Chains of the Night
by miyake.michelle
Summary: Bienvenidos Simples Mortales. Permítanme presentarme apropiadamente: Mi nombre es Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Parthenopaeus y soy una vampira pura. Esta es mi historia...
1. Capítulo 1 Esa fue Nuestra Señal

**Hola mundo!**

**A pesar de no ser mi primera historia, sí lo es mi primera vez en FF y estoy algo nerviosa porque jamás había publicado en otro lugar, pero como dice el dicho "quien no arriesga, nunca gana", así que ya veremos si esto me funciona. **

**Este es el primer capítulo de la novela más reciente que estoy escribiendo que titulé com Cadenas de la Noche. Como es un capítulo de introducción no es tan largo como quería que fuese en un pirncipio pero bueno, es el primero, es aceptable, además hay una muy buena razón para ello: quería dejar en claro principalmente uno de los puntos de partida de la historia. Creo que por ser el capítulo piloto, y por ser el que tiene la "bomba", quise que fuera así.**

**Está basado tanto en varias sagas (siendo la principal la Serie de Dark-Hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon: la Diosa Autora, como la conocemos todas las Menyons), como en una parte de la vida real. Suena algo extraño pero desde que escribo siempre me ha gustado mezclar las cosas, después de todo me encanta echar a volar mi imaginación xD.**

**En sí, la historia puede parecer rara, pero a quienes me han leído antes les han fascinado historias antiguas y ésta no ha sido la excepción. Espero le guste a quien decida darle una oportunidad.**

**Buena lectura!**

_**EIRINI (Paz, en griego).**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1. ESA FUE NUESTRA SEÑAL**_

_"A distant voice told me: Dreams are not just to be seen..."  
• Sorezore no Sora / V6_

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando iba de camino hacia mi casa. Estaba feliz porque por fin había logrado acabar con uno de los oponentes más peligrosos a los que me había tenido que enfrentar en toda mi vida.

¿Y por qué tuve que matarlo? Simple: era un vampiro.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que enfrentarme a toda clase de criaturas de la noche: daimons, demonios e incluso mutantes pero no había nada que detestara más que los licántropos y los vampiros.

E híbridos.

Aquellos seres repugnantes, incapaces de poder controlar la desesperación que sentían por la sangre humana, estaban siempre al asecho de cualquier humano que fuese tan tonto para caminar solo durante altas horas de la noche y aunque no me refiero precisamente a mí, ya que no soy del todo humana, tampoco pasaba desapercibida entre ellos, es más, era probable que incluso fuese mucho más tentadora que los mismos mortales.

¿Entonces qué soy? ¡Oh, créanme! A mí también me gustaría saberlo. No soy humana ni tampoco vampira, soy, cómo se dice, una especie de mezcla entre ambos linajes.

Así es: soy una hibrida.

En mi interior tengo todas las habilidades que posee un verdadero vampiro y al mismo tiempo tengo un corazón que late a mil por hora y hace que la sangre en mis venas fluya a través de mi cuerpo, pero eso no es todo, dentro de mi misma sangre llevo la mezcla de otras dos poderosas especies que la Naturaleza me regaló a temprana edad, es decir, también llevo la sangre de una sirena y la de una bruja y es gracias a esta rara combinación por lo que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales del planeta están detrás de mí.

Con el paso de los años entendí que quizás nunca encontraría las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que tenía sobre mí. Jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos y, a pesar de que la familia adoptiva que me crió y que está integrada nada más y nada menos que por dioses atlantes reales, obviamente con poderes sobrenaturales, estaba igual o quizás un tanto menos confundida que yo con respecto a mis habilidades anormales.

Cuando la Naturaleza me bendijo con el don de la magia pude crear una versión de mí misma siendo completamente humana, sólo así pude hacerme pasar como una chica común y corriente ante los ojos humanos aunque fuese tan sólo en el aspecto físico, sabía que los poderes psíquicos jamás desaparecerían. Lo bueno de ellos es que nadie los podía notar. De esa manera conseguí sobrevivir los años de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

Actualmente vivo con mis padres: Acheron Parthenopaeus y Soteria Kafieri, mis dos hermanas mayores, la primera era una demonio Caronte de nombre Xiamara o Simi, como todos solíamos llamarla de cariño. La segunda era Katra, la hija que Ash concibió con, nada más y nada menos, que la diosa griega Artemisa y mis dos hermanos menores: Sebastos Eudorus, también conocido como Sebastián o simplemente Bas y Theron Styxx. Quizás no fuesen mi familia de sangre pero, a pesar de ese gran inconveniente, ellos eran lo más parecido que tenía a una. Y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Residimos en la ciudad de New Orleans, ubicada dentro del estado de Louisiana en los Estados Unidos.

"New Orleans: Donde vive la Gente Feliz".

Ese era el slogan turístico de la ciudad y por los Dioses que era verdad. Pisar este territorio era como dar un paseo por una de las ciudades de la Europa más desenfadada. Bares con su tradicional música de Jazz, delicada arquitectura, viandas con delicias culinarias y paseos infinitos al margen del Río Misisipi, esos eran sólo algunos de los tantos pretextos que había para conocer esta gran ciudad de presencia imponente, naturalmente bella e intimidadora.

Por las mañanas estudio la carrera de Biología Marina, por las tardes me desempeño como cuidadora de animales y auxiliar veterinario en el Acuario de la ciudad y a veces por las noches, siempre que mis deberes de dar caza y muerte a seres repugnantes me lo permitían, asisto al famoso Bar "El Santuario" para cantar o simplemente pasar el rato con mi familia. De esa manera puedo distraerme la mayor parte del día del resto de mis tareas nocturnas. Aún sigo preguntándome quién o qué soy pero al darme cuenta que nada en mi vida cambiaría decidí que lo mejor sería abandonar por la paz toda esperanza de que pudiese saberlo algún día.

Y así lo he hecho durante los últimos nueve años.

Estuve caminando durante dos horas por las desoladas calles de la ciudad con rumbo hacia mi casa y a pesar de mi cansancio mantuve mi guardia arriba por cualquier cosa que pudiese presentarse aunque la verdad en ese momento lo que más deseaba era estar ya cobijada en mi cama y poder dormir lo que restaba de la noche, realmente me sentía muy cansada después de la dura madrugada por la que había tenido que pasar. Lo único que quería era descansar y estar en compañía de mi familia.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi casa lo primero que hice fue irme directamente hacia mi cuarto. Era bastante tarde y era probable que mis padres ya se encontraran durmiendo, decidí que lo mejor era no tentar mi suerte y dejarlos continuar su sueño. La única cosa que consideraba buena de tener poderes era que a veces podía usarlos como escudo contra las personas y pasar desapercibida entre ellas, sin embargo, no todas eran completamente inmunes a ellos y mi padre era una de las muy pocas excepciones. Sólo por esta vez realmente deseaba que sus poderes estuvieran apagados y que no me hubiese sentido al llegar, preferiría mil veces ser mordida por un vampiro que tener que hacerle frente a él y a su muy preocupante paranoia. Con más de once mil años de edad, el soy-el-gran-dios-amo-y-señor-del-universo sufría frecuentemente ataques de paranoia si alguna de nosotras, ya fuese mi madre, Simi o yo, llegábamos después de las diez de la noche sin haberle avisado antes que tardaríamos, entonces se ponía de color azul y no precisamente era por el frío que refugiaba actualmente a la cuidad. No lo culpaba, pues ya había perdido muchas personas que había amado en el pasado pero tampoco aludía su falta de confianza para con nosotras. Pero bueno, como aquello era tan natural en él, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al entrar en mi recámara me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con llave, dando gracias a los Dioses que nadie se diera cuenta que había llegado tarde. Me puse el pijama para meterme en la cama y una vez dentro dejé que mi cansancio se apoderara de mí y me obligara a dormir para reponer mis fuerzas.

Lo único bueno de tener visiones tanto del pasado como del futuro era que al menos éstas me mantenían siempre alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a ocurrir durante las noches y gracias a eso podía estar un paso delante de cualquier criatura que me asechara, sin embargo, había veces en las que estas visiones eran un poco más especiales ya que me mostraban situaciones que requerían demás atención de mi parte y la de esa noche no fue la excepción.

No sé cómo debería describirla, incluso dudaba que existiesen palabras adecuadas para hacerlo pero aquella visión era totalmente diferente a cualquier otra. Era como si me demostrara que algo bueno podía ocurrir y que después de todo era posible que la felicidad pudiese estar presente en mi vida. Entonces, en lo profundo de mi ser, se encendió una llama de esperanza, no de muy grandes dimensiones pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba ahí y que era real.

_ Era de noche._

_ La Luna se alzaba sobre el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes que iluminaban la ciudad mientras caminaba a paso lento por la solitaria St. Ann Street. El frío soplaba contra mi cuerpo y hacía volar mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro con suavidad. La brisa se sentía muy bien después de la noche que acababa de tener._

_ De camino a casa decidí llegar a un pequeño restaurant llamado Moon Wok con toda la intención de entrar y disfrutar un rico plato de comida china. No había podido probar bocado desde que había iniciado mis actividades nocturnas y con mucha razón estaba famélica._

_ Una vez fuera y con mi estómago saciado, reanudé mi camino calle abajo rumbo a mi casa. Estaba ansiosa de llegar y hacer las paces con la almohada. Por alguna razón me sentía más cansada que de costumbre, como si hubiese pasado noches enteras sin dormir y lo que más necesitaba ahora era cerrar mis ojos y olvidarme por completo del mundo por unas cuantas horas. Por lo menos el resto de la noche prometía ser tranquila y silenciosa, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de la hermosa y turística Bourbon Street. Ese lugar sí que era un tremendo caos. Uno de los más grandes pero en definitiva uno de los más grandiosos que pudiesen existir en la Tierra. Así era New Orleans, apta para todo público._

_ Tan pronto como me fui acercando al último bloque antes de llegar a mi hogar una sensación, como una corriente eléctrica familiar y al mismo tiempo fuera de lo común, recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo girar sobre mis talones, fue entonces cuando a lo lejos identifiqué un grupo de personas que caminaban en dirección contraria riendo y chocando botellas de cerveza en una especie de celebración que prometía continuar tanto como fuese posible. ¡Queridos Dioses! ¡Quien como ellos! ¡Esa era diversión pura! ¡Todo en exceso y nada con medida!_

_ Minutos después me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: otra vez había dejado que mi debilidad por una vida normal como la de aquellas personas se apoderara de mí y debido a eso estuve a punto de perder de vista al otro grupo de cuatro sujetos rubios y no con menos de 1.80 metros de estatura que iban detrás de los ya notoriamente borrachos pero felices turistas. ¡Perfecto! Ahora era mi deber salvar a esas personas, con poco sentido común que no aguantaron hasta estar en un lugar seguro y privado para festejar lo que fuese que estuviesen festejando, de las garras de los hambrientos daimons que planeaban darse un festín con sus exquisitas e inocentes almas. Vaya nochecita. Y yo que pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente por un día. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño se habían metido esta vez todos los Dark Hunters? Sin duda tendría que reportarle inmediatamente esto a mi padre, después de todo era divertido molestar de vez en cuando a los queridos ángeles obscuros de la Diosa Artemisa, sobre todo cuando ellos también me hacían enfadar a mí. ¡Demonios! Definitivamente necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un nuevo pasatiempo. Una semana más así y me volvería más loca de lo que seguramente ya debía estar._

_ Suspiré profundamente antes de regresar sobre mis pasos. Realmente deseaba que aquella amenaza fuese la última de la noche. ¡Dioses! Lo que daría por unas vacaciones. Después de que acabara con aquellos daimons entonces les dejaría el resto del trabajo a los verdaderos responsables de la situación._

_ Comencé a seguir a ambos grupos hasta que los humanos llegaron al Bourbon Pub & Parade y una vez que entraron los daimons se apresuraron a seguirlos. No fue hasta que los perdí por completo de vista que me obligué a, literalmente, correr tras ellos. Me planté frente a la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la abrí para enfrentar, lo que yo esperaba, fuese la última ronda de esa noche._

_ Tuve que hace un esfuerzo comunal por aguantar la respiración al entrar. Por todos los Dioses, ese lugar olía peor que las medias sucias de mi padre y mis hermanos después de una semana sin lavar. Si había algo que detestara más que eso era el olor a cigarro y cerveza mezclados. Por un momento creí que vomitaría el pollo agridulce que recién acababa de comer. Definitivamente el Pub & Parade no era lo mío._

_ Apresuré mi paso lo más que pude con toda la intención de terminar rápido mi trabajo. No tenía la menor intención de dejar que la horrorosa mezcla de olores se impregnara en la chaqueta de cuero que me había regalo mi padre durante mi cumpleaños pasado. Y aunque en ese momento era una de mis principales preocupaciones no se comparaba en nada al regaño que me esperaba en casa si no llegaba en exactamente cinco minutos contando a partir de ese instante._

_ ¡Maldición! Ahora sí que necesitaba cuanto antes a los Dark Hunters._

_ Cuando finalmente visualicé al grupo de humanos en un rincón del pub me dispuse a ir a su encuentro. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo haría para poder unirme a su celebración sin levantar sospechas así que opté por la única salida que me quedaba: encontrar rápidamente a los daimons y matarlos en justamente cuatro minutos. Ya era suficiente dolor de cabeza el tener que proteger a humanos borrachos como para aguantar el sermón que seguramente el Dios Atlante ya debería estar preparando para mi llegada. Eran esos momentos en los que realmente tenía deseos de conocer a las tres famosas Destinos Griegas y plantarles un golpe a media cara a cada una en eterno agradecimiento por la vida que llevaba. Que bella imagen sería esa._

_ Encontré a los daimons a dos mesas de los humanos esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Comenzaron a moverse elegantemente entre las personas que bailaban alrededor del lugar quienes en lugar de divertirse más bien parecían que estaban a punto de caer al suelo en cualquier momento. No podía creer lo bien que se me daba aparecer siempre en los peores lugares y los peores momentos del oficio. ¡Bravo por mí!_

_ Entonces dos de los daimons comenzaron el ataque. Tan pronto como alcanzaron al primer humano corrí hacia ellos tomándolos del cuello mientras los aplastaba contra la pared, obligándolos a soltar a su asustadiza presa. Ambos me gruñeron mostrándome sus largos incisivos que los hacían bien parecidos con los vampiros. La diferencia era que, al contrario de la cultura popular, un daimon era un "vampiro" que comía las almas de los humanos, en este caso la sangre quedaba como plato de segunda mesa y ellos tenían la libertad de decidir si ingerirla o no. Al menos tenía que darles algo de crédito: cazarlos no era tan asqueroso como a los verdaderos vampiros y a los hombres lobo, cuando morían explotaban en un polvo dorado que desaparecía segundos después._

_ En ese momento otro daimon del grupo se apresuró hacia mí con la intención de morderme. Como pude solté a uno de los que estaba asfixiando y rápidamente me giré para lanzar al que todavía traía sujeto por el cuello contra el nuevo. El choque de los cuerpos fue como el de dos truenos en medio de una tormenta. Para ese entonces las personas que habían estado divirtiéndose minutos antes de toda la acción ya se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas y saliendo del Pub a toda velocidad. Bien. Un problema menos._

_ Una vez que me cercioré de que ya no había nadie cerca me volví nuevamente hacia los cuatro daimons quienes, con una postura lista para atacar, me miraban con fastidio y ganas de tomar venganza por su comida perdida. Sin duda yo era todo menos una de sus personas favoritas. Aunque no era como si me importara mucho._

_ Justo en el instante cuando los cuatro vinieron por mí elevé mi mano derecha a la altura de mi hombro y cuando pronuncié la palabra griega "Págos", éstos se congelaron en sus lugares. Era en esas situaciones que realmente amaba ser una bruja._

_ Ahora que los tenía a mi merced me acerqué a ellos dando largos pasos para acortar la distancia que nos separaba. ¡Diablos! Lo qué daría por poderlos matar sin tener que tocarlos pero las personas en el infierno también quieren agua fría, lástima que no se puede tener todo en la vida… Y ni en la muerte._

_ Al llegar donde se encontraba el más cercano a mí saqué una Daga Atlante, cortesía de mi Padre, y la clavé justo en el corazón del daimon, segundos después se convirtió en polvo dorado que desapareció tan pronto como las almas que habían estado atrapadas se liberaron. Los tres restantes solamente pudieron ver como su compañero se convirtió en cenizas, lo bueno del hechizo Págos era que también les quitaba la capacidad de emitir sonidos y era un alivio no tener que escucharlos gritar. Ya tenía suficientes dolores de cabeza como para agregar uno más._

_ Di tres pasos a mi izquierda y apuñalé al segundo, nuevamente, un puñado de cenizas doradas apareció y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sí, no cabía la menor duda que exterminar daimons era una tarea de corto tiempo, aun así tuve que volver a checar el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda para confirmar la hora. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía solamente dos minutos para terminar mi trabajo y llegar a casa! La verdad es que no entendía como podía cargar aquella suerte._

_ Tan pronto como regresé a la realidad y dejé de maldecir mi condenada suerte me volví a apresurar sobre el tercer daimon, quien me miraba con sus ojos oscuros pidiendo clemencia. Algo que, por obvias razones, no estaba en mi naturaleza otorgarle. Al menos no lo haría con ninguna de esas criaturas._

_ Me acerqué velozmente hacia él y cuando la distancia entre ambos era de escasos treinta centímetros estiré mi mano y volví a clavar la Daga en su pecho. De un segundo a otro desapareció dejando, por muy poco tiempo a la vista, una estela dorada. Suspiré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Genial! Tres menos, faltaba uno._

_ Luego de mi última victoria, regresé sobre mis pasos para encarar al último daimon del grupo. Éste tenía el miedo plasmado en sus ojos. Realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por luchar contra el hechizo que había lanzado para mantenerlos quietos en sus lugares y escapar de mis garras cuanto antes. Por un momento sentí lastima por él y por los tres que ya había asesinado. Me detuve a pensar por un momento y ese fue quizás el peor error que cometí durante la noche. Me sumergí tan profundo en mis pensamientos sobre lo dura, complicada y triste que era la corta vida de estos seres que no me di cuenta cuando el demonio logró escapar del Págos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta del Pub. Por un momento vi como se tambaleó cuando tropezó con el escalón principal del local haciéndolo que casi cayera de boca sobre el piso de madera, sin embargo amortiguó la caída colocando ambas manos contra el suelo y se repuso con facilidad, inmediatamente después salió como alma que llevaba el diablo._

_ Maldije en voz alta. ¿Cómo rayos había logrado destruir uno de los hechizos atlantes más poderosos? Entonces recordé mi terrible momento de debilidad al pensar en el tipo de vida que los de su especie llevaban. Volví a maldecir pero esta vez a mí misma. ¿Por qué demonios había dejado que mis emociones me dominaran en momentos tan importantes como esos? Eso era simplemente imperdonable e intolerable y juré que jamás volvería a pasar. No importaba realmente lo mal que los Apólitas (lo que era un daimon antes de convertirse al lado oscuro) se sintieran por morir lenta y dolorosamente cuando cumplían los veintisiete años, no iba a dejarlos vivir cuando ellos mismos no hacían otra cosa que no fuese matar gente inocente. Esa era, lamentablemente, su situación y no podía permitirme sentir nostalgia cuando, en lugar de morir, esta raza maldita por el Dios Apolo prefería continuar su vida robando las almas de los humanos. Al igual que los Dark Hunters, quienes eran los guerreros oscuros que la Diosa Artemisa había creado para mantener al margen a los daimons y que al mismo tiempo eran entrenados por mi Padre, Acheron, yo también había jurado, aunque no oficialmente como ellos, proteger a la raza humana de las constantes e interminables amenazas que acarreaba consigo la noche y el mundo paranormal._

_ Era la historia de mi vida._

_ En cuanto recobré mi cordura, me abalancé hacia a la salida del bar e inmediatamente después vi al daimon desaparecer por un callejón. ¡Ah no! Eso no lo iba a permitir. Si el daimon creía que podía verme la cara de tonta entonces no sabía el terrible error que estaba cometiendo. No lograría escapar de mí sin que le diera antes pelea. No estaba en mi naturaleza darme por vencida._

_ Antes de usar mi as bajo la manga primero me aseguré de que ningún humano estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del perímetro para poder ver mi siguiente movimiento. Una vez que lo hice, esbocé una sonrisa ajena a la situación y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé sobre el aire moviéndome a la velocidad inhumana que, gracias a mi parte vampiro, era capaz de utilizar. Tan pronto como doblé la esquina del callejón visualicé al daimon que, con algo de torpeza, intentaba trepar por una malla de acero en su vano intento de seguir huyendo._

_ Me precipité hacia él mientras hacía crecer mis uñas hasta convertirlas en garras. Al colisionar con su cuerpo ambos caímos hacia el suelo, pero gracias a mi posición anterior logré mantenerme firme sobre el demonio utilizándolo como amortiguador. Al llegar finalmente al pavimento lo sujeté fuertemente por su nuca y lo azoté contra la malla para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento. Inmediatamente después le di la vuelta tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello y con lo que me encontré me dejó paralizada: era su rostro. Estaba totalmente asustado por la situación y en sus ojos, negros como la noche, pude ver un ligero rastro de arrepentimiento y confusión. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con los daimons de ahora? _

_ "No me mates, por favor" articuló con mucha dificultad debido a mi fuerte agarre._

_ "Tú no pensabas en las vidas de los humanos que estuviste a punto de atacar, ¿por qué debería yo considerar la tuya?" le pregunté con un severo tono de voz que por unos minutos lo obligó a encogerse del pánico._

_ "Yo no quería, es mi naturaleza" respondió con sinceridad. Y no lo dudaba. Yo, mejor que nadie, entendía esa parte de su trágica existencia._

_ "Te entiendo, pero entenderás que no puedo dejarte ir, eres un constante peligro para los humanos… y ellos no comprenden nada de este mundo" le dije mientas cerraba mis ojos. No podía dejar de sentir lástima por la criatura. Yo misma, aunque no fuese la mera situación, también sufría por lo que era y no podía evitarlo. Había veces en las que mis demonios internos luchaban arduamente por salir y en muy pocas de todas esas veces estuve a punto de arrojar la toalla y abrazar el destino para el que había nacido: ser una maldita sanguijuela que no podía resistir las ganas de probar aquello de lo que siempre había huido, la sangre._

_ Maldije para mis adentros. No, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera dejar de pelear cada batalla interna y someterme a lo inevitable. Jamás lo haría. No había manera que permitiera que ese instinto asesino tomara el control de mí. Mi instinto humano siempre había persistido y ganado sobre éste y eso, aún en las peores circunstancias, me demostraba que podía ser una persona racional con la suficiente capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones y controlar mi yo interior._

_ Así era yo, la humana que desafiaba y perseveraba sobre la vampira._

_ Y eso sin mencionar que la bruja en mí también ayudaba mucho en el control de mis emociones. Sin mi humanidad, y por supuesto el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, seguramente, años atrás, hubiese terminando igual o peor que el daimon que estaba a punto de condenar en esos momentos._

_ Abrí nuevamente mis ojos para poder observar a mi víctima. Fue un gran error. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada de la de él. Sinceramente no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para matarlo, después de todo no era completamente su culpa._

_ A pesar de todas las veces que mi Padre me había contado aquella historia aún se me dificultaba entender como era posible que un Dios, tan ambicioso y vanidoso como lo era Apolo, se hubiese dejado llevar por su rabia y hubiese condenado a su propia raza, los Apólitas, a una vida maldita como aquella hace once mil años. Nadie debería morir lenta y dolorosamente a sus escasos veintisiete años. Era una total aberración._

_ En ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en pena y tristeza. Quería ayudar al daimon pero no había forma de hacerlo. Si lo dejaba libre su instinto terminaría dominándolo y seguiría atacando a los humanos y debido a eso era un cincuenta por ciento que volviésemos a cruzar nuestros caminos y otra vez tendría sobre mis hombros la terrible carga de tener que acabar con él, el otro cincuenta era que se encontrara con cualquiera de los Dark Hunters y éstos terminarían el trabajo que, sin duda, debería hacer yo en ese mismo instante._

_ Suspiré profundamente. No había otra opción. Tenía que acabar tanto con su sufrimiento como con el mío. Con un movimiento rápido tomé la Daga del cinturón de mi pantalón y la apunté hacia su pecho, en el preciso lugar donde cada uno de los daimons tenían una especie de marca por la que absorbían las almas y era su símbolo de muerte._

_ "Perdóname" le susurré al oído mientras clavaba el helado filo del arma en su piel, la cual, segundos después, literalmente se esfumó convirtiéndose en polvo. Durante el proceso hice un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. No podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad aun en los momentos de mi propia victoria. Jamás había pensando en mí misma como una asesina pero debido a las terribles circunstancias en las que me había tocado nacer y vivir me tuve que forzar a defender a la humanidad de lo que nadie me había defendido a mí. Claro, tenía a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero ellos no conocían los sentimientos y las frustraciones que se habían sembrado en mí durante los pocos años que tenía de vida._

_ Volví a suspirar, esta vez, más relajada._

_ Lancé un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sentí un dolor en la parte alta de mi espalda. Al parecer tanta tensión había generado que mis tendones se contrajeran provocándome dolores musculares. No había duda de que aquella había sido una noche muy peculiar y agotadora. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba regresar a mi casa. Con un movimiento involuntario, como quien no quiere la cosa, levanté mi mano izquierda y miré el reloj. Entonces lancé un sonoro bufido al aire. Era obvio que, sin importar todos mis inútiles esfuerzos por evitarlo, no iba a librarme del regaño de mi Padre después de todo. Sonreí sarcásticamente ante lo injusto de la situación. Nadie debería ser castigado por cumplir con su trabajo. Pero evidentemente mi caso siempre resultaba ser la excepción a la regla._

_ Apenas hice el intento de emprender mi camino de regreso a casa cuando de repente, un sutil pero notorio movimiento en las sombras me hizo girar sobre mis talones. En cuestión de segundos dejé de ser completamente humana y me transformé en vampiro: mis uñas volvieron a crecer hasta que adoptaron el doble del largo de mis dedos y se tornaron negras, mi cuerpo se volvió más liviano para poderlo mover con agilidad, un color rojo sangre se apoderó de mis ojos, mis oídos se agudizaron y dos largos e indisimulables colmillos brotaron de mi dentadura sin el menor temor de ser vistos._

_ Rápidamente conjuré una túnica negra sobre mí y me coloqué la capucha sin titubeos. La mejor arma que tenía en ese momento era perderme con el negro de la noche._

_ Lentamente fui girando en mi lugar para obtener una vista panorámica del lugar, sin embargo, el callejón se encontraba sumido en un silencio que por unos momentos creí que me calaría los tímpanos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar._

_ Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas por recuperar la calma y poder irme de ahí. Mi trabajo estaba hecho y no tenía caso seguir en donde obviamente ya no pasaba nada. Poco a poco mis rasgos vampíricos fueron abandonando mi exterior, lo único que conservé al final fue la túnica. Al menos eso me ayudaría a pasar desapercibida._

_ Emprendí camino hacia la esquina del lugar y justo cuando la alcancé vi nuevamente una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces di media vuelta y me lancé hacia el cuerpo que esta vez había logrado identificar._

_ Mi primer razonamiento fue tomar el cuello de la nueva criatura y pegarla contra la pared, después de todo era de esa forma como ejercía control sobre todo, me encantaba apresar a quien quiera que tuviese la desdicha de atravesarse en mi camino. Y peor les iba si les tocaba enfrentarme cuando cargaba mi fatídico mal humor. Lamentablemente para mi nueva víctima no me encontraba precisamente en mi mejor momento. La verdad era que el regaño que sin duda aguardaba por mí me hacía perder los estribos y no estaba tomando en cuenta si "ese" alguien salía o no herido durante mi momento obscuro._

_ Cuando alcancé al sujeto me sorprendió que no pudiese hacer mi movimiento como lo había planeado. Se movió tan rápido que no logré prever el sitio donde se había vuelto a esconder. Eso me descolocó por completo y me hizo sentir superada, lo cual no me gustó para nada._

_ Volví a esconderme entre las sombras y sólo cuando vi otro movimiento de su parte me apresuré hacia él. Tomando en cuenta que mi ataque anterior no le había hecho nada opté por algo más primitivo: choqué contra su cuerpo y ambos fuimos lanzados en direcciones opuestas. Tan pronto como toqué el frío pavimento me repuse y lo enfrenté. Lo que vi a continuación me dejó completamente congelada: era un chico, o más bien un hombre. Era alto y notablemente bien formado, a pesar de estar vestido totalmente de negro, los músculos de su espalda, sus brazos y su pecho me lo hicieron saber. También noté que sus piernas estaban muy bien torneadas, sin duda era el resultado de duro entrenamiento. Subí la mirada por su torso, su cuello y me detuve un momento en sus labios, los cuales parecían estar hechos para una larga e intensa noche de besos. Continué subiendo hasta que de repente me encontré con sus ojos… unos hermosos ojos de color azul claro que, aun en plena oscuridad, la luz de la luna lograba acentuar en la distancia y me miraban con cierto recelo e intriga. Después de unos minutos desvié mi vista para posarla sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por una no tan larga melena oscura y desordenada que lo único que lograba era darle un aire mucho más sexy y misterioso al tipo. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los pequeños y lacios mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y resaltaban sus finos rasgos masculinos._

_ Por un momento creí que desfallecería ahí mismo. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sólo por segundos, sentí que me desnudaba por dentro. Jamás había visto a alguien como él._

_ Sentí una punzada de curiosidad por saber más. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas como fuera posible y desenmascarar su misterioso semblante que sólo conseguía ponerme en una situación incómoda. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera así de atraída a alguien que ni siquiera conocía? La sola pregunta me puso la piel de gallina. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, era eso o someterme al irrefrenable deseo que no tenía idea de donde había salido._

_ No supe cuando fue que mi respiración se volvió irregular y agitada. De repente entendí que estar cerca de ese chico solamente me traería problemas. Odiaba estar experimentando aquellas emociones encontradas. Automáticamente me sentí totalmente sacada involuntariamente de mi zona de confort, como si él me hubiese tomado en sus brazos y me hubiese alejado de ella. Aquello simplemente no podía ser. Tenía que recuperar mi cordura cuanto antes, o al menos lo poco que quedara de ella. No podía pensar claramente con tantas ideas corriendo por mi cabeza. ¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Quién se creía que era para manipularme de esa forma? Nada tenía sentido. Lo mejor era salir de ahí mientras aún tuviera cabeza para pensar._

_ Después de verlo detenidamente y viceversa, sonrió._

_ Aquel gesto sólo logró volver a hacerme perder la razón. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No entendía cómo era posible que yo, quien jamás se había inmutado por alguien así antes, pudiese estar perdiendo el control de sí misma sin una maldita razón._

_ "¿Quién eres?" solté casi inaudiblemente pero no me importó. Tenía que romper de alguna forma con el insoportable silencio que no había hecho otra cosa más que tensar la situación._

_ El volvió a sonreír. Y justo cuando iba a responder todo se volvió negro._

Entonces desperté.


	2. Capítulo 2 Los Ojos del Cuervo

**Segundo capítulo de la historia, aquí comienza parte de lo esencial de la trama...**

**Espero que les guste, no hay mucha acción, aún falta tiempo para eso pero de igual manera todo lo que pasa es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, de otra forma, no lo pondría hehehehe.**

**Sayonara!**

**EIRINI.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. LOS OJOS DEL CUERVO**

_"I was watching the scenery passing by the window, _

_t__he town, the crowds, the streets, they'll never change... _

_But I can feel with certainty what I need to protect, _

_s__o I can murmur with nostalgia that it's not so bad." _

_• nostalgie / V6_

¡Queridos Dioses! ¿Qué clase de visión había sido esa?

Tan pronto como desperté me senté bruscamente en la cama llevándome una mano hacia la frente. Sólo hasta que toqué mi piel fue que descubrí el frío sudor que recorría a chorros mi rostro. Parecía que me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría mientras dormía. Me sentía como si, de repente, estuviese sufriendo un ataque cardiaco que no tenía la menor intención de ceder pronto: mi corazón latía a mil por hora y pensé que explotaría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Estaba tan nerviosa que me costaba trabajo pensar y ordenar las ideas que transitaban mi traumatizada cabeza, y eso sin contar la corriente de escalofríos que torturaban constantemente mi espalda y la agitada respiración que trataba de controlar sin resultado alguno.

¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Sinceramente no podía creer que una _simple_ visión me hubiese puesto en tal situación. Jamás en la vida me había ocurrido algo así, siempre había podido controlar cualquiera de ellas.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba completamente sorprendida y descolocada, aquella premonición ocupaba gran parte de mi mente en ese momento, que me era imposible generar cualquier otro pensamiento. Era increíble como mi cordura me había abandonado por completo. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mí misma. No podía permitir que el solo hecho de no estar en mis cabales fuera más fuerte que yo.

Debía reponerme ya.

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar el aire lentamente. En mi pecho, mi corazón aún armaba una guerra que no tenía intención de perder, pero poco a poco fue sosegándose hasta recuperar su ritmo natural. Por lo menos los escalofríos ya habían cesado minutos antes y el único problema ahora era la maldita visión, que aún se reusaba a abandonar mi adolorida cabeza.

¡En serio! ¡Qué noche tan desastrosa!

Para cuando recuperé el control total de mi cuerpo ya mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y ahora podía ver claramente mi habitación. El silencio dominaba aquel espacio, a tal grado que sólo escuchaba mi ya pausada respiración y el palpitante viento nocturno que soplaba en mi ventana. Al parecer no era la única que estaba agitada esa noche.

Me levanté de mi cama con sumo cuidado y sosteniéndome de la pared, efectivamente había retomado el control de mí misma pero no quería arriesgarme a que un mareo me tomara desprevenida. Cuando me cercioré que no me ocurría nada extraño, y tampoco veía doble, me encaminé hacia el baño. Al llegar me apoyé sobre el lavabo sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Con ambas manos tomé una buena cantidad de ella y me la arrojé a la cara. Repetí aquella acción tres veces más. De inmediato recuperé la calma. El agua comenzó a correr por todo mi rostro acariciándolo y luego bajó abundantemente por mi cuello, cubriéndome gran parte del pecho y la espalda. El toque suave del líquido me hizo sentir que estaba en el paraíso. Gracias a mi _yo_ marino ese era el efecto que causaba en mí el agua. Tenía tal poder que lograba colocarme en un delicado estado de sumisión. Sin duda era una de mis principales debilidades desconocidas, por eso es que nunca permitía que nadie que no fuera de mi familia estuviese conmigo cuando entraba en contacto con el agua. De otra forma aquello sería una situación incómoda en lo que a mí respecta.

Permanecí en el baño durante media hora hasta que, con la ayuda de los pequeños enjuagues, logré calmarme por completo. Por fin mis ideas y pensamientos corrían libremente en mi mente, permitiéndome pensar con total claridad.

¿Por qué había tenido aquella visión?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué trataba de decirme?

Me miré fijamente en el espejo intentando descubrir que diantres pasaba conmigo pero la sola acción de haberlo hecho me erizó el vello del cuerpo: mis ojos, verde amazona, se posaron en mí justo como los azul cielo de _él_. Me miraban con tanta atención, que prácticamente sentí como si quisieran revivir en mi memoria su profunda y misteriosa mirada. Los húmedos mechones que caían a ambos lados de mi rostro me recordaron los suyos, y vagamente recordé sus rasgos faciales bien definidos.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Quién era ese hombre?!

Suspiré profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos. Luego de un rato de meditación, levanté la mirada y casi morí de un tremendo espanto cuando descubrí a mi hermano Bas recargado, con los brazos cruzados, en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándome con aquellos ojos que bien caracterizaban a nuestra familia: mercurio y plata remolinantes. Literalmente se me fue el color de la cara y el aire abandonó mis pulmones. Faltó poco para que fuera a parar directamente al suelo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Bas! ¿Qué crees que haces parado ahí? —le pregunté con voz sofocada. El aire apenas estaba regresando lentamente a mí después de haber sido expulsado violentamente de mi cuerpo.

—Vine a verte, estaba preocupado —respondió brevemente, pero con una notable inquietud que confirmaba sus palabras.

—Casi me matas de un jodido susto —le inquirí, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho y su estado de ánimo. Guardé silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, bastó un minuto para que recuperara el tono normal de mi voz—. ¿Por qué estarías preocupado? He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien —me respondió con más tranquilidad pero justo antes de retomar la palabra vi como su semblante se obscureció. Sólo entonces logré recobrarme y ponerle realmente atención.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunté con la intención de sacarlo de su evidente estado de desasosiego.

—Sí, es que no sé por qué creí que estabas en peligro, supongo que me equivoqué —dijo, dando un largo y profundo respiro.

Ambos guardamos silencio por varios segundos.

Estaba tentada a preguntarle el por qué de su ansiedad, pero me abstuve de ello. Era obvio que algo lo estaba molestando más de lo normal, cosa que me resultó rara y me puso en estado de alerta, ya que a él nunca nada lo afectaba. La única vez que lo había visto realmente nervioso y asustado fue cuando nuestra madre, Tory, estuvo en labor de parto durante doce horas el día que nació nuestro hermano Theron, fuera de ahí, Bas era una barrera impenetrable para las emociones fuertes. A veces incluso me preguntaba si las tenía. Gracias a su actitud poco común, parecía un chico mayor a su edad. Todo el tiempo actuaba como si fuese el hermano mayor y que como el segundo hombre de la casa, tuviese la dura tarea de cuidar a la familia a tiempo completo. Papá y mamá sin duda estaban orgullosos de él, y claro, yo también, pero no me parecía justo que debido a sus pensamientos, peligrosamente maduros, se perdiera la oportunidad de disfrutar de las mejores cosas de la vida. Siempre decía que lo único que le importaba era que estuviésemos todos tranquilos, que ese era su objetivo principal y que todo lo demás simplemente salía sobrando.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡El chico recién había cumplido los dieciocho años!

E incluso, cuando estaba más joven, ya se creía mi guardaespaldas personal. Aun podía recordar con claridad el trágico y humillante fin que había tenido mi primera y única cita hasta la fecha, que en mi opinión, había sido la peor experiencia de mi corta vida.

Acheron se negaba totalmente a dejarme salir con chicos, con el pretexto de que era _su_ princesa, y que ni loco permitiría que pasara conmigo lo que ya había experimentado una vez con Simi. Ash le había ocultado a todo el mundo sobre la existencia de su demonio Caronte y debido a eso, su mejor amigo, Nick Gautier, se acostó con ella sin saber las terribles consecuencias que aquel acto traería consigo.

Al ser el Dios del Destino Final, Acheron Parthenopaeus tenía el poder de sentenciar el destino de cualquier ser vivo en la Tierra, y cuando supo lo que pasó entre Nick y Simi, lo lastimó de una manera sobrehumana, que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Kyrian y Talón, lo hubiese matado, y no siendo suficiente con eso, también lo condenó a suicidarse en un arranque de rabia y tristeza al perder a su madre por cortesía de los daimons.

Ese día cuando llegó a su casa y vio su cadáver, el chico convocó a la Diosa Artemisa y, chillando por su pérdida, le pidió que lo transformase en un Dark Hunter, así él se encargaría de dar caza y matar a quienes habían asesinado a la única persona que él más amaba y por quien daría su propia vida. Artemisa, al ser una Diosa de lo más cruel y egoísta, sólo se burló de él y le remarcó el hecho de que para convertirse en un Cazador Oscuro primero tenía que estar muerto, de otra forma ella no podría reclamar su alma. Al darse cuenta de ese gran inconveniente, Nick, decidido a vengar a su madre, tomó una pistola entre sus manos y justo después de volverle a pedir que lo transformara, se pegó un tiro en la cabeza que atravesó su frente arrebatándole la vida al instante. Asustada y sorprendida por semejante acto barbárico, sin mencionar el miedo que le causaba la reacción que mi Padre tendría ante aquella situación, ella tomó su alma y la guardó hasta que pudo entregársela a Acheron, quien hasta la fecha, no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo por lo mal que había tratado al que alguna vez fue como su mano derecha y confidente.

Desde entonces Nick guardaba un profundo rencor y odio hacia mi Padre, que lo único que hacía era forzarlo a desear con todas sus fuerzas matarlo con sus propias manos, así que no por nada ahora se consideraba su peor enemigo.

Y era precisamente otra tragedia como esa lo que mi papá quería evitar al no darme total libertad para salir con quien yo quisiera, lo cual era injusto para mí, y para mi mala suerte, tal y como decía el dicho: "tal palo, tal la astilla", tanto Theron como Bas estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con su absurda decisión. Mi mamá trató de convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles pero el Papá Pitufo, como le decía ella de cariño, era terco como una mula. La única forma en la que accedió fue gracias a la "grandiosa" idea que se le había ocurrido a Bas, quien voluntariamente se ofreció a hacerle de chaperón y vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, cosa que por supuesto no consentí al principio pero, siendo la única opción que tenía, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes si es que de verdad quería tener esa cita, después de todo ¿qué tan malo sería? Sin embargo, la verdad era que no tenía idea en lo que me había metido una vez cerrado el trato.

En lugar de disfrutar el momento, lo sufrí por completo.

Literalmente, mi querido hermano, a quien en aquellos momentos quería matar, sometió al pobre chico a un interrogatorio todo el tiempo, limitó una distancia bastante prudencial entre nosotros y cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos, él se colocaban justo en medio de los dos, para evitarlo a toda costa. Hubo un momento en el que Bas nos dejó solos y él y yo aprovechamos para compartir nuestra bebida, todo marchaba bien que hasta estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero entonces mi hermano nos alcanzó y con un solo movimiento, tomó su bebida e hizo que explotara contra el rostro de mi compañero, dejándolo completamente empapado. Él me lanzó una mirada fría y llena de consternación que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada apenada.

Jamás me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida.

Cuando levanté la vista, él ya se había ido sin decir una palabra. Me volví furiosa hacia Bas, fijando mis ojos verdes en él casi queriendo atravesarlo. Nunca había deseado tanto matar a mi hermano como en aquel momento. Había cumplido con su cometido: me había arruinado la cita. Mientras emprendíamos camino a casa, él se la vivió recordándome y burlándose de los momentos más graciosos de aquel día; aquello me fastidió hasta el límite en que me giré hacia él y, con un enojo que jamás había sentido antes, lo señalé con el dedo ordenándole que no me hablara nunca más. Cosa que sólo duró un mes. Era absurdo que dejara de hablarle a mi hermano, éramos uña y mugre, pero antes de volver a hacerlo quería asegurarme que mi disgusto desapareciera o al menos se sosegara lo suficiente como para no insultarlo frente al resto de la familia. A pesar de su forma de ser, Bas era mi hermano, los amaba a él, a Kat, a Theron y a Simi con una locura y pasaría una eternidad antes de que llegara a sentir una pizca de desprecio por cualquiera de ellos, no había cosa en el universo que no haría por algún miembro de mi familia, daría mi propia vida, e incluso vendería mi alma, por el solo hecho de que ninguno sufriera y estuviesen a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, adoptada o no, era la hija de mi Padre.

Y Acheron me había educado bien.

Total, aquella cita fue un completo desastre, jamás volví a ver al pobre chico, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía si _aún _estaba vivo. Yo esperaba que sí.

Entonces juré que nunca volvería a dejar que nadie tomará las decisiones por mí, ni siquiera el gran-dios-amo-y-señor-del-universo-destino-final-de-todo.

Pero ese era Bas, aún con su tan irritante bipolaridad, lo amaba con todo mí ser. Y pensándolo bien ni siquiera podía culparlo por semejante personalidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se concentraría en emociones fuertes cuando tenía como Padre a un Dios Atlante de once mil años de edad, que cambiaba de color cuando se enojaba y que, aun en sus peores momentos, comandaba un ejército mundial de Cazadores Oscuros, que se encargaban de proteger a la raza humana de criaturas sobrenaturales, que tuviera también por Abuela a la Diosa Atlante de la vida, muerte y sabiduría, mejor conocida como Apollymi La Gran Destructora, que una de sus hermanas mayores fuese un demonio, a quien le encantaba asar personas u otras criaturas para luego comerlas con salsa BBQ, que tuviese que lidiar con la constante presencia de amenazas como daimons, demonios gallu, vampiros, hombres lobo y, para rematar, que fuese una de las escasas pruebas vivientes de que la Atlántida realmente existió y que ahora se encontraba hundida en medio del Mar Egeo, eso sin mencionar sus asombrosos poderes?

Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, ni siquiera podía creer que yo misma, quien a diario pasaba por lo mismo que él, tuviese sus emociones imperturbables y más vivas que nunca.

Con más razón ahora entendía por qué la visión me había afectado tanto.

Nota mental: pedirle a Bas unas lecciones de control de las emociones.

Continué mirándolo fijamente con la intención de hacerlo hablar, pero después de un largo rato de lanzarnos miradas raras y hacernos muecas tontas, me rendí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero entraba en mi habitación deliberadamente en plena madrugada para saber si estaba bien y después de una pequeña charla se quedaba callado como si de repente le hubiese lanzado el hechizo _Siopí_.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con debilidad. Lo único que quería era regresar a la cama y poder dormir las pocas horas que me aun quedaban disponibles, seguramente serían cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y ese día mis clases comenzarían a las nueve de la mañana, aun me sentía bastante cansada y si quería recuperar al menos la mitad de mi energía tenía que volver a la cama, así que primero tenía que terminar con la repentina visita nocturna de mi hermano que, al parecer, él no tenía intención de continuar. Jamás había actuado de esa manera tan extraña. ¿Qué bicho raro le había picado?

—Bas, ¿de verdad te vas a quedar parado ahí sin decirme nada? —le inquirí con voz baja. Lo último que quería era que nuestro Padre nos sorprendiera hablando a mitad de la noche y nos sometiera a un interrogatorio, el cual, conociéndolo, sería voluntariamente a fuerzas.

—No —dijo con una tranquilidad que hasta hace pocos segundos antes no había tenido. Aquello me dejó totalmente sorprendida, era más que obvio que jamás entendería sus repentinos cambios de humor—, solamente vine a comprobar si estabas bien, podía escuchar tu respiración desde mi habitación y créeme que no era nada normal —comentó sin la intención de esperar una respuesta de mi parte—, si nuestro Padre te hubiese escuchado te puedo asegurar que ahora mismo estarías de camino al hospital —finalizó, con una especie de sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Ha, ha, que gracioso hermanito —solté con sarcasmo mientras me apresuraba hacia él y salía del baño a toda velocidad, una vez que le di la espalda no pude evitar formar una mueca de espanto en mi rostro ante su acusación.

Él tenía toda la razón. La mera realidad era que si Acheron me hubiese encontrado en las alarmantes condiciones con las que me había levantado recién acabada mi traumante visión, ni siquiera se hubiese tomado la molestia de agarrar el coche para llevarme al doctor, oh no, claro que no, me hubiese tomado de ambos brazos y nos hubiese teletrasportado a ambos en algún callejón cercano al hospital, e incluso una vez dentro, hubiese obligado, literalmente, a los médicos a meterme en terapia intensiva para corroborar que no estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

Sí, ese era mi adorado y paranoico papá.

Lo que a Bas le faltaba de emociones, Acheron lo padecía al doble.

—Muy bien hermanito, dime, ¿qué te hizo pensar que estaba en peligro? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé Pau, es una sensación rara que he tenido desde ayer y no me deja en paz —me respondió mientras que su mirada volvía a oscurecerse, luego continuó—, es como si me previniera de algo que va a pasar pronto, pero no sé que es.

Escucharlo decir aquello me congeló hasta los huesos, y claramente vi como arrugó su nariz ante lo frustrante de la situación, como si pensar en ello le provocara un malestar innecesario pero… ¿qué rayos quería decir con eso?

¿Acaso estaba desarrollando algún nuevo poder que incluyese tener visiones o algo por el estilo?

Sin duda el aura que desprendían los poderes de Bas advertía al resto del mundo que se mantuvieran alejados de él. Era como un letrero invisible que decía "mírame pero no me toques", y justamente en ese momento podía sentir su preocupante infortunio al sentirse de esa forma y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Esto me llevó a indagar un poco en los cambios que, sólo hasta ese momento, sentí en mi hermano. Casi podía jurar que incluso sus poderes habían evolucionado desde la última vez que los había sentido. Hice ademán de cerrar mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la gran fuerza que se proyectaba en la habitación y lo que descubrí me dejó paralizada…

¡Dioses queridos!

¿Acaso era posible que aquel poder fuera realmente de aquel chico parado enfrente de mí? ¿Podía ser que aún no hubiese alcanzado _todo_ su potencial?

Por un momento dejé de respirar y me convertí en una estatua viviente. Si no me equivocaba, y fuese así, entonces que todos los Dioses se cuidaran porque esto sólo era una pequeña demostración de lo grandioso que sería Bas al completar su madurez a los veintiún años.

A este paso podría llegar a superar incluso a nuestro Padre.

Era casi imposible imaginar que tal cosa pudiese suceder, al parecer aún tenía mucho que aprender de mi propio hermano.

Mas él no era el único con grandes capacidades; ni Kat, ni Simi se quedaban atrás, ambas eran tan poderosas como su misma herencia les permitía serlo. Sin duda éramos toda una familia superdotada con una gran variedad de raros pero fantásticos y poco comunes dones.

Y eso que los de Theron aún no se habían manifestado del todo.

Rápidamente reaccioné ante tal conclusión. No me imaginaba de lo qué sería capaz Theron cuando él también alcanzara su madurez. El sólo pensar en ello me ponía la piel de gallina.

Oh sí, éramos una familia realmente encantadora.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llevarme súper bien con todos ellos, había algo especial y único en Bas que hacía que él y yo nos comprendíamos el uno al otro mucho más allá de cualquier límite establecido, tanto en el mundo terrenal, como en el espiritual. Su herencia divina y mi rara combinación de poderes nos convertían en la pareja perfecta, en un sentido estrictamente fraternal.

Por eso fue que su repentina preocupación caló profundo en mí.

¿Qué lo había alterado tanto?

—De acuerdo —suspiré con calma y lo tomé de la mano guiándolo hasta mi cama—, entonces dime ¿qué crees que pueda significar eso que sientes? —le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

Pésima idea.

En cuanto sentí la suave seda de mis cobijas bajo mi cuerpo noté como el sueño y el cansancio abrazaban cada fibra de mi ser queriendo forzarme a cerrar los ojos y caer rendida sobre el colchón. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer de agotamiento y abandonar a mi consternado hermano.

—No lo sé —contestó por milésima vez—. Me siento precisamente como cuando me describes lo que te ocurre al tener una visión —me explicó, frunciendo el ceño—, no me gusta sentirme así, es frustrante, no entiendo cómo lo soportas.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

—Con mucho esfuerzo, créeme, no es fácil de llevar esta clase de poder, las visiones pueden llegar a ser un dolor en donde tú sabes si no sabes controlarlas —le expresé con la intención de consolarlo.

No quería imaginar que sus recientes poderes lo harían sufrir de esa manera, de todas las personas que imaginé que alguna vez pasarían por algo así, él era la última que me había pasado por la mente. Era injusto.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tus nuevos poderes? —me aventuré a preguntarle. No estaba segura si él ya supiese algo pero era mejor advertirle de una buena vez.

—¿Nuevos poderes? —inquirió sin mostrar sorpresa. Tal y como creí saberlo, efectivamente él ya lo sabía—, ¿entonces tú ya te diste cuenta de que han madurado? —me señaló.

—Lo acabo de descubrir —le confesé con calma hasta que, de pronto, la realidad me golpeó de frente— espera, ¿me estás diciendo que nadie, mas que yo, sabe de esto? —exclamé alterada. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Baja la voz, Pau, ¿o pretendes despertar a todos? —me regañó, provocando que me sonrojara, jamás en la vida me había hablado así; claramente pude ver la dificultad que le costaba ejercer control sobre sí mismo. Estaba sudando—. Sí hermana, eres la única que lo sabe.

—¿Pero cómo? Papá debió advertir ya el nuevo poder que está creciendo en ti, no es normal que algo así suceda —comenté mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica a aquella incógnita.

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver el que nosotros estuviésemos blindados para el gran Acheron?

—No sé por qué pero tengo la vaga creencia de que uno de mis nuevos poderes tiene la habilidad de permitirme volver invisibles al resto de ellos ante la presencia de alguien más, si es que así lo deseo —soltó.

Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta y puse los ojos en blanco.

¡Dioses queridos del Olimpo!

No podría haber estado más sorprendida si Bas me hubiese dicho que había tenido relaciones con una chica y que ella había resultado embarazada. Cosa que hubiese preferido mil veces más, si no fuese por el hecho de que primero tendría que encontrar una novia.

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba mientras que un gran número de escalofríos recorrían mi espalda sin darme tregua. La posición que adopté fue lo bastante incómoda como para recordarme que aún seguía viva y que, para continuar así, debía por lo menos respirar, pero respirar era la última de todas mis grandes preocupaciones en ese momento.

¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

"_Uno de mis nuevos poderes tiene la habilidad de permitirme volver invisibles al resto de ellos."_

Oír aquello nuevamente en mi cabeza sólo provocó que saliera de mi trance y me levantara de la cama más alterada que antes. Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de ella deliberadamente.

¿Acaso me encontraba en un universo paralelo donde mis peores temores se hacían realidad?

Esto no era un buen augurio. Mi hermano era demasiado joven para que se le diese la tarea de educar un poder así. Si no aprendía a dominarlo podría causarle muchos problemas en el futuro, sin contar la tremenda preocupación que seguramente atormentaría a nuestros padres.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Al instante en que cruzamos nuestras miradas nuevamente supe _lo_ que realmentehabía llevado a mi hermano a visitarme a esas inapropiadas horas de la noche.

_Estaba_ pidiéndomeayuda.

Podía verlo reflejado notoriamente en sus ojos plata remolinante: aquel chico que, día con día, solía ser una muralla impenetrable, que ejercía un control sobrehumano sobre sus acciones y emociones, y que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuese necesario para mantener a su familia a salvo, estaba sudando y temblando de miedo.

—Por eso viniste ¿cierto? Aún no sabes como manejarlo y quieres que yo te ayude —adiviné.

Él asintió levemente.

—Eres la única persona que sé que puede hacerlo. Si papá y mamá se llegan a enterar mientras aún no lo domine se aterrarían. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes como son cuando se trata de nosotros, incluso pensar en la reacción de papá me pone la piel de gallina —comentó mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. No pasé por alto su gélido toque. Parecía un tempano de hielo.

—No tienes por qué asustarte así Bas, ellos jamás te lastimarían —le aseguré mientras frotaba mis manos contra las suyas, intentando darle un poco de calor, después continué—. Sabes que lo más importante para ambos somos nosotros. El que tus poderes estén madurando y que descubras de lo que eres capaz no significa que te envíen al exilio —le dije.

—Estoy asustado, Pau, nunca creí que podría desarrollar esta clase de poderes, ¿te imaginas que pasaría si no logro controlarlos? Sería desastroso durante una batalla, bien podría quedarme temporalmente sin todos ellos y no sería nada más que un estorbo, no puedo siquiera pensar en que eso pase, podría morir, tienes que ayudarme, no me dejes solo en esto por favor, tiene que haber algo que tu magia pueda hacer para apagarlo o algo por el estilo —me suplicó con una voz que mostraba cuan perturbado estaba al respecto. No podía culparlo.

Lo miré fijamente antes de responderle.

—De acuerdo hermanito, te ayudaré, hoy por la tarde iremos a _Katoteros_ a entrenar. Si este poder nació en ti fue por algo y no voy a usar magia para dormirlo sólo porque pueda resultar en algo malo. Tendrás que aprender a dominarlo, no puede ser tan difícil, y de paso también podremos visitar a la abuela en _Kalosis _para pedirle algún consejo, ella debería saber algo de esto —le dije con determinación.

Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró con alivio. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir.

—Gracias de verdad, no sé que sería de mí sin ti, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida —sonrió dejando a la vista su perfecta dentadura.

—Bueno, creo que más bien soy yo la afortunada de tenerte, me has salvado el pellejo más veces de las que puedo recordar, entiendo que no debe ser nada fácil lidiar con alguien como yo y realmente no tienes que agradecerme por ayudarte, es mi deber como tu hermana mayor y me encanta hacerlo, haría lo que fuera por ti, Kat, Simi y Theron —le respondí.

En ese momento se levantó de la cama, me tomó de los brazos y me jaló hacia él estrujándome en el abrazo más eufórico que alguna vez hubiese experimentado en la vida y, mientras me apretaba con fuerza, depositó un tierno besó sobre mi coronilla.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, debajo de toda esa faceta de extrema madurez que lo envolvía, había un chico valiente y tenaz, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese con tal de proteger a aquellos que amaba, y que a pesar de su fría personalidad, aún conservaba sus sentimientos puros e intactos.

—Ahora me voy, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, aún necesitas descansar y la verdad es que lo último que necesitamos es que nos encuentren hablando y nos sometan a un interrogatorio —se burló con mucho más ánimo.

Sacudí la cabeza ante su comentario.

Quien lo diría. Una vez más me demostró que, ciertamente, estábamos en la misma frecuencia, aunque la verdad era que ambos conocíamos a nuestros padres lo suficiente como para haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Se nota que somos hermanos. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —le sonreí, con un gesto de complicidad.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto a paso lento. Cuando la abrió para salir, se detuvo un momento y giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—No le dirás nada a nadie, ¿verdad? —me preguntó con nerviosismo. Casi me pareció verlo sudar de nuevo.

¿Él creía que yo sería capaz de tal cosa?

Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda formando un rotundo "no".

—No tienes porque desconfiar así de mí Bas, sabes que jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarte de alguna forma —le respondí con cierto recelo.

Odiaba su repentina inseguridad. Lo comprendía, pero eso no significaba que no me molestara.

—Lo siento, eso fue impertinente de mi parte —se disculpó rápidamente.

Estuve a punto de decirle que jamás volviese a hacerlo, pero cuando vi que sus mejillas se tornaron tenuemente de rojo, me di cuenta que indudablemente estaba avergonzado de haberlo siquiera pesando.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

—No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.

—Gracias Pau, te veo en la mañana, que pases buenas noches, te quiero —sonrió ligeramente, e inmediatamente después abandonó mi habitación.

Dos segundos después de que mi ansioso hermano se fuera, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Me asomé sutilmente para corroborar si efectivamente se había ido y di un corto suspiro al notar que el pasillo estaba vacío. Al menos había logrado llegar a su habitación sin que lo descubrieran.

Regresé al interior de la mía y esta vez atranqué la puerta, asegurándome que nadie más entrara sin mi permiso. Estaba segura que no podría aguantar ninguna otra interrupción nocturna.

La plática con Bas, y el inesperado descubrimiento de sus nuevos poderes, me había quitado algo de energía y si no recuperaba aunque fuese una minúscula parte de ella, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para soportar lo que me esperaba al despertar por la mañana.

Si es que primero lograba pasar desapercibida ante las miradas meticulosas de mis padres.

Caminé de vuelta a mi cama y cuando estuve a una corta distancia de ella, me lancé contra el inmueble, cayendo bruscamente sobre él. La sensación que me hizo sentir la suave textura de mis sábanas adormiló completamente mi cuerpo, y casi caí muerta de sueño, si no hubiese sido por el imprevisto recuerdo de mi reciente visión.

Mi mente reaccionó enseguida.

Con un sentimiento de extrema pesadez, volví a incorporarme sobre el colchón y me pasé ambas manos por la cara. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso justo ahora? Lo único que quería era volver a dormir, no poner a trabajar mi mente.

Solté un largo suspiro.

No iba a permitir que la última hora de mi vida controlara la situación, era totalmente absurdo y, decidida a olvidar los acontecimientos de esa noche, me recosté nuevamente con toda la intención de volver a dormir.

Lamentablemente no pude hacerlo.

Maldije en voz baja.

Salí de la cama bastante irritada por la situación. Maldita sea mi suerte por llevarme hasta los límites de mi cordura.

Destranqué la puerta, y una vez fuera, comencé a caminar dando grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, sin embargo, aún con todo y mi mal humor, fui sumamente cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya tenía bastante con mi propio enojo, no quería echarme encima otro peso más como la preocupación de mi familia.

Al llegar a la cocina tomé un vaso del lavavajillas y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador para servirme un poco de agua. Tenía la esperanza que al menos beber algo me ayudase a despejar mi mente y a conciliar el sueño otra vez. Verdaderamente esperaba que funcionase, de otra forma no tendría otra opción más que quedarme despierta y dejar que mis pensamientos torturasen mi ya atormentada mente.

Abrí la puertilla de la nevera y saqué una jarra de cristal que contenía el agua. Cuando terminé de servirme, la coloqué en su lugar mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del frío líquido y me daba la vuelta para volver a mi alcoba pero, tan pronto como lo hice, sentí como todos mis músculos se congelaron al vislumbrar una pequeña figura femenina con dos grandes alas negras y dos cuernos sobre su cabeza parada en el umbral de la puerta que me miraba con curiosidad con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Por varios segundos el color abandonó mi rostro. ¡Joder! ¡No otra vez! ¿Cuántos sustos más tendría que pasar durante esa noche?

Usando mis poderes encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa y, al reconocer a la pequeña demonio, poco a poco fui recuperando la calma. Estaba segura que si eso le hubiese pasado a un humano común y corriente ya hubiese muerto de un infarto.

—¡Por la Gran Apollymi! ¡Casi haces que me de un ataque al corazón, Simi! —le recriminé con voz ronca, lo cual me permitió hacer uso de mi autocontrol para no gritarle.

Antes de responder me lanzó una mirada de inocencia pura.

—La Simi no quería asustar a akra-Pau, la Simi sólo bajó por un aperitivo nocturno y creyó que alguien extraño había entrado a su casa, la Simi jamás se imaginó que akra-Pau estaría aquí tan temprano —me alegó mientras tomaba la usual forma humana. Casi pudo haber pasado por una personal normal si no fuese por sus hermosos ojos rojos.

Respiré hondo.

—Lo siento Simi, no quise causar un alboroto, sólo bajé porque quería un poco de agua, no quise acusarte de nada —me disculpé.

Ella rió.

—Akra-Pau no tiene porque disculparse, la casa de la Simi es también la de ella y puede ir a donde quiera, además, akra-Pau es la hermana menor de la Simi y la Simi la quiere mucho, aunque sea sonámbula —dijo con mucho ánimo.

Cerré mis ojos y después de dar un pausado suspiro le respondí:

—No soy sonámbula Simi.

—Eso no lo sabe akra-Pau, incluso ahora podría estar dormida en su cama soñando que tiene una conversación con la Simi.

Ojalá fuera así.

Todo lo que más quería después de haberme despertado de la estúpida visión era volver a dormir. Daría lo que fuera incluso porque realmente fuese un sueño el que estuviese en ese lugar teniendo otra charla nocturna.

Si tan sólo ella supiera.

—¿La cena no fue suficiente para ti Simykey? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, usando el apodo que papá y yo le habíamos puesto cuando yo todavía era una niña.

¡Claro que no había sido suficiente! Los demonios Caronte jamás lo tenían. Vivían para comer lo que fuese que se les pusiera enfrente y siempre le agregaban una botella completa de salsa BBQ. Desde el día que Simi la había conocido nunca pasaba por alto ponerle un frasco entero a todo lo que se llevaba a la boca, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Acheron, quien trató de quitarle esa costumbre, pero al verla siendo feliz así, prefirió dejarla ser.

Y por supuesto también amaban las compras.

Aún no comprendía como era posible que mi Padre siguiera siendo rico tomando en cuenta todo lo que ella y Xirena, su hermana consanguínea, compraban.

Hubo muchas veces en el pasado que hasta él mismo se asustaba cuando, por alguna razón, debía entrar a la habitación de Simi en Katoteros, y cuando salía, respiraba tan profundamente, que hasta parecía que hubiese estado aguantando la respiración allí dentro. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que a veces me parecía ver en sus ojos el deseo de besar el suelo con alivio.

Yo jamás comprendí sus reacciones hasta que no fue que lo viví por mí misma y, después de la terrible experiencia, juré por todos los Dioses del Olimpo y Atlantis, que jamás volvería a entrar si no fuese de vida o muerte.

La condenada criatura vivía literalmente en un mar de colecciones de ropa, accesorios, artículos brillantes y muchas otras chucherías. Su habitación era tan grande y sofocante que, después de haber estado ahí por varios minutos, preferí salir antes de que se me acabara el aire, sin embargo, encontrar la puerta fue prácticamente como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La busqué y busqué sin tener éxito durante una hora, y cuando por fin logré verla, me apresuré hacia ella casi sellándola de un portazo una vez que estuve fuera.

Ahora comprendía el miedo que aquella estancia le provocaba a mi Padre.

—No, no lo fue, ese estofado que hizo akra-Tory sabía muy bien pero no llenó el estómago de la Simi, y si el estómago de la Simi no está satisfecho ella no puede dormir bien —argumentó, frotándose con pesadez su estómago.

Su gesto me dio tanta ternura que no pude evitar reírme silenciosamente.

—¿Y papá dejó que te fueras a dormir así? —le pregunté sorprendida, abriendo mis ojos como platos cuando asintió varias veces. Me costaba trabajo creerlo.

—Bueno, es que _Akri_ llegó muy tarde y la Simi ya no pudo verlo antes de que entrara a su habitación —me respondió.

El escuchar aquello me hizo dar un suspiro de alivio pero al mismo tiempo me preocupó: ¿qué tan cansado pudo haber llegado el Dios Atlante como para no haberse cerciorado de que todos sus hijos estuviesen en casa?

Tan pronto como pensé en aquella pregunta me retracté de ella, era simplemente ridícula.

Él _nunca _se agotaba.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando, de un momento a otro, sentí a Simi moviéndose hacia mí. Mi sexto sentido me había advertido sobre la proximidad de la demonio poniendo al resto de mis sentidos alerta. Debido a mi instinto cazador, todo en mi cuerpo me decía que la atacara y la matara, pero no lo haría.

Jamás la lastimaría.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el control de mis acciones y después volví a hablar.

—Bien Simi, hagamos algo para que comas y puedas dormir a gusto —le propuse mientras me dirigía hacia la nevera.

Sus rojos ojos brillaron con emoción e hizo un mohín de felicidad.

—¡Akra-Pau sí es de calidad, ella sí consiente mucho a la Simi! —exclamó contenta.

—Bueno, yo lo hago porque te quiero mucho y daría lo que sea por verte feliz, pero siendo sincera contigo, todo aquel que aprecie su vida, aunque fuese un poco, te consentiría sin pensarlo dos veces Simykey —reí.

Y nadie que quisiera vivir una vida larga y feliz le decía "no". Excepto mi papá.

—Oh bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Cuando la Simi quiere algo es mejor que se lo den, si no la Simi untaría su salsa de BBQ sobre todos para asarlos y luego comérselos, pero la Simi sabe que su akri la regañaría y le diría "no Simi, no puedes comerte a las personas, está mal" y akri es el único que puede decirle "no" a su Simi —comentó.

—Y esa es la razón por la que nadie se atreve a llevarte la contraria, ni siquiera yo, así que sígueme Sims, es hora de que termines tu cena —le dije, esbozando una gran sonrisa. La tomé de la mano y la dirigí hacia el comedor.

—Por eso Simi quiere mucho a su akra-Pau —chilló con emoción.

Me fue imposible no reír ante su reacción tan infantil.

Tal y como lo decía su apodo, ella seguía siendo una bebé súper desarrollada, aunque no era del todo su culpa, entre que los demonios Caronte crecían con bastante lentitud y el que mi Padre la consintiera tanto, ella tardaría mucho más en madurar.

Después de servirle la comida, vi como de su falda sacó una botella de salsa BBQ, derramó una buena cantidad de ella sobre las costillas de cerdo y luego se lanzó sobre ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me quedé plasmada por la forma en la que Simi comía. No me sorprendería que al final ni siquiera quedara rastro del plato. Suspiré con nerviosismo. Estuve tentada a intentar meter mi mano entre ella y las costillas, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía, ésta desaparecería al instante.

No cabía la menor duda que a mi pequeña demonio le encantaba comer.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban al lado derecho de la mesa y la observé con atención, encontraba bastante entretenidos sus muy descuidados modales nocturnos. Si estuviésemos en un restaurante era seguro que no se comportaría así, en primer lugar porque ni siquiera estaría sentada con nosotros en la mesa, ella se descontrolaba bastante cuando se trataba de comida y mi Padre no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si no era necesario. El único lugar donde la dejaba comer a la vista de todos era en el Bar El Santuario, ubicado en la Ursulines Street, el cual era precisamente un santuario que ofrecía protección a cualquier criatura sobrenatural sin importar de qué clase o raza fuera, siempre y cuando mantuviera la paz y respetara las reglas del lugar. Y con tantos daimons, apolitas, katagarias, arcadianos, etcétera, Simi nunca resaltaba, excepto por las grandes cantidades de aperitivos que siempre ordenaba.

Mientras continuaba observándola devorar su cena, me pregunté el por qué mi Padre se había ido a dormir sin haberse asegurado que Simi y, por defecto, mis hermanos y yo, estuviésemos en perfectas condiciones. Era raro que, siendo tan paranoico, no se cerciorara de que ella hubiese comido lo suficiente para satisfacer su gran apetito, o que nosotros nos encontráramos sanos y salvos en casa.

No era común en él.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso había llegado mal herido?

¿Era incluso eso posible?

No podía pensar claramente con tantas preguntas que sólo lograban confundirme más y justo en ese momento otra realidad me llegó: Simi no había dormido en el cuerpo de mi papá.

¿Pero por qué?

Ella siempre prefería dormir siendo un tatuaje sobre el torso de Ash, de esa forma estaba más cómoda y descansaba mucho mejor.

En nombre del Olimpo, aquello no era normal.

Antes de seguir inventándome historias preferí preguntarle directamente a Simi.

—Hey Simykey, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que no viste a papá cuando llegó ¿cierto?, ¿te dijo algo al respecto mi mamá? —le pregunté mientras se llevaba un gran bocado a la boca, después de tragarlo me respondió:

—No, lo único que sabe la Simi es que cuando su akri llegó, akra-Tory se fue con él a su habitación y ya no volvieron a salir, por eso la Simi prefirió irse a dormir a su propia habitación, imaginó que akri y akra-Tory querrían estar solos —me respondió, ingiriendo un gran trozo de carne.

—Es extraño, bueno, yo creí que a ti te gustaba más dormir sobre el torso de mi papá convertida en un tatuaje, así tus alas no se lastiman, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? —le volví a preguntar con más curiosidad.

Esperé hasta que volviera a tragar antes de que contestara.

—Eso es fácil, la Simi creyó que akri y akra-Tory iban a hacer esas cosas que hacen para tener bebés, tú sabes akra-Pau, eso donde tienes que empujar y sudar, a la Simi no le gustó esa sensación, es mucho trabajo para una minúscula cantidad de placer, la verdad preferiría ir de compras antes que volver a experimentarlo —soltó con tanta naturalidad que, me dejó perpleja.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y mi mandíbula cayó varios centímetros hacia abajo.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Cómo era posible que ella me hablara de ese tema con tanta tranquilidad y sin mostrar pudor alguno?

No podía creerlo.

—Por eso la Simi quiso dormir en su alcoba, no quería estar presente cuando akri y akra-Tory estuviesen uno encima del otro, pujando y…

—¡Wow! ¡Alto Sims! No seas tan explícita, de verdad no necesito saber los detalles, son mis padres y aunque sea algo natural, no quiero pensar en ellos de esa forma, es vergonzoso —la interrumpí, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición mientras sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, seguramente por los nervios que había experimentado al haber imaginado aquella escena. Mi rostro se puso rojo.

—No fue la Simi quien empezó a hablar, akra-Pau me preguntó y yo sólo respondí, la Simi no tiene la culpa —se defendió, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Lo siento Simi, para la próxima seré más específica, gracias por la explicación —le sonreí aun con cierto nerviosismo.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Después de la inesperada conversación que tuvimos no volví a articular ni una sola palabra. Preferí aguantarme la curiosidad antes que preguntarle alguna otra cosa, y que como resultado, ella volviese a responder con esa descontrolada sinceridad.

Nota mental: enseñarle a Simi a mentir.

Ok, realmente no lo haría, pero ella de verdad _necesitaba_ controlar un poco más su brutal honestidad. Había cosas que simplemente debían callarse, al menos jamás había metido en problemas a mi papá. Aunque por otra parte ella era a quien yo le tenía más confianza. Si le pedía que guardara algún secreto lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces y nunca lo diría. Simi era la demonio más confiable y fiel que había conocido en mi vida. Y no querría que fuese de otra manera.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que finalmente terminó de comer. Mientras me levantaba de la silla para recoger los trastes sucios observé como pasaba varias veces su lengua por sus labios y dientes limpiándose los restos de salsa BBQ, luego bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y vio que también estaban manchadas de comida. Me di la vuelta para colocar los utensilios de cocina en el lavavajillas y justo cuando regresé hacia ella, vi como se chupaba los dedos con impaciencia.

No pude evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro ante su infantil acción. Esa era mi Simi y jamás cambiaría.

Volví a sentarme a su lado una vez que terminó de "lavarse" las manos. De inmediato noté como su ánimo volvía a ser el de todos los días.

¡Qué los Dioses prohíban que Simi vuelva a quedarse con hambre otra vez!

Una cena más como aquella y dejaría sin carne a todos los establecimientos de la ciudad.

—¿Ya estás satisfecha Sims? —le pregunté con evidente sarcasmo pero luego me arrepentí.

Esperaba que me dijera que no, pero conociéndola, quizás iba a tener que volver a cocinarle otra ronda más.

Respiré silenciosamente deseando que haya pasado por alto mi inoportuna burla.

—Sí, gracias a akra-Pau la Simi ahora podrá dormir feliz —dijo alegremente.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Por nada Simi, me alegra saber que estás feliz otra vez —le sonreí, bostezando con pereza. Había olvidado por completo la hora, seguramente ya sería muy tarde para dormir un poco más. Maldije mi terrible suerte—. Ahora regresaré a mi habitación Simykey, quiero dormir un poco más antes de irme a la escuela, descansa ¿de acuerdo?

—Así lo haré —asintió.

—Adiós —le dije ondeando mi mano.

Después de despedirme de Simi en la cocina avancé a paso lento hacia las escaleras rumbo hacia mi dormitorio. No estaba segura de la hora que era pero lo que sí podía asegurar era la terrible situación en la que me encontraba. Gracias a la pequeña intromisión de Simi había olvidado el gran problema de Bas. Sin duda ese sería un día bastante largo. Le había propuesto trabajar en su nuevo poder en Katoteros no sólo porque ese era el lugar más apropiado para hacerlo, por supuesto esa era una de las razones, pero mi verdadera intención era ir con la abuela y consultar con ella las razones de la repentina evolución de la divinidad de mi hermano. Ciertamente esperaba que ella tuviese una posible respuesta, para de esa forma, poder quitarme los jodidos escalofríos que amenazaban constantemente mi cuerpo.

De cualquier manera no podía ser tan malo…

¿O sí?

Subí las escaleras impacientemente y cuando llegué a mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama y, esta vez, antes de que pudiese invocar cualquier pensamiento en mi mente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Afuera, el viento de la noche continuaba soplando con gran ímpetu chocando alborotadoramente contra mi ventanal, las copas de los árboles danzaban rítmicamente a su compás y la Luna brillaba vigorosamente en lo alto del cielo negro azulado.

Ahí arriba, escondido entre las densas nubes que cobijaban la noche, un cuervo, que volaba pacíficamente sobre la casa, fijó su oscura mirada sobre ella con gran interés. Se dirigió hacia mi balcón, posándose sobre una rama de uno de los árboles que lo cubrían, y durante el resto del amanecer permaneció ahí, observándome a través de mis traslúcidas cortinas, velando mi sueño.

Sus ojos brillaban de un profundo azul turquesa.

~ • ~

Un ruido, que aumentaba segundo tras segundo, comenzó a zumbar perturbadoramente en mis oídos obligándome a abrir dolorosamente los ojos. Jamás me había sentido tan cansada como en ese momento. Esa había sido la peor noche de mi vida, y eso era decir bastante.

Me sentía tan agotada que apenas podía sentir mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía levantar mi brazo para callar la jodida alarma del despertador que continuaba sonando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Intenté usar mis poderes para apagarlo hasta que me di cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que me provocaba el usarlos. Cada fibra de mi ser me pedía a gritos que me quedara en cama y dejara que mi cuerpo se recuperase por completo. Sentía mis párpados tan pesados, que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más de cinco segundos y la luz que entraba por mi ventanal no ayudaba mucho.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Después de varios intentos fallidos por forzarme a despertar, finalmente sucumbí a los deseos de mi cuerpo. Tenía bien claro que mi voluntad no le ganaría a la suya, y mala suerte para mí porque no me quedaba de otra más que seguir luchando para levantarme. Me concentré profundamente en mi batalla interior, que no me di cuenta de cuando fue que mi madre entró a mi habitación, tomó el despertador para apagarlo y después caminó hacia mí.

—¿Pau, cariño, estás bien? —me preguntó, apoyando su mano sobre mi dorso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Cuando sentí su tierno toque me estremecí ligeramente, al parecer tanto cansancio me había tensado la parte trasera del cuello y, por lo tanto, también la espalda.

Tory retiró su mano con rapidez.

—Discúlpame _akribos_, no quise lastimarte, ¿por qué no te has levantado?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿necesitas que le llame al doctor? —continuó preguntando alternamente.

—No te preocupes _matera_, estoy bien, es sólo que pasé una mala noche —le expliqué antes de que se le cruzara por la mente llevar a cabo su idea, o, en el peor de los casos, que llamara a mi Padre.

Con su inquietud era más que suficiente.

—¿Tuviste otro sueño raro? —soltó con más impaciencia. El tono de su voz era el de una madre realmente preocupada por su hija.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad —y de las pocas energías que tenía— para voltearme sobre la cama, abrir los ojos y enfrentarla. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como una grácil onda recorrió suavemente mi cuerpo, devolviéndome poco a poco las fuerzas que necesitaba para moverme, y al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, le sonreí alegremente; ese era el efecto que ella causaba en todos nosotros, al menos en lo que a mí se refiere siempre lograba tranquilizarme sin importar la situación en la que me encontrase. Ella era, para todos, nuestro refugio. Compartíamos un único e indestructible lazo de madre-hija y dudaba seriamente que pudiese tener algo así con alguna otra persona.

Incluso con mi propia madre biológica.

—Más o menos, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, ya se me pasará —le dije con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió pero sin quitar su semblante maternal.

—No me gusta verte sufrir así, cada vez que esto pasa siempre te pones tan pálida como un muerto y _eso_ no es normal.

Le dediqué una inocente sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Y me dices eso ahora, _matera_?, ¿es que acaso hay algo normal en nuestras vidas? —le pregunté levantando las cejas.

Ella suspiró y luego rió.

—Ya sé que _normal_ no es una palabra que esté en nuestro vocabulario diario, pero hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo porque sea así ¿o no? —señaló—, y hablando de normalidad, es mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde a la universidad, que seas mitad vampiro y tengas la eternidad por delante no impide que el tiempo siga su curso normal —me sonrió con complicidad mientras se levantaba y emprendía camino hacia la puerta.

—Sí, enseguida estaré lista, por cierto, gracias —le dije antes de que saliera.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida por mis palabras, y posó sus hermosos ojos chocolate en mí exigiendo una respuesta.

Yo también me sorprendí cuando las palabas salieron de mi boca. Quizás por el hecho de que jamás en la vida le había agradecido cuando no había hecho algo por mí antes, pero la verdad era que siempre lo hacía.

Para mí, la vida no tenía ningún sentido debido a lo que era, porque día con día pretendía ser algo que no era, actuando como si no me importara sentirme diferente al resto del mundo cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Siempre buscaba la forma de encajar entre la gente e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ser como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero el sólo hecho de darme cuenta que eso jamás podría ser, me hacía sentir patéticamente miserable cada vez que miraba a todas las personas a mi alrededor y llegaba a la misma conclusión de siempre: no importaba cuanta gente me rodadera, al final terminaba sola.

Ese era mi día a día.

Hasta que Tory hacía acto de presencia.

El que ella llegara a mi vida, cuando apenas tenía dos años de edad, lo había cambiado todo. Cada vez que me abrazaba el mundo desaparecía para mí. En sus brazos encontraba la tan anhelada fortaleza de la que carecía y entonces mi mundo volvía a tener sentido. Soteria era quien me ayudaba a darle color y significado incluso a las cosas más insignificantes de mi dura e inexplicable existencia.

Y con el paso de los años, ese gran amor que ambas sentíamos una por la otra, fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, hasta convertirse en el precioso lazo que compartíamos actualmente. No importaba cuándo, dónde, o cómo, ella lograba llenar aquellos vacíos de mi corazón con la ternura y el cariño maternal que jamás había tenido oportunidad de experimentar. Cada vez que me sentía triste o deprimida siempre venía y me contaba historias, con las que lograba apaciguar los demonios que torturaban mi alma, reemplazándolos por risas y alegres momentos que solamente nosotras dos compartíamos, olvidándonos del resto del mundo durante largas horas llenas de diversión.

Todavía recordaba cuando era una niña y me relataba muchas cosas acerca de su vida antes de haberse casado con mi papá, las aventuras que había vivido cuando todavía estaba empeñada en descubrir Atlantis y como había sido durante su propia niñez.

Sus recuerdos favoritos eran los que involucraban a sus papás.

Cada vez que hablaba de ellos podía ver la infinita alegría que le provocaba el poder vivirlos en el presente. El que más le gustaba era cuando los tres pasaban horas y horas bailando y cantando música disco hasta altas horas de la noche. Me había confesado que uno de sus más grandes sueños era el poder vivir esa misma experiencia con sus propios hijos, y como en aquel tiempo, mi hermano Bas todavía era muy pequeño como para hacerlo con él, le encantaba hacer realidad ese sueño conmigo, Simi y papá. Cada sábado, ella hacía sonar "Last Dance" de Donna Summer, que era la misma canción que su madre ponía y la repetíamos miles de veces mientras reíamos, cantábamos y bailábamos hasta caer rendidos de puro cansancio.

Esas habían sido las mejores noches de mi vida y las atesoraba como si fuesen las últimas. Jamás podría agradecerle todo el amor que había invertido en mí.

Ella _era_ mi Madre.

Y nunca me bastaría la eternidad para darle gracias a mi querido Padre por haberla hecho parte de nuestra gran familia.

—¿Y eso por qué? —me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, logrando que regresara a la realidad.

—Por ser la mejor madre del universo —respondí alegremente.

En ese momento caminó de vuelta hacia mí y me apretó en el abrazo más amoroso que alguna vez me haya dado, y con mis energías totalmente restauradas, pude devolvérselo sin ningún problema.

—Me da gusto saber que ya estás mejor —comentó, mientras se separaba de mí y volvía a mirarme con ternura. Fruncí el ceño antes de contestarle.

—¿Qué?

Ella rió.

—¿A poco creíste que no me había dado cuenta de tu falta de energía? —por la manera que puse mis ojos en blanco supo que me había atrapado—, ¿lo ves?, yo sabía que algo te pasaba, por eso te mandé de mis propias fuerzas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —todavía no podía salir de mi estado de shock.

—Soy tu madre, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, bueno, creo que más bien te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano pero eso es irrelevante, el caso es que para mí eres como un libro abierto, cariño —sonrió.

—¡Ja! Qué chistosa eres —me hice la ofendida.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho mi niña, al menos así tu padre no sospechará nada.

Touché.

—Tienes toda la razón, _herista, matera_ —_Gracias, mamá._ Respondí en atlante.

Ella hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza aceptando mi gratitud.

—Ahora arréglate para que bajes a desayunar, tenemos que irnos en una hora —me ordenó mientras volvía a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sí, eso haré, oye, por cierto, ¿qué le ocurrió a papá anoche?, no es común que no haya venido a verme como de costumbre —le pregunté con curiosidad, obligándola a detenerse y sinceramente esperaba que no fuese tan abierta como lo había sido anteriormente Simi. De sólo pensar en ello nuevamente se me erizaba el vello de la piel.

—No era nada grave, simplemente lo entretuve.

—¿Lo entretuviste?

—Volvamos un poco al "te conozco como la palma de mi mano". Yo sabía que cuando él llegó, tú todavía no estabas en la casa, así que lo distraje para que no sospechara y ya no lo dejé hacer ninguna otra cosa —explicó.

Y como siempre me ocurría con ella, volví a dibujar en mi cara la última expresión de sorpresa que había tenido unos cuantos minutos atrás.

—Quien como tú _matera_ —suspiré.

—Déjame decirte algo mi niña, cuando tú y tus hermanos dan un paso, yo doy cien —rió sarcásticamente.

Justo después de que dijera eso entrecerré mis ojos y le dediqué una mirada de "ja, ja, qué graciosa eres" que ella no dejó de notar y estalló a carcajadas.

—No es gracioso —le dije.

—Eso dices porque tú no puedes ver tu cara —continuó riéndose y luego volvió a apresurarme—, vamos _brujilla_, no hagamos esperar a la familia.

—Ya voy, ya voy —respondí levantándome efusivamente de la cama.

Una vez que mi madre abandonó mi habitación pude realizar mis tareas matutinas con libertad. Me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme y prepararme para comenzar lo que seguramente sería uno de los días más pesados que tendría. A penas había logrado descansar una hora desde mi involuntaria ronda nocturna y si no hubiese sido por mi madre aún seguiría tumbada sobre la cama sin la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, de modo que tendría que tomarme las cosas con calma antes de que volviera a debilitarme. Si corría con suerte, la visita que tenía planeada para mi abuela me ayudaría a revelar varias de mis dudas.

Tan pronto como estuve lista salí corriendo de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde seguramente ya estaría desayunando mi familia. Atravesé la puerta con serenidad y tal y como sospechaba, todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la comida. Sin embargo no vi a Simi por ningún lado. Eso me extrañó por un instante pero luego pensé que quizás ya había regresado al cuerpo de mi Padre, así que lo dejé pasar. Bas estaba sentado del lado derecho de la mesa y Theron del lado izquierdo justo enfrente de él; entre ambos estaban mi lugar y el de mi madre; a la cabeza se encontraba mi Padre, quien al verme sonrió con ternura.

—Buen día familia —saludé con entusiasmo, dirigiéndome hacia mi lugar entre mi papá y Bas.

—Buenos días dormilona, creí que no te levantarías hoy —comentó Ash, llevándose una taza de café a la boca.

—Para nada, estoy ansiosa por empezar el día —respondí, mientras mordía una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy? —me preguntó curioso.

Entonces sentí a Bas tensarse a mi lado. Había dejado de comer y varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, sabía que estaba nervioso y si no hacía algo pronto, nuestros padres se darían cuenta de que ocultaba algo. Rápidamente, tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa tranquilizándolo, y volví a mirar a mi Padre.

—Es viernes, así que planeo asistir a la escuela y después iré a trabajar, tú sabes, lo normal, ¿tenías algún otro plan en mente? —le pregunté fingiendo interés.

Antes de responder, me miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar; era casi como si quisiera leerme, pero como solía pasar, no consiguió nada. Clavé mi mirada en la suya con tranquilidad y estuvimos así por varios segundos hasta que finalmente me sonrió y regresó a su desayuno.

—No realmente, sólo era curiosidad —dijo, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia cada uno de mis hermanos—. ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Deteniéndose a medio bocado, tanto Bas como Theron levantaron sus mentones hacia él con expresión de sorpresa, quizás preguntándose lo mismo que yo: ¿acaso estaba loco? ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Era viernes! Los tres teníamos que ir a la escuela. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría hoy? ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído?

—Oye _solren_, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Theron—, es que estás algo raro, Pau lo dijo antes, es viernes y debemos ir a la escuela.

—Es cierto, no es común que te ocurran este tipo de cosas —comentó Bas.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Tory les lanzó a ambos una mirada de advertencia que no pude pasar por alto. ¡Vaya! Ese día comenzaba a volverse más raro a cada minuto.

Con los ojos cerrados y sin decir una palabra, Acheron hizo su plato a un lado y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre la mesa. Mis hermanos y yo no pudimos evitar sentirnos desorientados por su repentino comportamiento.

Era irreconocible.

Jamás en mi vida lo había visto de esa manera, no era costumbre que él actuara así, a menos que algo malo estuviese pasando o, en su defecto, estuviese a punto de pasar. ¿Acaso nos estaría ocultando algo? La sola pregunta me puso la piel de gallina y todos mis sentidos estuvieron alerta. Posé cautelosamente mi mirada sobre él para intentar obtener alguna respuesta, pero era obvio que no lo conseguiría.

De un momento a otro suspiró con pesadez. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos y abrió los ojos. La plata remolinante que los dominaba parecía estar armando un duelo dentro de ellos, implacable e indomable. Tenía la vista fija en la nada. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de dolor y al mismo tiempo de un sosiego difícil de comprender. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan extraña como en ese instante. Era como si el hombre sentado a mi lado no fuese el Padre amoroso y sobreprotector que conocía.

—_Solren_, dime la verdad, ¿qué está sucediendo? —le pregunté tratando de calmarlo.

—No es nada, cariño, es sólo que tengo un presentimiento de algo, es todo —respondió.

—¿Tiene que ver con nosotros? Porque si es así quisiera estar enterada para poder estar preparada —le sonreí. Él me devolvió el gesto.

—No te preocupes, no es nada, quizás estoy sintiéndome así porque soy un paranoico, ya me conoces —me tomó una mano y depositó un tierno beso sobre ella.

—Nadie puede culparte, con todo con lo que tenemos que lidiar a diario es normal, la verdad es que estoy sorprendida, Stryker ha estado muy calmado últimamente —comenté y de inmediato pude notar una ligera sombra en sus ojos.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo tengo ese asunto bajo control, ustedes solamente preocúpense por ser felices —dijo, agarrando la mano de Tory mientras ambos nos sonreían.

Suspiré insatisfecha. Había algo que no me cuadraba del todo pero era mejor no presionar las cosas. Esperaría lo necesario para sacarle la verdad. De cualquier forma, si era algo relacionado con algún nuevo plan de Strykerius no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo descubriera. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba poder llegar pronto con mi abuela; seguro ella _ya_ sabría algo.

—Si tú lo dices —respondí con fingida satisfacción e inmediatamente me dirigí a Tory—. ¿Nos vamos _matera_? Se hace tarde y lo último que quiero es llegar retrasada a mis clases.

—No es tan tarde ¿o sí?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantó su mano para checar el reloj de su muñeca y cuando vio la hora se llevó la otra mano hacia la boca haciendo un gesto de terror. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme. A veces podía ser tan despistada.

Nadie supo como fue que se levantó de la silla para recoger la mesa, poner los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas y tomar sus cosas. Era la primera vez que la veíamos tan apurada, ni siquiera el Gran Acheron pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Debía salir cuanto antes del comedor antes de que me echara a reír.

—Tranquila Torimou, estoy seguro que llegarán a tiempo —trató de calmarla pero a ese punto nadie podía hacer nada para lograrlo.

—¡Queridos Dioses! ¡Pero en qué momento pasó esta última hora! ¡Apresúrate Paulina, no quiero que lleguemos tarde! —me gritó, mientras salía por la puerta, diciendo otras cosas que ya no pude entender.

Suspiré con tranquilidad. Mi madre y sus ataques de histeria. Al parecer, mi padre no era el único paranoico en la familia, pero claro, que los Dioses prohíban que lo dijera en voz alta, a menos que quisiera enfrentarme al actual estado de ánimo de Tory, lo cual sería como lanzarme voluntariamente por un acantilado y sinceramente prefería mil veces que Simi me untara salsa BBQ antes que tener que pasar por aquella situación.

Me levanté de la mesa y tomé mis cosas con rapidez. No estaba segura, pero creía que si tardaba un segundo más en reaccionar, Tory volvería por mí y no me repetiría la orden con amabilidad. Claro que jamás había sido grosera con nadie —excepto con Ash pero esa era otra historia— y dudaba mucho que esa fuese a ser la primera vez, pero aún así decidí no tentar mi suerte, ya que ésta era famosa por abandonarme en los momentos cuando más la necesitaba.

—De acuerdo, me voy antes de que esto se ponga peor, los veo en la noche, los quiero.

Me despedí de mi padre y mis hermanos para seguir a mi madre pero, antes de voltearme por completo y encaminarme por la dirección que ella había tomado unos instantes antes, le hice un gesto a Bas para que me siguiera. No tuve que decirlo dos veces cuando de repente lo vi levantarse de la mesa, colocó su plato en el lavavajillas y caminó hacia mí con una asombrosa tranquilidad que me dejó sorprendida. Puse los ojos en blanco y mi mandíbula cayó un centímetro abajo. ¡Dioses! ¡Pero que discreción! Bueno, al menos tendría presente que si algún día se planteaba la posibilidad de estudiar la carrera de actuación tendría la seguridad de que lo haría perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegó hasta mí se detuvo a escasos centímetros y me observó divertido, eso me volvió a descolocar. ¿Y ahora de qué se reía? ¡Se suponía que era yo la relajada ahí, no él, ¿o es qué ya se le había olvidado?! A veces, pero; repito: sólo a veces, me daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Cierra la boca, Pau, o se te caerá la baba —rió con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Sí, ahí estaba el Bas que conocía. Perfecto, indomable, carismático, risueño y lleno de vida. Era la perfecta combinación entre los rasgos masculinos de Acheron con el carácter tranquilo y tenaz de Soteria, mientras que Theron era el retrato masculino de ella con el carácter dominante y seguro de él.

Simi, Kat y yo éramos aparte.

—Que gracioso, Bas, te crees muy listo —me defendí.

—Para nada hermanita, pero debes admitir que, de los dos, yo soy el mejor disimulando las cosas, por la cara que tenías bien podrías haberte delatado a ti misma y papá te hubiese sometido al interrogatorio del que nos salvamos en la madrugada —comentó, formando una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa con sus labios.

Como era costumbre, tenía toda la razón. ¡Genial! Atrapada por mi propio hermano, ¿así o más ridículo?

—Algún día, Bas, algún día —lo amenacé pero él continuó sonriendo. ¡Demonios! Debía aprender técnicas de persuasión urgentemente.

—Basta, Pau, ya en serio, ¿qué tienes planeado? —me preguntó con un semblante más serio.

Sí. No cabía duda. Actuación era la carrera indicada para él.

—YO —hice énfasis— estaba hablando en serio desde el principio, tú eres quien trajo el sarcasmo a la conversión, no tienes remedio —me quejé.

—Eso es porque eres adorable cuando haces pucheros y además me gusta molestarte, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no te molestara? —agregó volviendo a su vieja sonrisa.

¡Esto era el colmo!

—De hecho serías uno muy bueno, créeme —respondí sarcásticamente.

—Sí claro, como si tú me quisieras de esa manera, acéptalo, me amas —dijo y mientras pronunciaba las dos últimas palabras, se me acercó lo suficiente para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. No pude evitar comenzar a reírme.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Lo digo en serio Sebastos Eudorus! —le ordené tratando de zafarme de sus brazos. Obvio fallé.

—Primero di que me amas —continuó torturándome.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Suéltame canijo chiquillo! —chillé.

—¡Dilo! —me ordenó aumentando su ataque, obligándome a reír todavía más fuerte.

Su risa y la mía hacían un terrible eco en el recibidor que me hizo creer que toda la familia iría para ver el alboroto que estábamos provocando.

—¡Ay! ¡Detente Bas! ¡Está bien, está bien, lo diré! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! —finalmente sucumbí y él soltó ligeramente su agarre, pero lo mantuvo lo suficiente para no dejarme caer.

Joder, nunca había sido buena con las cosquillas. Menos mal esta vez sólo había sido él.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento y el control de mi cuerpo. Di un fuerte respiro cuando me sentí mejor. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo peleando contra mi hermano. ¡Era una locura! Él medía veinte centímetros más que yo y estaba tan bien formado a sus escasos dieciocho años que sinceramente no tenía posibilidad contra su fuerza, y obviamente no usaría ni mi magia ni mi _yo_ vampiro para atacarlo. En esa pelea siempre estaba destinada a ser la perdedora, incluso ya me había resignado a ese hecho.

—Esta vez te excediste —las palabras salieron de mi garganta como un ligero silbido. El aire apenas estaba regresando a mis pulmones.

—Debiste recordar que yo siempre gano nuestros rounds, si no te hubieses negado a decirme que me querías, te hubieses ahorrado el dolor de estómago —respondió.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?, sabes bien que te quiero con todo mi corazón, lo que querías era torturarme como siempre —dije con mejor tono de voz.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta verte reír, por eso a Theron y a mí nos da por hacerte cosquillas —comentó volviendo a tomar una postura serena.

—En ese caso mejor cuéntenme chistes, es menos doloroso —le sugerí con obvio sarcasmo.

—Pero así no tendría caso porque no nos divertiríamos todos —dijo una voz que provino del corredor que daba hacia la cocina y el comedor.

Tanto Bas como yo nos volteamos hacia esa dirección y de inmediato vimos a Theron entrar a la habitación. Al parecer había escuchado la última parte de nuestra conversación.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Con un metro ochenta de estatura, moreno, de cabello rizado, cuerpo bien torneado, sonrisa envidiable y con esos ojos de plata remolinante que caracterizaban a nuestra familia, Theron Styxx, un rompecorazones de dieciséis años de edad, era todo lo que un chico en plena madurez deseaba ser: guapo, buen mozo, con una personalidad atractiva y todo un Casanova. Por otro lado Bas era otra historia… Rubio y lacio, él medía un metro ochenta y tres, tenía su cuerpo un tanto más tonificado gracias a su edad, compartía la misma sonrisa coqueta de Theron al igual que los ojos plateados y con su terriblemente seductora personalidad ponía el mundo a sus pies. Ambos eran los Amos de la sociedad y sobra decir que eran los adolescentes solteros más codiciados de ésta.

Vaya suerte que tenían por ser hijos de un Dios Atlante, la herencia sí que pegaba fuerte.

En un acto de reflejo, Bas y yo volteamos a vernos el uno al otro y al fin pude notar una pequeña señal de nerviosismo en su rostro. En ese momento quise dejarlo solo para que afrontara su miedo, pero mi carácter piadoso y mi instinto fraternal me hicieron quedarme a su lado para apoyarlo.

—¿Qué sucede Theron? —le pregunté, ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Sólo decía, que no sería divertido contarte chistes para hacerte reír, es mejor cuando Bas y yo nos unimos y te declaramos guerra de cosquillas —alegó.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡Otro insoportable!

—Así que ¿escuchaste nuestra charla? —le pregunté, tentando el terreno. Debía saber cuanto había escuchado. No era que Bas o yo no confiáramos en él, pero antes de contarle algo, debíamos estar seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues no sé si habían estado hablando antes de que empezaras a gritar como una loca desquiciada diciéndole a Bas que te dejara en paz, así que se puede decir que sólo escuché a partir de ahí —confesó.

_DISCULPA, ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿CÓMO UNA LOCA DESQUICIADA?!, ¡THERON STYXX!, ¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESE VOCABULARIO?!_

—Tuve que venir a detenerlos antes de que papá o mamá se dieran cuenta —soltó y después posó su mirada directamente en mí—. Por cierto, ella ya te está esperando en el auto, me dijo que te dijera que si no sales ahora mismo entrará por ti y no será una linda escena entre madre e hija.

¡Oh vaya! ¡Perfecto! Ahora no eran solamente mis hermanos quienes me atormentaban, sino que hasta mi propia madre se ponía en mi contra.

¡Condenada suerte la mía!

—Está bien, dile que ya voy —le pedí.

Theron me dedicó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas y, haciendo una burlona reverencia, salió del recibidor en dirección hacia la cochera. Cuando lo vi desaparecer suspiré con alivio. Bas me secundó. De inmediato volví a concentrarme en él.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?, ¿qué plan tienes?, porque tienes un plan ¿cierto? —me preguntó aún nervioso. Era claro que no había podido calmarse del todo.

—Iremos a Katoteros en cuanto salgamos de la escuela, encuéntrame a la una justo en la entrada de la universidad, tengo que estar en el trabajo a las cuatro y no puedo llegar tarde, estoy segura que lograremos dominar tu nuevo poder en ese tiempo y hasta nos sobrará lo suficiente para ir a ver a la abuela —le dije. Él asintió.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti, Pau —suspiró.

—Jamás te defraudaría, Bas —coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro derecho consolándolo.

Era increíble como aquel chico, fuerte e imponente, se mostrara a veces tan frágil como ahora. En esos momentos era cuando recordaba que apenas tenía dieciocho años y aún le quedaba mucho por vivir.

—Bien, te veo a la una, mientras tanto cuídate ¿ok? —le sonreí.

—Eso haré, gracias hermana, eres la mejor, por eso te quiero —respondió, esta vez fue una respuesta sincera. Cero sarcasmo, cero bromas.

—Y yo a ti pequeño diablillo —lo abracé fuertemente contra mí—. Te cargaría pero no quiero quedarme inválida así que ahí lo dejamos —bromeé.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora quieres jugar? Jamás voy a entenderte —hizo un mohín de niño chiquito.

_Aww Bas, deberías hacer eso más seguido._

—Alguien dijo una vez: "a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, sólo amarlas". ¿Te doy un pequeño consejo de hermana mayor? Hazle caso —le dije y él me miró arqueando una ceja, no muy conforme con mi respuesta—. Ya me voy, pequeño demonio, no quiero que mamá venga y grite como una "loca desquiciada" —dije alzando mis manos en el aire y formando unas comillas citando a Theron. Él rió con ganas. Vaya, ya era hora.

—Entonces creo que te veré a la una, brujilla —se despidió de mí con otro abrazo más natural y menos forzado.

—Hasta entonces, pitufo número uno —reí mientras me encaminaba hacia la cochera.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! —me recriminó pero yo continué mi camino y fingí no hacerle caso.

Escuché el claxon del auto de mi madre aún antes de abrir la puerta. No imaginaba lo desesperada que pudiese estar. Mínimo había perdido quince minutos con la conversación entre Bas y yo y seguramente mi retraso la tendría todavía más histérica. Preferí no arriesgarme y me metí al coche con rapidez una vez que llegué a él. Ya me había despedido de mi Padre anteriormente y ahora sí podía partir con tranquilidad a la escuela.

—Tardaste demasiado Paulina —me regañó Tory—. No importa que seas la princesa de la casa, no toleraré una segunda vez, ¿está claro? —yo asentí con nerviosismo—, ponte el cinturón.

Obedecí. Y en cuanto estuvimos listas emprendimos camino hacia la Universidad.

No tenía la costumbre de mirar hacia la casa una vez que ésta quedaba atrás, ni mucho menos voltear hacia donde estaba mi habitación pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, algo en mí me obligó a hacerlo y justo cuando fijé mi mirada en el barandal de mi balcón, vi un ave negra que observaba con gran interés el auto.

Era un cuervo.

Y tenía los ojos de un extraño color azul turquesa.

~ • ~

El día no había empezado muy bien para mí.

Bastaba recordar la terrible madrugada que había tenido. De no ser porque mi madre me había brindado algo de su energía, ni siquiera tendría las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, o mejor dicho, deambular por los pasillos de la escuela. Gracias a su gesto maternal tan usual en ella, podía mover mi cuerpo pero eso no me garantizaba que me vería decente, y después de haberme visto en el espejo del baño pude comprobarlo. A pesar de todos mis intentos por dominar mi cabello rebelde y tapar mis notorias ojeras, no logré gran cosa. No tuve otra opción más que dejarlo por la paz. Sólo esperaba no toparme con algún caza-zombies ese día.

Al menos la mañana había sido mejor.

Y con un poco de suerte continuaría mejorando.

Después de abrir mi casillero, saqué los libros que ocuparía para las dos primeras clases que tendría: Oceanografía y Microbiología; luego, gozaría de un pequeño descanso para, posteriormente, finalizar con la última que sería Botánica Marina.

Luego me encontraría con Bas.

Cerré mi casillero cuando logré organizar mis cosas y me encaminé con paso solemne hacia el aula de Oceanografía, mi materia favorita. Entré al salón y me tomé mi tiempo para llegar hasta mi silla. Justo cuando me senté, mi amiga Yadira, quien estudiaba Contabilidad, entró al lugar con gran velocidad y se sentó enfrente de mí mostrándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ me pregunté.

—¡Buenos días! —me saludó entusiasmada.

—Buenos días —respondí un poco cohibida. No era normal ver aquella expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué pulga le había picado?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Mas o menos, no pude dormir bien —contesté, soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Sí, se ve que te desvelaste —comentó mientras se acercaba hacia mí, mirándome con sumo interés.

A esa distancia, pude notar los finos rasgos de su rostro, sobre todo, aquellos grandes ojos marrones de los que tanto hablaba Bas, y no entendía por qué.

Tuve que apartarme un poco para recuperar mi espacio personal. Ella me sonrió.

—Pero no te preocupes, no se nota mucho si te ven de lejos —señaló.

Tuve ganas de reír pero me aguanté. Ella sí que sabía como hacerme sentir mejor usando el sarcasmo.

—Me alegra saberlo —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿No hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en casa? Digo, para que descansaras.

—No, si lo hubiera hecho, mi padre estaría sobre mí todo el tiempo, ya lo conoces —le dije con cansancio—, además, Bas me pidió que lo ayudara con algunas cosas —entonces vi como su mirada se iluminó y amplió más su sonrisa. Aquello me erizo el vello de la piel— así que… preferí venir así, no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, cuando llegue a casa dormiré hasta que no pueda más.

—Me parece muy bien, y… acerca de lo otro… ¿en qué ayudarás a Bas?

Me preguntó con mucho más interés del que había mostrado cuando le dije que no había dormido bien. Su reacción me descolocó por unos instantes y no pude evitar preguntarme el por qué le interesaría saber algo como eso.

—Cosas de familia, tú sabes, es un Dios Atlante que sabe domar perfectamente su vida social pero que es pésimo en hacerlo cuando se trata de su divinidad —le susurré.

Ella rió mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "este niño jamás cambiará", y eso me hizo reír a mí también.

De todas las personas que conocía, Yadira era una de las pocas en quienes confiaba con los ojos cerrados. A pesar que la mayoría del resto de mis amigos también conocía ese otro lado de mí, al que ellos le decían "el lado obscuro", no podía arriesgarme a decirles todo y luego enterarme que el secreto de mi familia se anduviera esparciendo como un teléfono descompuesto por todo el lugar, y con mi madre trabajando en el departamento de antropología justo ahí mismo… bueno, me basta con decir que aquello no tendría un final feliz.

Así que, tanto ella, como Yubraska —o Yubi, como solíamos decirle—, Cristina, Elizabeth, Claudia, Oscar, Daniel y Jesse eran los únicos que sabían con más detalle lo que ocurría en mi "lado obscuro".

—Ya veo —dijo después de un rato—. Tú estate tranquila, Pau. Es sólo un chico en plena adolescencia, no vayas a ser muy dura con él —me pidió, pero a mí me pareció más como una súplica.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente cuando notó que le puse los ojos en blanco.

Espera un minuto… ¡QUÉ!

¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿Era mi imaginación o Yadira, _mi _amiga, había abogado por _mi _hermano, Bas?

W-O-W.

Parpadeé cuatro veces seguidas antes que pudiera generar alguna idea nueva en mi mente. En ese momento comencé a repasar lo poco que había hecho durante esa mañana para cerciorarme que no había cometido algo indebido. Estaba jodidamente segura que en algún momento me había perdido algo. En lugar que mi día fuese mejorando como lo había planeado, ahora resultaba que estaba tomando un rumbo completamente diferente. Iba por las vías de la rareza y lamentablemente no sabía qué otra cosa podría pasar si continuaba por ahí.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí con voz sofocada.

Ella me miró divertida, aún con sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas.

—Lo siento, no quise ser indecorosa, sólo intentaba defenderlo un poco —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el color rojo apoderándose de su rostro. Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder.

—Jamás lo trataría mal Yadiz, amo a ese chiquillo como no te das una idea; a pesar de todas las travesuras que él y Theron me hacen, eso jamás cambiará —suspiré cerrando los ojos.

De repente, ella pareció más relajada. Y daba gracias a los Dioses, porque la vena de su yugular por fin se había apaciguado: había comenzado a bombear su sangre con mucho ímpetu, haciendo que se le hinchara levemente la piel, y ese hecho me había estado tentando a probarla. No podía creer como había sido capaz de haber luchado contra el instinto depredador que sentí cuando mis colmillos me habían rogado que los dejara salir para hundirse en la tersa piel de mi amiga.

¡Joder! ¿Es qué acaso las clases no podían empezar ya?

Era urgente que la alejara de mí cuanto antes, de otra forma daría un espectáculo digno de Halloween.

En ese momento tomé la decisión de no volver a salir de casa si no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mi lado obscuro. Ese error casi le había costado la vida a ella, y a mí ser expuesta ante los ojos humanos, que no tenían consciencia de toda la maldad que los rodeaba.

Con una terrible sensación de quemazón que se apoderó de mi garganta, me obligué a alejar la vista de su cuello y me concentré en sus ojos. Sólo el recuerdo de escucharla hablar de Bas como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, logró calmar al demonio que moría por salir de mi interior.

_Eso es Paulina, aguanta un poco más. _

Yadira estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más pero en ese instante, la profesora Cousteau entró al aula, con paso decidido hacia su escritorio, y ella no tuvo otra opción más que despedirse de mí y salir del salón, su carrera era Contabilidad, no Biología Marina. "_No maltrates a Bas_" formó la oración sin usar su voz una vez que estuvo fuera, pero la comprendí tan fuerte y claro como si la hubiese pronunciado.

Sólo cuando desapareció, pude volver a respirar tranquila.

~ • ~

Las clases pasaron volando y por fin había llegado el momento de tomar un descanso. Después de esa hora solamente me faltaría la clase de Botánica Marina para terminar la escuela y reunirme con Bas en la entrada del campus. Mientras tanto, esperaba que no se metiese en problemas.

Antes de ir a la cafetería para almorzar, pasé unos minutos al baño para mojarme el rostro, y la serenidad que sentí cuando el agua tocó mi piel fue la misma que experimenté durante la madrugada. Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a enjuagarme dos veces más hasta que literalmente me entregué por completo a la refrescante sensación que surgía en mi interior. Podía sentirlo: estaba recuperando mis energías. No del todo, pero al menos sí la mayoría. Por un momento creí que había rejuvenecido al menos las horas que no había dormido.

Suspiré profundamente saboreando la dulce paz que me había absorbido por completo. Poco a poco mi alma comenzó a desprenderse de mi cuerpo y esto obligó a mis _yos_ internos a convivir en armonía. Era curioso, ya que eso solamente me ocurría cuando estaba segura que estaba completamente sola y, usualmente, estaría dentro de algún estanque de agua. El cual, evidentemente, no era el caso.

Con lentitud, me obligué a poner los pies nuevamente sobre la tierra. No era el mejor momento de sumergirme en un sueño reparador, quizás si estuviese en mi casa lo haría, pero ese lugar era la escuela, y no me arriesgaría a que alguien me descubriera en pleno acto y sacara a la luz mi secreto.

Era lo último que necesitaba.

Fui abriendo mis ojos perezosamente para que se fueran acostumbrando nuevamente a la luz del día y, cuando finalmente los abrí por completo, me quedé petrificada: justo enfrente de mí estaban mi amigas Yubi y Cris; mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y cada una esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

¡Por el Gran Apostolos! Casi sentí que moriría de un infarto.

Solté una maldición en mi mente por mi estúpido descuido. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando cuando me dejé llevar justo en ese lugar? Bueno, por lo menos habían sido ellas dos quienes me habían atrapado.

Esta vez, la suerte había estado de mi lado.

—Oye Pau, no soy experta en esto de tu "lado obscuro" pero ¿qué no se supone que debería ser un secreto? —me preguntó Yubi con tono de burla.

—Ja, ja. Qué graciosa Yubraska —la reprendí con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella volvió a reír.

—Bueno, tú dinos, nosotros guardamos tu secreto porque así nos lo pediste, pero si vas a empezar a revelarte por ti misma al menos podemos ayudarte, ya sabes, los amigos estamos tanto en las buenas como en las malas —rió Cris, igual de divertida que Yubi.

Les dediqué a ambas una mirada de advertencia, la cual decidieron ignorar y continuaron con sus burlas.

—Hum, si éstas son amigas ¿para qué quiero enemigas? —murmuré para mí, pero ambas lograron escucharme y convirtieron sus risas en carcajadas— ¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que burlarse de mí? —les inquirí con severidad.

—De hecho sí, es hora del descanso y queríamos almorzar todos juntos, lo normal de todos los días —comentó Cris, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vinimos a buscarte para que te nos unieras, Yadira ya se encuentra en la cafetería con el resto, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir con tu ritual de meditación te dejaremos sola, aunque te recomiendo que esta vez sí le pongas el seguro a la puerta —dijo Yubi sin poder quitar aún su gesto burlón.

Suspiré con cansancio. Vaya amigas que tenía, aunque la realidad era que estaba sumamente agradecida por tenerlas en mi vida. Ellas, Yadira y el resto de nuestro grupo eran mi segunda familia. Y sin su apoyo durante los últimos años habría estado perdida.

Las miré fijamente hasta que por fin detuvieron sus bromas y pude contestarles:

—Ok, vamos, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije rendida.

Ambas volvieron a sonreír y mientras Cris abría la puerta del baño, Yubi enredó su brazo derecho con el mío y nos sacó de ahí. Cris salió inmediatamente después y también me tomó del brazo que tenía libre.

¡Dioses queridos! Parecía como si me estuviesen secuestrando.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la cafetería, que en esos momentos parecía más un campo de batalla que un lugar para comer y descansar.

Yubi señaló hacia el lado izquierdo del área y comenzamos a caminar hacia ese lugar. No sabía hacia donde me estaban conduciendo, pero cuando logré visualizar la mano de Claudia alzándose sobre la multitud, mostrándonos donde se encontraba, caminé directamente hacia ella sin detenerme hasta llegar ahí.

Yubi y Cris venían justo detrás de mí.

—Buenos días, Pau, te ves fatal —saludó Jesse a modo de burla.

¡Genial! Al parecer hoy era el día de "molestemos a Paulina".

—Buenos días, chicos —devolví el saludo, ignorando su sarcasmo, y me senté justo entre Yadira y Liz.

—¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubiera arrollado un autobús —dijo Claudia.

Casi creí que ella también estaba tratando de encontrarle el lado gracioso a mi situación, pero el tono de su voz me demostró que estaba realmente interesada. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

—No te preocupes, Sol, estoy bien, no pasé buena noche pero nada que una buena siesta no pueda arreglar —respondí.

—Sí, Yadira ya nos contó.

De repente me volví hacia la adulada y le clavé la mirada con seriedad.

—No te enfades ¿sí?, ellos son nuestros amigos y creí que deberían saberlo —se defendió.

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ay Yadiz.

La verdad era que no me sorprendía nada aquello, era algo normal que nos contáramos los secretos de otros siempre y cuando quedaran en nuestro grupo, pero aún así me hubiese gustado que esperara a que yo se los dijera.

—No pasa nada, no te estoy regañando, pero para la próxima déjame ser yo quien cuente mis cosas ¿sí? —le pedí.

—Anotado —respondió, regresando a su antiguo estado de ánimo.

Todos guardamos silencio unos segundos. El único sonido que hubo durante ese lapso de tiempo fue cuando Daniel y Jesse destaparon sus botellas de refresco.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué pasó?, ¿por qué no dormiste bien? —me preguntó Oscar, mirándome a los ojos inquisitivamente.

Justo después de esa pregunta, todos fijaron sus miradas en mí, esperando una respuesta. De pronto, sentí el ambiente más pesado y el aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones. En ese momento se me ocurrió la loca idea de que quizá todos ellos se habían equivocado de carrera y que más bien deberían haberse matriculado en Criminología, estaba condenadamente segura que serían muy buenos en ello.

Solté un corto suspiro y luego me enfrente a todas y cada una de las miradas curiosas que mis amigos me lanzaban. Todos intrigados por lo que pudiera decirles. Sólo los Dioses saben de donde logré sacar el valor suficiente para contarles lo que había pasado.

—Tuve otra visión —confesé bajando el volumen de mi voz.

Todo mundo enmudeció. Al parece esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso.

Observé cuidadosamente cada unas de las expresiones que habían adoptado sus rostros. Liz, Claudia y Oscar tenían los ojos tan abiertos que prácticamente podía verles perfectamente el iris y las líneas de expresión en sus frentes, Daniel, Jesse y Cris no tenían sus ojos tan exageradamente abiertos, pero la distancia a la que habían caído sus mandíbulas decía más que mil palabras y en cuanto a Yadiz y Yubi, bueno, ellas me miraban como diciendo "¡oh no!, aquí vamos otra vez".

Todos permanecían totalmente congelados en sus lugares.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Liz, saliendo de su trance.

La miré con una expresión de "¿tú qué crees?".

—¿Acaso me crees capaz de mentir con algo así desde…? —hice un pausa para alejar el pensamiento que luchaba por volver a mi mente. No era el momento de traer malos recuerdos, esta vez, no era el caso. No lo permitiría—. Jamás les he inventado cosas, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? —dije con tono desafiante.

—Lo siento pero es que… ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde aquella vez —se disculpó pero su mirada perdida me decía que estaba pensando precisamente en esa ocasión. Y cuando volví mi vista hacia los demás comprobé que ellos también lo estaban haciendo.

Dos años ya…

Y la cicatriz que aún quedaba de aquella aterradora experiencia continuaba abriéndose a pesar del tiempo.

Aún podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer. Todos estábamos contentos porque nos iríamos de viaje a Australia con motivo de celebrar nuestra graduación del High School. En aquel tiempo nuestro grupo estaba conformado por nosotros mismos y Jaime, a quien considerábamos como el alma de nuestra tropa. Era un chico honesto, solidario, comprensible y de buen corazón.

Y por eso lo habíamos llamado El Delfín, porque como el animal, era de espíritu libre.

Éramos los mejores amigos. No había ni un sólo secreto entre nosotros. Con ellos siempre me sentía en casa; sin importar en donde estuviésemos.

Habíamos llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Sydney con la enorme esperanza de crear recuerdos y vivir la mejor época de nuestras vidas. Teníamos todo cuidadosamente planeado y no había nada que pudiese arruinarnos la experiencia.

O al menos eso creíamos.

Estuvimos disfrutando del sol y del mar durante tres días sin descanso, pero al cuarto decidimos ir de excursión. Habíamos rentado un bote y nos fuimos a recorrer los ríos más cercanos a los que tuvimos acceso. La habíamos estado pasando tan bien que había olvidado toda la presión que cargaba sobre mis hombros, junto con mis defectos.

Y después de la primera noche a bordo del bote todo cambió.

Durante aquellos días había estado teniendo pequeños destellos de una visión que, trágicamente, había estado ignorando. Decidí no estropearle las vacaciones a nadie e ignoré la visión.

Qué gran equivocación.

Al día siguiente nos habían informado por la radio que una gran tormenta se avecinaba sobre las costas cercanas a Sydney y que nos sugerían que regresáramos lo más pronto posible a tierra firme. En aquel tiempo estábamos tan acostumbrados a tomarnos las cosas tan a la ligera, que decidimos no hacer caso de las advertencias y, estúpidamente, nos embarcamos en la que sería la peor experiencia que viviríamos en nuestras vidas.

Votamos por enfrentarnos a la tormenta.

Estábamos tan ansiosos por sentir algo de adrenalina que no nos dimos cuenta cuando fue que la tormenta nos atrapó en un torbellino marino y revolcó el bote lazándonos fuera de él. Todos caímos al agua y lo peor de todo era que nos encontrábamos en mar abierto.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por haber ignorado mi "inocente" visión. En ella me había visto convirtiéndome en sirena para ayudar a mis amigos a salir del agua. Tontamente creí que solamente se trataba de un juego en el que les mostraba mis poderes marinos y jugábamos infantilmente en el mar. Nunca me pasó por la mente que se trataría de una emergencia.

Tal y como lo había visto, me convertí en una criatura marina y fui auxiliando a mis amigos uno por uno, los envolví en una burbuja de aire para que flotaran sobre la superficie y justo cuando me lancé nuevamente hacia el fondo del mar para ir por Jaime, un tornado nos jaló hacia él, haciéndonos volar en círculos, lo último que pudimos ver del bote fue como el remolino se lo tragaba entero… y a nuestro amado amigo con él.

Después de aquella tragedia, el equipo de búsqueda que mandaron del hotel logró recuperar algunas de nuestras pertenencias, sin embargo, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Jaime.

Según lo que nos dijeron, cuando el bote llegó al fondo, se destruyó completamente y no había forma de que hubiese podido sobrevivir.

Al final del día, el equipo de búsqueda lo dio por muerto y se retiró. Nosotros no quisimos darnos por vencidos y continuamos la búsqueda. Yo por mar y el resto del grupo lo hizo por tierra pero después de dos días no tuvimos otra opción más que aceptar que Jaime, nuestro querido amigo, se había ido.

Posteriormente a lo ocurrido, les conté a mis amigos acerca de la visión que había estado teniendo y del terrible error que había cometido al haberla ignorado.

Al principio todos creyeron que yo había sido la culpable de la muerte de Jaime por no haber mencionado nada al respecto anteriormente, y la verdad no los culpaba, hasta yo misma había creído que quizás esa había sido una señal de advertencia para mí, diciéndome que si continuaba intentando ser algo que no era al mezclarme con simples humanos, les traería más desgracias y luego de lo que pasó decidí que lo mejor sería tomar distancia. No quería volver a ser la causante de otro accidente. No podría soportar que alguno de mis amigos pasara por lo mismo y que fuese nuevamente mi culpa.

Antes moriría.

En fin, aquel viaje terminó siendo la peor experiencia de mi vida. Había perdido un amigo y el resto de ellos no querían dirigirme la palabra nunca más. Por eso decidí que lo mejor sería irme y dejarlos en paz. Recogí mis cosas del hotel y me fui directo al aeropuerto. No me despediría de ninguno, de todos modos no creía que les importase mucho, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que estuve a punto de abordar el avión de regreso a casa, todos aparecieron ante mí: se disculparon y me dijeron que después de haberlo analizado mejor, se habían dado cuenta que no había sido mi culpa, que los accidentes pasaban todos los días y no todas las personas tenían súper poderes para verlos venir. Ellos siempre me habían visto como una chica más del montón y que, a pesar de ser diferente, eso no me hacía responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Fuimos todos los que estuvimos de acuerdo en aventurarnos hacia la tormenta, y ahora éramos todos los responsables de aquella fatal situación.

Recordar la muerte de Jaime siempre había sido el Talón de Aquiles de nuestro grupo. Jamás lo superamos a pesar de todos los intentos que hicimos por hacerlo, las terapias no habían funcionado y siempre parecía que aún estuviésemos atravesando el duelo.

—No hablemos de ese tema ¿sí? —sugirió Yubi, estaba temblando—. No creo poder sobrevivir a esa conversación.

—La apoyo ciento por ciento, yo tampoco quiero revivir ese pasado —señaló Claudia.

El resto de nosotros asentimos.

Ninguno queríamos hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces cambiemos el tema —dijo Daniel, dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí—. ¿Y de qué trata esta nueva visión tuya?

—No es nada importante —respondí bajando la cabeza. Todos voltearon a verme no muy conformes con mi respuesta.

—No te atrevas a decirnos eso, la última vez que lo dijiste uno de nosotros murió, así que no digas que no tiene importancia —me reclamó sumamente molesto.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

—No me refiero a eso —levanté mis brazos en señal de rendición—. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de ustedes está presente, así que eso me deja más tranquila. Solamente soy yo y unos cuantos daimons, además no hay de qué preocuparse, los mato a todos —les conté, suprimiendo voluntariamente el resto de la visión. No quería preocuparlos con el misterioso sujeto que aparecía al final.

El ambiente se relajó al instante.

—Está bien, pero prométenos que no vas a arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente —me pidió Cris con una mirada de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —le aseguré, y después de eso nos concentramos en almorzar y en hablar de otros temas menos complicados que mi vida.

Afuera del edificio, escondido entre los árboles, el cuervo con aquellos extraños ojos azules, me miraba con atención.

En ese instante él se convirtió en el cazador, y yo en su presa.

~ • ~

El timbre de la escuela sonó anunciando el final de las clases y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: era momento de encontrarme con Bas.

Después de haberme despedido de mis amigos, y de un mini interrogatorio de parte de Yadira, ella y yo nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la universidad donde había quedado de encontrarme con mi hermano. Ella había decidido ir conmigo con la excusa de que quería saludarlo, pero para mí que ahí había gato encerrado.

¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? Si no los conociera bien diría que estaban enamorándose el uno del otro. Tendría que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando vi a Bas sentado sobre el pavimento le ondeé mi mano para llamar su atención. Él se levantó enseguida y corrió a encontrarme, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado.

—¡Ahí estás, hermosa! —gritó de emoción cuando llegué hasta él, me levantó en sus brazos y nos hizo girar.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos murmurando entre ellas comentarios sobre nosotros, algunas otras sonreían quizás con la errónea idea de que él y yo éramos novios, y tomando en cuenta lo unidos que éramos como hermanos, no nos importaba hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto; por eso la gente normalmente pensaba que éramos pareja y mucha se había tomado la libertad de decirnos lo bien que nos veíamos juntos, cosa que, en lugar de encontrarla ofensiva o depravada, nos hacía carcajearnos a todo pulmón por el simple hecho que nadie de ellos nos conocía realmente. Quizás, biológicamente, jamás seríamos familia y, debido a eso, tenía la posibilidad de emparejarme con él pero, en el sentido espiritual, que era lo que más me importaba, ambos siempre seríamos hermano y hermana.

Y nunca lo vería de otra forma que no fuese así.

Qué idea tan absurda pensar en nosotros dos como novio y novia.

—Hola hermanito, ¿listo para dejar el mundo mortal? —le sonreí.

—Cuando tú quieras —murmuro muy sonriente.

Se separó de mí y luego dirigió su vista hacia la persona que me acompañaba. Entonces el color abandonó su rostro y su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta, abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Yadira no se quedó atrás. Ambos se miraron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Al menos ella ya sabía que se encontraría con él cuando decidió acompañarme y por eso estaba un poco más sosegada que él, pero en el caso de mi hermano no estaba muy segura de su reacción. Parecía una estatua humana. Una muy hermosa por cierto.

_¡Ajá! Los caché par de tórtolos. _

Bas había comenzado a sudar frío, no sabía por qué pero aquella escena me causó mucha gracia, casi me sentí una villana que disfrutaba de verlo tan nervioso pero, como era una buena hermana mayor, quise terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Yadira sólo vino a acompañarme, no quería que me perdiera por la universidad, ya sabes, como es _tan_ extensa —le expliqué a Bas tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero al parecer su estado vegetal le impedía escucharme. Puse mala cara al darme cuenta que estaba ignorándome, ¿así o más vergonzoso?—. ¡Hey, Bas! ¡Despierta! —le dije dándole un pellizco. Su reacción fue inmediata.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó, sobándose el lugar del pellizco.

—Estás actuando como un tonto, ¿sabes? —comenté, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Actúan como si no se conocieran.

En ese momento creí que Yadira diría algo para romper el eterno silencio que se había levantado sobre nosotros pero, cuando abrió sus labios, no salió ni una sola palabra de ellos. ¡En nombre del Olimpo! Qué chicos tan más raros. Si el amor convertía a las personas en eso, entonces estaba muy agradecida de que aún no lo hubiese experimentado por cuenta propia.

No me imaginaba actuando de esa torpe manera.

Y no planeaba hacerlo pronto.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas como si no tuvieran la mínima idea de cómo actuar entre sí. Yadira comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y Bas se pasó ambas por su cabello rubio despeinándolo al instante, dándole un aire muy varonil y sensual.

A mi lado, mi amiga perdió todo su aliento.

Tuve que tragar saliva para no echarme a reír.

Comprendía completamente su reacción: Bas era todo lo que una chica pudiese pedir en un hombre, y lo mejor de todo era que, su envidiable aspecto físico y estatus social, no lo convertían en un patán creído y machista, como lo era un porcentaje del resto de la comunidad masculina.

Cuando Bas finalmente se decidió a hablar con ella, ésta se asustó tanto que, de repente, salió corriendo de vuelta a la universidad.

Mi hermano y yo no tuvimos ni tiempo de reaccionar, nos quedamos parados como estatuas sobre el pavimento sin poder movernos. Yo estaba totalmente atónita por la repentina huída de Yadira que no supe como responder ante ello, y por lo visto, Bas tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Era la primera vez que nos ocurría algo así… al menos a mí.

Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos durante unos minutos antes de volver a la realidad. Vaya que el día no terminaba de ponerse extraño.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que acaba de pasar pero luego me encargaré de averiguarlo, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, larguémonos de aquí, hermanito —le dije, pero luego recordé otra cosa—. Por cierto, no sé que pulga le habrá picado a Yadira para que saliera corriendo como lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero te mandó saludar.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o no pero después de decir aquello, vi como el rostro de mi hermano se coloreó de un rojo intenso. Luego de analizarlo por un largo rato, llegué a la conclusión que quizás mi hermano podría estar realmente enamorado de mi amiga, y si no era eso, al menos estaba segura de que le llamaba mucho la atención. Y podía decir lo mismo de ella, ya que después de cómo había actuado, no se me ocurría otra explicación lógica: mi hermano la ponía nerviosa.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Me alegraba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Quise tratar de preguntarle a Bas acerca de ello pero, cada vez que lo hacía, se petrificaba y no lograba articular las palabras correctamente, ese era el típico comportamiento de alguien que estaba interesado en una persona y fue así como pude confirmar mis sospechas.

¡Vaya! Bas y Yadira. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Era una fortuna que ninguno de los dos tuviesen prejuicios respecto a sus edades, ya que ella era mayor que él por cinco años, exactamente los mismos que yo, pero como decía el dicho: "para el amor no hay edad". Ellos eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

Cuando vi que no lograría sacarle ninguna clase de respuesta acerca de _ese _tema, decidí dejarlo por la paz y concentrarme en lo que importaba en ese momento: el control de sus nuevos poderes.

Nos destellamos en Katoteros cuando nos aseguramos que nadie nos estuviese viendo, y una vez ahí comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Gracias a mi magia, yo había podido crear un disfraz para pasar inadvertida entre los humanos. Había tenido que aprender a controlar mis habilidades y gracias a ello logré ocultar algunos de los rasgos sobrenaturales de mi naturaleza obscura para que nadie los notara. Ese poder se asemejaba bastante al de Bas, y con el tiempo y la práctica, estaba segura que lograría dominarlo sin ningún problema.

—Ok Bas, aquí vamos de nuevo, trata de imaginar tu poder, intenta sentirlo, dime qué sabor tiene, qué forma o qué color, cualquier cosa que te ayude a identificarlo servirá —le sugerí.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que habíamos empezado el ejercicio. Los primeros treinta minutos habían sido los más difíciles porque había logrado manifestar su poder con tanta facilidad que a veces el pánico amenazaba con dominarlo. En sus ojos veía el miedo que sentía al perder su divinidad, y después de que consiguiera recuperarlos deseaba arrojar la toalla y darse por vencido. Cosa que obviamente no permití y por eso ahora nos encontrábamos en un punto muerto.

—Esto es inútil, Pau, ya no quiere aparecer, es como si se hubiese esfumado —se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el suelo completamente agotado.

—Ahí sigue, sólo tienes que encontrarlo —le dije.

Luego recordé una vieja táctica que yo misma había usado en mi propio entrenamiento. Me había sido de gran utilidad en aquel entonces y, hasta la fecha, aún la usaba para mantenerme bajo control.

Estaba decidido: la usaría para ayudar a Bas.

—Escúchame hermanito, hay algo que no hemos intentado y creo que debimos haberlo usado desde el inicio.

—¿En serio? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? —me reclamó, entornando los ojos.

La plata remolinante que los dominaba parecía estar armando una guerra dentro de ellos, sin la intención de arrojar la toalla.

—Lo siento, pero hasta ahora recordé esa táctica, es la misma que usé yo para mis transformaciones, así que no debe haber ningún problema en que la uses tú también —le dije.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó sin entender muy bien a lo que me refería.

—Tienes que descubrir aquel sentimiento que hace que ese poder se manifieste —solté.

—¿Un sentimiento? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Así es, trata de recordar como te sientes cuando esa parte tuya quiere apoderarse de ti, respira profundamente y concéntrate; trata de domar tu poder estando en ese estado y será más fácil para ti tomar el control de él cuando te encuentres en esa posición de desventaja.

Bas me miró con cierto recelo y una expresión de "¿te has vuelto loca?", pero al final terminó cediendo a mi petición y, cerrando sus ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente. Repitió el proceso una vez más y de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del año. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta cubrir por completo su iris y se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos. Al final parpadeó devolviéndole la vida a su mirada y a su cuerpo.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Por tu reacción quiero pensar que lo has conseguido —comenté.

—Sí, pero no sólo fue eso —dijo en un hilo de voz—, gracias a tu consejo he logrado manifestarlo y controlarlo —confesó, con mucho ánimo—. No puedo creerlo, me siento muy bien, ya no tengo esa horripilante sensación de sentirme vulnerable, ¡por fin conseguí dominarlo! —exclamó—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Pau. Eres asombrosa —corrió hasta mí y me cargó en sus brazos, haciéndonos girar cuatro veces seguidas.

—Me alegra que lo hayas conseguirlo, y con la práctica lo harás mejor, ya lo verás —le aseguré cuando volvió a depositarme sobre el suelo.

—Se siente realmente bien, ya no le tengo miedo, ahora puedo usarlo sin ningún problema ni tampoco me preocuparé de que tome el control —exclamó con emoción.

—Así es, uno se siente bien cuando logra lo que se propone —hice un guiño—. Entonces, si ya terminamos aquí… ¿vienes conmigo a ver a la abuela?

Bas volteó a verme y, con una sonrisa imposible de desaparecer, negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, quizás para la próxima ocasión, tengo mucha tarea que hacer y si no empiezo ahora no dormiré, sin ofenderte hermanita pero no quiero parecer tú —se burló.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo_" pensé.

—Además, ya no ocupamos ir con ella, tú sola pudiste con todo el problema.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿De verdad Bas me había hecho un cumplido?

I-n-c-r-e-í-b-l-e.

—No fue nada, sólo tuvimos suerte —respondí, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. En fin, si no vamos a ir con la abuela es mejor que te vayas adelantando a la casa. Yo me iré al trabajo desde aquí —le mentí.

Yo sí iría a visitar a Apollymi.

Ella era la única que podía sacarme de algunas de las dudas que tenía y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad del momento, además, la extrañaba y quería verla. Debía ser una tortura no poder salir de Kalosis —a menos que tomara una forma incorpórea— y si podía ayudarla a hacer menos pesado ese eterno encierro, lo haría.

La amaba como si fuera mi propia abuela biológica y me preocupaba por ella.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche —dijo.

—Sí, espero llegar temprano para que cenemos juntos —lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo abracé hasta casi sofocarlo.

—Si sigues apretándome tan fuerte ni siquiera llegaré a casa —rió con dificultad.

—Ya vete pequeño diablillo, dile a mamá y a papá que los quiero —me despedí.

—Lo haré, cuídate mucho y espero que cumplas lo de la cena, si no otra vez te visitaré en la noche y te jalaré los pies —bromeó como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Inténtalo si puedes, pequeñín —lo desafié, llamándolo como siempre le había dicho cuando había sido un chiquillo.

—Ese fue otro golpe bajo Pau, el segundo que me haces este día, te estás pasando —me reclamó ruborizado.

—Tú empezaste —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

—Ya me voy, no seguiré peleando contigo, cabeza dura —rió victorioso.

Corrí lo más veloz que pude hacia él para hacerlo pagar por como me había dicho pero, justo después de que lo dijera, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Suspiré decepcionada. ¡Ba! Ya tendría oportunidad de vengarme de él.

Un rato después de su partida, me eché a reír sabiendo que nadie podía escucharme.

No cabía duda cuan bien me la pasaba con ese niño. Esperaba con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro, y esta vez lo iba a torturar de una manera tan amorosa que lo haría gritar por piedad.

Una vez que pude controlar mi repentino ataque de risa me relajé, efectivamente mis fuerzas habían regresado a mi cuerpo y estaba más que lista para enfrentar lo que fuese que estuviese viniendo hacia mí.

Y con ese pensamiento me destellé hacia Kalosis.

Era momento de que abuela y nieta se reunieran de nuevo.

~ • ~

**_"Anekico Ler Aracnia"_**

**_Apollymi._**

Cuando tomé la decisión de ir a visitar a mi abuela debí haber recordado la importancia de llevar una linterna conmigo.

Todo a mí alrededor era de un profundo negro, tan obscuro como su alma…

Tanto como mi propio corazón…

Y era perfecto.

Lo único que pude lograr reconocer en aquella espesa negrura fue el hermoso e imponente jardín de mi abuela. El lugar estaba totalmente rodeado por altos muros de mármol negro muy brillantes, cubiertos por sus preciosas _Mavyllos_, la Rosa Negra Sagrada que ella misma había creado, y recibirla era el honor más alto que se podía obtener de La Gran Destructora.

El ramo de bodas de mi madre había sido hecho con aquella flor tan bella y majestuosa, y algún día, tanto yo, como las futuras parejas de mis hermanos, tendríamos el mismo honor de llevarlas en las nuestras.

Caminé tranquilamente por un largo sendero velado por grandes y anchos arcos hechos de esta misma flor hasta que pude visualizarla sentada sobre el mismo sillón negro de siempre. De todo su jardín imperial, el lugar que más le gustaba era ese, donde se encontraba un gran estanque de agua el cual usaba para observar el mundo mortal y donde también podía vernos a nosotros, sobre todo a mi Padre.

No había día que no llorara por él.

_Apollymia Katastrafia Megola._

Apollymi La Gran Destructora. Diosa Atlante de la Vida, Muerte y Sabiduría.

Poderosa, elegante, sabia, orgullosa, implacable, indomable…

Malvada…

Y aún así ella era la única figura que conocía de una abuela amorosa.

Era cierto: Apollymi tenía el poder y la autoridad suficiente para destruir el mundo, no estaba en su naturaleza mostrar piedad, y lo único que le importaba era liberarse de su cárcel, con la finalidad de terminar lo que había comenzado once mil años atrás.

Mataría a Apolo y a Artemisa aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. No podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al verla otra vez.

Como figura divina, ella era hermosa e imponente; la más bella de todas las Diosas de todos los Panteones existentes, ni siquiera Afrodita le llegaba a los talones.

La hija de Chaos —la materia informe que dio a luz al universo— y Zenobi —el Viento Norte Atlante— era como todos los antiguos escritos y relatos griegos la describían.

No había poder en todo el universo que la superara.

Excepto la Fuente Primaria.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la mía y también me sonrió. Su hermoso rostro empezó a adquirir un brillo especial con cada paso que daba hacia mí. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos seguía incrustada en ellos. Todo lo que más quería en el mundo era que mi Padre regresara con ella, que la abrazara y le diera todo el amor que no había podido darle desde que se habían separado cuando ella le dio a luz, y la única manera de que lo consiguiera era: o ya sea que mi papá muriese por segunda vez o que él mismo tomara la decisión de ir a Kalosis en carne y hueso y liberarla, pero no lo haría sólo por el simple hecho de que aquello acabaría con el mundo entero. No es que eso le importara mucho a mi abuela, la humanidad le valía un comino pero, en el caso de Acheron, las cosas eran diferentes.

Él jamás desataría el mal sobre el mundo.

Y siendo precisamente el Dios del Destino Final, esa era una decisión difícil. Mi papá amaba con locura a mi abuela, pero jamás sacrificaría a toda la humanidad por su propia felicidad.

El Gran Dios Apostolos —su nombre real— era un ser amable, cariñoso, amoroso, solidario, empático… una "persona" que se preocupaba por los demás pero, sobre todo, un padre protector que jamás permitiría que el mundo donde vivía su familia se viniera abajo.

Y por eso mismo se había resignado a pasar la eternidad sin poder sentir las caricias de su madre.

—¡_Agria_! ¡Qué alegría verte! —me saludó.

—Hola abuela, te he extrañado mucho —la saludé de regreso.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Me has tenido muy abandonada y eso no me gusta nada —me reclamó mientras me estrechaba ansiosamente entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento abue, jamás ha sido mi intención dejarte tanto tiempo sola —me disculpe.

Casi sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Ella hablaba en serio y eso me hizo sentir una tonta. Jamás me había dado cuenta lo horrible que debía sentirse por estar encerrada, sin poder estar al lado de sus seres queridos.

—Está bien, no tienes porque disculparte, sé que tienes una vida, además, si te quedaras conmigo en este obscuro lugar, tu _ser malvado_ tomaría posesión de ti y eso no le gustaría mucho a tu padre —explicó.

Claramente observé como se iban formando unas densas lágrimas en sus sublimes ojos plata remolinante que amenazaban con salir de ellos. Había visto tantas veces esa fabulosa característica hereditaria en mi padre y en mis hermanos pero, sinceramente, los ojos de todos ellos no se comparaban con los de ella, no podía creer lo increíble que se veían. Era de Apollymi de quien habían heredado ese efecto especial y no había otro ser viviente que tuviera el gran honor de portarlos.

—Y con lo mucho que ambas amamos a papá, dudo que lo hagamos pasar por una situación tan incómoda como esa… otra vez —le dije.

Todavía recordaba el humillante suceso.

Tenía diez años y apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes malignos con la ayuda de mi padre, Savitar y Takeshi, pero era tan cabezota que, irresponsablemente, dejé que éstos me controlaran en un arranque de rebeldía y casi no vivo para contarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Ba! Ni me lo recuerdes, la última vez que pasó realmente creí que vendría a liberarme sólo para rescatarte, estabas volviéndote loca cuando te encerraste en tu habitación aquí en el Palacio que, por un momento, pensé que te unirías con Stryker en su causa de matar a todo ser vivo, casi me hiciste sentir orgullosa, excepto por el hecho de que no podía permitir que eso pasara porque tu padre nunca me lo hubiese perdonado —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

Y no es que la culpara, nos conocía tan bien que había dado en el clavo. Menos mal que mi madre y Simi habían hecho acto de presencia para tranquilizarme, de otra forma quizás el mundo se habría acabado trece años atrás.

—Tienes toda la razón y sinceramente no me gustaría volver a pasar por algo así, fue desastroso y humillante —dije con los ojos cerrados.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, ese par de ancianos debió haber tenido más cuidado contigo —hizo una pausa—. Sabían a lo que se enfrentaban cuando decidieron ayudar a tu padre a entrenarte y todo se les salió de las manos —dijo entre dientes.

No era necesario que le preguntara a quienes se había referido. Sabía muy bien que había hablado de Savitar y Takeshi cuando dijo "ese par de ancianos".

A decir verdad, ella los igualaba en edad pero no estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contraria. Y menos acerca de ese tema. No es que creyera que pudiese llegar a matarme por ser tan imprudente pero ciertamente _quería_ seguir manteniendo una buena relación con ella por muchos años más. Realmente la amaba y la respetaba, sin embargo, jamás entendería su deseo de llevarse mal con todo el mundo a excepción de nosotros, pero no era mi deber el tratar de comprender sus razones.

Ella era Apollymi La Gran Destructora.

Y hasta que ella misma no tomará la decisión de cambiar, jamás lo haría.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas por varios minutos. Apenas recordaba la razón de por qué había ido a visitarla pero no estaba segura si ella se encontraba en el mejor humor para responder mis preguntas. Aún seguía sollozando, no tanto como cuando había llegado, pero sabía perfectamente que su tristeza estaba ahí y continuaría presente.

Me volví a repetir lo injusta que era su situación: nadie debería ser desterrado de su hogar, ni tampoco apartado de sus seres amados.

Mucho menos una madre y su hijo.

Era lo peor que una familia tuviese que soportar y lidiar día con día.

Y todo por la estúpida profecía que las tres perras bastardas que el Dios Atlante Archon —el ex marido de mi abuela y "padre" de mi padre— había concebido con Themis, la Diosa Griega de la Justicia, habían declarado para mi Padre; la cual decía que si él nacía, sería la perdición de todo el Panteón Atlante o cualquier otro.

Esas tres zorras eran las famosas Destinos Griegas.

Entonces Archon condenó a mi papá a ser ejecutado.

Sin embargo, gracias al amor que Apollymi sentía por su hijo, lo salvó yéndose hacia el reino infernal de Kalosis, donde le dio a luz y lo mandó al mundo humano, con la esperanza de apartarlo de todos los Dioses que querían matarlo. Escondió sus poderes, los cuales se liberarían hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad y finalmente regresara a tomar su lugar como el legítimo Dios gobernante de Katoteros.

Una vez que mi abuela estuvo segura de que su bebé estaba a salvo, regresó a Katoteros y enfrentó a Archon. Ella le confesó lo que había hecho y éste, en respuesta a sus acciones, se unió a sus hijas, las Diosas Apaga y Chara, y juntos comenzaron un cántico especial para encerrar almas, en este caso, la de Apollymi, y desde entonces la condenaron a pasar toda la eternidad en Kalosis sin poder ver, ni tocar a su hijo. La única forma que ella podía ser libre de nuevo sería precisamente que Apostolos muriera.

"_Lo encontraremos. Lo mataremos_" fueron las palabras de Archon.

Mi abuela respondió: "_Fracasarás, y yo bailaré sobre tu tumba_".

Claro que desde aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas que, como resultado, el Panteón Atlante ahora constaba solamente de mi papá, mi abuela y mi tía Bet'anya Agriosa —la esposa de mi tío Styxx, el hermano gemelo de mi papá—, y hasta la fecha, ella seguía en ese lamentable e injusto encierro.

¿En qué demonios había pensado Archon cuando sentenció a su propio hijo a morir?, ¿Es que acaso pudo haber sido tan egoísta al querer matar a su propia carne y sangre a cambio de vivir él y el resto de sus patéticos seguidores que también se hacían llamar Dioses?, ¿Era realmente posible que hubiese sacrificado a su nonato hijo por ese deseo tan cobarde?

Obviamente yo ya conocía las respuestas a esas preguntas.

La misma Apollymi había contestado a esas y a muchas más a través de los años y, con la gran ayuda de uno de mis tantos poderes psíquicos, pude ver con mis propios ojos el tormentoso y humillante pasado de mi Padre.

Habían hecho un verdadero lío con él.

Desde entonces no me extrañaba por qué siempre actuaba de cierta forma o por qué decía ciertas cosas que me costaba entender. Ese pasado era la mera razón de por qué nunca me atrevería a contradecirlo.

El hombre en el que Acheron se había convertido era, literalmente, el acero que había sido forjado por los fuegos del mismísimo infierno.

Y a pesar de haber sufrido todas aquellas horrorosas cosas cuando fue humano, él es, en la actualidad, la mejor persona que he conocido. Hizo que mi respeto y admiración por él sobrepasaran el límite de mi propio razonamiento y fue precisamente gracias a él que me había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Estaba tan agradecida con el destino por haber puesto a ese hombre en mi vida, que jamás viviría lo suficiente para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto significaba para mí. Lo quería tanto, que hasta me atrevía a jurar que, si no fuese por él, ahora estaría perdida en la oscuridad de mi propio corazón.

Él era mi héroe.

El Dios que me había salvado de un mundo lleno de egoísmo, despotismo, inseguridad; de personas —como mis padres biológicos— que, según mi punto de vista, sólo pensaban en sí mismas.

A diferencia de todos ellos, él me había enseñado el valor de la honestidad, la solidaridad y tolerancia para con los demás; quien me mostró el significado de la amistad y el respeto, quien me permitió abrir mis alas y volar alto, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar la situación, quien me apoyó y ánimo durante toda mi vida a buscar nuevos retos y vivir mil aventuras sin limitarme.

De Acheron aprendí como reír, llorar, actuar y confiar…

Pero, lo más importante, es que gracias a él sé como amar…

Por eso es que odiaba a Archon con todo mi corazón. A pesar de ser el "padre" del mío, jamás lo consideré mi abuelo. Si él hubiese protegido a su familia como buen patriarca, y tenido aunque fuese una pizca de fe, jamás hubiese sufrido aquel merecido destino. Ahora podría estar disfrutando de la gran familia que, gracias a mi papá, teníamos.

Si hubiese confiado más en su corazón, y no en su razón, estaría vivo.

Pero el "hubiese" no existía, y debido a sus malas decisiones, mi abuela lo petrificó junto con todo su séquito inferior de cobardes y, once mil años después, mi tío Styxx finalmente lo mató.

Y ahora, que estaba en presencia de aquella gran Diosa, sabía lo afortunada que era al tener a esa bola de locos como familia. Pero ese era el punto: ellos _eran_ mi bola de locos…

Y no los cambiaría por nada.

Continué preguntándome si sería buena idea conversar con mi abuela acerca de mis dudas, pero su humor no hacía nada por mejorar, sin embargo, era ahora o nunca…

No tendría otra oportunidad.

—En realidad, hay una razón más por la que vine a verte, abue —solté, sintiéndome la persona más culpable del mundo. Debía recordar visitarla algún día, sin otro pretexto más que querer verla.

—Sí, me lo imaginé —confesó. Ahora estaba sorprendida—. Sé que tienes algunas preguntas, así que adelante, mi niña, dímelas, pero antes vamos a sentarnos, no me gusta platicar de pie, me hace creer que llevamos prisa —dijo.

Yo aún no podía quitar mi gesto de sorpresa. En realidad sí llevaba algo de prisa porque debía ir a trabajar, pero ella era más importante en ese momento.

Me tomó de ambas manos y me llevó hasta su sillón.

—De acuerdo, antes que nada, ¿tú sabías sobre los nuevos poderes de Bas? —le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Sí —respondió secamente.

—¿Sí?, ¿es todo lo que me dirás? —le pregunté sin saber como reaccionar.

—No es una pregunta trascendental _agria_, era normal que eso pasara, Sebastos está entrando en una etapa donde sus poderes irán evolucionando y deberá aprenderlos, es bueno saber que tú siempre estarás ahí para ayudarlo.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió tanto como lo había hecho el simple _sí_ anterior.

Ella me conocía lo suficiente para hacer aquella aseveración. Mi familia estaba por encima de mí misma y que los Dioses me castigaran si estaba equivocada, pero jamás dejaría que Bas, o alguien más de ellos, sufrieran por su cuenta.

—Por esa razón te voy a encargar mucho que lo sigas ayudando —continuó—, sé que está asustado y por eso no quiere decirle ni a Apostolos, ni a Soteria, pero con tu apoyo es más que suficiente para él. Confía en ti con los ojos cerrados —me sonrió en complicidad.

—Eso lo sé bien, abue, y no te preocupes, no voy a perderlo de vista ni por un segundo —le guiñé el ojo.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo que es realmente importante, no es que lo de Sebastos no lo sea, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, incluso cuando Theron llegué a esa edad también lo experimentará, y por supuesto te tendrá a ti y ahora también a él —señaló.

—Así será —asentí con entusiasmo, pero inmediatamente cambié mi semblante por uno más serio. Era hora de hablar de lo que me había llevado ahí—. Sabes, hoy en la mañana vi a mi papá algo preocupado, estaba como distraído y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que estaba molestándolo no quiso contestarme, ¿tú sabes algo?, quiero decir, ¿es posible que puedas contarme al respecto? —pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

Estaba decidida a que, sí mi Padre estaba en problemas, yo lo ayudaría sin importar lo que me costara.

—Sí y no —dijo—. Sí está pasando algo pero no puedo decírtelo. Soy tu abuela, _ma komatia_, y como tal, lo único que quiero es tu bienestar y el de tus hermanos, por eso no puedo decírtelo, tu papá me lo pidió y además de eso, me dijo que si las cosas se ponían mal, tú, tus hermanos y tu madre vendrían a quedarse conmigo hasta que todo termine.

La tranquilidad con la que me dijo todo aquello me dejó con la boca abierta.

Sólo ella podía hacer que aquella situación sonara de lo más normal posible. Tuve que usar mucha de mi fuerza de voluntad para volver a poner mis ideas en orden.

—¿Por lo menos me puedes decir si Stryker está involucrado? —casi junté mis manos a modo de súplica.

—Eso lo sabes muy bien, él siempre está involucrado cuando se trata del fin del mundo —dijo como si hubiese preguntado la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Por su tono me hizo creer que aquella pregunta había sido tan tonta como la de «_¿qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_».

—Lo siento, eso fue estúpido de mi parte, supongo que sólo quería estar segura —me disculpé.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no voy a responder ninguna otra pregunta más sobre Stryker —me advirtió—. Háblame de esta sensación que sientes de ser observada.

Ahora sí que me descolocó.

No podría haber estado más sorprendida si me hubiese dicho que Stryker ya había encontrado la forma de matar a Apolo. Cosa que me daría mucho gusto si no fuera porque ahora me sentía como… ¿cuál había sido el término que mi madre había usado? ¡oh sí! Un libro abierto.

—¿Qué sabes tú al respecto de eso? —le pregunté, un poco sofocada.

Como era costumbre, había dejado de respirar cuando la noticia de que ella ya sabía sobre mi presentimiento me golpeó directo en la cara. El aire apenas ingresaba nuevamente en mi interior.

—Me sorprende que te sorprendas —rió—. Sabes que cuando se trata de ustedes siempre estoy al pendiente. ¿Has estado viendo un cuervo, no es cierto?

Asentí torpemente, como si mi cuello estuviese entumecido.

—Un cuervo es de mal augurio ¿o no? —le pregunté sobresaltada; tanto, que me pregunté si de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Se supone, porque son aves de la Muerte, pero en tu caso, niña mía, es diferente. No sé con certeza cual sea el significado de su presencia o por qué apareció hasta ahora pero, cualquiera que sea la razón: buena o mala, es mejor que estés alerta, no quiero que te expongas demasiado sin antes saber de qué se trata. Nadie está exento del peligro _agria_, ni siquiera tú —explicó con su vista fija en el estanque de agua.

Yo también posé mi vista en ese lugar y, en el instante que lo hice, el reflejo de la figura de un cuervo apareció en él, sin embargo, lo más extraño de la imagen fueron sus ojos…

Ese azul turquesa que me había estado persiguiendo todo el día.

~ • ~

El resto de la tarde me dediqué exclusivamente a revisar el papeleo del trabajo. Estaba tan distraía que la verdad era que no podría concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese en mi reciente visita a Kalosis. Debido a mi actual estado mental, decidí que no sería buena idea enfocarme en los animales. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguno de ellos o viceversa.

La plática que había tenido con mi abuela me había dejado lo bastante perpleja como para lograr distraerme de mis actividades diarias. No había sido el simple hecho que ella estuviese tan al pendiente de mí como para haber descubierto sobre el misterioso cuervo que estaba rondándome, si no la explicación que me había dado.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que en mi caso era diferente?

Decidí que por el momento lo más importante era concentrarme en mi presente. No quería que ninguna clase de presagio, bueno o malo, ocupara mi mente. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar que ocuparme con algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Y por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar mi visión?

Dioses queridos, como deseaba poder tomar un pequeño respiro fuera de mi realidad.

Salí del trabajo justamente a las ocho de la noche. Había terminado rápido con mis labores y creí que lo mejor sería ir a dar una pequeña patrullada por la zona en busca de daimons antes de retirarme a mi casa y tratar de dormir el tiempo necesario. Lamentaba mucho haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a Bas acerca de cenar juntos, pero no tenía elección: mi deber era ayudar a los Dark Hunters siempre que tuviese la oportunidad.

Al final, aquella ronda nocturna había resultado de lo más ocupada.

Estando en plenas vacaciones de Semana Santa, era obvio que la multitud de turistas creciera lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de grandes grupos de tipos rubios y atractivos de más de un metro ochenta de estatura, en otras palabras, daimons. Las criaturas a las que debía dar caza y muerte.

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la noche ya había acabado con veinte daimons que se habían agrupado para atacar un club ubicado en la famosa Bourbon Street. Gracias a los Dioses los había asesinado en un callejón obscuro y ningún humano había presenciado la acción.

Menos mal, porque no estaba de ánimos para borrar memorias esa noche.

Después de haber cumplido con mi trabajo, bajé por toda Bourbon Street hasta que doblé hacia la izquierda por St. Anne Street y seguí mi camino hacia mi casa.

Luego, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

_"It's like a déjà vu,_

_Me standing here with you"_

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir monstruosamente. Había olvidado el hecho que, gracias a que había ido con mi abuela, no había probado alimentado desde el almuerzo en la escuela.

Estaba sumamente famélica.

Justo una cuadra antes de llegar a casa estaba el restaurante _Moon Wok_, que se especializaba en comida china. No era muy fanática de ese tipo de sazón, sinceramente prefería la comida japonesa pero, a falta de algo más saludable, decidí entrar y comer aunque fuese un plato de arroz y pollo agridulce. De todos modos no tenía otra opción, era eso o llegar a mi casa y dar una que otra explicación sobre el por qué no había comido después de clases. Por supuesto lo último que quería era revelar la charla que había tenido con Apollymi, así que decidí no arriesgarme.

Al terminar de cenar, volví a emprender camino hacia mi casa. Estaba ansiosa por meterme en la cama y dormir hasta que mi cuerpo se hartase de estar acostado.

Continué mi camino con ese tentador pensamiento en mi cabeza. Al otro lado de la calle había un grupo de personas notoriamente borrachas, que iban brindando y cantando _Today was your Last Day_ de Nickelback a todo pulmón.

Cuando menos supe, ya me encontraba sonriendo hacia ellos y pensando en lo genial que sería poder disfrutar de un momento como ese sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Justo en el momento que los vi alejarse, me reprendí a mí misma por mi debilidad, traté de enfocarme en regresar a casa pero, de repente, sentí aquella corriente eléctrica bastante familiar que me indicaba que había daimons cerca. Giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle pero no vi nada, sin embargo, tal y como si mi mente me jugara una broma, recordé la visión.

Entonces me giré y los vi.

A sólo unos cuantos metros iba este grupo de cuatro sujetos rubios detrás del otro montón de humanos que continuaban cantando la misma canción. Quien lo diría, si yo no hubiese estado presente en ese lugar, ese hubiese sido precisamente su último día de vida.

Comencé a seguirlos hasta que los vi desaparecer dentro del _Bourbon Pub & Parade_.

En cuanto me di cuenta del lugar, hice una mueca de desagrado. ¡Joder! Aún podía recordar el terrible olor de ese lugar gracias a mi visión. Aún no entendía por qué éstas debían ser tan condenadamente vívidas. ¡No quería entrar ahí!

Pero no me quedaba de otra. Me armé de valor y, aguantado todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones, me introduje en aquel sitio que, tal y como lo recordaba, apestaba peor que la ropa sucia de mi padre y mis hermanos.

Rápidamente localicé a los daimons y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé al ataque.

—¡Págos! —grité y los cuatro se quedaron congelados en sus lugares.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que ya había matado a tres de ellos pero el cuarto se me había escapado.

¿Acaso no podía haberme saltado esa parte de la visión y haberlos matado a todos ahí mismo? ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre querían hacerme pasar el peor rato posible!

¡Y lo peor de todo es que me quedaban escasos tres minutos para llegar a casa antes de que el Todo-Poderoso-Dios-Atlante me lanzara un discurso de por qué debía llegar siempre antes de las diez de la noche!

No tuve otra opción más que seguirlo y terminar con aquella situación.

Una vez que estuve fuera del Pub, busqué por todos lados al daimon fugitivo pero no logré dar con él. En ese momento supe que lo perdería si no me armaba de valor y me transformaba justo como lo había hecho en mis sueños. Tomé aire y de un segundo a otro ya estaba arrinconando a la criatura contra la malla de acero.

¡Hasta los diálogos fueron iguales!

Cuando finalmente lo maté, regresé a mi forma normal para poder destellar en la casa sin la preocupación de que me hicieran preguntas sobre mi aspecto físico. No estaba en mi mejor momento y no quería responder de una manera tajante de la cual me arrepentiría después.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba marchando tal y como lo había visto, pero nunca recordé lo más importante del contexto: el tipo buenísimo que me dejaba, literalmente, jadeando.

Y precisamente fue eso lo que recordé al darme media vuelta para marcharme.

De inmediato volví a transformarme manifestando una capucha negra que cubrió todo mi cuerpo. Agudicé mis sentidos y cuando localicé la posición del sujeto y me abalancé sobre él, rebotando contra su propio cuerpo.

Entonces lo vi.

Y era justo como lo recordaba: tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, unos labios diseñados para besar y mordisquear, uno cabello que, literalmente, decía _tócame_, y unos ojos azul turquesa que parecían un profundo océano, incitándome a nadar y perderme en ellos.

En ese momento perdí todo mi aliento.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté casi inaudiblemente.

Mi boca estaba seca.

El tipo me sonrió de una manera tan sensual que despertó varios sentimientos en mí que jamás había experimentado antes.

¡Queridos Dioses! Él debía tener la sonrisa más hermosa, perfecta y excitante que cualquier otra persona en la tierra.

Sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío. Si continuaba de aquella manera seguramente perdería el conocimiento antes de llegar a mi casa.

Debía detenerlo.

—¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡¿Qué quieres?! —le volví a preguntar, esta vez con urgencia.

Él volvió a sonreír y separó un poco los labios para empezar a hablar:

—Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, y he venido por ti —respondió mientras cambiaba de forma y se convertía en un ave negra…

¡Imposible!

¡Era él! ¡El cuervo con aquellos extraños ojos era ese sujeto!

Y venía directamente hacia mí.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ángel Obscuro

**Tercer capítulo de la historia. **

**Espero les guste.**

_**EIRINI.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3. ÁNGEL OBSCURO**_

_"Hold down your head now, just let me pass by,_

_Don't feed my fear if you don't want it out."_

_• It's the Fear / Within Temptation_

_Damon Salvatore._

Aquel sujeto, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, que incitaban a ser tocados y masajeados salvajemente, con excitantes y sensuales ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que osase mirarlos, y con el cuerpo _robado _de un Dios, se llamaba Damon.

Él era el tipo que había logrado sacarme de la seguridad de mi zona de confort, el que había despertado un sin número de extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en mí, el que me tentaba a explorar lo prohibido, el que me arrastraba hacia su red de seducción sin la mínima intención de dejarme ir…

El que decía mi nombre una y otra vez en mis sueños…

El héroe de mis pesadillas…

El protagonista de cada una de mis fantasías…

Damon era el hombre de mi visión.

Y justo ahora estaba volando hacia mí a una velocidad inverosímil, una que no podía percibir con facilidad y, por lo tanto, tampoco podía esquivar.

Cuando mi mente volvió de su pequeña huída a su mundo de ensueño, levanté ambas manos hacia el cuervo y grité lo más fuerte que pude el hechizo paralizador.

Él logró esquivarlo pero el encantamiento le golpeó justo en su ala derecha haciéndolo caer precipitadamente hacia el suelo y no sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia —quizás porque era una criatura, con sentimientos tan estúpidos, que se obligaba a sí misma a preocuparse por los demás— un extraño deseo me dominó y me forzó a ayudarlo antes que se golpeara contra el duro pavimento.

Apuntando solamente con mi mano derecha hacia él, cerré mis ojos y murmuré: _Ehllafý sahn Fithós—Ligero como Pluma_.

La gran ave negra se detuvo justo a treinta centímetros del suelo. En esa posición pude sentirlo luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra los hechizos que había usado para inmovilizarlo, sin embargo, pronto cayó en cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera, no podía librarse tan fácilmente de ellos, así que desistió. Sus ojos, que ahora me miraban con cautelosa atención, destellaban con una furia imposible de ignorar. Podía sentirlo en cada parte de mí ser: evidentemente estaba furioso, confundido y sorprendido.

"_¿Qué es esta chiquilla?, ¿Qué clase de poder es el que posee?_" fue lo único que logré obtener de su desorientada mente.

—Puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás, así que si me dices mentalmente que me prometes no atacarme de nuevo, te dejaré libre —le dije.

Honestamente esperaba que se tranquilizara y me hiciera caso pero, en lugar de escuchar mi proposición, él continuó lanzando chillidos de rabia e indignación.

Mientras más tiempo lo tuviese bajo mis encantamientos, más enérgico se ponía y a ese paso no llegaría a ningún lado, tenía que terminar rápido con aquella escena. Estaba claro que no me salvaría del sermón de mi padre, pero aún así no quería permanecer en ese callejón ni un minuto más.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Por favor, cálmate, no quiero lastimarte —volví a pedirle, pero siguió ignorándome.

Los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo siguieron luchando arduamente contra el _Págos_, haciéndome creer que no se detendría con nada, pero luego de unos minutos se contuvo completamente.

Fijé mi vista en él y verlo tan sumiso me hizo creer que finalmente había llegado a su límite: ahora lo sentía exhausto, apenas podía respirar de lo agitado que estaba, pero aún así dentro de su mente, todavía prolongaba la batalla. No iba a ser fácil convencerlo mas no tenía otra elección.

—De acuerdo, Damon, voy a liberarte, pero quiero que te quedes tranquilo o volveré a lanzarte el mismo hechizo y no creo que vaya a gustarte ¿ok? —dije.

No muy convencida de que haya aceptado el trato, caminé lentamente en dirección a él y cuando estuve a escasos dos metros, ambos clavamos nuestras miradas uno en el otro. Sus ojos azules literalmente le estaban declarando la guerra a los míos y eso me provocó un ligero estremecimiento interno que me caló hasta los huesos, pero mientras siguiese congelado, flotando en el aire, no había mucho que pudiese hacer para herirme.

Cerré un metro más de distancia entre ambos y, después de terminar con nuestra batalla visual, me aproximé hasta su oreja derecha, cerré mis ojos y murmuré _Ohedrán_. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, primero tenuemente, y luego se intensificó hasta casi iluminar todo el callejón.

Mientras eso ocurría, yo aproveché el momento para marcar una buena distancia entre los dos para que no pudiera alcanzarme una vez que estuviese nuevamente en libertad. Estaba totalmente convencida que había gastado toda su energía luchando que, aún estando libre, no podría mover su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para atraparme.

Un sonido, muy parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose, me advirtió que el hechizo congelante estaba por culminar e, inconscientemente, retrocedí varios metros más hasta que choqué con el faro de la luz pública.

Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de brillar y fue descendiendo hasta que quedó tendido sobre el suelo. Dos minutos después, se incorporó con torpeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en mí.

_¡Dioses! ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué quiere de mí?_ pensé.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —me atreví a preguntarle, pero el semblante de su rostro me confirmó todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sido capaz de detenerme? —me preguntó con un tono de voz bastante reprochable, me pareció notar que había herido su orgullo— ¡Tan sólo eres una chiquilla malcriada!

_Un minuto… ¡¿QUÉ?! _

—¡¿Chiquilla malcriada?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?! —le grité furiosa.

—¿_Qué_ eres? —me preguntó, ignorándome por completo.

—No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas, no te conozco y por lo tanto no puedes obligarme, lárgate de aquí antes de que decida volver a congelarte y matarte —le ordené casi escupiendo las palabras.

Le dediqué una mirada llena de rencor y desprecio, que si hubiese sido un puñal, ahora mismo estaría muriéndose desangrado. Claro que podía matarlo con sólo pensarlo, pero estaba tan concentrada en demostrarle mi odio, que pasé por alto esa idea.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Maldito engreído.

¿Acaso creía que, sólo por tener ese cuerpo tan sensual, esos ojos hipnotizantes y esos rasgos tan espantosamente finos, tenía el derecho de criticarme?

Estúpido idiota.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar decididamente en dirección a mi casa. Quería establecer una gran condenada distancia entre ambos lo más pronto posible y no volver a estar cerca de él. Con cada paso que daba, deseaba fervientemente nunca más volver a toparme con ese tipo en mi vida, si lo hacía, más vale que se cuidara porque no tendría piedad de él.

La próxima vez lo asesinaría.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Continué mi camino hacia mi casa pero, justo a dos casas de intervalo, sentí un par de largas y deliciosas manos tomándome fuertemente por las caderas. Me giraron hasta que su dueño y yo quedamos frente a frente, y a continuación me sujetaron con rudeza contra un muro de concreto.

Damon me miraba con cierta desconfianza en los ojos que logró paralizarme en mi lugar. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese instante fue quedarme tan quieta como me fue posible y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

Nadie —excepto mi papá— había logrado doblegarme antes, y este sujeto no sería la segunda excepción.

Yo era un espíritu libre, hija de un Dios Atlante y salvaje por naturaleza.

Y que los Dioses prohíban que alguien llegara a domarme alguna vez.

Damon continuó aprensándome contra la fría pared mientras retiraba su mano derecha de mi cadera y la dirigía lentamente hacia arriba. Sus dedos recorrieron y acariciaron cada centímetro de mi agitado torso, forzándome a cerrar los ojos ante la extraña sensación que su acción provocaba en mí. Me era increíble creer lo fácil que mi cuerpo respondía a su toque.

Yo odiaba a ese hombre.

Lo quería a mil kilómetros lejos de mí, no invadiendo mi espacio personal, atormentándome con corrientes de placer que jamás había experimentado antes.

¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

Su mano subió tocando mi vientre, mis costillas, el valle entre mis pechos y, cuando finalmente llegó hasta mi cuello, la cerró alrededor de él. Su piel era suave, como si estuviese hecha de terciopelo, y cuando entró en contacto con la mía, casi creí tocar las estrellas. No imaginaba otra cosa mejor que eso sobre la Tierra. Si no hubiese sido por el poco instinto de preservación que poseía, hubiese desfallecido en sus brazos.

En aquella posición pude sentir claramente la dura complexión de su cuerpo: sus grandes y trabajados músculos se presionaban contra mí, provocándome un sin fin de exquisitos escalofríos, que torturaban mi propio cuerpo induciéndome a un extraño trance del que apenas era consciente.

Nada de eso tenía sentido para mí.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas sobre la Tierra, tuvo que ser precisamente ese _íncubo_ el que atormentara mis sueños y mi realidad? ¿Era ese mi castigo por matar tantas criaturas paranormales?

Que malditas y que perras eran las Destinos Griegas.

Pero algún día les cobraría todas y cada una de las fechorías que me habían hecho.

Respiré con dificultad antes de atreverme a hablar. No iba a permitir que descubriera todo lo que su mera cercanía incitaba en mí. No le daría ese poder.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunté, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí. Apenas habían sido un débil susurro que, si antes no había estado del todo seguro de mi actual condición, ahora podía sonreír victorioso: había logrado dominarme.

—Así que no estás acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien ¿huh?, es bueno saberlo —sonrió, elevando la comisura derecha de sus labios y fue lo último que pude soportar.

Ese gesto tan sexy me había descolocado por completo y de inmediato supe que si no salía de su prisión a la voz de ya, lograría obtener lo que fuese que estuviese buscando.

Incluso si eso fuera matarme.

Fijé mis ojos en él y, usando lo que me quedaba de voluntad, lo lancé al otro lado de la calle, donde aterrizó con un embarazoso porrazo que lo obligó a tenderse sobre el pavimento para recuperarse del golpe. Una vez que pudo ponerse nuevamente de pie, me miró con el mismo desprecio de antes, y se lanzó en una rápida carrera hacia mí que, esta vez, pude esquivar con facilidad. Cuando volvió a localizarme, trató de correr otra vez en mi dirección, pero antes que llegara hasta mí, una barrera invisible lo volvió a lanzar cuatro metros atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro de tus trucos? —demandó, poniéndose de pie enfrentándome.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres; qué buscas o qué pretendes obtener de mí pero te lo advierto, no vuelvas a acercarte o no respondo —le gruñí.

Él sonrió volviendo a sacarme de órbita.

—Eres una hembra necia ¿no es así? —soltó.

¡¿Hembra?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría a ese tipo?!

—¡No me llames así! ¡No soy un animal! —grité con evidente molestia.

—¿Qué no te llame así? ¿Acaso no sabes que entre nuestra especie nos denominamos a nosotros mismos "macho" o "hembra"? —soltó la pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Bueno, para él y los de su clase lo es_ me dije a mí misma. Lo cual me llevó a la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué eres?

Damon me miró con una rara mueca como si acabara de decirle que la Tierra era plana. Su mandíbula cayó tres centímetros hacia abajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer no esperaba tal pregunta de mi parte.

—¿Sabes? Estoy algo confundido aquí: no sé si eres ingenua o una muy buena actriz —comentó.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_ pensé negando con la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Por qué sigues insultándome? No sabes quién ni cómo soy, tampoco de dónde vengo. Ni siquiera conoces mi nombre —respondí.

—No y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, ni siquiera debí haberte dicho el mío pero tú preguntaste, yo sólo respondí —contestó de vuelta.

No pasé por alto el hecho que su carácter había cambiado por completo. Ahora parecía que estaba tratando con una retrasada mental y eso no me pareció nada agradable.

—Escucha Damon o Señor-No-Necesito-Saber-Nada-De-Ti: no me agrada el tono que usas para dirigirte a mí, ni tampoco la forma en que lo haces, así que ¿por qué no nos hacemos un favor el uno al otro y nos separamos antes que esto termine con uno de nosotros muerto, huh? —le dije con sarcasmo.

Giré sobre mis talones y volví a encaminarme hacia mi casa sin prestarle más atención innecesaria a las circunstancias. Era bastante tarde y lo que me esperaba al entrar por la gran puerta de madera, que iba haciéndose más grande conforme me acercaba a ella, no era muy reconfortante.

¡Oh Dioses! Esperaba que mi madre hubiese hecho nuevamente de las suyas y que hubiese convencido a mi padre de irse a dormir sin cerciorarse de que todos estuviésemos en casa sanos y salvos, realmente deseaba correr con esa suerte otra vez, pero aquello era pedir demasiado.

Además, todavía tendría que enfrentarme al hecho que había roto mi promesa con Bas y conociendo a mi hermano, no lo dejaría pasar tan sencillamente. Él querría una respuesta de mi parte, y no aceptaría otra que no saliera directamente de mis propios labios. De sólo pensar lo que afrontaría al pisar el recibidor se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Y el Gran Tipo moreno que tenía detrás de mí no ayudaba mucho.

Antes de comenzar a subir los escalones del porche, giré mi vista hasta donde había dejado antes a Damon y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi recargado sobre el poste de luz que estaba justo enfrente de la casa. Su rostro había adoptado una evidente serenidad y sus ojos azules, ahora pacíficos, me estudiaban como si trataran de descubrir el gran misterio que yo significaba para él.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —le pregunté con cansancio— No puedo, ni pretendo, quedarme a hacerte compañía, es bastante tarde y mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí, sin mencionar el gran interrogatorio al que me someterán si te encuentran conversando conmigo.

En su rostro se dibujó una retorcida sonrisa que me expresó lo divertido que había sido mi último comentario.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —demandé.

—No lo sé, estoy bastante impresionado por la situación. Se supone que eres una vampira, no deberías tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera tener una familia, eres una criatura de la noche, deberías ser libre y hacer lo que tu naturaleza te dicta. ¿Por qué salvaste a esos humanos de los demonios? Tú eres igual a ellos: necesitas sangre para vivir —musitó.

Solté un ligero bufido. Si no fuese por mi situación actual, sería capaz de reírme ante su cruel e inoportuno comentario.

—Escucha, estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, así que si no te importa entraré a mi casa, donde tengo una gran y hermosa familia que espera por mí. No tengo tiempo, ni tampoco las ganas de entablar la clase de charla que exiges ahora mismo —le dije.

—Debes estar bromeando —bufó—. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas más de que hablar —dijo con determinación—. Pero si no queda de otra entonces te esperaré en tu balcón. No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima.

Puse los ojos en blanco. _¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿En qué lío me he metido?_

—Haz lo que quieras, mientras no te metas con mi familia, o mis amigos, estaremos bien —dije con resignación, dando por finalizado nuestro primer encuentro.

Antes de volver a concentrarme en la puerta que tenía enfrente de mí, y en el futuro incierto que me esperaba al otro lado de ella, observé como Damon volvía a tomar la forma de un cuervo y volaba hacia mi balcón, posándose sobre una de las ramas que lo cubrían.

Ver aquellos ojos azul turquesa incrustados en aquella ave hizo que un escalofrío bajara por toda mi columna vertebral, pero no le di importancia. Quizás, con el tiempo, me acostumbraría a verlos tanto en el animal, como en el hombre.

De pronto, como si me hubiese gustado el rumbo por donde iban las cosas, sonreí de una manera tan inusual que me asustó…

C_on el tiempo_…

Di un respingo ante la idea.

¿De verdad estaba lo suficientemente preparada para lidiar con una situación como esa?

Una vez más, quizás el tiempo lo diría.

Y con ese pensamiento, lista o no, abrí la puerta y crucé el umbral hasta el recibidor. Tenía bien clara la idea de lo que me esperaba pero no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable.

Sólo esperaba que mi Padre no estuviese de tan mal humor.

O al menos no lo suficiente para ponerse azul…

~ • ~

—¡PAULINA MICHELLE ANNE ELIZABETH CULLEN!

El grito de Acheron fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi cuerpo se congelara de terror y también fue lo bastante audible para que incluso los vecinos de la colonia contigua lo escucharan, sin la necesidad de haber usado un megáfono.

Esa definitivamente no era mi noche.

Sin embargo, hubiese pasado por alto su malestar emocional de buena gana si no hubiese sido por la última palabra que había pronunciado…

¿Perdón? ¿En serio había dicho _Cullen_?

Ese era el golpe más bajo que él solía usar en mi contra cuando ya no tenía otra cosa con la cual amenazarme. Sabía lo mucho que detestaba que me llamara por el apellido de la gente que me había abandonado.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme algo así?

No sé ni cómo, ni de dónde fue que saqué el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo y empezar lo que seguramente sería una de las peores noches de toda mi existencia. Era evidente que estaba furioso. Yo hubiese aceptado todas y cada una de sus reclamaciones sin objeción alguna, pero gracias a su GRAN error al decirme "Cullen" había arruinado su oportunidad.

Furiosa e indignada, me dirigí dando grandes zancadas hacia la sala. No tenía caso que siguiera demorando la futura e inevitable batalla entre ambos. Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera elevar el nivel de la pelea hasta convertirla en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

O, peor aún, en el _Telikos_…

Al entrar por el marco de la puerta lo primero que hice fue clavar mi vista en el gran y fornido hombre, quien me recibió echando chispas por la indudable tensión que reinaba el lugar, ni por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza detenerme a comprobar quienes estaban presentes. Mi atención estuvo totalmente enfocada en el gran-y-todo-poderoso-paranoico-y-ahora-enojado-dios.

Tanto mi Padre, como yo, continuamos con nuestra batalla visual sin que alguno diera su brazo a torcer mientras que el resto de la familia se limitaba a observarnos. Decidí ser yo quien empezara ahora la batalla verbal antes de que la maldita frustración me comiera viva.

—¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa?! —le grité sin poder contener el evidente enojo que estaba dominándome por completo— ¡¿Por qué rayos me llamaste así?! ¡Bien sabes que lo odio!

—¡No estás en condiciones para exigirme nada! —devolvió frenético, casi podía notar el rojo comiéndose el iris de sus ojos— ¡¿En dónde carajo estabas?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?!

—¡Claro que sé la hora que es! ¡No tienes por qué recordármela! ¡Se me presentaron _algunos _problemas de camino hasta aquí y tuve que resolverlos! ¡¿Satisfecho?! —volví a gritar sin poder controlarme.

Ligeramente sentí que el rojo también deseaba devorar mis ojos, pero cuando me di cuenta de ello, me concentré para detenerlo. Ciertamente no sería yo quien elevara las cosas a otro nivel. Lo último que quería era mostrarme débil ante el Dios.

Acheron se dedicó a fulminarme con la mirada, poniendo el ambiente más tenso que antes. Él sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de problemas me había referido cuando le expliqué por qué había llegado tan tarde, sin embargo, parecía que en lugar de haber inclinado la situación un poco a mi favor más bien la había complicado.

Jamás en mi vida había visto _la_ mirada con la que ahora me observaba. Era tan fría y tan ajena a su forma de ser, que por varios segundos me sentí completamente indefensa. En ese momento lo único que pude pensar fue que algo, realmente grave, debería haber pasado para que él actuara así. Casi se me hizo imposible distinguir al padre amoroso y alegre en aquella aura tétrica y despiadada que se había apoderado de él.

—¡No es tu trabajo ocuparte de _esos _problemas! ¡Para eso existen los Dark Hunters! ¡Tu deber es estar dentro de esta casa a la hora límite acordada! ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas más severas contigo! ¡Sabes que soy capaz de eso y mucho más! —gritó, elevando el tono de su voz e inmediatamente supe que, si no hacía algo para tranquilizarlo, continuaría de ese modo hasta llegar al punto donde tendríamos que trasladarnos a Katoteros para que pudiera transformarse en su verdadera forma y poder ejercer todo su poder y dominio sobre mí.

—Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Jamás fue mi intención hacerte enojar de esta manera, sólo me retrasé por unos minutos pero no me pasó nada malo, lo juro —traté de disculparme, usando todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para sonar lo más convincente posible.

—¡Pues al menos deberías haber avisado! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que me pone esta conducta tuya! ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si algo malo te hubiese sucedido, huh?! ¡ERES UNA INCONSCIENTE! —siguió hostigándome severamente.

—Ya me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres que diga? —me quejé, tratando de no volver a elevar el volumen de mi voz. Ya no quería seguir peleando.

A esa altura de la disputa, me sentía completamente sometida e intimidada por su presencia. Era injusto que siempre fuera yo quien tuviese que doblegarse, pero una vez que la furia del _Heraldo_ despertaba, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de vencerla.

Así que opté por comportarme dócilmente.

Enseguida, mi Padre notó mi drástico cambio de actitud y, con un poco de dificultad, él también intentó sosegarse. Yo había bajado totalmente mi cabeza en señal de sumisión, por eso me era imposible ver cada una de sus reacciones, pero cuando escuché un corto, aunque notorio suspiro, supe que había logrado apaciguar a la bestia.

Lentamente, fui alzando la vista para poder ver la nueva posición de mi papá.

Aún no estaba del todo segura si con mi última acción había logrado algún avance a mi favor, así que cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar me sorprendió que estuviera bastante controlado.

_Al menos ya no hay ningún rastro rojo en sus ojos_ me dije.

Él continuó observándome detenidamente. Con sólo verlo recorrer su vista por todo mi cuerpo, me pareció notar que estaba estudiando cuidadosamente cada unos de mis movimientos, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarme lo más quieta que pude y sentirme desarmada.

Una vez más, el Gran Acheron demostró quien mandaba en esa casa y, que si se lo proponía, podía ser la criatura más insensible y tosca del Universo entero.

—Si ya terminaste de sondearme, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación, ¿puedo? —inquirí con indignación.

Jamás me había tratado de aquella forma tan irracional.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! ¡Si yo digo que te quedes ahí parada entonces ahí te quedas y punto! —gruñó.

—¡Ash!… basta —intervino finalmente mi madre.

Cuando escuchó la voz de mi madre parpadeó varias veces, cortando nuestro contracto visual, se volteó hacia donde estaba Tory e inmediatamente se apresuró hacia ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En cuanto Acheron entró en ellos, se abrazó con tanta fuerza al cuerpo de mi mamá como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si ese fuera el único lugar donde él pudiese estar en paz consigo mismo o, al menos, donde podía pensar con claridad. Ella lo consoló durante un largo rato mientras que mis hermanos me observaban con ojos suplicantes y llenos de consternación.

Era la primera vez que toda la familia pasaba por una situación así y nadie sabíamos que hacer o como actuar.

La actitud de nuestro Padre nos había tomado por sorpresa; tanto, que me hizo empezar a preguntarme el por qué estaba siendo tan estricto y duro conmigo cuando su respectivo motivo no era suficiente razón para ello.

¿Acaso algo malo habría ocurrido durante ese día? ¿Por qué no podía contarme lo que lo tenía tan preocupado? ¿Por qué esa maldita prepotencia de no querer involucrar a los demás? ¡Queridos Dioses, era su hija! ¡¿Por qué no podía confiar en mí una condenada vez en toda su divina existencia?!

Continué parada en mi lugar sin poder moverme. No me atrevía. Era casi seguro que si lo hacía, haría enojar nuevamente a mi papá y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarlo. Sólo quería irme a mi habitación y dormir. Era imposible que tanto él, como yo, siguiéramos con aquella batalla verbal cuando nuestros estados mentales estaban peligrosamente alterados.

Lo mejor era ir a dormir y hablar con más calma al día siguiente.

Cerré mis ojos, reprimiendo mi deseo de echarme a llorar, y exhalé profundamente. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido ante él y tan pronto como abandonó la seguridad de los brazos de Tory, regresó a resistirme. Se plantó frente a mí mirándome con recelo, segundos después cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente. En ese momento la tensión que invadía nuestro espacio personal se disipó lentamente.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, noté una expresión de preocupación que penetraba duramente su plata remolinante, obscureciendo su mirada.

—Esta conversación aún no termina, vete a descansar —ordenó con voz apaciguada—. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Volvió a cortar el contacto visual y, sin dirigirse a nadie más, caminó hacia las escaleras desapareciendo al instante.

Tory lo siguió rápidamente, pero antes de desaparecer por el mismo camino, se volteó y me miró con su conocida expresión de angustia. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando nos advertía, ya fuese a mis hermanos o, en este caso, a mí, que hablaría seriamente con nosotros.

Al parecer, mi noche no terminaría hasta que hablara con ella.

Cuando mi mamá también se esfumó, los únicos que quedamos en la sala fuimos Bas, Theron y yo, y por sus caras, sabía que estaban muriéndose por bombardearme con quien sabe cuantas preguntas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde habías estado? —comenzó Bas— Papá nunca había actuado así antes, eso sólo me hace pensar que algo realmente malo está por suceder y no quiere perdernos de vista ni por un segundo, ¿qué pasó, Pau?, ¿por qué rompiste tu promesa de llegar a tiempo para cenar juntos?

Suspiré casi por necesidad de hacerlo. Lo último que quería era tener a mis dos sobreprotectores hermanos encima de mí después de la reciente lucha con nuestro progenitor. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, y no quería que, gracias a mi estado de ánimo, alguno se convirtiera en mi saco de boxeo.

Ninguno de ellos se merecía que lo usara para desahogarme.

Clavé mis verdes ojos en los plateados de mi hermano y, con un solo intercambio de miradas, le dije que no estaba en mis cabales para soportar un interrogatorio de su parte, y al parecer, Theron también se dio cuenta de ello porque tampoco hizo el mínimo intento de soltar sus propias preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Sabía perfectamente que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ambos, pero no sería esa noche. Ya había sido suficiente por un día.

—Tranquilo, Bas. Prometo contarte todo después, ahora sólo quiero dormir —respondí.

Mis dos hermanos se me quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero en el fondo comprendían lo duro que había sido para mí haber llegado a casa y que, en lugar de disfrutar un tiempo en familia, hubiese tenido que discutir tan salvajemente con el Amo y Señor de nuestro hogar. De alguna manera ambos se habían imaginado a ellos mismos en mi lugar y llegaron a la conclusión de que jamás les gustaría experimentar algo así. Habían sido testigos de la crueldad que era capaz nuestro Padre y no se les antojaba enfrentar semejante altercado en carne propia.

Por eso desistieron de continuar interrogándome. Tanto ellos, como yo, esperábamos que un buen sueño tranquilizara la ira del Dios y que pudiésemos hablar como gente civilizada a la mañana siguiente.

—Buenas noches, chiquillos. Descansen.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y emprendí mi camino hacia mi habitación. Seguramente mi madre ya estaría esperándome para hablar de lo ocurrido y mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido me dormiría.

~ • ~

Caminé perezosamente por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegué a mi alcoba. Con un rápido movimiento, me escabullí hacia el interior y cerré la puerta en silencio, con la intención de no hacer más ruido de lo necesario.

Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, inspeccioné cautelosamente cada rincón del cuarto. Evidentemente mi madre aún no había hecho acto de presencia y gracias a eso, me tomé mi tiempo para alistarme para dormir.

Cuando me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes, una sombra entre las cortinas del ventanal de mi balcón, me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos, poniéndome en estado de alerta. Debido al cansancio tanto físico, como mental que sufría, automáticamente dejé que mis instintos me dominaran provocando que mis ojos cambiaran de color hasta volverse rojos, mis dientes se convirtieron en alargados colmillos y mis uñas crecieron hasta parecer garras, las cuales se tornaron negras durante el proceso.

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la puerta de cristal de mi balcón con el propósito de averiguar quien estaba espiándome deliberadamente. Cuando hice a un lado el largo y pesado cortinaje que cubría el ventanal y la luz de la Luna iluminó el dormitorio, descubrí que la sombra era nada más y nada menos que el gran cuervo negro.

_¡Oh genial! Cuando creí que ya nada podía ser peor._

La obscura ave se acercó volando impetuosamente hacia mí, y mientras más se aproximaba, fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en el Gran Tipo sexy.

Damon se detuvo a dos metros de distancia analizándome de pies a cabeza.

Detuvo un par de veces su recorrido, enfocándose en partes de mi cuerpo que, de sólo pensarlo, se me erizaba el vello de la piel.

Yo aún no podía salir del sorpresivo trance en el que me había sumergido desde que lo vi. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para romper el lazo hipnótico que su sola presencia había creado entre los dos pero, justo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, todo se fue al diablo. No pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por aquel vasto océano, el cual me atrapó con fuerza entre sus fieras aguas y me mantuvo encadenada a él. No importaba cuanto peleara, en el fondo sabía que nunca podría liberarme de su prisión.

Antes de entrar a mi casa y enfrentar mi cruel destino, creí que todo lo que había vivido previamente sólo había sido una ilusión y que, por lo tanto, no había ocurrido realmente. Me había esforzado bastante por creerlo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que de verdad lo había logrado, por tal razón me había olvidado por completo que aquel exótico y ostentoso vampiro que me esperaba para retomar la conversación que habíamos dejado pendiente. Lo peor de todo era que esa noche no estaba del todo consciente para sostener algún tipo de charla.

El Gran Tipo elevó una de sus cejas mientras formaba una extraña sonrisa con la comisura derecha de sus labios. Ese gesto me llevó al límite de casi jadear para obligarme a mí misma a salir del trance hipnótico y recuperar el control de mis emociones.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué _era_ capaz de ejercer tal dominio sobre mí?

Una vez que me di cuenta de quien se trataba, fui desvaneciendo mis rasgos vampíricos hasta que volví a tomar forma humana. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a enfrentarlo.

Estaba en un estado en el que era fácil descontrolarme. Por lo tanto, todas mis debilidades estaban a flor de piel y no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle tal ventaja sobre mí.

—Menos mal que no te gusta atacar a las personas, si reaccionaste así sólo porque estaba en tu balcón esperándote tranquilamente, no me imagino como serías cuando intenten atacarte —dijo bastante divertido.

—Cállate —le ordené con firmeza, no permitiría que tomara el control del ambiente—. No me conoces y por lo tanto no sabes nada de mi forma de actuar. Jamás he atacado, ni amenazado a un humano, ni siquiera estando en mis peores momentos. El aura de los mortales no representa ninguna clase de amenaza para mí y por eso no reacciono ante ellos, en cambio, tú eres un vampiro, eres una criatura sobrenatural y por lo tanto tu aura es diferente.

—¿Quieres decir que si un humano quisiera matarte lo lograría? ¡Vaya! Otro factor que deberé tener presente.

Durante varios segundos me dediqué a fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Qué coño quería ese sujeto de mí?

—Eres un arrogante, idiota —le respondí—. No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa para seguir con tu lista de insultos. ¿Qué diablos pretendes? Dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez?

Justo después de decir aquello, noté como su mirada se volvía gélida y penetrante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal forzándome a estar alerta.

Ese hombre bien podría parecer todo un modelo Calvin Klein con un intolerable sarcasmo y un muy detestable humor negro que no representaba nada serio para mí, pero después de haber sentido el extraño cosquilleo que siempre me anunciaba la cercanía de algún eminente peligro, supe que debería manejar mejor mis cartas con él, sobretodo ahora que me encontraba fuera de mis cabales.

—Nunca trates de complacerme, una criatura como tú jamás lo lograría —escupió—. Eres débil, si no fuera porque tienes una patética familia que cuida de ti seguramente ya estarías muerta.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

~ • ~

Acheron caminaba de un lado a otro por el piso de su habitación sin prestarle atención a nada, ni a nadie.

Tory había decidido que antes de hablar conmigo, primero lo haría con él para tratar de calmar la preocupante situación en la que se había envuelto toda la familia.

Como matriarca, ella siempre se encargaba de buscar la mejor forma de arreglar los problemas familiares de una manera civilizada para no tener que llegar precisamente al límite que habíamos alcanzado momentos antes. El bienestar de cada uno de nosotros era su principal prioridad y no dejaría que los altercados futuros nos dividieran y nos pusieran en contra.

Desde que mis padres habían comenzado a formar una familia, Strykerius se había envuelto a sí mismo en una constante búsqueda por descubrir alguna forma de acabar con nuestra felicidad. Cuando se enteró del nacimiento de Bas, el Señor de los Daimons se puso sumamente celoso de mi Padre porque él sí _podía _procrear y rodearse de todas aquellas cosas que el daimon siempre había deseado para sí.

Justo antes de alcanzar su veintiseisavo cumpleaños y optar por matar humanos para seguir viviendo, Stryker había logrado formar su propia familia. Había tenido muchos hijos de los cuales ya sólo quedaban Urian —quien había sido asesinado por él mismo y traído de vuelta por mi papá y por eso ahora era su mano derecha— y Medea —la primera de todas sus crías y la única que tuvo con su primera esposa Zephyra, cuando aún era Apólita—. El resto de ellos habían muerto, algunos por haber elegido el final que dictaba la maldición de Apolo y otros por haberse convertido en daimons pero que fracasaron al pelear con algún Dark Hunter, y el hecho de que mi papá fuese un Dios de vida y muerte, bien podía reproducirse.

Por supuesto que ese era uno de los principales factores del por qué Stryker odiaba a Acheron, sin embargo, el asunto de Apollymi también jugaba un rol importante en el asunto.

Cuando Apolo lanzó la maldición sobre su gente estaba tan encolerizado, que lo último que pasó por su mente fue su propio hijo. Debido a eso, y por el motivo de tal acto de crueldad, Stryker juró vengarse de su padre.

En ese momento apareció la Diosa Apollymi con una oferta que le fue imposible de rechazar.

Ella le enseñó cómo robar las almas de los humanos para que pudiera seguir con vida después de los veintisiete años, se ofreció a ser su madre adoptiva y le otorgó un gran número de habitaciones de su Palacio en Kalosis para que tanto él, como sus futuros daimons, se refugiaran. Ella le daría todo eso para que él hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, pero claro que con la condición de nunca lastimar a su verdadero hijo.

Stryker accedió y ambos sellaron el pacto con un Vínculo de Sangre: si alguno de ellos moría, el otro también lo haría.

Con el paso de los años y de muchísimas circunstancias, Apollymi y Stryker se volvieron uno en contra del otro pero a pesar de eso, la Diosa no echó a todo su ejército de daimons, sino que los mantuvo en su Infierno para vigilarlos y por medio de otro acuerdo entre los dos, Stryker jamás volvería a intentar lastimar con sus propias manos ni a Acheron, ni al resto de su familia. Pero como era de esperarse, él sabía que había muchas otras formas de llegar a la Familia Atlante sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

Y era eso mismo lo que traía vuelto loco a Acheron.

El Señor Daimon había descubierto una brillante forma de herir al _Heraldo del Telikos_ usando en su contra lo que más había protegido en su vida: a mí.

Tory estuvo observando cada uno de los movimientos de su marido hasta que no pudo más. Tenía que hablar con él o ella también enloquecería. Con uno de ellos bastaba, no había necesidad que ambos se descontrolaran.

—Acho, tranquilízate por favor, terminarás haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

Mi papá se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada llena de confusión y angustia. Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, no podía pedirle que se tranquilizara cuando tenía razones suficientes para actuar como un loco.

—No es gracioso, Sota —suspiró mi papá. No estaba de humor para bromear.

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño. No era mi intención que sonara como una broma. Yo también estoy preocupada, no olvides que también es mi hija —le recriminó mi madre.

Su tono había sido lo bastante serio para hacerle notar a su esposo que ella tampoco estaba jugando.

—Lo siento, amor. En que todo esto me está destrozando —Acheron se disculpó completamente afligido, a leguas se notaba que no estaba pasando por un buen momento —. No soporto todo esto, sólo pensar que Stryker pueda herir a nuestra pequeña me pone mal —se sentó en una esquina de la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

Tory lo entendía perfectamente.

Ella tampoco podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese terror al imaginar que algo malo pudiese pasarme si llegara a caer en las garras del enemigo.

Stryker se los había dejado tan claro como el agua: yo era su próximo objetivo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos contarle? Ella debe estar preparada para lo que pueda llegar a pasar —le sugirió Tory.

Fue entonces que mi Padre levantó su vista y la vio de verdad. En su rostro fue formándose una mueca llena de miedo e ira que lo deformó por completo. En sus ojos, la plata remolinante parecía un obscuro océano furioso que libraba una implacable tormenta.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Estás loca mujer? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? ¡Jamás! —gritó, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme, Ash! ¡Sólo te di mi punto de vista! ¡¿Acaso crees que toda esta situación me pone contenta?! ¡No me gusta pelear! —se defendió ella elevando su tono de voz, en todos los años que llevaba casada con mi papá nunca le había gritado así, pero ambos estaban tan abrumados que habían perdido los estribos—. Lo siento, no quise hablarte así, pero te recuerdo una cosa Acheron: amo a Paulina como si fuera mi propia hija, y con un demonio, ¡lo es! ¡No te voy a permitir que dudes de mi instinto materno para con ella porque jamás te lo perdonaré! ¿Piensas que me estoy tomando a la ligera la amenaza de Stryker? Pues tengo noticias para ti amigo: no lo hago.

—Perdóname Tory, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Primero peleo con ella y ahora tú y yo estamos a punto de hacerlo también… —dijo Ash mientras dejaba salir un lastimoso suspiro— Yo… no tengo la fuerza suficiente para esto, ¡mírame!, soy el Dios del Destino Final cuya Voluntad es la del Universo, y estoy aquí, sentado, lamentándome no poder defender correctamente a mi familia.

Habían llegado a un punto donde ninguno de ellos sabía que más decir.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por darse ánimos. Mi madre caminó hacia mi padre sin cortar el contacto visual y lo tomó de las manos suavemente.

En cuanto mi papá sintió la tibieza de su piel finalmente pudo sentir un momento de paz.

Hasta que mi mamá volvió a hablar.

—Cariño, escucha, sigo pensando que debemos decirle la verdad —dijo. Ash trató de interrumpirla pero ella no lo permitió—. Sólo déjame hablar ¿sí? —le pidió, obligándolo quedarse callado—. Mira, sé como te sientes, lo único que quieres es protegerla y alejarla del peligro que la asecha, pero debes estar consciente que no podremos estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tú la conoces, ella es inquieta por naturaleza, jamás permitirá que la encierres. Aunque la jaula sea de oro no deja de ser una prisión.

—Pero tendrá que entenderlo, somos sus padres y sólo queremos lo mejor para ella.

Tory frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de mi padre. Era increíble que a pesar de lo que ella dijera, él siempre quisiera tomar la decisión sin tomar en cuenta la suya, pero esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer, era de mí de quien estaban hablando y, por lo tanto, lo que decidieran sería por mutuo acuerdo.

—Perdóname, cielo, pero en esta ocasión definitivamente no te apoyaré —bufó mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Él le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tory, por favor, entiéndeme, no puedo aceptar lo que me pides, ella significa demasiado para mí, llegó en uno de los momentos más cruciales de mi vida y me es imposible no seguir pensando en ella como mi princesa. En aquel tiempo me sentía tan solo que, aunque era tan sólo una bebé, ella me devolvió algunos de los momentos más felices de mi tormentoso pasado. Cuando la adopté, me invadió el típico miedo de un hombre que se convierte en padre por primera vez, y estaba tan lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía sí reír o llorar por haberla atado a mi peligroso estilo de vida cuando, al mismo tiempo, me volví el responsable de la suya. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé durante sus dos primeros años —Ash detuvo su explicación por unos segundos sólo para recuperar su aliento y luego prosiguió—. Cuando tú llegaste a nuestras vidas pensaste que tenía siete años, cuando la realidad es que debido su extraño ADN, ella alcanzó esa apariencia a sus escasos tres meses y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle. Todo el tiempo se me acercaba buscando respuestas, tratando de descubrir por qué era diferente a los demás. Ahora que es mayor, y que ha entrenado, puede disimular perfectamente su lado paranormal y mezclarse en el mundo que le tocó vivir pero fueron, justamente, esos dos años en los que sus poderes se desarrollaron muy rápido, no lográbamos mantenerlos bajo control de ninguna manera. Al final no tuve otra opción más que llevármela a Katoteros para que no siguiera sufriendo el rechazo de la sociedad y creo que entenderás los motivos por lo que lo hice. Siendo yo mismo un sobreviviente de ese infierno, no permitiría que mi bebé creciera en ese ambiente —volvió a detenerse para reprimir el deseo de llorar. Él jamás lloraba pero cuando lo hacía se volvía muy vulnerable. Aquello lo enfurecía, no soportaba tan debilidad—. Por esa razón ella odia esa otra parte suya, le recuerda todo el sufrimiento de aquellas situaciones que tuvo que superar para lograr la posición que tiene hoy en día, y yo, como su protector, pero más que otra cosa, su Padre, no dejaré que ese pasado vuelva y la atormente. Nos costó mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí y no dejaré que vuelva a ser víctima de tal obscuridad.

Al escuchar aquella historia, la cual desconocía por completo, mi mamá se sintió muy conmovida por las emociones que mi papá le había transmitido.

Después de haberle dado la oportunidad de desahogarse, finalmente pudo entender el profundo miedo que Ash sentía por mí. Yo había sido su primera prueba como padre y le daba pavor el imaginarse que hubiese cometido algún error. Pero lo que él no lograba ver es que había hecho un maravilloso trabajo criándonos.

Alguien había dicho una vez que los hijos eran el reflejo de los padres, y si a eso íbamos, Ash era el mejor padre que alguien pudiese tener.

—Te comprendo, Achimou, ahora lo hago —asintió Tory—. Nunca me imaginé que detrás de nuestra niña existiera una historia como esa. Sé que no quieres arriesgarte a que ella descubra la verdad, pero si lo que Stryker nos dijo es cierto, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla y contársela, sobre todo para protegerla.

—Lo sé pero tengo miedo de su reacción, ¿crees que me perdone? No soportaría perderla por una tontería como esa —sollozó mi papá.

—Cariño, no temas, te puedo asegurar que es lo último que pasaría. Ella te ama de una forma incondicional, nunca dudes de su amor por ti —le sonrió mi madre.

Él le regresó el gesto.

Mis padres guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, la cabeza de mi papá parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba tan concentrado formulando mil maneras para resguardarme del caos que se aproximaba que, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Su mente despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido y miró fijamente a mi madre.

Había tomado una decisión.

Y que los Dioses tuvieran piedad de él, porque apostaría todo lo que tenía a favor de su causa.

—Le diré la verdad —dijo finalmente con expresión seria—. Tengo que hacerlo, Sota. Jamás debí ocultarle la razón del por qué terminó conmigo en lugar de crecer con los Cullen. Fue mi error y debo solucionarlo, aunque al final termine odiándome.

—Te equivocas en ambas partes —respondió mi mamá—. Se te olvida que tú ya no estás solo en esto. Lo haremos juntos como pareja, y si conozco bien a mi niña, ella jamás te odiará por el simple hecho de que tú le diste lo que estas otras personas nunca se atrevieron: el amor y la seguridad de una verdadera familia —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Literalmente, Ash casi se arrojó a llorar a sus brazos.

Era cierto: él ya no estaba solo conmigo, ahora, ambos teníamos a Tory, y gracias a su amor, habíamos superado todos los obstáculos que nos impedían ser realmente felices.

—Gracias —aceptó mi papá, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener a esa grandiosa mujer a su lado.

~ • ~

Damon colgaba del techo de mi habitación gracias al hechizo _Págos_ que envié contra él justo en el momento que se atrevió a agredir aquello que era lo más sagrado para mí.

La sangre corría por todo su cuello y torso debido a las heridas hechas por mis garras, estaba totalmente paralizado sin ninguna posibilidad de liberarse. Podía escuchar claramente todos los pensamientos e ideas que formulaba dentro de su cabeza imaginándose cada posible escenario para poner sus manos sobre mí y matarme.

Lastima que no le daría el placer de hacerlo.

—Te advertí que si te metías con mi familia, te mataría, maldito vampiro.

Escupí mientras sentía como la ira corría por la sangre de mis venas quemando todo mi cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, literalmente hecha una fiera.

Le había advertido explícitamente que, si alguna vez se metía con mis seres queridos, no viviría para contarlo y por el hecho de cómo se encontraba actualmente, obviamente había decidido ignorar mis palabras.

En ese momento lo último que me pasó por la mente fue tratar de dominar mis acciones. Damon había tocado un punto sensible, por no decir crucial, en cuanto a mi autocontrol se refería.

Apenas nos habíamos conocido y ya creía tener la confianza suficiente para agredirme. No lo entendía. Por más que intentaba hacerlo no podía. Había optado por tratar de llevarnos bien, pero cada palabra, de cada comentario que hacía, estaba impregnada de tanto veneno que era como si mi sola existencia fuese una tortura para él. ¿Qué pudiese haberle hecho yo para que me odiara con tanta pasión?

—No quería llegar hasta este extremo pero no me dejaste otra opción, Damon. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué pude haberte hecho cuando nunca antes te había visto? —le demandé con tono autoritario, realmente necesitaba saberlo, la duda estaba consumiéndome.

Al no poder hablar, su respuesta me llegó mentalmente.

—_No es que me hubieses hecho algo, es simplemente por lo que eres, no entiendo como es que alguien como tú puede existir._ _Siempre he creído que no había ninguna otra criatura superior a los vampiros y justo cuando he logrado sobrepasar mis propios límites apareces tú y arruinas todo. _

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? —continué.

—_No comprendes nada, niña. Eres única. Antes de venir a conocerte en persona, pasé diez años de mi vida investigándote. No es como si me importara, soy inmortal, pero desde que supe de ti, te convertiste en mi máximo interés. Capturé, amenacé, torturé y maté muchas otras escorias para descubrir el gran misterio del por qué todas ellas estaban tras de ti. De hecho me siento ofendido de la manera como me estás tratando ahora, deberías agradecerme que al menos te ahorré algo de trabajo cuando desaparecí de la faz de la tierra a esos seres _—me explicó, aunque no podía escucharlo sabía que estaba usando un tono de voz duro y reprochable.

—Jamás te pedí que lo hicieras, nunca he necesitado de la ayuda de nadie y ciertamente tampoco la tuya —señalé con severidad—. En todo caso ¿por qué te molestaste en hacerlo?, ni siquiera me conocías en ese entonces —le pregunté con bastante curiosidad.

Ese tipo había estado detrás de mí investigándome como si fuera un experimento fallido y definitivamente eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

—_Ya te lo dije: lo hice sencillamente porque llamabas mi atención. Todas estas criaturas andaban persiguiéndote como si fueses la mismísima Fuente de la Juventud y yo tenía que averiguar la razón del por qué _—replicó tratando de sonar agresivo.

¡Vaya! Si tan sólo supiera que, efectivamente, mi sangre era casi la gemela de dicha fuente sagrada, ahora estaría retorciéndose por tratar de llegar a mí y beberla, si es que ese fuese el caso.

—No tenías derecho a meterte en mi vida. No soy un premio que hay que ganar —sollocé.

Sinceramente ya estaba harta de que criaturas como él trataran de encontrar una razón lógica para que alguien como yo existiera.

Odiaba que me vieran como un conejillo de indias al que pudiesen hacerle miles de pruebas que pudiera explicar mi situación. Había luchado toda mi vida contra ello y no permitiría que él, o quien quiera que fuese el próximo en parecer con el mismo objetivo, me señalaran como un fenómeno entre fenómenos.

—_Pues déjame decirte que así es como todos te vemos _—continuó hablando—. _Maté alrededor de doscientos vampiros y algo así como setenta hombres lobo que trataban de atraparte y asesinarte. De la poca información que pude recabar de ti fue que tu sangre era la clave, aún no sé que quiere decir eso y precisamente es la razón del por qué estoy aquí. Todos esos datos me eran completamente inservibles si no lograba comprobarlos con mis propios ojos. La teoría no sirve si no se lleva a la práctica y ahora que estamos aquí, en esta incómoda situación, al fin pude evidenciar que eres mejor que cualquiera de los relatos que había escuchado _—confesó, desarmándome en el acto.

Me tomó casi treinta segundos reponerme pero finalmente bajé la guardia. Suspiré profundamente y, una vez que me cercioré que no me atacaría, lancé el contra hechizo del _Págos_. Su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el charco de sangre que cubría una cuarta parte del piso de mi habitación.

No podía mover un solo músculo. Las heridas aún seguían abiertas, y sin duda había perdido gran cantidad de su energía.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, coloqué la palma de mi mano derecha sobre su espalda. Cuando hice contacto con su piel, sentí como varias corrientes eléctricas bajaron por toda mi columna vertebral. Estaba bastante gélido y pálido. Observé atentamente el mar rojo que lo rodeaba y me sentí culpable. No podía creer lo cruel que había sido, pero al menos así ya no se atrevería a agredirme.

La advertencia había sido clara.

—Lo siento pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo —le dije—. Soy lo que soy, Damon, y ninguna prueba que tú, o alguien más quiera hacerme, logrará cambiar mi esencia. Será mejor que lo dejes por la paz —suspiré.

—Al menos acabo de descubrir que una de las tantas hipótesis sobre ti estaba equivocada, no eres un ser malvado, o quizás no del todo —jadeó.

Sus heridas eran tan profundas que apenas podía respirar.

—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto, pero viniendo de ti, creo que me arriesgaré con la primera opción —sonreí sabiendo que no podía verme y luego de cinco segundos proseguí a curarlo—. Ahora, sé que es imposible en tu estado actual pero necesito que trates de relajarte, voy a curarte —le pedí. Él trató de reírse, pero después de observar como su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor, dejó de hacerlo —. Bien, aquí voy… —cerré mis ojos y me dejé trabajar a mi mente—. _Erafthí… _—susurré el hechizo sanador.

En ese momento, una luz blanca con reflejos azules comenzó a salir de mi palma derecha y fue extendiéndose a lo largo del cuerpo de Damon. Rápidamente entró por sus poros y fue curando cada una de sus heridas, hasta que no quedó rastro de piel cortada, ni sangre derramada.

El chico fue abriendo sus ojos y al poco rato recobró sus fuerzas. Se tocó por todas partes como verificando que no hubiese quedado ningún daño y luego regresó a mí.

—Gracias, aunque no debería decirlo, tú fuiste la responsable de que casi terminara sin una gota de sangre en mi sistema —dijo sarcásticamente.

—No hay de qué —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras, después de todo ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus reacciones—. Espero que después de esto no te queden ganas de volver a insultarme. No sé que tantas teorías hayas investigado sobre mí, pero si alguna de ellas dice que puedo matarte con tan sólo pensarlo, entonces tómala en cuenta, es cierta.

Si no fuese porque estaba lo suficientemente cansada, aun para prestar atención a sus gestos en plena obscuridad, hubiese jurado que una ligera sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios casi de soslayo.

—Eres graciosa, sabes —soltó.

—No serías el primero en notarlo —le dije mientras me estiraba, vaya que estaba tensa, jamás imaginé que tendría una noche como esa en mi vida—. Bueno, si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir ahora. Tengo un día bastante ajetreado mañana y realmente necesito descansar.

—Vaya cambio de actitud. Está bien, si no te importa, me quedaré nuevamente en el balcón, es un sitio bastante tranquilo —dijo.

Lo miré con una expresión de sorpresa pero no tenía ninguna razón para prohibírselo. Mientras mantuviese un bajo perfil por mí estaría bien.

—Claro, si a ti te parece bien no hay ninguna objeción de mi parte, sólo compórtate ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, lo haré, no tienes que tratarme como a un niño —se quejó de una manera tan infantil que casi me hizo sentir ternura.

—Bien, buenas noches Damon —le dije, acompañándolo hacia la puerta de mi ventanal.

Él estuvo a punto de responderme pero, de repente, me tomó por la cintura y me acorraló contra la pared contigua del ventanal. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre mis caderas y su cuerpo ejercía presión sobre el mío, impidiéndome escapar.

Perdí totalmente el control de mis acciones cuando sentí su cálido aliento rozar mi rostro. Tenía un olor ligeramente dulce, como si fuera una mezcla entre vainilla y hierbabuena, y era tan condenadamente embriagante que por un instante me obligó a cerrar los ojos para poder pensar con claridad.

—Damon… ¿qué estás haciendo? —murmuré tan bajo que si alguien hubiese estado en la habitación con nosotros no me hubiese escuchado.

—No tengo idea —respondió de la misma manera que yo, pero con la diferencia de que su voz sonaba seductora—. ¿Qué es lo que hay en ti qué me hace sentirme así? Eres un imán, uno que atrae personas hacia sí para después no dejarlas ir… y es abrumador.

—No lo entiendo… —gemí por su proximidad.

No quería pensar en mí misma como una mojigata, pero la verdad era que jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera de mi familia, mucho menos uno _como _Damon.

Ninguna experiencia pasada me había preparado para un momento como ese y estaba nerviosa…

Bastante nerviosa.

—Tienes los ojos más extraños que he visto en mi vida —comentó mientras me observaba atenta y cuidadosamente.

Casi sentí que mi cuerpo explotaría. Mi sangre quemaba mi piel de adentro hacia fuera.

—Estás demente, Damon, son verdes, no hay nada anormal en ellos —dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre, fallando en el intento.

—Te equivocas, hay algo más, algo diferente y misterioso y con un poco de suerte, yo seré el primero en descubrir lo que ocultas tras ese par de manantiales, no olvides mis palabras —dijo.

—Damon, por favor, suéltame, estás actuando muy raro, y si no te detienes ahora, no quiero imaginar el final que podría tener la situación…

Me costaba un trabajo sacar las palabras de mi boca, y estaba tan abstraída tratando de de ordenar mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y realmente temía por el desenlace que tendríamos.

—Tu mente dice que no pero tu cuerpo te delata, estás disfrutando de esto tanto como yo —rió tan natural, que por un momento creí que estaba burlándose de mí.

—Es suficiente, esto no puede ser, tienes que alejarte, en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y vernos —traté de explicarle, desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta.

—Eso sólo lo hace más excitante ¿no crees? —volvió a reí, y esta vez no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que uniera sus labios con los míos.

Aquella acción me desarmó por completo. Sinceramente no estaba preparada para eso.

Sentía claramente como Damon movía impetuosamente su boca contra la mía buscando adueñarse de ella. Nunca en mi vida había estado de esa forma con un hombre y por lo tanto no sabía como actuar. Todos mis instintos de supervivencia me exigían detener lo que estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo, otros instintos —que nunca antes había sentido— me decían que siguiera, que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que me entregara aunque fuese por una vez al momento y que no tuviese miedo de ello, incluso me pareció notar que mi propio cuerpo sabía como responder a ese arrebato pasional.

Al principio estuve aferrada a mi sentido común y traté inútilmente de separarme del vampiro, pero cuando mi subconsciente hizo acto de presencia, me olvidé por completo de la realidad y por primera vez en mi corta vida, me permití disfrutar de la atracción carnal entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sabía por experiencia propia que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales eran muchísimo más fuertes que un humano promedio y quizás por esa razón, dudaba un poco en entregarme por completo, no sabía que tan poderoso pudiese ser el sexo con algún ser paranormal, ni que tanto afectaría eso a mi estatus como símbolo de virginidad y fertilidad.

Y para ser honesta, eso sí me preocupaba.

Los Espíritus de la Naturaleza habían sido claros conmigo cuando me habían obsequiado mi magia y mi condición de sirena: yo sería para ellos una de sus Deidades Sagradas y harían lo que fuera para protegerme de cualquier energía negativa que quisiera adueñarse de mí.

Siendo una vampira pura y una humana al mismo tiempo, estaba condenada a vivir una vida llena de tormentos y crueldades.

Por dentro, ambas partes luchaban entre sí para hacerse de mi alma sin que les importara destruirme en el proceso.

Por tal motivo, la Madre Naturaleza, siendo la Máxima Figura del mundo espiritual, les ordenó a sus siervos —magos y brujas— que salvaran mi torturada alma y que la convirtieran en una figura sagrada para de ese modo sellar mis poderes malignos y evitar que lograran su propósito de transformarme en un ser violeto que fuese incapaz de sentir piedad u otro sentimiento hacia los seres vivos y, gracias a ese acto de bondad, ahora era capaz de someter mi lado obscuro y convocarlo sin que se saliera de control.

Sin embargo, de acuerdo al Balance Natural, era obvio que para poder convertirme en la Deidad de la Virginidad y la Fertilidad debía comprometerme con la Naturaleza en un mutuo acuerdo: ella sellaría mi lado obscuro brindándome el Don de la magia y la condición de sirena mientras yo le entregara completamente mi cuerpo y mi alma, es decir, no me entregaría a nada, ni nadie.

Una vez aceptado el intercambio, el pacto quedó sellado.

Y precisamente, por ese _gran _detalle, tuve que armarme de valor y detener lo que fuese que estuviera planeando Damon.

—Damon, suéltame —le ordené con calma, lo último que quería era empezar a pelear después de haber logrado una especie de tregua entre ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? Creí que lo disfrutabas. ¿Acaso soy tan malo? —preguntó confundido.

—No, no es eso —me apresuré a corregirlo antes que su orgullo quedara herido—. Por favor, no pienses que es por eso, sí lo estoy disfrutando mucho pero no puedo hacerlo…

—¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo lo que estamos haciendo, ya eres una chica grande, yo también soy un hombre, o al menos aparentamos serlo porque no somos exactamente humanos, pero lo importante aquí es que ambos queremos, somos responsables, ¿por qué no podemos? Acepta el riesgo. No todo en la vida se trata de tener el control. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse de vez en cuando —balbuceó nerviosamente.

El gesto reflejado en su rostro caló profundamente en mí y me hizo sentir culpable por no poder darle lo que él quería, pero no estaba en mis manos esa decisión.

En primer lugar, _yo no _podía, hacerlo significaba faltar a mi compromiso para con la Naturaleza, y en segundo lugar, apenas nos conocíamos. Sonaba raro, pero si me iba a la cama con él en ese momento, me sentiría como una mujerzuela necesitada y esa era la última imagen que quería que las personas, y sobre todo él, se llevaran de mí.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera ¿de acuerdo?, es porque en serio _no _puedo —traté de explicarle, sin embargo, cuando vi que su rostro adoptó una mueca hiriente, supe que no seria fácil convencerlo.

—No mientas, no quieres, ¿acaso crees que no soy digno de alguien como tú? —explotó.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Damon, eso no es lo que pienso, sólo te estoy diciendo que no puedo acostarme contigo, no está en mis manos esa decisión —hice todo lo que pude por sonar tranquila, pero su reacción no estaba ayudándome mucho.

—¿Qué no es tu decisión? ¡Por Dios! ¡Entonces explícame de quién es para ir a pedirle permiso! ¿No te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó eso? ¿Acaso es otro de tus trucos para evadir a las personas? —gritó tan fuerte como si de plano estuviésemos sólo nosotros dos en la casa.

—Cállate, idiota, vas a hacer que nos descubran y créeme que en estos momentos es lo último que necesito —le reclamé, sintiendo como la vena de mi frente comenzaba a palpitar—. Además no te estoy evadiendo, si fuera así hace horas que estarías fuera de mi habitación. Tampoco meto a todo el mundo aquí, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? —exigí.

—Que quede claro que ni siquiera pienso en ti como persona, no lo eres, no estoy obligado a hacerlo —soltó.

En ese momento sentí explotar. No podía creerlo: había vuelto a insultarme.

—¡Eres un maldito y estúpido gilipollas! —le grité sin poder contenerme.

Cuando escuché girar la perilla de la puerta, usé toda la cordura que me quedaba para volver a mis cabales y sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a hechizarlo con el _Págos_ y lo levité hasta colocarlo tras la puerta que, después de abrirse por completo, mostró a una somnolienta Simi, que observaba el lugar con sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojos.

—Hola Simi, ¿sucede algo malo?, ¿tienes hambre otra vez? —le pregunté simultáneamente mientras lograba recuperar del todo mi tranquilidad.

—No ocurre nada, la Simi sólo vino a la habitación de akra-Pau porque creyó escuchar gritos, ¿estás bien, akra-Pau? —me preguntó con su jovial manera de hablar.

Le sonreí.

—Mejor que nunca Sims, no te preocupes, seguramente fueron los gritos del programa de TV, tenía el volumen demasiado fuerte, de hecho acabo de apagarla, ya estaba por dormir —mentí, esperando que me creyera.

—Uhmm, supongo que debió haber sido eso, en fin, entonces si a akra-Pau no le molesta, la Simi se irá a su habitación a dormir —dijo.

—Está bien Simi, prometo no volver a subir tanto el volumen, dulces sueños —me despedí de ella mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que tenía sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama y daba un gran trago. Necesitaba tragarme el nudo que, por obvias razones, sentía en la garganta.

—¡Oh y sí que serán dulces! —exclamó feliz—. Mientras Travis Fimmel sea el protagonista de todos ellos, no hay duda que no sean excitantes.

Entonces casi me atraganté.

Como siempre Simi tenía que salir con sus cosas. Si se lo hubiese dicho a Acheron definitivamente otra sería la historia. Al menos al tal Travis no le pondría salsa BBQ para comérselo en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero estaba segura que si pudiera lo haría de otra manera.

—Bueno, entonces suerte con Travis —le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_Nota mental: no beber, comer o hacer alguna otra cosa mientras esté hablando con Simi._

—¡Gracias, akra-Pau! ¡Dulces sueños a ti también! Pero ya sabes, no sueñes con ningún hombre porque si Akri lo descubre, no le va a gustar, ¡adiós! —sonrió y después se marchó.

Lancé un suspiró dando gracias a los Dioses que Simi no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Damon. La próxima vez recordaría ponerle el seguro a la cerradura para evitar volver a ser víctima del casi infarto que por poco había sufrido cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Una vez que estuve segura que nadie más irrumpiría en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta lo más lento posible para no hacerla rechinar, regresé mi atención al Gran Tipo que había vuelto a congelar y por segunda vez volví a lanzar el contra hechizo hacia su cuerpo. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera comenzar a gritarme en cuanto recuperara el habla, no quería volver a pasar otro susto por esa noche. Los Dioses sabían que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Observé como poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de sus extremidades, comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos como si tratara de descongelarlos y, haciendo esos mismos movimientos, prosiguió con el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente regresó a la normalidad clavó sus ojos azules en mí con resentimiento. Por la mueca de desprecio en su rostro supe que estaba molesto. Quizás había imaginado que nunca más me atrevería a usar magia contra él, y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales jamás podríamos estar juntos.

El favoritismo no era uno de mis fuertes.

Y sinceramente jamás lo sería.

Cerrando mis ojos, caminé a paso lento hacia mi cama, levanté las cobijas y, sin tomarme la molestia de voltear a verlo, me deslicé debajo de ellas. Quería terminar de una buena vez aquel desastroso día y olvidarme que alguna vez viví todo eso. Claro que ya sabía que era mucho pedir pero no perdía nada con desearlo.

—Hay una cobija negra guardaba en la segunda puerta de mi armario —le señalé mientras me acomodaba sobre el colchón—, suele hacer mucho frío allá fuera durante esta época del año, así que no hay problema si quieres tomarla.

El vampiro me miró entre sorprendido y fastidiado.

—Soy inmune a las temperaturas, por si no lo recuerdas soy un no-muerto así que deja ya ese tono de preocupación, es un tanto hipócrita de tu parte ¿sabes?, primero me hechizas y luego te pones en modo cariñosa, tu bipolaridad resulta agobiante—gruñó.

Suspiré contra mi almohada, tratando de ahogar un grito de frustración que empecinaba con salir de mi boca. Otra vez había vuelto a usar su lengua viperina en mi contra. Estuve a punto de llegar nuevamente a mi límite, pero en cuanto recordé lo que le había hecho, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Me lo merecía.

Levanté ligeramente mi torso y me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos para encararlo.

—No te pongas en ese plan ¿sí? —me quejé—. No tenía elección, si Simi te hubiese visto ambos tendríamos serios problemas, ya tuve que enfrentar una pelea con mi Padre por llegar tarde gracias a tu innecesaria intromisión durante mi cacería, no quiero tener que pasar por ello una vez más. No lo soportaría.

Sin poder evitarlo, hundí mi cara en el cojín para reprimir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos. Me sentía completamente vulnerable cuando tenía problemas con mi familia y odiaba que otras personas, o en este caso, criaturas, presenciaran esa debilidad.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas evadir la tristeza que luchaba arduamente por salir, no deseaba que aquel hombre notara mi poco autocontrol pero mis sollozos no eran de mucha ayuda, y aún cuando no había sacado mi rostro de la almohada para comprobarlo, pude sentir el cuerpo de Damon junto al mío. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? ¿O es que acaso estaba tratando de consolarme?

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté sin poder ocultar mi voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —soltó mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre mi espalda.

—Es de muy mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra —lo reprendí.

—Bueno, entonces es una suerte que haya olvidado mi "yo" británico en casa, de otra forma no sería un… ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? Oh sí, gilipollas —contestó, soltando una risita tonta.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme también.

—Eres un tonto —le dije mientras salía de mi escondite.

—Sí, viene con todo ese asunto de la gilipollez —volvió a reír y esta vez no me prohibí sonreír.

—Eres un caso extraño, Damon Salvatore.

—Te aseguro que no más que tú —suspiró—. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que además de ser una criatura única y extraordinaria, contarías con todo un ejército de guardaespaldas? —sonrió provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera de ternura—. En serio que nadie podría quitarte el primer lugar en cuanto a ese tema, por cierto, ¿qué era esa cosa rara que vino hace un rato? Jamás había visto algo así, ¿y por qué te llamaba akara-Pau? Eso suena todavía más raro.

Solté una silenciosa carcajada por su comentario. No era extraño que no supiese nada acerca de Simi, ni que tampoco estuviese relacionado con términos atlantes. La historia de mi familia se remontaba once mil años atrás y por más inmortal que Damon fuera, era normal que no supiera nada al respecto.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—En primer lugar te voy a pedir de no vuelvas a llamar "esa cosa" a mi Simi, ella es un demonio _Caronte_ —le expliqué, pero al notar su rostro lleno de confusión, me di cuenta que tendría que explayarme un poco más—. Según la mitología griega, el _Caronte_, o _Carón_, es el barquero del _Hades_ y es quien se encarga de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río _Aqueronte_, o _Acheron_, como se le conoce comúnmente, pero solamente si éstos tenían un _óbolo_ para pagar el viaje, razón por la cual en la Antigua Grecia, los cadáveres se enterraban con una de estas monedas bajo la lengua. Aquellos que no podían pagar tenían que vagar cien años por las riberas de dicho río, sólo así el _Caronte _accedía a portearlos sin cobrar. Aunque con frecuencia se dice que más bien era el río _Estigia_, o _Styxx_, por el que las porteaba pero bueno, son sólo hipótesis, el río _Acheron_ es el verdadero.

—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? —me preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su curiosidad se notaba a leguas.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, y todavía lo es más el creerlo, pero si estás dispuesto a abrir tu mente te lo contaré todo —le propuse, y tanto era su interés por saberlo, que jamás olvidaría como su mirada se había iluminado ante tal expectativa.

—Tú suéltalo, nena. Será como mi cuento para dormir.

Honestamente no me esperaba un comentario como ese y por esa razón no aguanté las ganas de reír. Él se abalanzó sobre mí para cubrirme la boca, y el choque eléctrico que me golpeó al sentir la suave piel de su mano sobre mis labios, me impidió seguir riendo.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido y la verdad no quiero echar a perder este momento haciendo que alguien más aparezca por la puerta gracias a tus estruendosas carcajadas —se quejó.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, fue gracioso pero tienes razón, me controlaré —dije.

—Bien, puedes continuar —apremió con ansiedad, casi creí haberlo visto haciendo un puchero, uno de esos que los niños hacen cuando están impacientes por abrir sus regalos en Navidad.

—¿En dónde me quedé? —le pregunté sin prestar realmente atención a mis palabras, la forma en como estaba tan relajado a mi lado me hacía perder la concentración en la charla para más bien dirigirla toda hacia él.

—Me estabas contando sobre tu demonio guardaespaldas —dijo—. Lo que aún no entiendo es ¿cómo puede estar aquí si se supone que debería estar porteando almas errantes? ¿Es qué acaso hay más como ella? —insistió.

—Oh, sí, muchas más y precisamente por eso ya no hay muchos Caronte en el Hades. Verás, por ser demonios, cuya especie es sin duda la más poderosa del Universo, creyeron que gracias a su fuerza podrían dominar todos y cada uno de los Panteones que existían. Tanto el Panteón Griego, como el Atlante, lucharon contra ellos durante esa rebelión, pero al final fueron solamente los Atlantes quienes lograron someterlos. De esa forma se convirtieron en sirvientes de dichos Dioses y toda la especie abandonó los dominios griegos, desde entonces…

—Espera, espera —me interrumpió—, ¿los Panteones Griego y Atlante? ¿Te refieres a que en verdad existen? Digo, conozco vagamente algo de la mitología griega pero jamás había escuchado acerca de los atlantes, ¿de dónde son ellos?

Volví a inhalar profundamente.

—Damon, antes de empezar con esta historia me prometiste que mantendrías tu mente abierta, ¿recuerdas? —él asintió sin mucho convencimiento pero aún así continué—. Bueno, quiero que realmente me asegures que sea lo que sea que vayas a escuchar a partir de ahora no lo vas a malinterpretar, ni vas a pensar que estoy jugando contigo, necesito que me lo jures —le pedí.

—Sí, te prometo que lo haré.

—De acuerdo, escucha, sé que esto sonará un poco extraño pero no sé de que otra forma puedo explicártelo. Se supone que para denominar algo, ya sea persona, situación o cosa, necesitas saber su lugar de origen, por ejemplo yo, soy americana porque nací, crecí y he vivido aquí en Estados Unidos toda mi vida, por lo tanto, cuando me refiero a los Panteones Griego y Atlante es porque su lugar de origen reside en sus respectivas localizaciones, ¿comprendes? —tanteé antes de seguir hablando. Él sólo volvió a asentir—. El Panteón Griego recibe su nombre gracias a que ese es el gentilicio de los habitantes de Grecia y por eso, cuando hablo del Panteón Atlante, me refiero a que esa es la nacionalidad de las personas que nacieron y se criaron en dicha nación, es decir, que han vivido siempre en… —hice una pausa antes de soltarle el nombre de un continente que en la actualidad era mera fantasía.

Lo último que quería era que pensara que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

—¿En…? Vamos, no te quedes callada ahora —urgió.

—Ok, se le dice Panteón Atlante porque así se les conoce a todos aquellos que provienen de La Atlántida —solté—, y antes que me digas algo o me recrimines por burlarme de ti, quiero que sepas que no te estás volviendo loco, es precisamente eso que estás pensando a lo que me refiero, estoy hablando del famoso Continente Perdido —le dije.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de seguir hablando, sobre todo porque aún tenía que ver su reacción y la forma en como estaba tomando tal información.

—No. Puede. Ser. Es una broma… ¿cierto? —me preguntó tartamudeando. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa —. ¡No te creo! ¡No es verdad! ¡Esa leyenda de Atlantis son puras mentiras! ¡Tal isla jamás existió! ¿Acaso me veo tan adorable cuando estoy molesto y por eso me estás mintiendo? ¿Te gusta tanto verme con el ceño fruncido? —demandó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me juraste que no actuarías de esta manera, Damon, te estoy confesando cosas que nunca debería haberte dicho. Son los secretos de mi familia. Ni siquiera mis amigos los conocen. Siempre he querido ser honesta con ellos pero después de ver como estás actuando creo que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera, y en cuanto a esto, también será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, no estás listo para recibir este tipo de aseveraciones —le dije un poco dolida.

Había tenido la ligera esperanza que con él sería diferente, que realmente me creería, pero me había equivocado.

Me levanté velozmente de la cama y me apresuré hasta la puerta de mi armario, saqué la cobija que le había mencionado antes y con paso decidido, me encaminé hacia él y se la arrojé, luego me dirigí a la puerta de mi balcón y la abrí para que saliera.

—Es tarde, Damon, quiero y _necesito_ dormir, por favor vete —le pedí, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Estás loca? No has terminado de contarme la historia —reclamó.

—No pienso decirte nada más, es obvio que crees que sólo me estoy burlando de ti y así no puedo continuar, te lo pido una vez más: vete, no me hagas usar de nuevo mi magia —gruñí.

—Si te digo que me disculpes y que olvidaras todo lo que dije antes ¿lo harías?

De repente, toda esa faceta de amargura que antes lo había dominado ya no estaba y ahora, en su lugar, había un "hombre" tranquilo que simplemente pedía una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura que jamás entendería a ese sujeto. Sabía que era natural que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, no todos los días uno descubría cosas tan imposibles como esa.

No era del todo su culpa.

Más allá de los antiguos diálogos _Timeo_ y _Critias_, lo cuales eran textos de Platón, donde hablaba sobre dicha isla, no había otra forma de comprobar que tal continente realmente había existido, y no era como si a mí me importara que las personas creyeran que lo había hecho, que mi familia y yo lo supiéramos era más que suficiente, pero ahora que me enfrentaba a esta situación, deseaba que Damon me creyera y que confiara en que todo lo que pudiera decirle era verdad.

Pero la realidad era que jamás lo haría, ni por más que lo intentara. Para eso necesitaría pruebas y no había forma que se las mostrara.

No si eso significaba sacar a la luz el terrible pasado de mi Padre.

Lo observé por otro par de minutos, y sin poder decirle que sí o que no, opté por dejar inconclusa esa conversación. Era mejor posponerla y no empezar una pelea que ninguno de los dos necesitábamos justo en ese momento.

—Quizás después, Damon. Ya te lo dije: necesito dormir —suspiré con cansancio.

—No me daré por vencido, ya llegamos hasta aquí y planeo que sigamos hasta terminarlo. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo por entender todo lo que me digas, no te voy a juzgar, ni tampoco voy a tratar de contradecirte —dijo con solemnidad—. Sé que ya te lo había prometido antes pero esta vez te juro que lo digo en serio. No dudaré de ti nunca más.

Al ver la sinceridad con la que me lo decía, dentro de mí renació una pequeña esperanza de que quizás con el tiempo él me creyera, pero tendría que ir despacio, era demasiada información para que una persona pudiera digerirla rápidamente. Ni siquiera yo, que día con día vivía todo eso en carne propia, lograba asimilarlo del todo.

—Bien, hagamos un trato, tú me dejas dormir ahora y yo te prometo que pasaré todo el domingo contándote el resto —le propuse.

Él sonrió victorioso.

—Me parece muy bien, trato hecho —me tendió su mano derecha.

—De acuerdo —coincidí mientras que con mi mano izquierda estrechaba la suya, sellando nuestro acuerdo.

De repente, sin poder preverlo, me atrajo hasta él con tanta fuerza que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso candente. Atravesó su brazo izquierdo hasta que logró apoyar su mano firmemente sobre mi espalda y luego acarició mi mejilla con la derecha. Lo tenía tan cerca que inmediatamente su aroma llenó mis fosas nasales, ahogándome en un mar de fantasías que jamás había experimentado antes.

Cuando estuve cerca de perderme por completo, él rompió el beso y elevó la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa desgarradoramente sexy.

Literalmente perdí todo mi aliento.

—Ahora sí, nuestro trato está sellado —dijo.

—Un día de estos me meterás en serios problemas —le dije un poco azorada.

—Si eso me garantiza que podría tenerte más tiempo a mi lado, con gusto lo haría.

—Idiota —mascullé mientras ponía una distancia aceptable entre ambos y lo golpeé suavemente en su hombro izquierdo.

—Bueno, ya sé que no piensas contarme más por hoy pero tengo que saberlo, al inicio dijiste que en primer lugar no volviera a llamar "esa cosa" a tu demonio, eso me quedó claro pero, además de eso, ¿ibas a decirme algo más? —me preguntó como si esperara que le dijera que sí. Y de hecho así era.

—Así es: en segundo lugar, ella me llamó "akra-Pau", no "akara-Pau". _Akra_ es un término atlante que significa "ama y señora". Los Caronte lo comenzaron a usar cada vez que se dirigían hacia sus superiores, _Akri_ es el equivalente masculino. Y al final agregó "Pau" porque es el diminutivo de mi nombre, el cual hasta ahora ignoras —le reprendí, fingiendo molestia.

¡Era increíble! Momentos antes había querido llevarme a la cama y ni siquiera se había dignado a saber mi nombre.

—Es verdad y lo lamento, tienes razón sobre lo de cambiar mi forma de ser, siempre acostumbro a pensar en mí mismo como alguien superior pero honestamente, después de haberte conocido, esos días se han terminado oficialmente —admitió asintiendo varias veces, luego volvió a posar su mirada en mí—. ¿Y bien? ¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

Torcí mi boca haciendo un falso gesto de indignación y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho fingiendo que no se lo diría pero él fue más astuto que yo y mientras yo jugaba, él hizo el puchero más tierno que jamás haya visto. Evidentemente mi risa no se hizo esperar.

—Ha, ha, está bien, te lo diré pero ya no hagas eso —reí mientras él cambia ese puchero por su sexy sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth… —me detuve para bufar antes de mencionar la peor parte de mi designación— Cullen.

—Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Cullen —repitió—. Es sin duda hermoso pero… ¿por qué dijiste "Cullen" tan toscamente?

¡Vaya! No se le había escapado.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que te contaré el domingo, no puedo explicarte nada ahora porque si no tendríamos que quedarnos despiertos toda la noche y ese no fue el trato —le recordé, remarcando la última parte.

Damon puso mala cara pero al final cedió.

—Está bien, ya entendí, entonces me marcho —se acercó a mí hasta casi no dejar especio entre nuestros cuerpos, se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron mi oreja izquierda y susurró en voz baja—, que tengas dulces sueños, Anne.

El roce de su dulce aliento contra mi piel provocó que un escalofrío bajara por toda mi espina dorsal, estremeciendo por completo mi cuerpo. Con sólo el hecho de haberme dado cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre mí, supe que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera a su lado, los nervios jamás se irían y que esa sensación de querer mucho más siempre estaría presente.

Me alejé un poco de él para recuperar aunque fuese una mínima parte de mi espacio personal y clavé mis ojos verdes en los suyos. Aquel par de océanos, que una vez fueron turbulentos e indómitos, reflejaban una paz interior que, inocentemente, aclamaban mi nombre con fuerza y quizás ahora no lo sabía, pero desde ese momento había quedado prendida a ellos irrevocablemente.

—Buenas noches, Damon.

Él inclinó su cabeza aceptando mi despedida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi habitación.

Luego de unos segundos de reacción retardada, asomé mi cabeza por mi ventanal y fruncí el ceño al no encontrarlo afuera. Cuando volví a entrar, descubrí que ni siquiera se había llevado la cobija que le había entregado mientras estábamos discutiendo. Vaya que había tenido prisa por irse. Resoplé sonoramente.

Definitivamente él siempre sería un misterio para mí.

Caminé torpemente hacia la mesita junto a mi cama para tomar el vaso de agua que había dejado ahí antes, pero cuando lo alcancé, me di cuenta que estaba vacío. ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que bajar a la cocina para llenarlo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con mucha cautela. A esas horas de la noche la casa ya estaba sumergida en un completo y siniestro silencio que al más mínimo sonido, éste haría eco por las paredes y atraería la atención de todos sus habitantes. Lo último que necesitaba era perturbar la paz que reinaba el lugar, así que tendría que ser lo suficientemente sigilosa para bajar, llenar una jarra grande de agua fresca —porque definitivamente no volvería a bajar por segunda vez— y regresar para finalmente dormirme.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo comencé a hacer un recuento de todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar durante ese "viernes de locos" y llegué a la conclusión que no me importaría volver a pasar por alguna de esas situaciones excepto la pelea con mi Padre.

Realmente me estaba costando un gran trabajo entender su exagerada reacción. No era la primera vez que llegaba después de su toque de queda y además ni siquiera había sido la gran cosa, fueron solamente minutos los que había demorado en entrar a la casa, así que la única explicación lógica que le hallaba a su comportamiento era que _algo_ muy grave tenía que estar pasando para que él actuara de esa forma, y la peor parte era que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente para contarme sobre ello. Algún día Acheron tendría que aceptar el hecho de que ya no era una niña pequeña, y tendría que darse cuenta de que ya había crecido y madurado lo necesario para hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo de mi vida.

Debido a mi extraño ADN, yo había alcanzado la edad adulta a los siete años de edad, incluso desde que tenía tres meses —edad en la que literalmente parecía una niña de siete años— podía recordar todo lo que había vivido. Jamás me extrañó que tuviera tan buena memoria desde que era prácticamente una bebé pero de alguna manera siempre creí que esa rara habilidad mía, en conjunto con mis poderes malignos, habían sido los causantes de la actual paranoia del gran-dios-del-destino-final-amo-y-señor-del-universo. Cuando había comenzado a desarrollar mis poderes, él había optado por trasladarse conmigo a Katoteros con la intención de mantenerlos bajo control. En aquel tiempo, tanto Savitar, como Takeshi, habían hecho acto de presencia y entre los tres me habían entrenado para aplacar la energía negativa que amenazaba con poseerme.

Esos habían sido los tres peores años de mi existencia.

Después de un tiempo, cuando cumplí los doce años, algo mágico había pasado: la Madre Naturaleza se había apiadado de mi pobre alma, y con la ayuda de sus siervos, me había convertido en bruja y sirena para ayudar a mi ya bastante torturada humanidad a sellar mi lado obscuro.

Después de ese suceso, y por supuesto también de la llegada de Tory siete años antes de dicho cambio en mí, todo mejoró. Nos convertimos en la gran familia sobrenatural que éramos actualmente y que a pesar de tener problemas como cualquier otra, nos amábamos y nos respetábamos unos a los otros. Tanto Ash, como Tory, siempre nos habían inculcado la importancia de los valores, se preocupaban de que mis hermanos y yo fuésemos personas de bien y que lucháramos juntos ante cualquier dificultad que se nos llegara a presentar.

Era gracias al apoyo y al cariño de mi familia que hoy en día era la clase de persona que era a pesar de mis errores y defectos, sin embargo, había veces —como por ejemplo esa pelea entre mi Padre y yo— en las que nuestra unión fraternal pendía de un hilo. Él alegaba que la confianza era uno de nuestros pilares más importantes y que siempre debíamos permanecer juntos, haciendo mucho hincapié en el famoso dicho "todos para uno y uno para todos".

Pero en momentos como ese a veces duda de esas palabras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pensaba en alguna forma de forzarlo a decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo. La visita que le había hecho a Apollymi aquella tarde solamente había dado paso a más preguntas sin respuestas. Sabía que por su parte jamás obtendría alguna clase de información y la verdad era que no deseaba usar el último recurso que cruzaba por mi mente en ese instante. Molestar a un Dios o a una Diosa ya era algo de por sí arriesgado aunque todavía aceptable, sin embargo, molestar a un Chthonian… bueno, sólo diré que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del tonto que se atreviera a hacerlo.

Lamentablemente para mí eso era precisamente lo único que me quedaba.

Sabía perfectamente que si alguien —además de mi atormentado Padre y de mi inefable abuela— sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ese era Savitar.

Cuando pasé mis tres primeros años de vida luchando contra mi yo maligno, Sav había sido uno de mis principales alentadores, y mientras había estado a su lado, jamás permitió que me diera por vencida. Nunca había usado la fuerza bruta conmigo, pero si había sido bastante duro con respecto a mi forma de ser. Al final, él, mi Padre y Takeshi, habían logrado su propósito y me convirtieron en una criatura de carácter fuerte, capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría pero sin olvidar mi verdadera esencia.

Desde entonces, Sav y yo habíamos formado un lazo único como padrino-ahijada bastante poderoso. Él me había ayudado a superar la peor etapa de mi vida y, gracias a su apoyo incondicional, había triunfado.

La última vez que lo había visto me hizo prometerle que si lo necesitaba, lo llamaría sin pensarlo dos veces, claro que yo accedí a esa petición de buena gana, pero obviamente no lo haría si no fuera de vida o muerte.

No sabía con certeza cuan fuerte era la situación que atravesaba mi papá, pero si después de que hablara con él al día siguiente aún continuaba negándome el derecho de saberlo, entonces iría con mi padrino y lo averiguaría por mi propia cuenta.

Sólo esperaba que él no fuera tan cerrado como aquel par de tercos Dioses.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me dirigí directamente hacia el refrigerador para tomar el agua y llenar la jarra que ya había sacado del lavavajillas con mis poderes. Vertí el líquido dentro del recipiente de cristal y sin más preámbulos regresé sobre mis pasos para encaminarme nuevamente hacia mi habitación.

Durante mi camino de vuelta, comencé a escuchar que golpeaban el techo de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera poner mis sentidos alerta, escuché como esos golpes se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y sólo entonces me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover.

Bueno, no estaba mal. La lluvia siempre me había proporcionado paz y tranquilidad y que empezara a llover sin duda me ayudaría mucho a relajarme y tener un buen sueño reparador.

Subí las escaleras sin molestarme mucho en no hacer ruido, gracias a la lluvia todos mis pasos eran opacados por la intensidad con la que caía el agua, y en cuanto alcancé mi puerta, me introduje en el cuarto y cerré con seguro para evitar alguna sorpresa nocturna.

Una vez atrancada la puerta, me di la vuelta para ir a mi cama y lo que vi sobre ella me dejó totalmente atónita y sin palabras: Damon estaba acostado con el torso desnudo, sin zapatos y cubriéndose con el cobertor negro que había olvidado cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro y la sensación de nerviosismo regresaba para apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Lo último que hubiese imaginado que pasaría esa noche era precisamente encontrarme a ese Gran Tipo buenísimo esperando que me uniera a él en la cama. Faltó muy poco para que me diera un infarto.

—¿Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Damon? —tragué saliva tratando de normalizar los ritmos frenéticos de mi corazón.

—Lo siento, preciosa, no era mi intención asustarte pero creí que quizás podría dormir aquí dentro contigo, como puedes ver el clima está un poco mojado allá fuera —explicó con su muy natural tono seductor.

Casi sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina.

—¿Es que acaso no tienes un lugar a donde ir? —le pregunté con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ni siquiera era consciente de lo fuerte que estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Pues no realmente pero si te molesto tanto me marcho.

Comenzó a levantarse rápidamente pero al darme cuenta que no vestía nada, más que su ropa interior, me puse tan colorada que juraba que parecía un tomate.

—Espera, no hagas eso… quiero decir… no te vayas, está bien que te quedes, tampoco quiero que duermas mojado —balbuceé.

Él sonrió como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—De acuerdo, si tú insistes —rió—. Pero no quiero ser el culpable de que no duermas así que hagamos otro trato, yo me quedo de este lado de cama —señaló el izquierdo— y tú te quedas en el otro. Descuida, también me quedaré con esta manta negra, tú usa tus propias cobijas si así lo quieres —finalizó.

—Sí, por mí está bien, gracias —dije.

Después de eso, caminé torpemente hacia mi lado de la cama y dejé la jarra de agua sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. ¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¡Estaba a punto de compartir mi cama con el mejor _sex appeal_ que jamás haya visto! Y no precisamente como mi cuerpo me demandaba que lo hiciera, incluso la sola idea de imaginar lo que mi subconsciente quería hacer, me hizo ponerme todavía más roja.

Al menos la obscuridad ayudaba mucho a disimularlo.

Con algo de torpeza me acomodé entre mis sábanas, y teniendo sumo cuidado en no sobrepasar mi propio límite establecido, me acurruqué de tal forma que pudiera empezar a conciliar el sueño a expensas de saber que tenía a un Dios griego no-oficial a mis espaldas.

~ • ~

_No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba, pero de algo estaba segura: nada de aquello podía significar algo bueno…_

_ Todo a mi alrededor era obscuro. La luz de la Luna era lo único que iluminaba aquel sitio negro y siniestro. Casi parecía una escenografía sacada de una película de horror. _

_ Comencé a tratar de hacer memoria para descubrir en donde diablos estaba, sin embargo, pronto caí en la cuenta que quizás ese no se trataba de algún recuerdo, sino una visión._

_ Maldije para mis adentros. ¿Es qué acaso no podía disfrutar de una noche normal?_

_ Poco a poco fui controlando mi mal humor hasta adoptar una actitud de sosiego. Lo último que necesitaba era estar enfadada por cosas que sabía hace mucho tiempo que no podría controlar. Las visiones iban y venían a su antojo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlas. Más valía que me adaptara pronto a mi entorno antes que éste mismo me tomara desprevenida._

_ Tan pronto como mis ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad, me di cuenta que ese lugar no podía ser otro más que un bosque.… _

_Uno que jamás había visitado por cierto…_

_ No recordaba que en New Orleans hubiese algún sitio como ese; la ciudad misma estaba rodeada de pantanos y el río Misisipi corría a través de ella. _

_ No, definitivamente no podía ser New Orleans._

_ Comencé a caminar por aquella densa superficie cubierta de tierra húmeda y pequeñas ramas. _

_Podía escuchar claramente las copas de los árboles danzar al ritmo del viento, que corría con bastante ímpetu haciéndose paso a través de ellos con agresividad. _

_Tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos y cubrirlos con mis brazos para evitar que la tierra, y pequeñas hojas secas, se metieran en ellos. Mi cabello golpeaba mi cuerpo con la fuerza de un látigo de cuero, como si fuera una prisionera a quien estuviesen castigando a golpes. No tuve otra opción más que buscar urgentemente un refugio, de otra manera terminaría enredada entre las ramas de algún árbol._

_ Apresuré mi paso buscando entre los gruesos troncos alguna abertura que pudiera usar para resguardarme del tremendo clima de esa noche. Caminé unos pocos metros hasta que por fin vi un hueco lo bastante grande para mí. Una vez dentro me enrollé en mí misma y lentamente caí dormida sin importarme nada más._

_ Cuando volví a abrir los ojos lo primero que noté fue el cambio de temperatura y la ausencia del viento, pero mientras más despertaba, más diferencias encontraba. Ya no me encontraba en el incómodo agujero que había usado la noche anterior para protegerme del frío, ahora estaba sobre una especie de cama, bastante cómoda y acolchonada, cubierta de pieles y cobertores que cobijaban mi cuerpo, brindándome calor._

_ Luego de despertarme por completo, me senté sobre aquella colchoneta descubriendo la mayor parte de mi torso. No fue hasta que una ligera ventisca me llegó que descubrí que no traía puesto nada más que una ligera blusa blanca de tirantes. Todo mi cuerpo tembló en respuesta. Volví a cubrirme de prisa antes de que pescara un resfriado, no podía darme el lujo de enfermarme sin saber donde rayos era ese lugar._

_ Fue entonces que mi alarma se encendió. _

_ Me levanté velozmente del colchón tomando conmigo un cobertor para cubrirme. Caminé en círculos por toda la estancia tratando de averiguar la naturaleza de ese sitio, estaba algo asustada e intrigada por no saber la o las razones del por qué estaba en ese lugar y cómo fue que di a parar ahí._

_ ¿Acaso alguien me había encontrado durante la noche y me había llevado hasta ahí?_

_ Obviamente tenía que ser esa la única explicación, de otra forma tendría que haber sido una sonámbula, con un excelente sentido de la orientación, para haber logrado dar con un sitio como ese sin ser descubierta, pero mientras más observaba el cuarto donde me encontraba, era evidente que no había sido así, por lo tanto descarté esa chiflada idea._

_ Varias veces pregunté en voz alta si había alguien ahí conmigo, pero en ninguna ocasión recibí alguna respuesta. Supuse que lo más lógico, quienquiera que me haya llevado ahí, me dejaría dormir en paz hasta que despertara y pudiese hablar conmigo sobre mi evidente falta de razonamiento._

_ Eso sería en el mejor de los casos, si es que se tratara de un ser humano; ahora, en el peor de los casos, si fuera un demonio u otra criatura sobrenatural… bueno, las cosas no serían tan sencillas como pintaban. _

_Si fuera así entonces debía estar preparada para enfrentar lo que fuera._

_ Manteniendo mis sentidos alerta, me encaminé hacia la pequeña chimenea y me senté a una distancia razonable la cual me permitiera recibir calor sin la preocupación de quemarme, dañarme la piel o incluso ahogarme con el humo que desprendía la leña. La verdad era que no quería que por un torpe descuido, le prendiera fuego a alguna piel o cobertor que me habían sido prestados y endeudarme con algo como eso. Le debía mi vida a quien haya sido quien me había llevado a su hogar, y no iba a pagarle quemando lo que seguramente sería lo único que tenía para resguardarse del condenado frío que hacía. _

_ Si no fuera porque conocía personalmente la tundra siberiana, juraría que me encontraba ahí pero, si así fuese, ¿con qué propósito estaría en un lugar como Siberia? _

_ No podía estar en Rusia… ¿O sí?_

_ Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar de hacer suposiciones y concentrarme en la realidad. No tenía caso que me preocupara de esa forma, de cualquier manera tarde o temprano descubriría mi paradero._

_ Por más raro que pareciera no había logrado distinguir alguna ranura que me indicara que esa fuese la puerta, o algo parecido a eso, durante la inspección que le había hecho a la choza y era bastante obvio que se traba de una que solamente podría albergar a una sola persona, máximo dos. _

_ ¿Qué clase de personas podrían vivir en esas condiciones? No era que no fuese cómodo, pero el espacio tan reducido ni siquiera permitía tener algún grado de privacidad, a menos claro que fuesen una pareja de recién casados y apenas tuvieran lo suficiente para sobrevivir y…_

_ Un momento… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

_ Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente. ¿Cómo era posible que YO tuviese esas ideas? Evidentemente la falta de comunicación y la constante ausencia de personas con quienes hablar estaban haciendo estragos en mi cabeza. A ese paso me volvería loca._

_ Me levanté de suelo de un salto con toda la intención de saber de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando. No podía seguir en esas condiciones ajena a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Jamás me había permitido a mí misma no estar enterada de lo que pasaba y honestamente no empezaría ahora._

_ Comencé a dar grandes y pesadas zancadas hacia la pared de madera que estaba más cerca de mí. Casi en el momento en el que estuve a punto de golpearla para crear una brecha y salir de ahí, un golpe bajo el suelo me detuvo en seco. En ese instante una puerta comenzó a rechinar a mis espaldas, obligándome a girar sobre mis tobillos. La única luz que tenía era la que provenía de la diminuta chimenea de la cabaña y debido a eso, no pude reconocer a la persona que acabada de hacer acto de presencia._

_ Mis sentidos se mantuvieron más alerta que antes. Gracias a ellos supe de inmediato que aquel ser no era humano, tal y como supuse al referirme al peor de los casos. _

_Pero si no era humano, entonces… ¿Qué era?_

_ La habitación empezó a adquirir una temperatura baja. El fuego se convirtió rápidamente en una pequeña llama, que parecía un pequeño punto rojo que resaltaba entre aquella negrura y luego de unos segundos finalmente murió._

_ Lo primero que hice fue transformarme. Dejé que mi lado obscuro tomara posesión de mí sin pasar el límite establecido de control y una vez que mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad a pesar de la obscuridad, sentí como todo el color abandonaba mi rostro._

_ No… No era posible… Ese sujeto era…_

_ "Hola, Paulina. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." _

_ Me saludó con la misma voz que creí que nunca más volvería a escuchar…_

_ Y entonces caí al suelo inconsciente._

~ • ~

—¡Paulina! ¡PAULINA, DESPIERTA! —me ordenó firmemente una voz que reconocí como la de Bas.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, levantándome de la cama de golpe.

Estaba sudando horrores. Las sábanas se adherían a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y podía sentir mi cabello empapado cubriéndome desde la nuca hasta el final de mi espalda. Casi parecía que me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría mientras dormía.

Cuando finalmente pude enfocar mi vista y regresar a la realidad, me di cuenta que ya era de día. La luz del Sol entraba por mi gran ventanal, iluminando cada rincón de mi habitación.

_Cálmate Paulina, fue sólo un sueño, estás en tu casa_ pensé, pero de repente, imágenes obscuras y desalentadoras invadieron mi cabeza…

_No… no fue un sueño, fue una visión… _volví a pensar.

Y en efecto, fue una de las más aterradoras que había tenido en mi vida.

Jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Todo me daba vueltas, aún podía sentir el aire tétrico de la noche, el bosque negro, sin rastro de luz que guiara mi camino, la diminuta llama de fuego que apenas lograba calentarme, la choza en medio de la nada y…

Aquel sujeto…

Entonces, un fuerte dolor me atravesó la cabeza, obligándome a llevarme las manos hacia ella, apretándola con fuerza. Hice lo mejor que pude para ahogar un grito de dolor que ansiaba por salir de mi boca. Sentí mis brazos y piernas temblar. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué otra cosa más tendría que soportar? ¿Es que acaso mi vida siempre sería así?

—Pau, ¿estás bien? —volví a escuchar a voz de Bas justo enfrente de mí.

Mi hermano me observaba con gesto de alarma, la preocupación que sentía por mí en esos momentos se le notaba a leguas. Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaba deseando poder meterse en mi mente para averiguar qué era lo que nuevamente me tenía en esas condiciones.

_Al menos no fue Damon_ me dije, pero en cuanto formulé aquel pensamiento, todos mis instintos despertaron. Fue como si me volviesen a echar otro balde de agua fría, pero esta vez con la intención de despertarme por completo.

Inmediatamente me olvidé del profundo dolor que segundos antes había atacado mi cabeza y traté de volver a enfocar mi mirada. Todo volvió a iluminarse poco a poco. Mi cuerpo fue relajándose lentamente hasta que finalmente pude sentir el calor de los rayos matutinos, el frío me abandonó totalmente cuando sentí un último escalofrío bajar por mi columna.

Suspiré pausadamente.

—Hola, Bas. No te preocupes, ya estoy bien —le respondí a mi hermano antes de que se le ocurriera llamar al novecientos once.

Noté como él cerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro.

El gesto sobre su rostro reflejaba alivio.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Fue otra visión? ¿Es algo grave? —me preguntó con renovado interés.

—No es nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos —le mentí mientras le sonreía. Lo que menos quería era compartir aquellos traumas con él.

Bas siempre se volvía muy sobreprotector cuando se trataba de mí. A pesar de los cinco años de diferencia que le llevaba, él siempre actuaba como si fuese el mayor y estaba segura que jamás se cansaría de ello.

—La verdad no creo que sea algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera —dijo con su semblante serio—. Estoy seguro que ayer en la noche que vine a tu cuarto y te encontré en el baño, te habías despertado justo después de haber sufrido un episodio de tus visiones nocturnas, francamente comienzo a creer que ya no es algo normal.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantarme las ganas de reír.

—¿En serio, Bas? —bufé sarcásticamente—. Dime cuándo hemos tenido algo normal en nuestras vidas porque, de ser así, entonces me perdí de ese momento.

Bas me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Volví a lanzar otro bufido. Tarde descubrí que me había excedido con mi último comentario y ahora estaba molesto.

¡Malditas visiones! Siempre arruinando mi vida.

—Oye Bas, lo siento —me disculpé lo más honesta que pude—. No fue mi intención responderte así. Es que todo esto me está volviendo loca, ya no sé que pensar. No quería ofenderte, te amo y lo sabes. Perderte sería lo peor que podría pasarme.

La mirada que mi hermano me lanzó cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en mí fue como si hubiese comprendido mi posición y al parecer también me había perdonado, de otro modo no hubiese regresado sobre sus pasos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios solamente para mí.

—Tranquila, supongo que también yo debo pensar en cómo te sientes, no es tu culpa que tengas que sufrir todo esto, sólo me gustaría que recordaras que no estás sola, que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti —me dijo.

Es imposible describir la calidez que me invadió en ese momento. Claramente sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, casi parecía querer salir de mi interior y flotar hasta posarse sobre las manos de mi hermano, como señalándome que si dependiera de Bas, yo jamás volvería a sufrir.

Y qué razón tenía.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que lo sabes, pero pareces olvidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo —rezongó de una manera tan graciosa que no pude evitar reír.

—Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no lo olvidaré, pequeño demonio —le guiñé el ojo.

—¡Hey! ¡No me llames así! —protestó infantilmente—. Podrás ser la mayor pero aún así yo te gano en estatura.

—Siempre te he dicho así, Bas. No entiendo de qué te quejas, además ¿qué tiene que ver que estés más alto? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Di lo que quieras, hermanilla, pero ser más alto que tú me favorece mucho más en cuanto a responsabilidades. Papá y mamá confían plenamente en mí para cuidarlos a ti y a Theron, y tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me gusta hacer las cosas bien —sonrió, con un gesto triunfante.

—¡Que los Dioses me prohíban olvidarlo! —exclamé llevándome la mano derecha a mi pecho fingiendo indignación, luego proseguí—. Tranquilo, no planeo hacer algo para arruinar tu impecable trabajo como "hermano mayor" —sonreí.

—Qué graciosa, qué graciosa —dijo aparentando estar molesto—. Pero en serio, no me digas así de nuevo, imagínate que pasaría si las chicas se enteraran, mi reputación se vendría abajo.

Después de escucharlo decir eso no pude aguantarme las ganas y me eché a reír sonoramente sobre la cama. Era increíble cómo ese niño podía sacarme una carcajada como aquella aún en los peores momentos. Nadie más podía lograr hacerme sentir de la misma manera que él. Nuestro lazo era tan poderoso que no había fuerza suprema en todo el Universo que pudiera romperlo. Éramos como dos polos opuestos, teníamos intereses y gustos tan diferentes que, en lugar de atraernos, más bien deberíamos repelernos, sin embargo, en lugar de tener ese efecto, éramos como imanes que nos atraíamos todo el tiempo y una vez juntos era imposible separarnos.

¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser, si era él quien le daba sentido a mi vida?

Bas representaba todo lo bueno en mí.

Había veces que ni yo misma podía estar conmigo. La energía negativa que me envolvía me hacía desear las peores cosas para mi propia persona que, incluso, al final terminaba afectando también a los seres que amaba. Siempre cargaba con los pensamientos más lúgubres que podía imaginar, mis emociones se revolvían en mi interior, desatando una guerra de magnitudes titánicas, que traía consigo la más terrible desolación para mi alma y la mayoría del tiempo me la vivía de un humor, que no hacía otra cosa más que alejar a todo el mundo de mí.

Mi vida siempre había sido en blanco y negro. No había color. Ningún matiz.

Hasta que ese chiquillo rubio, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos plata remolinante, con la sonrisa más bella sobre la tierra, hacía acto de presencia.

Jamás olvidaría cuando nació. Nuestra conexión fue tan inmediata que aún recuerdo bien los primeros días después de su llegada. Los poderes de Bas habían comenzado a exteriorizarse sin control alguno, causando gran revuelo en la familia. Nadie, ni siquiera nuestros padres, podía hacerlo parar. Su aura era tan pura que era sumamente difícil hallar la forma de mantenerlo bajo control.

Fue entonces que varios días después decidí acercarme a él y ver por mí misma el por qué Ash y Tory estaban tan preocupados y, como por arte de magia, justo cuando nuestras esencias se encontraron, nos volvimos inseparables.

A partir de ese momento fue que comencé a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

Bas se había convertido en mi salvación.

En mi conexión con la vida.

Siempre había creído que por algo la Naturaleza hacía las cosas y ahora, más que nunca, me daba cuenta de que no me había equivocado sobre ello: ese pequeño bebé llegó para cambiarme, para mostrarme el camino correcto. Él fue quien trajo la luz y la energía positiva a mí y se convirtió en el contrapeso de mi obscuridad personal.

Yo, una criatura de las sombras; maligna, destinada a vivir siempre en la obscuridad sin ninguna clase de derecho, había encontrado mi luz al final del túnel, el faro que me ayudaba a transitar por las más peligrosas y obscuras aguas del océano a mitad de una tormenta para llegar segura a su puerto…

Bas era mi brújula, esa que me indicaba el camino y que me permitía regresar a casa sana y salva…

Y no había nada mejor en mi vida que tenerlo a mi lado.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve carcajeándome, pero después de un rato, me vi en la necesidad de detenerme. Mi estómago comenzó a punzarme y la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones comenzaba a asfixiarme. Hice un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mí misma. Al principio me había parecido bastante gracioso el comentario de mi hermano, pero luego de casi morir de risa, ya no me parecía sano reírme tanto.

—Respira, tonta —me ordenó un tanto angustiado—. Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, ¡anda!

Fui haciendo lo que él me decía al principio con lentitud, ya una vez que mi ataque nervioso se fue, pude tranquilizarme del todo.

—¡De verás que eres una insensata! —me reclamó—. No debiste dejar que el aire comenzara a faltarte, estabas poniéndote pálida, todavía más de lo que normalmente estás, ¿qué querías?, ¿convertirte en un zombi?

Lo miré fugazmente con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado dentro de ellos, no fue hasta que recuperé el sentido del habla que pude contestarle.

—Esto es tu culpa —lo señalé con poco alterada—. Si no hubieses salido con tus cosas no estaría así, no me culpes por eso.

Bas me miró perplejo. No se había esperado un comentario como ese.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, poniéndose de pie velozmente—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —exigió saber.

—Si tú no hubieses tratado de hacerte el gracioso, yo no me habría reído así, así que si sufro de algún trauma post-risa pesará en tu consciencia —respondí.

—Lo que me faltaba —bufó.

—Vamos, Bas, no me digas que lo decías en serio, ¿tu reputación? Ni tú te la creíste —me burlé.

En ese momento, la mandíbula de mi hermano cayó medio centímetro hacia abajo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y se quedó en esa posición casi por medio minuto.

Casi creí que realmente se había petrificado él solo, pero cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por la falta de parpadeo, volvió en sí.

—Para tu información: tengo una, y muy buena por cierto —soltó azorado. Si no hubiese sido por mi último episodio de risa me habría vuelto a reír.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté divertida—. No la necesitas. Tú y Theron son los "Amos y Señores de su High School".

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener ese puesto en la actualidad?

Demandó como si tratara de venderme la idea, pero lo único que consiguió fue que yo alzara las cejas como si le preguntara: "¿de verdad?".

Él no lo pasó por alto y suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, está bien, no es difícil hacerlo, ni tampoco tengo una reputación, de cualquier forma ¿quién necesita una?, no es como si el mundo se fuera a terminar por eso.

—Es irónico que uses esa metáfora cuando tu propio padre es el _Heraldo del Telikos_ —le dije, tratando de contener mi risa que pugnaba por volver a salir.

—Eso, sigue burlándote si quieres pero esta vez, cuando te estés asfixiando de tanto reír, no vengas a pedirme ayuda —dijo, haciendo uno de sus tantos pucheros que me encantaban.

Le sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño.

—Vamos, _akribos_, es hora de bajar a desayunar, seguramente nos están esperando ya —le dije.

—¡Oh sí, es verdad! —respondió con gesto de sorpresa—. Me voy para dejarte en tus intimidades, no tardes —me ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sonreí.

Justo en el instante que estuve a punto de meterme al baño para enjuagarme la cara, recordé algo que había olvidado por completo debido a la presencia de Bas…

¡DAMON!

¡Oh, queridos Dioses! ¿En _dónde_ se había metido ese chico? ¿Lo habría _visto_ mi hermano cuando entró a mi habitación? ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Claro que lo más seguro es que no lo hubiese descubierto ahí, de otra forma ya hubiese armado una escena digna de telenovela, mostrándose como mi guardaespaldas personal y lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

No, no podía haberlo encontrado.

Estaba actuando de una manera tan típica de él, que era imposible que estuviese tan calmado si hubiese visto al vampiro durmiendo a mi lado, en la misma cama.

Pero por si las dudas…

Giré rápidamente sobre mis tobillos y antes de que mi hermano desapareciera por completo, volví a llamarlo.

—¡Hey, Bas! —él se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y volteó a verme—. Tengo una pregunta: ¿de casualidad cuando entraste no notaste nada extraño?

—¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó, con un gesto de confusión.

—Me refería a que si de casualidad no viste nada fuera de lo común, por ejemplo: mi ventanal abierto o algo por el estilo —tanteé.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada, ¿acaso lo abriste antes de dormir?

—No, de hecho te lo preguntaba porque pensé que se había abierto durante la noche, ya sabes, por la tormenta que cayó… la manija de la puerta está algo floja y suele abrirse con facilidad, es todo —le mentí.

Por la mueca de su rostro creí que no se tragaría el cuento de la puerta floja y que me sometería a un interrogatorio, pero en cuanto vi que su mirada se suavizaba, respiré tranquila.

—En ese caso deberías atravesarle una puerta, ya es suficiente con el hecho de que tus visiones te atormenten, no deberías exponerte a más sustos —señaló antes de volver a retomar su camino hacia el pasillo—. Te espero abajo —sonrió y desapareció.

Una vez que Bas se fue, me volví loca buscando en cada rincón de mi habitación alguna señal de Damon. De verdad había sido una suerte que mi pequeño hermano no lo hubiese encontrado ahí conmigo, pero aún me preguntaba en dónde se había metido.

Luego de cerciorarme de que no había rastro de él por ningún lado, me di por vencida y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme por él, pero ahora no era el momento…

En lo único que podía pensar era en enfrentar a mi padre de una vez por todas.

~ • ~

—Buen día a todos —saludé en el instante que entré a la cocina.

—Buenos días, _ma komatia_ —me devolvió mi madre.

Le sonreí mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar buscando con la mirada a mi Padre.

_Genial, él tampoco está. Al parecer hoy es el día de "escóndanse de Paulina"_pensé, dándome cuenta de que comenzaba a sentirme irritada.

Continué mi camino hasta llegar a mi respectivo lugar y tomé asiento. Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no me había percatado de la presencia de mi otro hermano: Theron estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí y al verme me dedicó una mirada de indignación.

—Hola pequeñín —lo saludé, tratando de ignorar su mal humor.

—Vaya, por fin despertaste, creí que se te habían pegado las cobijas —comentó con sarcasmo. Sí, efectivamente estaba molesto conmigo por haberlo ignorado.

—Yo también te quiero, Theri —respondí con el mismo tono que él había usado pero al final decidí cambiarlo, después de todo no era su culpa—. Está bien, perdóname por no haberte notado antes, ando un poco distraída —me disculpe.

Theron siguió mirándome pero esta vez de una manera distinta, sus ojos reflejaban ternura con un toque de inquietud.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes nada más eran Tory y Bas.

Acheron y Simi brillaban por su ausencia.

—Cariño, ¿ocurre algo malo?, ¿estás enferma? —me preguntó también mi madre igual, o incluso más consternada, que mis propios hermanos.

Suspiré.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien, he estado teniendo varios episodios de insomnio, nada que un té de azares no pueda curar.

Les inventé para evitar que siguieran preguntándome y al parecer había funcionado a la perfección, él único que me miraba inquisitoriamente era Bas. Le devolví la mirada diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca, la cual él comprendió perfectamente, sabía que no me salvaría de su propio interrogatorio, pero ya me encargaría de él después.

Volví a posar mi vista sobre mi madre.

—¡Hey, _matera_! ¿Has visto a mi papá? Quiero hablar con él.

Justo después de hacerle aquella pregunta, noté como Tory se puso un poco nerviosa y se detuvo por unos instantes antes de responderme. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: aquí venía una mentira. O si no era una, por lo menos no me diría toda la verdad.

—Salió antes del amanecer, cariño. Iba a tratar unos asuntos con los Dark Hunters de la zona y luego haría un recorrido por el mundo para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien —explicó sin voltearme a ver siquiera—. Se reunirá con nosotros en la noche.

—¿En la noche? —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué a esa hora?

—Pau, ¡no me digas que lo has olvidado! —exclamó, llevándose las manos hacia las caderas.

Al otro lado de la mesa, mis hermanos también me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Evidentemente algo se me estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, _matera _—suspiré—. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que estoy olvidando? —inquirí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Todo parecía indicar que aquel tampoco sería mi día. Vaya novedad.

—Hoy es noche familiar —dijo.

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamé—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir esta vez?

—¿A dónde más? Por supuesto que al Santuario, y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, no quiero repetir lo que pasó ayer por la noche, y menos en público —ordenó.

Alcé mis manos en señal de rendimiento. No sería yo quien tocara ese tema en particular.

—Descuida, no lo haré, tampoco quiero repetirlo —finalicé para empezar a desayunar, sin embargo, cuando recordé el hecho de que ella no apareció en mi habitación después de la pelea, me dio indicio a preguntarle la razón—. Este… ¿por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo ayer, _matera_? Recuerdo que me habías dicho que teníamos una conversación pendiente —solté.

Tory clavó sus ojos en mí mientras toma asiento para comer y me respondió:

—Me entretuve —respondió un tanto cortante—. Por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde, ¿está claro?

—Como el agua —asentí.

—Bien, ahora coman —nos mandó a todos, al mismo tiempo que ella también comenzaba a desayunar, pocos segundos después volvió a mí—. Por cierto, te llamaron del trabajo —me señaló—, creo que hoy trabajarás en el tanque de tiburones —me dijo. Aquel mensaje me sacó una sonrisa bastante notoria. Luego se giró hacia sus hijos—. Bas, no te olvides que hoy tienes servicio y Theron, hoy tienes tutorías, también tendrás que ir a la escuela para ayudar a los alumnos recién ingresados a acoplarse —finalizó.

—_Herista, matera_ —respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

~ • ~

Después del desayuno, subí rápidamente a mi habitación para prepararme e ir a trabajar. La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por lo que tendría que hacer: desde el momento en que entré a trabajar en el acuario, había soñado con involucrarme más con los animales, cosa que hecho millones de veces, pero esta vez sería diferente; ese día estaría conviviendo con dos tiburones tigre, tres tiburones limón, dos nodriza y uno toro.

Nada podría ser mejor.

O al menos eso creía.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, lo primero que noté fue una ráfaga de viento. Giré mi vista hacia mi ventanal y observé que seguía cerrado, tal cual lo había dejado antes de bajar a desayunar. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, decidí no darle importancia, lo atribuí a mi imaginación, pero en el momento que me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, una mano me sujetó por la cintura con firmeza.

Mi primer acto de reflejo fue golpear a quien fuese que me estuviese sujetando pero al encontrarme con aquellos grandes y hermosos pozos de color turquesa me tranquilicé.

—¿Dónde te metiste? Estuve buscándote como loca desquiciada hace una hora —le reclamé.

Damon continuó clavando sus ojos en los míos para después guiarlos por todo mi rostro hasta regresar a ellos. Al final elevó ambas comisuras de sus labios para regalarme su típica sonrisa seductora.

—Lo siento, tuve que salir rápido de aquí —dijo—. Gritas horrible cuando duermes. Traté de despertarte pero no pude hacerlo antes de que llegara tu hermano —puse mis ojos en blanco y tragué saliva… ¡¿QUÉ?! Así que mis cálculos no me habían fallado del todo: Bas había estado a punto de descubrirnos—. Faltó muy poco para que me viera pero logré salir, no me preguntes cómo porque aún sigo sin entender como lo hice.

Estuve tentada a echarme a reír por su nerviosismo. Después de todo no era un vampiro infalible. Tenía sus propios temores.

—Eres un caso especial, Damon Salvatore —reí—. Descuida, Bas no se enteró de nada. Le pregunté discretamente y no dijo nada al respecto así que podemos quedarnos tranquilos.

—Genial, significa que podremos seguir teniendo nuestros "encuentros nocturnos" —estalló en una carcajada.

—Así que encuentros nocturnos, ¿eh? Ni yo habría podido escoger un nombre mejor para lo que tenemos —dije, aguantándome la risa.

—Bueno, basta de tonterías, ¿qué planes hay para hoy? —me preguntó bastante interesado en mi respuesta.

Desgraciadamente mis planes no eran muy alentadores para él.

—Lo siento, hoy no podré estar contigo, tengo muchas responsabilidades y debo cumplirlas, es parte de querer una vida "normal" —le expliqué con la esperanza que comprendiera, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Y sigues con eso —bufó molesto—, ¿cuándo vas a entender que tu vida no es normal y nunca lo será? —me demandó.

—Basta, Damon. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta ese tono tuyo, bájale o atente a las consecuencias y sabes que hablo muy en serio —lo amenacé.

No estaba dispuesta a empezar una pelea. No con todo lo que ya cargaba en ese momento.

—Tú eres la culpable de que actué así, cuando pienso que damos un paso hacia delante en lo que sea que tengamos, más bien terminamos dando dos hacia atrás. ¿Hasta cuándo, Paulina?

Aquello ya comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Debía detenerlo antes de que otra cosa pasara.

—¿Sabes qué? Hagamos de cuenta que no tuvimos esta conversación —le dije sin darle la oportunidad de responder—. Yo haré mis cosas, tú las tuyas, si es que tienes algo que hacer, y nos vemos esta noche en el Bar El Santuario, ¿te parece? —propuse.

—¿Bar El Santuario? ¿Y dónde carajo es eso? —demandó.

—Te lo advertí, Damon, no me hables en ese tono —a pesar de que él hizo un mohín de frustración, decidí proseguir—. El Santuario está en la 688 de la Ursulines Street, es un _Limani_ al cual asisten toda clase de criaturas sobrenaturales siempre y cuando no vayan en plan de batalla. Los humanos también son bienvenidos así que por favor, si decides asistir, no vayas a lastimar a nadie. Ninguna criatura te amenazará ahí, por lo tanto no habrá razón para dar pie a alguna lucha, ¿entendido? —sentencié.

—Sí, está bien, pero ¿por qué tenemos que vernos precisamente en ese lugar?, ¿qué es "Limalini" o eso que dijiste?, ¿otra cosa rara tuya? —preguntó simultáneamente.

Resoplé.

No era sencillo lidiar con alguien como él.

—Un _Li-ma-ni_ es, precisamente, un santuario para aquellas criaturas paranormales que sólo buscan divertirse sin causar problemas, está vigilado por un Consejo llamado _Omegrion_, que es algo parecido a un senado donde se hacen las leyes que rigen al mundo paranormal —le expliqué—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas.

—Pues discúlpeme señorita sé-más-cosas-que-tú-así-que-no-te-metas-conmigo, pero hasta hace apenas un día no tenía por qué conocer todo eso. Desde que te conocí han sido muchas incógnitas para mi gusto —se quejó.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez para no lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo de pura frustración.

—Ya te dije que el domingo te contaré todo, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vestirme para ir a trabajar —le dije.

—O podría quedarme y mirarte —río. Entorné los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora vas a bromear? Eres insoportable.

—Nunca dije que fuera broma —comentó.

—Suficiente, Damon, o te sales o te saco, y créeme, no te gustará que yo lo hiciera —le advertí.

—Ya —dijo—. Entonces te veré en el Santuario. Adiós, gatita.

—Gati…

Hice ademán de repetir el apodo que había usado para referirse a mí, pero me interrumpí para ir tras él y golpearlo, sin embargo no logré alcanzarlo, salió como un tornado de mi habitación transformándose en cuervo y desapareció tras una nube.

Solté un bufido de rabia. En fin, ya tendría tiempo de cobrarme todas y cada una de sus tonterías.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude. Haciendo a un lado la molestia que me había hecho pasar Damon, sabía que aquel sería un buen día. Al menos en el trabajo lo sería.

Bajé las escaleras casi volando. Ya de por sí estaba llegando tarde al acuario, no quería seguir entreteniéndome más de lo necesario. No quería que por una u otra cosa no alcanzara a llegar a tiempo y me perdiera la oportunidad de meterme al agua con los tiburones. Apenas había escuchado la noticia en la boca de mi madre y no había podido evitar sonreír como una loca ante tal sorpresa. Sin duda sería la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Cuando llegué al recibidor y estuve a un segundo de abrir la puerta, la voz de Tory me detuvo. ¡Dioses! ¡Y ahora qué!

—Cariño, hay alguien en la sala que espera por ti —me avisó.

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién es? No esperaba visitas —le respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un chico rubio y ojos grises, dice que tú lo conoces muy bien —me devolvió ella y luego desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

¿Un chico? ¿Rubio y de ojos grises? ¿Y estaba esperando por mí? Wow, eso no me pasaba todos los días.

Regresé sobre mis pasos hacia la sala a gran velocidad. La verdad es que me urgía por marcharme al trabajo pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Fue entonces que al pasar por el marco de la entrada del salón lo vi, congelándome al instante en mi lugar…

Aquel chico, el cual era tal y como lo había descrito mi madre, exceptuando claro el hecho de que era un mago —pero ella no lo sabía—, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El Guardián de mi magia.

Si antes creí que haber recibido la noticia de que ese día nadaría con tiburones era la mejor sorpresa de todas… bueno, ahora ya no lo era tanto.

—Dra… ¿Draco? —tartamudeé.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí?

—Hola, Pau, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que su voz la escuchaba como si estuviésemos a metros de distancia. No fue hasta que pestañeé varias veces que me repuse.

—¡Hey! He estado bien, supongo, ¿y tú? —contesté más consciente—. Hace años que no te veía.

—Lo sé —rió—. Todo bien, alguna que otra complicación pero ya sabes como es el mundo mágico, a veces es necesario poner orden en él —dijo con solemnidad—. Si no me equivoco, han pasado once años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Así es —confirmé—. De hecho fue la primera y, hasta ahora, la última vez que hemos tenido contacto, eso significa que no he hecho nada abusivo en este tiempo. Me alegra saber que he hecho bien las cosas.

—Exactamente, lo has hecho tan bien que no me he visto en la necesidad de enseñarte alguna lección, pero aún así es bueno echar un vistazo de vez en cuando —comento.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —le guiñé el ojo pero luego recordé mi urgencia. No podía dejarlo ahí solo, así que no me quedaba de otra más que llevarlo conmigo al trabajo y esperar que no se aburriera—. Oye Draco, llevo algo de prisa, ¿qué tal si me acompañas y en el camino nos ponemos al corriente de nuestras vidas?

—Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que quería visitar New Orleans y qué mejor que con alguien que la conoce de orilla a orilla —sonrió.

¡Dioses queridos! ¿Acaso esa dentadura era real?

No había duda: este chico era todo un Adonis.

—De acuerdo, ¡pues vámonos! —exclamé con bastante entusiasmo y luego caí en cuenta que quizás tendría algún equipaje que dejar—. ¿Traes alguna maleta?

Draco me miró un tanto desconcertado, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta del por qué.

—¡Oh, cierto! No estás acostumbrado a los términos… ¿cómo les dicen ustedes los brujos? ¿Muggles? —atiné a decir y de inmediato me corregí—. Déjame volver a preguntar, ¿trajiste algún baúl contigo?

Finalmente pareció comprender y volvió a suavizar su mirada.

¿Quién iba a decir que él, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, se perdía con tan sólo un término no-mágico?

—En efecto, traje conmigo algunas cosas pero descuida, están bien guardadas en mi túnica —me respondió. Esta vez fue mi turno de alzar las cejar en señal de incomprensión. Él no pasó por alto mi gesto—. Usé un hechizo para hacerlas pequeñas y no tener que cargar con un enorme baúl —explicó.

—¡Oh, ya! —expresé—. Bueno, si estás listo entonces en marcha que ya voy tarde y no quiero perderme las actividades de hoy —le dije mientras volvía mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina para avisarle a mi madre de mi partida— ¡_Matera,_ me voy, nos vemos en el Santuario a las siete en punto! ¡Y no! ¡No llegaré tarde! ¡Lo prometo!

—¡Más te vale! ¡Cuídate! —gritó ella en respuesta.

—¡Así lo haré, adiós! —finalicé, después giré nuevamente hacia Draco—. Ahora sí, vámonos.

Él me sonrió complacido.

~ • ~

—Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todo estos años?, brillaste por tu ausencia —le pregunté casi a modo de reclamo. No es que realmente lo culpara pero tenía curiosidad por saber el por qué nunca me había visitado hasta ahora.

—Hey, no me regañes, mira que no fui yo el que aprendió, irónicamente por arte de magia, a dominar sus poderes —se defendió—. Has sido un verdadero misterio Paulina Cullen.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar al que, por desgracia, correspondía como mi apellido. Draco me imitó, poniendo mucha atención a mis acciones.

Habíamos estado charlando alegremente mientras caminábamos en dirección al acuario, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y maldije mentalmente mi retraso, no tuvimos otra opción más que tomar el tranvía que tenía marcada la parada del acuario en su ruta y al llegar a ella descendimos del transporte para volver a caminar.

¿Por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan condenadamente rápido?

La plática que habíamos estado manteniendo había abarcado temas desde el por qué había decidido quedarme en el mundo _muggle_ en lugar de ir al mágico y trabajar abiertamente en mi magia, hasta el cómo era posible que hubiese entrado a trabajar en un lugar donde se dedicaban a exhibir, a estudiar y a conservar animales de todo tipo. Había estado pasando un buen rato con su compañía, incluso había logrado olvidar todos mis problemas, hasta que mencionó aquel nombre…

_Cullen…_ Hasta me recorrían escalofríos de tan sólo escucharlo.

¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi vida?

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —me preguntó un tanto extrañado.

—Hazme un favor, Draco: no vuelvas a llamar así ¿sí? —le pedí con evidente enfado.

—¿Paulina? —preguntó todavía más confundido. Negué con mi cabeza.

—No: Cullen —lo corregí—. Lo odio, no me gusta, quisiera decir que me trae malos recuerdos pero ni siquiera eso tengo.

—Pero es tu nombre, ¿qué tiene de malo? —inquirió sin poder salir de su confusión. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Es el apellido de _esas _personas, ya sabes, los que me abandonaron a mi suerte. Si no hubiese sido por Acheron, no sé que sería de mí ahora —le expliqué.

—Ya —asintió dos veces—. Sé cómo te sientes, a mí tampoco me da gusto llamarme Malfoy debido a mi obscuro pasado, pero lamentablemente esos son los nombres que nos tocaron.

—Lo sé, pero si puedo evitar escucharlo mejor para mí —contradije.

—Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo, te doy mi palabra, si quieres haré un Juramento Inquebrantable contigo sobre eso —se burló. No pude evitar reírme.

—Descuida, no es para tanto, mientras no olvides no mencionarlo es suficiente —repliqué. Esta vez, ambos reímos.

—Y bueno, cambiando de tema, dime: ¿qué tal te va respecto al sello de tus poderes malignos?, ¿son ciertos los rumores que escuché? —me preguntó.

—Depende de esos rumores, ¿qué has escuchado? —contraataqué.

—Que lograste ejercer control sobre ellos y ahora puedes usarlos para tu propio beneficio.

—Sí, así es, ahora soy yo quien los somete y no al revés —contesté, logrando que él pusiera los ojos en blanco y que su mandíbula cayera completamente hacia abajo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que le afirmaría tal cosa—. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—No, nada, es que cada vez que creo conocer todo acerca de ti descubro que no es así, eres un mar de secretos —admitió, recuperándose lentamente de su estado de asombro.

—Esa soy yo, no por nada soy el _Cœur de la Mer_, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, fuiste testigo de tal proclamación por nuestra mismísima Deidad Suprema —le recordé.

—Tienes toda la razón —concedió y luego cambió el tema abruptamente—. Bien, creo que hemos llegado a tu lugar laboral, ¿sí se dice así?

—También podrías llamarlo lugar de trabajo pero en teoría lo que dijiste funciona igual, no te preocupes mucho por eso —le afirmé—. ¿Y adónde irás ahora?

—Pues honestamente no contaba con esta particular actividad tuya, pensaba en que pasáramos el día practicando hechizos o algo así, pero en vista que estarás ocupada ya buscaré algo para mí.

—Ven conmigo, inscríbete como un _volunteer for a day_ y así podremos estar juntos todo el día, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —le propuse.

La sensual y divertida sonrisa que esbozó me demostró que le había gustado la idea.

—Creo que te tomaré la palabra —sonrió.

Y así, ambos ingresamos al acuario.

Al principio hubo varias complicaciones. Sabía que Draco jamás había tenido la necesidad de trabajar y que por eso algunas cosas serían difíciles, sobre todo porque estaba en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, pero fue una gran sorpresa para mí cuando lo vi realizando todas sus actividades de una forma elegante y profesional.

Aprendía rápido.

Incluso cuando por fin tuvimos que sumergirnos con los tiburones —a él lo dejaron hacerlo sólo por que yo insistí mucho en ello— demostró que, en situaciones de vida o muerte, era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Después de eso, tomamos el almuerzo casi a las tres de la tarde, para luego continuar con nuestras labores en el área de las tortugas y cuando el reloj finalmente dio las seis, terminamos el día con los pingüinos.

Acabando de ordenar todo, ambos salimos rumbo a mi casa para alistarnos, pues en menos de una hora, tendría que unirme a mi familia para disfrutar de nuestra noche semanal familiar.

~ • ~

—¿Y crees que _sea_ buena idea que este sujeto _vaya_ hoy a la reunión _con_ tus padres? —soltó Draco una vez que me reuní con él en la sala—. ¿No crees que se vería algo raro?

—No creo que tenga nada de malo, es decir, si se comporta quizás ni siquiera notemos su presencia, además, técnicamente no estará con nosotros en la misma mesa, mi Padre jamás lo permitiría, no sin antes someterlo a un interrogatorio —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hubiese deseado no haberle contado nada a Draco sobre mi reciente "amistad" con Damon, pero él había estado insistiendo mucho en que sentía algo extraño respecto a mi comportamiento, que no pude soportar su endemoniada obstinación y no me quedó de otra más que confesarle todo.

Cada vez que me había preguntado sobre mis nuevas relaciones actuaba de una manera demasiado nerviosa para mi propio bien, y él, como todo buen mago legeremántico, trataba de ingresar en mi mente para descubrir que era lo que estaba ocultándole, sin embargo, después de varios intentos fallidos, desistió de ello y prefirió asaltarme con un mar de preguntas, le respondí cada una de ellas saltándome detalles que preferí guardarme para mí y sólo así me dejó respirar tranquila.

Gracias a los Dioses que contaba con mi _bendito_ escudo mental, de otra forma hubiese obtenido cada mínimo dato de mi memoria y no estaba dispuesta a ser un libro abierto para él. Nunca había estado más feliz de que mi mente trabajara a un ritmo diferente. Jamás había sido buena en Oclumancia, pero gracias a mi barrera mental, nadie, sin mi permiso, podía usurpar mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿ya estás listo? —le pregunté.

Se suponía que ya debería estar en el Bar desde hace trece minutos, pero por un accidente que había sufrido en el acuario, del que por cierto Draco aún continuaba riéndose, me había obligado a tomar un baño en cuanto había llegado a mi casa, y debido a eso ya estaba retrasada.

Resoplé. Definitivamente mi madre me asesinaría esa noche.

—Sí, vámonos antes que suceda otra cosa, si tenemos suerte, esta vez no resbalarás y caerás sobre excremento de pingüino —volvió a carcajearse.

Me sentí enrojecer.

—¡Basta, Draco! ¡En primer lugar fue tu culpa! ¡Si hubieses limpiado donde te señalé primero, eso no hubiese pasado! —le gruñí—. No es mi culpa que seas un insufrible que no soporta que le den órdenes.

—Claro que no fue mi culpa, si hubieses estado más atenta al suelo por donde caminabas y no despotricando quien sabe cuanta cosa contra mí, te hubieses dado cuenta que aún no estaba limpia esa sección —continuó riendo mientas tomaba su abrigo.

—¡Estaba despotricando contra ti precisamente porque no habías limpiado esa parte! —volví a gritarle.

Qué manías las de él para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Está bien, lo admito, fue mi culpa, ¿contenta?

—¡No, no estoy para nada contenta y eso es porque llegando mi madre va a matarme!

Estaba tan fuera de mí, que mi adorado guardián tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para quedar fuera de mi alcance.

—Ok, ya entendí, estamos en problemas —dijo.

—No, YO estoy en problemas—me apunté con mi dedo índice y luego lo dirigí hacia él, señalándolo—, TÚ no, porque no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie aquí.

—Te equivocas, gruñona: estoy aquí para protegerte, si te metes en problemas entonces yo también, porque puede que no responda ante tus padres, pero te recuerdo que sí lo hago ante nuestra Deidad Suprema —respondió.

—Bien, ¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos, señor-protector-de-los-débiles?

—Primero: calmarnos —suspiró—. Ahora, el medio más rápido para llegar sin tener que usar el transporte muggle, que sin duda nos retrasaría más, es que nos aparezcamos, así que necesito que me digas donde está el lugar.

Consideré seriamente fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Por quién rayos me estaba tomando? Obviamente que usáramos el transporte muggle —como él le decía— estaba fuera de discusión, yo también había llegado a la misma conclusión de que la única manera de llegar rápido al Santuario era por medio de la aparición, él sabía que no era tan tonta como para creer que no usaría magia, pero que dudara de mi propia habilidad para realizar ese hechizo me dejaba estupefacta y con ganas de querer ahorcarlo.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi gran fuerza de voluntad para calmar mi temperamento antes de siquiera pensar en responderle.

—No será necesario —le dije—. Sólo toma mi mano y estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Como usted diga, Mi Señora —hizo una reverencia sarcástica sin parar de reírse.

—No eres gracioso —le gruñí.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder con otra tontería, lo tomé fuertemente de la muñeca, provocando que gimiera de dolor y nos destellé en el Bar, justo en el callejón trasero del establecimiento. Una vez ahí, lo solté y comencé a andar hacia la entrada principal, donde me encontré con Deveraux Peltier, un oso were-hunter arcadiano que era el encargado de vigilar la entrada del Santuario. Él, junto con su familia, eran los dueños de éste mismo.

Dev —como todos le decíamos— era uno de los doce hijos de Aubert —Papa Bear— y Nicolette —Mama Lo—, quienes al morir en una batalla, les habían heredado ese lugar a sus hijos. Aimee —la única hembra osa were-hunter arcadiana— era quien se encargaba de manejar el lugar junto con su pareja: Fang Kattalakis —un lobo were-hunter katagario—, mientras el resto de su familia se encargaban del resto del Bar.

Y justo Dev era el guardián en turno.

—¡Hey, princesa! —se apresuró a saludarme en el momento que me vio. Me abrió sus brazos para tomarme entre ellos y darme, literalmente, un gran y fuerte abrazo del oso—. ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde la semana pasada, y mira que antes pasabas a saludar más seguido.

—Hola, Dev —le devolví mientras dábamos varias vueltas, después volvió a ponerme sobre el asfalto—. Lo siento, sé que no he estado tan presente como quisiera pero ya sabes, la escuela, el trabajo, entre otras cosas, me han tenido bastante ocupada.

—Oh bueno, ¿qué le hacemos?, ya eres toda una chica grande, sé que tienes responsabilidades, pero aún así no es excusa para que nos abandones tanto tiempo.

—Fue sólo una semana, Dev, no es para tanto, pero si sirve de algo, te prometo que intentaré visitarlos tanto como me sea posible

Le guiñé un ojo y él me sonrió como respuesta. Luego de eso, vi como sus ojos pasaron de mí hasta mi acompañante, a quien había estado ignorando hasta ese momento.

Me apresuré a presentarlos.

No es que Dev fuera a atacarlo o algo, pero jamás había sido bueno con personas nuevas.

—Dev, te presento a Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar su nombre, Draco se apresuró hacia él y volvió a presentarse por sí solo, ofreciéndole su mano a modo de saludo. Al principio, Dev dudo en aceptar tal gesto, sobre todo porque no era común entre criaturas como ellos mostrar ese tipo de modales y por un instante creí que no la tomaría, pero después de varios segundos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, el chico oso estrechó la mano de Draco con la suya, aceptando su presencia.

—Mucho gusto, Draco. Soy Deveraux Peltier, pero mis amigos me dicen Dev —dijo.

—Entonces creo que deberé recordarlo —sonrió Draco.

—Te lo recomiendo —devolvió Dev con el mismo gesto—. Sobre todo cuando entres, ya verás por qué.

Ante aquellas palabras, Draco alzó las cejas a modo de incomprensión. Dev y yo reímos fuertemente al notarlo.

Por ser la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar, el mago no sabía nada acerca de aquel mundo en el que yo vivía día con día y, por lo tanto, jamás había conocido criaturas tan peculiares como Dev, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que mi amigo were-hunter era el segundo de una camada de cuatro mellizos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—Ya lo verás cuando entremos, tú relájate —le dije antes que Dev pudiera responderle con otra metáfora y confundirlo más. Luego de eso regresé mi atención hacia el oso, tenía que saber si mis padres ya habían llegado y él único que podía sacarme de esa duda era él—. Oye, Dev, ¿sabes si mi familia ya está aquí?

—¡Oh, sí! Tory, Styxx, Bethany y los chicos acaban de llegar hace cinco minutos, Ash llegó desde hace como dos horas, al parecer Colt tuvo unos asuntos que atender esta noche y el resto de los Howlers le pidieron a tu padre que los apoyara con la guitarra, ya sabes, el mismo procedimiento de siempre —me contó animado.

Era imposible no notar lo mucho que le gustaba cuando le tocaba a mi papá suplantar a alguien de la banda, pero con mi actual situación no podía compartir del todo su felicidad…

Mi madre ya había llegado con el resto de la familia…

Era oficial: esa noche moriría.

—Bueno, gracias hermoso, si me permites, me reuniré con ellos —suspiré derrotada.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, sobre todo porque no se cuanto tiempo vaya a durar la pequeña mentira que tuve que decirle a Tory —soltó, obligándome a abrir los ojos tanto como pude de la impresión, quería preguntarle sobre eso pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, afortunadamente, él pareció apiadarse de mí, no sin antes burlarse de mi reacción—. Cuando ella llegó preguntando por ti de una manera tan reprochable, de inmediato supe que si le decía que "no" te causaría problemas, así que le dije que habías llegado cinco minutos antes que ella y que Aimee te había pedido ayuda con unas cosas en la cocina, por lo tanto aún tienes tiempo, y de Acheron no te preocupes, está demasiado ocupado ensayando con la banda para haberse dado cuenta de eso —finalizó.

Después de escuchar la larga explicación de mi amigo, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Incluso hasta los ojos había cerrado.

Dev me había hecho el gran favor de mi vida.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, sin dejar de agradecerle cuanto significaba aquel gesto para mí. Él volvió a enrollarme con sus brazos bien torneados y me volvió a alzar en al aire pero esta vez sin dar volteretas.

—En serio, te debo una en grande —le dije, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla mientras él me bajaba de vuelta al piso.

—Na, me conformo con que me prometas que volverás a visitarnos más seguido —dijo.

—¡Hecho! —aludí muy feliz.

—Bueno, ahora sí: entra y ve con ellos, sino ya no serás la única con problemas y no quiero tener que sufrir la ira de Tory —rió.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya hiciste mucho por mí, no sería justo que mi madre se enojara contigo por cubrirme. En serio: gracias, te veo en un rato —le agradecí por última vez, dándole otro beso, e inmediatamente después me volví hacia Draco y le señalé la dirección—. Es por ahí, vámonos.

—¡Diviértanse! —gritó Dev una vez que comenzamos a alejarnos de él.

—Es un buen chico, me agradó —admitió Draco—. Pero si sigues dejando que te cubra de esa forma, no tardarás mucho en corromperlo —se burló.

—Ya cállate y camina Señor Perfección —lo regañé, aunque aún así no dejó de reír.

Tan abstraída iba en mi reciente felicidad, que no noté que al otro lado de la calle, recargado en el poste de un faro de luz, Damon había observado toda la escena con evidente molestia.

~ • ~

Cuando finalmente entramos al Bar, lo primero que Draco notó fue el significado de las palabras de Dev: ahí dentro había otros tres chicos iguales a él. Tras ver su reacción, tuve que explicarle que eran un cuarteto de mellizos y que con el resto de su familia, se encargaban de hacer funcionar el establecimiento.

Después de eso, ambos nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba mi madre ya acomodada en una silla junto con el resto de mi familia.

—Hola, _matera_ —saludé a Tory cuando logré llegar hasta la mesa que ella y mis hermanos habían escogido. No veía por ningún lado ni a mi tío Styxx, ni a mi tía Beth—. ¿Acaban de llegar?

—¡Oh! Hola, cariño —contestó ella—. Sí, de hecho estaba buscándote, Dev me dijo que estabas ayudando a Aimee en la cocina, ¿ya terminaron?

—Sí, estábamos ordenando algunas cosas —le mentí, sintiéndome tremendamente culpable, pero no tenía otra opción, ya lidiaría con mis sentimientos más tarde—. ¿Y _solren_?

—Está afinando la guitarra para comenzar a tocar con la banda, los Howlers volvieron a pedirle que los apoyara, hasta parece que estamos repitiendo una parte de nuestro pasado —respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, incluso sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un brillo especial.

—Sí, la recuerdo bien —le sonreí.

Y así era.

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en la que Colt —el guitarrista de la banda— se había fracturado una muñeca y no podía tocar esa noche con los Howlers. Aquella vez, mi padre había llevado a mi madre al Santuario para protegerla de los sujetos malos que iban tras ellos. Apenas habían logrado escapar del hospital, donde ella tuvo que ser internada de emergencia después de un accidente causado por sus perseguidores y como no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, Acheron decidió llevarla al Bar para mantenerla a salvo, mientras se recuperaba del todo.

Esa noche, mi papá había hecho realidad uno de los sueños de mi mamá, dedicándole una canción interpretada por él mismo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Theron, uniéndose a nosotras con una bandeja de bebidas.

—Hola, pequeño —lo saludé antes que volviera a acusarme de ignorarlo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —le pregunté acercándome a él.

—No es necesario, tengo todo bajo control —dijo.

—Si tú lo dices —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

Tomé asiento un lugar después a la izquierda de mi madre y dejé que Draco se acomodara en el espacio vacio entre ella y yo. Con mi mano derecha, agarré una de las debidas que Theron había traído consigo y me la lleve a la boca para darle un gran trago, percatándome de la mirada fisgona que Tory puso sobre mi acompañante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aquel gesto me provocó escalofríos y me llevó a preguntarme qué estaría tramando.

—¡Tú eres el chico de esta mañana! Draco, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, señora, ese soy yo —respondió mi guardián.

—Mucho gusto nuevamente —sonrió ella, pero lejos de terminar sabía que esto apenas estaba comenzando—. Y dime, ¿eres la nueva conquista de mi hija?

Y entonces me atraganté.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba.

De todas las cosas más exageradas que pude haber creído que diría mi madre, eso ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Mi Padre tenía razón: ella tenía un extraño y retorcido sentido del humor.

Levanté mi mirada una vez que pude aclarar de nuevo mi garganta y la observé fijamente. Tenía una mirada traviesa que iba de Draco hacia mí y viceversa. Ambos estábamos igual de estupefactos, incluido Theron, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante ese tipo de situaciones.

Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a reponerme para sacarnos de ese embrollo, lo único bueno era que ni Bas, ni mi tío Styxx, ni mi papá —sobre todo éste último— habían estado ahí para escucharlo. Lo último que necesitaba era que ambos reaccionaran como normalmente lo hacían cuando se trataba de mí saliendo con un chico.

—¡_Matera_! —le reclamé un tanto azorada—. No digas esas cosas. Si papá llega a escucharte causarás un malentendido. No tentemos a la suerte, por favor.

Tory bufó molesta. Al parecer no había tomado muy en serio mi comentario.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo? —me preguntó sorprendida por mi reacción—. Es normal que quieras salir con chicos, ya estás en edad para hacerlo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, la última vez que lo hice, el chico huyó espantado porque al genio de Bas se le ocurrió ir de chaperón a nuestra cita, cosa con la cual, cabe recordar, mi Padre estuvo más que orgulloso de aceptar. No volveré a cometer ese error —respondí.

—Sí —concordó—, no fue nada agradable esa experiencia, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese acontecimiento, tanto tu papá, como tus hermanos —volteó a ver a Theron, quien se encogió de hombros ante el escrutinio de nuestra madre— tendrán que aceptar que algún día encontrarás a alguien y formarás tu propia familia.

—Sí, es muy probable que eso suceda, pero cuando llegué ese momento, quiero que tanto yo, como él estemos preparados para enfrentar a mi Padre y ciertamente ahora no es cuando, un poco de discreción sería agradable, _matera_.

—¡Ajá! Entonces admites que por lo menos Draco te llama suficientemente la atención como para que sea _ese_ chico, ¿o no? —soltó, tratando de acorralarme.

Y lo logró.

Por un momento creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo. Sin duda ella me conocía extremadamente bien para mi gusto.

No podía creer los disparates que estaba diciendo.

Definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que decía. Draco y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos… bueno, técnicamente sí podíamos, mi acuerdo _con_ la Madre Naturaleza sólo me impedía tener relaciones con criaturas obscuras, hechas para el mal y aquellas que era una abominación para ella misma, sin embargo, Draco, por ser un mago y un siervo de ella misma, sí entraba en los límites acordados, pero aún así no lo consideraba una opción.

Él era mi guardián, el protector de mi magia, mi consejero… No podía faltarle el respeto de esa forma.

Claro que esa sólo era mi opinión personal, yo no habla por él.

Por eso no me sorprendió mucho cuando, al voltear mi vista hacia él, vi un cierto brillo en sus ojos que sólo logró confundirme más.

Preferí no darle gran importancia al asunto y regresé mi atención hacia mi madre.

—¿Disculpa? —susurré—. Estás equivocada, _matera_, Draco y yo no tenemos nada, sólo somos amigos y así será siempre.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa —me dijo, sacudiendo su mano como si no me hubiese tomado en serio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me crees? —demandé con cierta molestia, no sabía si estaba enfadada o impresionada por su manera de tomar las cosas.

—Si el saco te queda…

Ahora sí que me descolocó.

Por un instante creí que mi mandíbula se soltaría de mi rostro y caería hasta el suelo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho tan sólo diez minutos antes que mi madre sería capaz de contradecir a mi Padre en una de sus más estrictas órdenes, me hubiese reído tanto que mis pulmones hubiesen colapsado.

Respiré profundamente varias veces antes de siquiera pensar en volver a abrir mi boca. Era obvio que jamás le ganaría en una batalla verbal. Tenía una lengua tan viperina que incluso a veces me daba miedo conversar con ella. Ciertamente, ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de reacomodar mis ideas, así que lo más sensato que podía hacer era declararla ganadora antes de que me metiera en otra loca idea suya.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio —el que nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a romper— decidí olvidarme de ese embarazoso tema y concentrarme en la velada.

Justo cuando estaba a apunto de cambiar de charla, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, impidiendo que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Ese repentino estremecimiento me sacó de la realidad para concentrar mi mente en una sola cosa.

Y ésta tenía nombre y apellido…

Damon Salvatore.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador, no me tardo —les dije a todos en la mesa y me levanté rápidamente de la silla sin esperar una respuesta.

—Date prisa, la banda está a punto de empezar a tocar —señaló mi madre con voz firme, pero yo lo escuché como un lejano susurró.

Sin haberle prestado atención a la orden de Tory, me encaminé hacia los baños simulando una coartada para no levantar sospechas de mi verdadero destino: la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada discretamente. Ya había tenido que pasar por un bochornoso momento a manos de mi madre, lo último que me faltaba era que me descubriera con el vampiro y que volviese a dejar fluir su tan usual y macabra imaginación.

La única diferencia sería que en esta ocasión dudaba seriamente que usara el sarcasmo para preguntarme sobre el vampiro.

Entonces lo vi.

Damon estaba mediamente inclinado contra uno de los pilares cercanos al sanitario de hombres con su mirada fija en mí, y tan sólo con ver la frialdad con la que me observaban los dos pozos azulados que tenía por ojos, de inmediato supe que algo andaba mal.

Me costó un rato poder andar hacia él.

—Viniste —le dije en el instante que lo alcancé.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no? —respondió cortante.

—Sí, eso dijiste —repliqué un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento, ¿qué le estaría pasando?, no era normal que él actuará así—. ¿Por qué no buscas una mesa, o piensas quedarte parado aquí?

Damon intensificó la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí, lo cual provocó que volviera a asaltarme una buena dosis de escalofríos seguidos. Presentí que no le había agradado para nada mi pregunta, pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo unirme a la tuya? —me preguntó, soltando un ligera risa sarcástica. En verdad estaba molesto.

—No puedo, mi madre volvería a hacerme preguntas molestas, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa sino la reacción de mi Padre —le expliqué, esperando que no insistiera.

—Ya veo —asintió con una tranquilidad que me dio miedo.

Su manera de actuar comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, así que decidí que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es lo que te está pasando? Estás actuando más raro de lo normal —le exigí.

—No me pasa nada, sólo que encuentro curioso que no puedas llevarme a tu mesa cuando el tipo ese rubio está sentado con tu familia como si nada —me reclamó, sacando su evidente enfado mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia Draco.

¿Qué? ¿Y él qué tenía que ver en todo eso?

—¡Ah, es eso! ¡Estás celoso! ¡Por eso estás tan molesto! —lo acusé sin darme cuenta que yo también empezaba a enfadarme.

—¿Quién es? —demandó saber sin siquiera molestarse en negar mi acusación.

¿Pero quién diablos se creía que era?

—Un amigo —escupí.

—Tienes demasiados "amigos" para mi gusto —bufó.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Damon? No tienes derecho a venir aquí y decirme con quien puedo o no salir, ¿quién te crees que eres para reclamarme algo así? —exploté sin poder controlarme, sólo esperaba que no estuviésemos dando un espectáculo—. ¡Draco es alguien que ha estado presente en mi vida desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras! ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer amistad con quien yo quiera, cómo, dónde y cuándo quiera! ¡No puedo creer que me estés acusando de algo tan ridículo como eso!

—Pues no creo que él sepa que sólo lo ves como amigo, al menos no ahora, después de todo lo que dijo tu madre sobre ustedes dos —dijo, inyectando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Estabas escu…? —no pude terminar de hacer mi pregunta, en ese momento otra verdad me golpeó tan rápido que no supe que más preguntar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que él —volvió a señalar a Draco— no es un amigo común como cualquier otro.

La firmeza con la que dijo esto último fue suficiente para dejarme noqueada por varios segundos. El ruido del lugar llegaba apenas en un susurro a mis oídos y debido a la sorpresa, no me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que, finalmente, la falta del aire comenzó a quemarme los pulmones.

Cuando lentamente empecé a reaccionar pestañeé varias veces, devolviéndole la vida a mis ojos. Era increíble que tampoco me hubiese dado cuenta de que no había estado parpadeando durante mi perfecta imitación de una gárgola, los tenía tan resecos que apenas podía moverlos y enfocar la vista.

Sinceramente, aquella era una noche llena de sorpresas para mí. Jamás hubiese creído que Damon sería capaz de llegar a una conclusión tan errónea como esa.

—Puedo asegurarte que este no es el caso, así que tu argumento está fuera de lugar —suspiré, cerrando mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme—, y aunque fuera así tampoco tienes nada que reclamarme, te conozco hace apenas un día y ni siquiera somos algo para que te creas mi dueño. Grábatelo bien en la cabeza, Damon: no soy una criatura que pueda ser sometida o domada. Si eso es lo que buscas, entonces te equivocaste de chica —objeté mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a mi mesa, donde seguramente ya estarían alarmándose por mi ausencia.

—Espera —me llamó antes de alejarme de él completamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté disgustada.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien?, perdóname por ser un jodido vampiro celoso. Tienes razón: no eres un premio que hay que ganar, me lo has dejado en claro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de alguna forma amenazado —explicó con tal sinceridad, que por poco pensé que lloraría.

—¿Amenazado? ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté confundida.

—A que quizás tú y yo podríamos empezar algo —confesó, logrando que nuevamente me congelara en mi sitio—. Si no te habías dado cuenta antes de mis intenciones, entonces evidentemente estás ciega.

Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión no tuve que necesitar de mucho tiempo para responder. La forma en como Damon me había declarado sus sentimientos —por decirlo de alguna manera— me decía lo honesto que había sido. Una sensación de ternura invadió mi corazón, haciéndolo latir con aceleradas palpitaciones que amenazaban fuertemente con expulsarlo de mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír ante su confesión.

Me volví a acercar a él y con una determinación que nunca antes había tenido, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—No tienes por qué sentirte amenazado —le murmuré—. Entiendo como te sientes pero no es razón para que te comportes así, si realmente quieres que te de una oportunidad lo único que quiero a cambio es que confíes en mí.

Hice una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y dejar que mi mal carácter se marchara. Damon continuó observándome fijamente.

—Escucha: todo esto también es nuevo para mí ¿de acuerdo? No te prometo que será fácil pero confío en que si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo entonces que sí aceptas estar conmigo? —me preguntó con una repentina luz en sus ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Te estoy proponiendo que empecemos por conocernos, aún tenemos pendiente nuestro acuerdo ¿lo olvidas? Mañana podremos ver si podremos o no.

Traté de sonar lo más tranquila y confiada posible, esperando que comprendiera mis intenciones y dada la mirada que recibí de su parte, entendí que había dado en el blanco.

—Ahora tengo que regresar con mi familia, trata de permanecer calmado, por favor.

Él asintió a mi petición con mayor confianza que antes. Tenía la certeza de que si seguíamos a ese paso, quizás había un gran número de probabilidades de poder empezar una relación como él quería.

Ahora todo estaba en manos del destino…

O mejor dicho: en manos de tres perras bastardas griegas que aborrecía con pasión.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez no lo echaran a perder o juraría, en nombre de la Fuente Primaria, que ahora sí las asesinaría…

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Dejé a Damon ubicado en una zona imperceptible al público y sólo cuando estuve segura de que su estado emocional estaba bajo control, volví a abrirme paso entre las mesas abarrotadas de personas para llegar a la mía, sin embargo, antes de que lograra mi cometido, por una extraña razón volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la entrada y me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver a mis amigos entrando. No fue hasta que todos ellos ocuparon una mesilla, de las que quedaban disponibles al lado derecho del escenario, que salí de mi estupor.

Caminé hacia ellos tratando de parecer lo más normal posible… si es que podía.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos? —los saludé.

Al verme, cada uno de ellos me sonrió como si hubiesen visto a alguna celebridad.

—¡Hola, Pau!

Cris fue la primera en devolverme el saludo. Tanto ella como las demás iban vestidas súper sensuales: tops negros de cuero a juego con mini faldas y chaquetas del mismo material. Cris, Yubi y Yadira estaban usando medias de red sexys que cubrían sus piernas, mientras que Liz las llevaba desnudas y Clau traía mallón.

Los chicos no se quedaban atrás: Jesse, Daniel y Oscar llevaban pantalones de mezclilla negros, los dos primeros vestían camisas con el logotipo de los Howlers, mientras que el último usaba una totalmente gris obscuro. Los tres también usaban chamarras de cuero y todos calzaban botas.

Casi parecían un grupo musical de metal.

Al menos no desencajaban con el lugar. Habían acertado ciento por ciento con sus atuendos. Tanto, que casi me sentí fuera del lugar con mi larga gabardina negra, aunque después de recordar que también era de cuero, esa incomodidad se esfumó.

—No esperaba verlos por aquí esta noche —comenté.

—Bueno, ninguno quiso quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche —comenzó a explicar Liz como respuesta a mi comentario—, así que votamos y decidimos venir a hacerte compañía. Aunque debo agregar que más bien diría que fuimos voluntariamente obligados a escoger El Santuario porque cierta persona —señaló a Yadira con la mirada— dijo que sería buena idea.

La aludida se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque yo, por mi parte, comencé a sospechar que la razón por la que había forzado a los demás a ir era solamente para ver a cierto rubio que, curiosamente, esa noche interpretaría una canción.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada para no desenmascararla, pero por dentro estaba ahogándome de la risa.

Yadira y su poder convencimiento.

Honestamente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una combinación peligrosa. Trataría de recordarlo más a menudo.

—En ese caso no se arrepentirán, esta noche vuelve a tocar mi papá —dije.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Yubi con emoción—. ¡Aww, tu papá es un amor! Sería feliz si también me adoptara a mí.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

Otra con sus cosas. Aunque a decir verdad, era fantástico tener personas como ella en mi vida, así, cuando creía que no había nadie tan zafada como yo, la recordaba y me alegraba saber que no era la única a la que le faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza.

—Sí bueno, no sé que diría él al respecto pero creo que a tus padres no les agradaría mucho la idea —continué riendo.

—Oh, créeme, les fascinaría. Ya no saben si dejarme a mí sola toda la planta superior de la casa o mudarme a uno de los _steamboats_ abandonados por mi ligera obsesión de comprar adornos antiguos.

—¿Ligera? —bufó Jesse—. Tu casa parece, literalmente, un museo de los años sesentas. No culpo a tus papás por querer enviarte lejos, en los pasillos apenas puedes ver por donde caminas.

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas. Me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ellos, que no podía pensar en nada más que en nuestras conversaciones, por esa razón, casi me olvidé de que debía regresar con mis verdaderos acompañantes.

—Bueno chicos, disfruten la velada, debo volver con mi familia antes de que llamen a la policía para buscarme.

Los ocho me hicieron una reverencia a modo de burla obligándome a reír con más ganas. Definitivamente regresaría con ellos una vez que hubiese pasado un tiempo en familia y mi madre estuviese abierta a concederme permisos.

Hasta ese entonces, primero debía regresar a mi mesa.

Les devolví el gesto y justo en el instante que comencé a irme, la mano de Yadira me detuvo. Con la mirada me señaló un lugar apartado de los demás y, sin otra opción más que seguirla, caminamos hacia ese sitio.

—¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

Le solté la pegunta como si no fuese más que obvio que la realidad era que me había llevado hasta ahí para preguntarme sobre mi hermano. Era fácil leer en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal la tremenda fascinación que sentía por Bas.

En mi mente sonreí tiernamente.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo—. Oye, ¿hoy cantarás?

—No lo sé, posiblemente, pero aún no lo he decidido —le contesté de forma automática, no era como si no supiese ya que esa pregunta era una indirecta. Decidí no hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta y volví a hablar—. Pero sabes, creo que el que sí cantará será Bas —no pasé por alto el repentino brillo que iluminó sus ojos ante la sola mención del nombre de mi hermano menor. Era tan tierno verla así—. Deberías regresar a tu lugar, la banda ya está apunto de iniciar.

—Gracias, Pau. Sé que tú ya sabes sobre lo que siento por Bas y de verdad te agradezco tu discreción, a pesar de que mis propias reacciones me delaten. Espero que no te moleste.

—No te preocupes por eso, creo que es muy tierno y la verdad es que no me molesta, es más, harían una hermosa pareja.

Ella levantó su vista hacia mí después de haberla mantenido baja por su confesión. Se veían tan ilusionada, que por un instante sentí unas ganas de animarla a que le dijera a mi hermano sobre sus sentimientos, pero primero tenía que hablar con él. Tenía el presentimiento que Bas también sentía algo similar por ella, pero hasta no estar segura, no intervendría. Lo último que quería era meter las cuatro patas en lugar de una.

—Bueno, me marcho antes de que vengan a buscarme. Tú mantén tus esperanzas en alto, quizás te sorprendan.

Le guiñé el ojo antes de dejarla para volver a mi mesa y esta vez no me detuve hasta que finalmente llegué a ella.

Ahí, mi familia ya estaba esperando por mí.

~ • ~

—¡Princesa, qué gusto verte!

Mi tío Styxx me tomó entre sus brazos dándome uno de sus bien conocidos abrazos, me levantó en el aire y dimos un giro antes de volver a depositarme sobre la tierra y permitir que su esposa, mi tía Bethany, me saludara. Tras ellos también venían mis primos Urian —quien había resultado ser hijo de ambos y no de Stryker—, Aricles, y Nekoda.

En el momento que terminé de saludarlos, Acheron y Bas finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Como mi hermano había llegado en compañía de mis tíos, solamente se concentró en mi persona, abalanzándose sobre mí y rodeándome con sus brazos de una manera tan posesiva, como si en algún momento creyera que me secuestrarían o como si yo misma me le fuese a escapar, mientras que papá saludó primero a mi tía Beth y luego a su hermano gemelo, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Aún no podía creer el lazo tan fuerte que se había formado entre ellos dos aún después del tortuoso pasado que desgraciadamente habían tenido que vivir y compartir, pero era realmente bueno ver que ambos habían logrado superarlo y ahora podíamos disfrutar de la maravillosa familia que formábamos todos juntos.

Era en momentos como ese que me sentía orgullosa de formar parte de ellos pero, por otro lado, también me sentía parcialmente culpable por no ser capaz de perdonar a _los otros_, sin embargo, si tomaba en cuenta que nunca los había conocido, esa culpabilidad desaparecía instantáneamente.

—Me alegra que vinieran, hermano, bienvenidos —dijo mi papá—. Tomen asiento, el show está por empezar y tengo una sorpresa que anunciar.

Luego de que se marchara de vuelta al escenario, todos en la mesa nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos por la noticia. ¿Qué podría estar tramando el Dios del Destino Final? ¿Acaso estábamos celebrando algo importante?

Y entonces lo recordé…

¡Jodidos Dioses del Olimpo!

¡Era su Aniversario!

—Buenas noches a todos —Acheron comenzó a hablar como si estuviese acostumbrado al público—. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conoce, pero para los que no: mi nombre es Acheron Parthenopaeus, Colt tuvo asuntos personales que atender esta noche y me pidieron reemplazarlo por hoy —el público vitoreó instándolo a continuar—. Bueno, si no les molesta, quisiera empezar con una canción muy especial para mí. Hoy, mi esposa y yo cumplimos un año más de matrimonio y de regalo me gustaría dedicarle el tema que le canté por primera vez en este mismo lugar. Esto es para ti, Sota, porque sin tu guía y apoyo constante no sería el "hombre" que soy ahora.

El público aplaudió con más fuerza después del semejante discurso de mi Padre. Todos ahí conocían perfectamente quien era la mujer más afortunada del lugar, pero aún cuando todo mundo la felicitaba por su aniversario y le deseaba lo mejor, Tory estaba concentrada solamente en la figura de su marido. Casi podía ver las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. No fue hasta que los acordes de una guitarra acústica comenzaron a sonar, que las personas se callaron para escuchar como _Savin' Me _de Nickelback empezaba a inundar el Bar.

Esa había sido su primera canción juntos. Yo no tenía muchos recuerdos de aquel tiempo, pero aún así sabía lo mucho que significaba para ambos y, debido a eso, era una parte esencial de nuestras vidas.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling _

_Oh, I reach for you…_

Ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de mi madre fue algo parecido a como si todo ese tiempo hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados y apenas los hubiese abierto, encontrándose con una vista tan maravillosa como los mismos Campos Elíseos. Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas eran tan espesas que estaba segura que estaba teniendo una que otra dificultad para enfocar su vista. La ventaja era que al menos ya no tenía la necesidad de usar gafas.

_The city walls ain't got not love for me,_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,_

_And all I scream for you,_

_Come please I'm calling…_

De todas las veces que había escuchado la canción, jamás le había puesto la suficiente atención para sentir la letra hasta ese momento, y vaya que era hermosa. Ahora entendía el por qué era_ su _tema. Describía su historia a la perfección, que le hacía justicia al famoso dicho "como anillo al dedo".

Ya no me quedaba ni una duda al respecto.

Casi al final de la presentación, justo antes del último coro, empecé a sentirme un tanto emocional y, aún sin despegar los ojos de mi Padre, me acurruqué en el hombro derecho de Bas. En respuesta, él me envolvió con ese mismo brazo. Por unos segundos ambos nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos el uno al otro y luego hicimos lo mismo con Theron. Fue como si los tres hubiésemos tenido el mismo pensamiento y que, como hijos de la pareja protagonista, ese acto de amor entre nuestros padres hubiese fortalecido más nuestra relación.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero a partir de ese momento me sentí más unida a ellos.

Al final de la canción, nuestro Padre se levantó de la silla donde estaba tocando la guitarra y saltó del escenario. Caminó hacia nosotros y se detuvo justo enfrente de nuestra Madre para cantarle frente a frente la última parte.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

Luego de terminar, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio el beso más profundo y amoroso que jamás habíamos visto antes mientras los aplausos sonaban de un rincón al otro haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Después de un rato, todo mundo volvió a sus respectivos asuntos, dándoles más privacidad a mis padres para disfrutar de su momento. A continuación, Acheron le pasó la guitarra a Bas para su presentación y se sentó al lado derecho de Tory, fijando por primera vez su mirada en mí y en el rubio sentado a mi derecha.

—Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿quién eres? —soltó con tono exigente.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, Mi Lord —respondió Draco con cierto recelo.

—Ya veo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en lo extraño que era que Draco estuviera en nuestra mesa cuando nunca antes había compartido un tempo con mi familia y que sin duda mi papá lo notaría. Damon había tenido razón: aquello era igual de raro como si él hubiese estado en lugar del mago.

—Basta, _solren_. Draco _es_ un amigo mío, no lo molestes, por favor —intervine antes que comenzara con el interrogatorio.

—¿Amigo, huh? Bien, supongo que tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde, estoy seguro que no me gustan estas sorpresas y nunca lo harán.

Suspiré. Obviamente no lo dejaría pasar y conociéndolo no me quedaría de otra más que decirle la verdad, pero al fin y al cabo esa había sido mi opción número uno así que mi consciencia estaba tranquila.

Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras observaba con atención como Bas comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes en su guitarra. Había reemplazado la acústica por una eléctrica.

—Hola, amigos. Soy Sebastos y esto es _Break down the Walls_.

_Stop hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this…_

No sé porque en ese momento me dio por voltear a ver hacia donde estaba Damon. Había estado tan abstraída en mi propio mundo que había olvidado por completo echarle un ojo y ver si estaba bien. Al contario de lo que pensé, él estaba concentrado escuchando la canción de mi hermano. Estaba tan fascinada por su forma de observar a los demás que cuando dirigió su vista hacia mí no me di cuenta de ello hasta después varios segundos en los que ambos habíamos estado sosteniendo nuestras miradas sin parpadear.

Había tantos pensamientos dentro de él que me resultaba imposible encontrar coherencia en ellos pero hubo uno que llamó especialmente mi atención: era sobre el tema que interpretaba Bas, el cual, tal y como decía su título, hablaba de derrumbar los muros, de probar cosas nuevas, de abrirse a lo desconocido. Él quería que tomara el riesgo, que me aferrara a que lo nuestro podría funcionar, que le diera una oportunidad y finalmente, que confiara en ello…

_Just break down the walls, whoa!_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall,_

_Break down the walls, whoa!_

_And you can dare to have it all,_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance; make a stand and break, break, _

_Break down the walls…_

Y tenía razón. Si no aprovechaba la oportunidad la perdería y quizás no habría segunda oportunidad.

Era ahora o nunca.

Pero lamentablemente ya hablaría con él hasta mañana, esa noche era exclusivamente familiar y ahora, con la máxima vigilancia de mi papá, no podría acercarme lo suficiente a él para darle a conocer mi decisión. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Y con este último pensamiento, la presentación de Bas terminó, dando paso a la multitud de ovaciones y aplausos de un público satisfecho. Yo también me tomé mi tiempo para aclamar a mi hermano por su excelente interpretación y, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, la giré un momento hacia la mesa de mis amigos para descubrir a Yadira deshaciéndose literalmente en vítores como toda una gran fanática.

_El amor no tiene límites_ pensé.

—Estuviste fantástico, cariño —lo felicitó nuestra mamá.

—Es cierto, eres todo un rocanrolero, a este paso empezaran a pedirte que reemplaces a Colt en lugar de tu padre —apuntó Styxx, pero su comentario, en vez de hacer enojar a nuestro papá, él asintió.

—Tu madre y Styxx tienen razón. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió mi hermano mientras les sonreía, luego se dirigió a mí, ofreciéndome su mano—. Vamos, Pau, no me digas que hoy no participarás.

Vacilé por unos segundos. No estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo pero una vez que a mi pequeño rubio se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Volteé a ver a cada miembro de la familia presente, recibiendo por parte de todos una mirada de aliento.

Incluso de mi padre.

Él y yo aún no habíamos podido reconciliarnos después de la pelea que habíamos tenido la noche anterior y aunque estábamos un poco cortantes el uno con el otro, sabía que cuando se trataba de apoyarnos, ninguno de los dos nos fallaríamos en eso. Quería que él supiera con todas mis fuerzas lo importante que era para mí que me tomara en cuenta, que confiara lo suficiente para contarme sus problemas, que no estaba solo, que siempre contaría conmigo a pesar de todo y que jamás sería capaz de darle la espalda.

Y esa sola razón fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme tomar la mano de Bas y subir con él al escenario…

—Buenas noches amigos, familia, visitantes… no tenía pensado subir esta noche a cantar pero bueno, una canción no hace daño —me reí—. Algunos ya me conocen, otros no, por eso me presento: soy Paulina y antes que nada quiero dedicarle este tema a la persona que más amo y admiro en este mundo —clavé mis ojos en Acheron y él me sostuvo en alto la mirada—, porque no hay nada más que quisiera que él sea capaz de darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí y que sin importar las circunstancias siempre voy a estar ahí para él, que lucharía contra viento y marea por verlo feliz y que a pesar de lo que pueda llegar a suceder nunca voy a dejar de sentir todo lo que siento por él —continué con mis ojos en él mientras aguantaba con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de echarme a llorar—… Esto se llama _Somebody_ y espero les guste.

_Can you see me? _

'_Cause I'm right here,_

_Can you listen?_

'_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me to feel like somebody…_

Comencé a cantar ejerciendo un gran autocontrol para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, ya que si lo permitía, lo único que ganaría, además de una vergüenza pública, sería que mi Padre siguiera viéndome como una niñita cuando esa era la imagen que deseaba borrar de su memoria.

_I'm so tired of being invisible, _

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface…_

Continué entonando la melodía posando mi mirada de vez en cuando sobre él que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Mi papá me observaba con atención, casi podía escuchar alto y claro sus pensamientos y sentir la culpabilidad que lo carcomía por haberme regañado de esa manera.

Fue en ese momento que casi me derrumbé.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con eso, lo único que quería era bajar del escenario y correr a sus brazos en busca de la protección que siempre me habían ofrecido. En situaciones como esa, cuando estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro, irónicamente era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sólo quería regresar a nuestros momentos felices, todo lo demás podía esperar.

_We will walk out of this darkness,_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun, whoa oh, oh!_

_And when we fall, we fall together,_

'_Til we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh!_

_Vamos Paulina, una estrofa más y todo terminará_ me dije a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que ya no podría aguantar más las ganas de llorar…

_Sólo una estrofa más…_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see,_

_We were meant to be somebody…_

_Somebody… _

_Somehow, someday, someway…_

_Somebody…_

¡Listo! Ya estaba hecho. Por fin había terminado la canción.

Y ahora sí podría enfocarme en lo que realmente me importaba:

Mi Papá.

~ • ~

_(Domingo 7:00 a.m.)_

Aquella mañana abrí los ojos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Había soñado toda la noche con mi Padre y lo sucedido la noche pasada…

Después de haber terminado la canción, bajé del escenario y corrí en dirección a Ash, quien, para ese entonces, ya se había levantado de su asiento y también había emprendido camino velozmente hacia mí. Cuando nos encontramos, ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo tan fuerte, que por un momento había creído que pasaría a ser una extremidad más de su cuerpo y viceversa.

Luego de unos minutos, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, sonriéndonos el uno al otro, y con esa simple muestra de afecto, me di cuenta que todo nuestro último encuentro había pasado a formar parte del pasado. Que ya todo estaba olvidado.

Y con esa renovada paz interior devorando mi corazón, que latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho, avanzamos hacia nuestra mesa donde nuestra familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y pudimos continuar disfrutando de nuestra velada familiar.

No recordaba la última vez que me había divertido tanto…

—Despierta ya, _sleepyhead_. Es hora de que bajes a desayunar. No pretendo dejar que te quedes dormida más tiempo y que alguien de tu familia venga y me obligue a esconderme de nuevo.

La voz de Damon me sacó de mis recuerdos obligándome a volver a la realidad.

Me quedé observándolo por varios segundos hasta que pude poner en orden los mil pensamientos que cruzaban por mi cabeza y por fin reaccioné al hecho de que él estaba ahí conmigo.

No recordaba con exactitud si había regresado conmigo a casa y, en su defecto, que hubiese pasado también la noche en mi habitación porque había estado tan feliz de haber recuperado a mi papá que me había olvidado de todo lo demás, pero no por eso iba a pasar por alto aquella situación, es decir: ¿de cuándo acá, el vampiro podía entrar en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso? Sabía que no me haría daño pero si la situación seguía así, tarde o temprano o yo me enfadaría con él por invadir mi espacio personal, o alguien de mi familia lo descubriría y causaría un gran alboroto.

Debía pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Damon, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Es domingo, ¡dah!, ¿o es qué acaso ya se te olvidó que me dijiste que hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntos? —respondió altaneramente—. ¿Sabes? Creo que la cerveza de ese lugar te hace daño, lo mejor sería que no volvieras a consumirla nunca.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo?

—Alto ahí Gran Tipo, en primer lugar, ya sé que es domingo y claro que recuerdo lo que te dije, y en segundo lugar, la cerveza no me hace efecto, mi organismo rechaza su composición y por lo tanto no puedo embriagarme, además yo me refería a qué haces aquí en mi habitación, sé lo que te prometí, pero yo esperaba que fuera más tarde, no en plena madrugada —me quejé.

Sinceramente no podía creer la poca paciencia que tenía.

Había regresado ya muy entrada la madrugada a mi casa y lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

¡Por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Era domingo!

¡El único día que podía dormir más allá de las ocho de la mañana!

No había clases, no había trabajo, no tenía tarea, no era día de visitas familiares…

¡Podía levantarme tarde!

Y aún así…

—¡Arg! ¡Damon! ¡Son las siete de la mañana! —le grité justo cuando vi la hora— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Es demasiado temprano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a estas horas?! ¡Se supone que hoy puedo descansar hasta más tarde! ¡Eres un tacaño egoísta, maldito gilipollas! ¡Sólo piensas en ti, tonto! ¡La próxima vez dormirás afuera! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Compraré una casa de perro, para encerrarte o amarrarte ahí y no vuelvas a interrumpir mi sueño! ¡Idiota!

Comencé a despotricar contra él sin pensar en las palabras que decía.

Me había sentido tan feliz cuando desperté que quizás hubiese perdonado su atrevimiento, si es que hubiesen sido las nueve de la mañana ¡pero no!, al señorito se le había ocurrido levantarme antes y lo único que había conseguido había sido alterarme.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza?!

Estaba tan enojada que tenía ganas de… bueno, no sabía exactamente de qué tenía ganas, pero su falta de tacto me hacía sentirme extrañamente ultrajada, solamente podía pensar en seguir lazándole maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin importarme nada más pero, de repente, decidí callarme: si continuaba gritando sólo conseguiría atraer la atención del resto de los ocupantes de la casa y, como consecuencia, me preguntarían la causa de mi molestia y luego, en mi defensa, tuviese que inventar alguna excusa tonta, lo que los llevaría a dudar seriamente sobre mi estabilidad mental y sin duda eso sería todavía más perjudicial porque…

Si YO estaba mal, entonces ASH se estresaría, y si Él se estresaba también se pondría mal, y si se ponía mal, podría llegar a ponerse azul, y si se ponía azul era una clara señal de que el Final del Mundo estaba cerca, y si el Día Final hacía acto de presencia, entonces el mundo no volvería a ver la luz de otro día…

Síp, toda una cadena mortal de causa-efecto.

A este paso la humanidad tendría los días contados si los Dioses permitían que aquel indiscreto vampiro osase molestar mi sueño otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Damon —lo llamé, fijando atentamente mi vista en él—… esta vez voy a pasar por alto tu osadía pero asegúrate de no volver a hacerlo nunca, no tienes idea de la catástrofe que puedes ocasionar.

—Le pido mil disculpas, _Mi Lady_, además, no sé para que te molestas tanto, no es como si necesitaras de muchas horas para reponer tus fuerzas.

Tal y como lo suponía: este mitad hombre mitad pajarraco, sería el ÚNICO responsable de traer al mundo el Telikos.

Suspiré nuevamente, deshaciéndome de las cobijas y me levanté con movimientos torpes y lentos.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —le pregunté mientras caminaba lentamente pero con paso firme hacia él—. N-O-S-O-Y-C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-A. Honestamente creí que ya habíamos superado el nivel de los insultos.

—¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice, la que usa mi inocente servicio de despertador para desahogarse de quien sabe cuanto trauma en su consciencia —dijo con sarcasmo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que estaba dirigiéndole, decidió que lo mejor era no despertar a la bestia. A menos que quisiese sangrar de nuevo—. Está bien, está bien, no tienes por qué enojarte, no volveré a hacerlo, ¿contenta?

—No realmente pero ¿acaso tengo otra opción?

—No creo —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿vas a levantarte ya o esperarás a que alguien de tu adora…? —se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que yo ponía cara de pocos amigos, al parecer había estado a punto de usar un tono sarcástico para definir a mi familia y había logrado darse cuenta antes de meter la pata—, de acuerdo, no más chistes, ¿bajarás ya a desayunar, o lo que sea que tengas que hacer, antes de irnos? Estoy algo impaciente, sabes.

Continué mirándolo en silencio por varios segundos, estaba entre si responderle o no. La verdad era que quería dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para mostrarle de una vez por todas quien estaba a cargo, pero luego decidí tomarme las cosas con más calma…

Si es que podía.

—Pues ya qué —exclamé—. Ya me despertaste, aunque volviera a dormirme sólo podría hacerlo dos horas más.

Él dibujó una enorme sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Esta vez se había salido con la suya, pero que ni soñara que volviese a pasar. Tenía que realizar urgentemente una lista de reglas para él. Después de todo, su gran y odioso ego se merecía un golpe bajo.

Caminé hacia el baño para enjuagarme la cara. Afortunadamente no había soñado con ninguna visión y las pocas horas que había dormido habían hecho un fantástico trabajo en mí. Si hacía a un lado la des-caballerosidad de Damon, la verdad era que no podía quejarme: estaba de excelente humor.

Pero como tomando en cuenta como solía ser mi vida, estaba segura que no duraría mucho…

~ • ~

_"The reality you grab with your bare hands beyond the illusion,_

_Goes far past imagination to happiness and pain._

_Yes, the future is always exciting…"_

_• Shinkirou / V6_

_**LA PROFECÍA **_

_(Domingo, una hora antes.)_

Acheron abrió completamente los ojos cuando una luz, justo en medio de la habitación, iluminó su rostro mientras dormía. A su lado, Tory también se levantó con un semblante serio. Al parecer ella tampoco entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿De dónde rayos había salido aquella luminosidad? ¿Qué significado tenía?

De repente, una voz suave, como el canto de un ángel, comenzó a hablar, y, sin saberlo, ambos fueron los primeros testigos de uno de los más importantes sucesos del futuro:

_La que posee el Corazón de la Atlántida pronto despertará…_

_ Y con ella el Continente Perdido se alzará y clamará su derecho sobre el Universo…_

_ ¡Panteones enemigos temed! _

_ Yobmok renacerá y traerá consigo Vida para muchos y Muerte para otros…_

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron tanto, que era bastante probable que le dolieran cuando volviese a parpadear.

Tory no estaba tan lejos de sufrir lo mismo.

Ambos continuaron con sus mismas posiciones aún después de que aquella extraña luz desapareciera hacía diez minutos.

Ninguno sabía que decir, ni como actuar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Achimou? —lo llamó mi madre cuando logró salir de su estupefacción.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sota? —preguntó él como respuesta, aunque él ya sabía lo que Tory quería saber.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo saber quien puede explicárnoslo.

En ese momento, mi papá se levantó de la cama y con sólo chasquear los dedos, su pijamada dejó de cubrir su cuerpo siendo reemplazada por sus comunes pantalones negros de cuero, sus botas con enromes hebillas y una camisa negra sin manga que dejaba descubiertos sus torneados brazos. Volvió su mirada hacia mi mamá comunicándole hacia donde se dirigía y sin pensarlo dos veces, se destelló en Katoteros con una sola finalidad: hablar a solas con Apollymi.

—¿_Matera_?

—Hola, _m'gios_, es muy temprano, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Mi abuela apareció frente a mi papá en su forma de sombra desde Kalosis para poder hablar con él cara a cara. Le fastidiaba la telecomunicación, tanto como estar encerrada en el Infierno Atlante sin poder estar al lado sus seres amados, si tan sólo Ash la liberará…

—A eso he venido, _matera_. Ha ocurrido algo inesperado.

Apollymi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de mi Padre. Al ser una Diosa nacida directamente de la Fuente Primaria, Ash sabía que era muy posible que ella pudiese aclararle, si no es que hasta confesarle, el origen de aquella revelación.

¿De dónde había venido? ¿Cuál había sido su propósito? ¿La habrían enviado las tres taradas Destinos? ¿Sería alguna broma pesada de esas tres retrasadas mentales? ¿A qué se referían esas palabras? ¿Qué era el Corazón de la Atlántida?… Pero lo más importante… ¿Quién era _Yobmok_?

Mi papá no tenía idea de que clase de presagio había sido ese, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: no descansaría hasta descubrir el significado oculto de aquella misteriosa aparición.

Y, por no mencionar lo obvio, su Madre _era_ la fuente más confiable de información que tenía por el momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado, _m'gios_?

—Creo que he presenciado una revelación.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió mi abuela inexpresivamente.

—No pareces sorprendida, dime, ¿sabes algo?

El silencio que recibió como respuesta le indicó a mi papá que, después de todo, no se había equivocado cuando decidió ir en busca de su madre para obtener respuestas, el problema al que ahora debía enfrentarse era a su eterno secretismo.

Dioses, como odiaba tener que forzarla a confesar lo que sabía.

—Tu silencio me dice que, en efecto, sabes algo que yo ignoro.

—Aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo, _m'gios_.

—Tiene que ver con alguien cercano a mí ¿verdad? De otro modo no estarías tratando de ocultar tu evidente sorpresa, además, también podría ver esa parte del futuro y saber de qué se trata pero ¡oh sorpresa!, ese episodio está completamente vedado para mí.

—No soy yo quien sentenció tus poderes, Apostolos, y no uses ese tono conmigo.

—Lo siento, _matera_, no quise ser grosero pero entiéndeme, esto me afecta directamente y me siento impotente al no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Apollymi le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión. Acercó su mano hacia él como queriendo tocarlo e intentar consolar su malestar, pero como era usual, su extremidad terminó atravesando el brazo de mi papá sin llegar a sentir el roce entre sus pieles y eso la puso nuevamente triste.

Anhelaba tocarlo. Abrazarlo. Decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. Que aquella revelación era nada más y nada menos que La Profecía. Aquella que salvaría lo poco que quedaba de la Atlántida y la alzaría de los escombros para convertirla en el continente más poderoso del mundo, tal y como lo era antes de que ella misma la destruyera, que _Yobmok_, también conocida como El Corazón de la Atlántida, era la Diosa heredera de su Panteón y que, como su principal deber, debía ejecutar al pie de la letra las exigencias de La Profecía.

—Tranquilo, Apostolos. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. No tienes por qué angustiarte, no hay nada que temer —trató de consolarlo.

—Sé que no puedes decirme nada pero te suplico, _matera_, al menos dime una cosa… ¿quién de nuestra familia será?

La suplica de Acheron fue como el llanto desesperado de un niño para los oídos de Apollymi. Que más deseaba ella que poder revelarle todo, pero no podía. Si lo hacía, tendría que decirle también todos y cada uno de los sucesos que debían ocurrir para que La Profecía se cumpliera tal y como estaba escrita, y conociendo a su hijo, ella era consciente de que si descubría algunos de esos sucesos, él trataría de impedirlos a toda costa, sobre todo el último que, desafortunada o afortunadamente, dependiendo de la visión del espectador, era el más importante para que _Yobmok_ regresara al mundo.

Y ella no podía correr ese riesgo.

Amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el Universo pero, precisamente por ese amor, se haría a un lado y dejaría que las cosas sucedieran tal cual estaban destinadas.

Por el bien de su familia, y todavía más por el de Apostolos, no intervendría.

—Lo lamento mucho pero me temo que tampoco puedo decirte ciertamente a quien le corresponderá tal acción, _m'gios_. De verdad, lo siento.

Pero al contario de lo que sus palabras decían, ella estaba segura de quién era la destinada para ese puesto.

Incluso podía jurarlo.

Y cuando un dios, o una diosa, hacía un juramento, era para toda la eternidad.

~ • ~

_(7:30 a.m.)_

Después de haber continuado peleando con Damon durante otros diez minutos, preferí escabullirme de mi habitación para recuperar la calma. Si él seguía presionándome de esa manera, terminaría explotando y aquello era algo que a nadie, ni siquiera a él, le gustaría presenciar.

Bajé las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude. Aún era muy temprano y lo más seguro que todo todavía continuaran durmiendo. Quien como ellos.

¡Dioses! ¡Yo también debería estar dormida aún!

Pero no, yo contaba con un despertador personal que no dejaba de atormentarme para que le dedicara tiempo. Honestamente, era un milagro que aún no me hubiese vuelto loca, sobre todo porque mi paciencia era del tamaño de una nuez, y ya había rebasado su límite hace mucho.

Llegué a la cocina y justo después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta me congelé: mi madre ya se encontraba ahí preparando el desayuno. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que, cuando me acerqué a ella por detrás y lo coloqué mi mano en su hombro, se llevó un susto que la dejó más pálida que los vampiros que solía asesinar por las noches.

—¡Santos Dioses! No me hagas eso de nuevo, hija —exclamó, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

—Lo siento —dije—. _Matera_, ¿qué estás haciendo tan temprano? Es domingo.

—Es que ya no tenía sueño, cariño —me respondió de forma ausente.

—¿Y _solren_?

—Salió temprano, dijo que tenía varias cosas que hacer y que nos vería más tarde.

Que extraño. Él siempre acostumbrada desayunar con nosotros cada domingo. Era una costumbre familiar, y nadie salía de la casa si no estaba presente durante esa hora. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—¿Y tú por qué estás despierta a esta hora? Después de la noche que tuvimos, creí que no te levantarías hasta después de medio día —me preguntó, mientras servía lo que parecía una ensalada en un plato.

¡Oh cielos! ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decirle? No podía decirle que me despertaron, ella no sabía sobre Damon y por nuestro bien, aún no lo sabría. Tenía que inventar algo rápido y ya.

—Tenía que ir al baño —contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente—. Y luego bajé por un vaso de agua. Ya me conoces: siempre que me levanto, me da sed.

—Sí, lo sé. Entonces te veo en unas horas, hija, volveré a la cama.

Tomó su plato y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta de la cocina. No volví a decir nada hasta que la vi desaparecer rumbo a las escaleras.

Suspiré.

Lo mejor sería desayunar antes de que alguien más apareciera.

~ • ~

_(8:20 a.m.)_

Acheron se destelló de vuelta en New Orleans y, contrario a lo que Tory creía, no traía buenas noticias.

Caminó hacia la cama donde mi madre lo esperaba. Se quitó las botas junto con la camisa y se sentó a los pies de ella.

—¿Lograste averiguar algo?

La pregunta de mi mamá sacó a mi papá de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a devolverle la mirada. No sabía como le diría que no había logrado que Apollymi le dijera al menos algo que pudiese devolverles la calma, pero sí sabía que, tarde o temprano, aquella revelación se haría realidad y que debía prevenirla para que no la tomara por sorpresa.

—No realmente, mi madre no quiso decirme nada, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que algo grande se viene y no es precisamente algo bueno. Ella tampoco quiso aceptarlo, pero afirmó que alguien de nuestra familia es _Yobmok_.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quién? —exclamó, alarmada.

—No lo sé, pero quienquiera que sea tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo y me temo que debido a eso lo peor está por venir, tanto para ella, como para nosotros.

Tory se llevó las manos a la boca con preocupación mientras que Acheron se dejó caer sobre el colchón. No comprendía por qué, a pesar de todo lo que ya habían tenido que vivir, aún no se acabaran los problemas. Entonces supo que aquello no terminaría hasta que La Profecía, como le había llamado su madre, se cumpliera.

Y quizás, sólo entonces, pudiesen vivir en paz.

Pero… ¿a qué costo?

~ • ~

_(9:00 a.m.)_

—¿Ya estás lista?

La voz de Damon atravesó la puerta del baño, donde yo me encontraba precisamente terminando de vestirme para por fin irme con él y darle lo que tanto quería: un día solamente para nosotros dos, pero a esas alturas ya comenzaba a enfadarme seriamente.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿No te es suficiente con secuestrarla todo el día?

Ahora era la voz de Draco, quien no se molestaba en ocultar su evidente enfado.

Y justo cuando creí que las cosas no podrían ser peor…

Cuando regresaba hacia mi habitación, no pude lograr llegar hasta ella sin que alguien, además de mi madre, supiera que ya estaba despierta. Quizás era la mala suerte que siempre me acompañaba, o el destino dándome una señal del terrible error que estaba cometiendo pero, justo cuando estaba por abrir mi puerta, Draco salió del cuarto de huéspedes, evitando que continuara mi camino.

Me había olvidado por completo de él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había regresado con nosotros la noche anterior.

Cuando mi papá lo había interrogado en el Bar, había creído que no sería fácil convencerlo de permitirle estar un tiempo en la casa, así que realmente estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí.

Al igual que a mí, la cerveza tampoco hacía efecto en mi Padre, sin embargo, recordé que después de unos tragos, mi mamá comenzó a combinar las bebidas de su esposo con Sprite, lo cual era lo único que lograba convertir al Dios Atlante en todo un borracho digno de una plaza dentro de un centro para alcohólicos anónimos. Después de eso, era natural que en su estado aceptara a Draco en nuestra casa sin objeciones.

Bendita sea mi madre por el gran favor que me había hecho. Tendría que recordarlo y darle las gracias más tarde por eso.

Luego de explicarle la situación a mi guardián, y de que aceptara a regañadientes mi decisión —ya que le había explicado que si no cumplía con la promesa que le había hecho a Damon, él seguiría molestándome hasta que lo hiciera—, el mago optó por irse a vagar por el New Orleans mágico ya que, a pesar de que lo invitara, él se había negado rotundamente a ir con nosotros, usando de excusa que no tenía la menor intención de pasar todo el día pegado a un vampiro maleducado; que de cualquier manera, si algo salía mal entre ambos, yo sería suficientemente capaz de ponerle fin al asunto sin su ayuda.

Aquello fue un alivio para Damon, quien no había dejado de maldecir desde que se me había ocurrido invitar al rubio.

Traté de continuar arreglándome dentro del baño, pero con tan sólo escuchar aquellas dos voces masculinas peleando al otro lado de la puerta, no me quedó de otra más que usar mi magia para recoger mi cabello con dos palillos chinos y aplicarme rímel en las pestañas. A ese punto ya estaba tan enfadada de oírlos discutir que decidí no aplicarme sombra en los parpados, dejándomelos al natural.

—¿Quién callarse de una buena vez? —les exigí en cuanto puse un pie de vuelta en mi habitación—. Mi madre o mis hermanos no tardarán en darse cuenta del alboroto que están haciendo y vendrán a preguntar si no me he vuelto loca ya, y honestamente creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Caminé hacia ellos y coloqué cada mano en sus pechos para separarlos.

—Apártense, no quiero verlos a menos de diez metros de distancia entre ambos.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviese chiflada o de plano me faltara un tornillo en la cabeza. No los culpaba. Yo misma me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Eso podría ser un problema —dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

Draco y yo volteamos a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Por si no lo has notado, estamos en tu habitación y, a pesar de ser bastante amplia, no llega a tener tal medida.

—Tú y tus condenadas observaciones —reclamé—. ¿Qué no sabes lo que es la ironía? Vivir tantos años te ha afectado seriamente. No estaba hablando literalmente, tonto.

—Ya sé a qué te referías, al contrario de lo que piensas, soy bastante inteligente.

Draco bufó.

—No se nota.

En ese instante, Damon comenzó a ir por él con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero yo fui más rápida y les lancé a ambos el _Págos_, dejándolos congelados —pero conscientes— en sus lugares.

—¿Es qué no me oyeron la primera vez? ¿Acaso no entienden inglés? ¿Qué parte de "cállense" no entienden? Es una simple palabra, ¿cómo pueden ser tan infantiles?

—_Eso díselo a tu perro guardián, es él quien comenzó a insultarme_ —escuché decir a Damon por telepatía.

Estuve a punto de responderle pero Draco se me adelantó, dejándome ahora a mí congelada de la impresión. ¿Era posible que él también pudiese estar escuchando los pensamientos del vampiro? ¿Pero cómo?

—_¡Hey! No vuelvas a decirme así, maldita sanguijuela_ —contestó el mago.

—_¡Maldita sangui…? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, fenómeno? _—refutó molesto el vampiro.

Un momento… ¿Damon también escuchaba los de Draco? ¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿En qué clase de horrible mundo paralelo había despertado aquella mañana?

—_¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! El que succiona sangre para existir_ —devolvió Draco.

—_Por lo menos soy cool, no como tú, nadie compra tus trucos baratos _—dijo Damon.

¡Oh queridos Dioses! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡BASTA! ¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS O JURO QUE NO RESPONDO!

Grité para llamar su atención sin darme cuenta del volumen de mi propia voz. ¡Joder! Por su culpa ahora tendría a toda la flota tocando la puerta de mi habitación en poco tiempo, y todo para averiguar que demonios ocurría ahí dentro.

¡Hombres! ¿Por qué simplemente no podían desaparecer de mi vida y dejarme vivir en paz? ¡Dioses, ¿por qué?!

Afortunadamente, después de varios minutos, nadie llamó a mi puerta y pude respirar aliviada. Esta vez había corrido con buena suerte. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que volviera mi mala racha, pero prefería no comprobarlo.

—Escúchenme bien porque no lo volveré a decir: o cierran sus picos o se atienen a las consecuencias. Me tienen harta con sus peleas, no quiero oír nada más de ustedes —los amenacé antes de regresarlos a la normalidad, pero antes de eso les aclaré una cosa más:—. Y por cierto, también dejen de maldecirse con el pensamiento, no tengo idea de cómo pasó pero ambos son capaces de escucharse mentalmente y, por desgracia para mí, también puedo escucharlos alto y claro, así que eso también queda estrictamente prohibido, ¿está claro?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, estaban demasiado estupefactos como para responder verbalmente. Con un poco de suerte, esperaba que estuviesen así por lo menos hasta que los tres abandonáramos la casa y tomáramos nuestros respectivos caminos.

En ese instante, Damon alzó su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

El tono de su voz había bajado unos cuantos decibeles, dándome a entender que, al menos él, había comprendido mi advertencia. Sonreí sin molestarme en ocultar mi satisfacción.

—Sí, Damon, podemos irnos.

De inmediato, los tres bajamos hacia el recibidor tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todavía era temprano para que mis hermanos estuviesen despiertos, pero aún así no quería llamar la atención. No tenía idea si mi madre siguiese despierta o si había vuelto a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Mucho menos si, dada la casualidad, mi papá hubiese vuelto.

Ahí sí desataría el infierno en la tierra, y ese día no estaba suficientemente interesada en salvar al mundo.

Una vez que les dejé una nota a mis padres sobre la tarima de la cocina diciéndoles que saldría todo el día, alcancé a los chicos en el porche de la entrada y a partir de ahí, Draco emprendió camino hacia la entrada del New Orleans mágico, mientras que Damon y yo nos dirigimos hacia un destino aún incierto.

~ • ~

_(12:00 p.m. Hora de New Orleans)_

_KALOSIS_

Como de costumbre, Apollymi se encontraba en su jardín, sentada en su elegante sillón negro observando distraídamente el mundo humano en su _sfora_.

Después de la plática que había tenido con su hijo en la mañana había regresado a Kalosis con un horrible sentimiento de culpa por haberle ocultado algo de suma importancia como La Profecía, pero si hubiese abierto la boca, corría el riesgo de que él, como Dios del Destino Final, alterara totalmente el futuro y que, sin saberlo, también evitara que la diosa Yobmok regresara.

Y Apollymi no estaba dispuesta a correr tal riesgo.

Yobmok era muy importante para ella, y aunque le dolía mucho lo que su familia sufriría para que aquello ocurriera, era indispensable que sucediera.

Aun cuando eso significara la misma muerte. Era un precio alto, pero al final, tanto ella, como el resto de su familia, serían todavía más felices de lo que eran en la actualidad.

Continuó observando su _sfora_ prestándole mucha atención a cada una de las actividades que hacía cada miembro de nuestra familia, incluso las mías, por lo tanto, vio como salía de mi casa en compañía de dos hombres. Al rubio alto de ojos grises lo reconoció como el hechicero designado para ser mi _guardián mágico_ —de toda la familia, ella era la única que sabía sobre Draco y el pacto que había hecho con la Madre Naturaleza, el cual me había otorgado mis dos últimos linajes y que también me había convertido en Deidad—, pero al otro chico pelinegro de ojos azules no; por lo tanto, se molestó.

Enarcó una de sus estilizadas cejas en clara señal de reprobación. Estuvo a milisegundos de regañarme telepáticamente cuando en ese instante, Strykerius se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

¿Y ahora qué traía entre manos?

—Buenos días, mi Señora.

Stryker le hizo una burlona reverencia provocando que la furia de la diosa comenzara a surgir. Él jamás la visitaba si no tenía una buena razón para ello y eso hizo que se preguntara cuál sería su próxima movida.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada a mi abuela.

Cada vez que el Señor de los Daimons hacia acto de presencia nada bueno podía resultar. Desde que ambos se habían declarado la guerra, ninguno confiaba en el otro.

Maldito sea el día en que se le había ocurrido adoptarlo.

Era cierto que, desde que Styxx le había hecho el regalo de entregarle a Apolo en sus manos y ella había concedido que tanto Stryker, como su esposa Zephyra, jugaran también con el desdichado dios, habían hecho _casi_ las paces, desgraciadamente Stryker aún buscaba la manera de matar a Apostolos y Apollymi nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Stryker? —le preguntó con todo el veneno que pudo expresar—. Vete de aquí, no quiero verte.

—Que pena —dijo el daimon, fingiendo dolor antes las palabras de la diosa—, y yo que venía con noticias para ti, pero si no te interesan… pues qué le vamos a hacer. Hasta pronto.

Stryker se giró caminando de vuelta al interior del palacio pero, sin previo aviso, Apollymi lo estampó contra el muro más cercano, obligándolo a quedar frente a ella. Él trató de liberarse, pero los poderes de la diosa, aún cuando ya le había otorgado bastantes a Tory, eran demasiado fuertes para él solo.

Jamás había pesando que se vería colocado en una situación como aquella. De haberlo sabido, hubiese llevado refuerzos.

—Habla.

La orden de mi abuela había sido clara y concisa. Su voz se había levantado dos octavas por encima de su volumen natural que, dolorosamente para Stryker, tardaría un rato en recuperarse. Aún podía escucharla retumbar en sus oídos.

—De acuerdo, sus deseos son órdenes —respondió de mala gana—, pero antes ¿podrías soltarme?

Mi abuela lo liberó, no sin antes asegurarse de que no huiría para buscar a sus perros falderos. Quería que su conversación fuera privada. No aceptaría a nadie más en sus aposentos.

—Dilo, ahora —volvió a ordenarle ella.

—Tú lo quisiste, Diosa —repuso, retomando su confianza—. Me he enterado de algo muy importante y que, de hecho, apuesto la vida de cien de mis hombres a que has preferido ocultarle la verdad a tu dulce bebé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó mi abuela, temiendo lo peor.

—No te hagas la inocente, esa actitud no te queda, Apollymi.

Ella resopló.

De acuerdo. Si Stryker quería jugar a las verdades, entonces que el juego comenzara.

—¿Y piensas que eso es lo suficientemente importante para mí que hasta creíste que podrías chantajearme, cierto?

—No vengo a pelear contigo, solamente vine a advertirte: ni sueñes que La Profecía se cumplirá, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea, y cuando frustre tus planes matando a la Elegida, voy a gozar verte sufrir.

Luego de escuchar aquella confesión, Apollymi volvió a lanzar la daimon contra el mismo muro. Lo apuntó con su dedo índice derecho y le regresó la misma jugada, junto con una advertencia.

—No te tengo miedo, Stryker. No puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan tal y como están escritas. No eres ni siquiera un dios, eres un semidiós, y desafortunadamente para ti, no cuentas con el poder suficiente para evitar una profecía de tal magnitud. Estás jugando con fuego, y si continuas haciéndolo, vas a terminar quemándote.

Stryker forcejeó para liberarse nuevamente, pero luego de varios intentos se rindió, y dedicándole una mirada fría y llena de odio a Apollymi, volvió a hablar:

—Yo tampoco te tengo miedo, pero si me quemo en el fuego, haré que tú también lo hagas. Tarde o temprano, el amor por tu familia terminará dominándote y no tienes idea de lo mucho que puedo usar a mi favor. Recuerda mis palabras, Apollymi: ¡sufrirás!

Los ojos de mi abuela se tornaron rojos, pero en lugar de gruñirle soltó una carcajada que logró descolocar por completo al semidiós.

—No sabes con que te estás metiendo, Strykerius. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar esta profecía y cuando fracases seré yo quien ría al final.

~ • ~

_(__New Orleans, 5:00 p.m.)_

—… Y básicamente esa es la historia de mi vida.

Luego de cinco largas horas, por fin había logrado saciar la curiosidad que Damon tenía sobre mi existencia.

Después de salir de la casa, habíamos estado pensando en varios lugares a los cuales podíamos ir para que nadie nos molestara mientras estuviésemos juntos, al final, habíamos ido a parar a uno de los tantos _steamboats_ abandonados que los citadinos dejaban a las orillas de los pantanos que rodeaban la ciudad.

Le había contado todo.

O al menos todo lo que yo conocía. Aún así, había seguido preguntando muchas otras cosas más que, si lo deseaba, podría llegar a escribir una biografía bastante completa sobre mí, convertirla en libro y luego venderla en el _mercado negro_.

Se convertiría rápidamente en un _bestseller_ en el mundo sobrenatural.

—Es sorprendente, es decir, no puedo creer tus experiencias, ¡y apenas tienes veintitrés años!, si le contaras esto a cualquier otra persona, te señalaría como fenómeno —explicó.

Solté un bufido que lo obligó a mirarme.

—¿Acaso no lo soy ya?

—¡Nah! Has vivido muy poco para considerarte uno real.

De repente lo observé sorprendida. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—Espera… ¿me llamaste infantil?

—Claro que no —repuso—. A lo que me refiero es que alguien como tú no puede ser un fenómeno. ¡Sólo mírate! Primera: luchas por el bienestar de una sociedad que, si descubriese lo que realmente eres, trataría de asesinarte como solían matar a brujas en la época antigua. Segunda: tienes amigos que, a pesar de que saben de tu realidad, te apoyan, te cuidan, te alientan y te quieren y, ojo: no lo hacen por lo que eres, sino por QUIEN eres. Tercera: Aún en nuestro propio mundo, también cuentas con criaturas sobrenaturales que, sabiendo lo que llevas dentro de ti, prefieren protegerte y ser tus amigos a darte caza y tratar de conseguir los beneficios que les otorgaría el beber tu sangre. Cuarta: ¡tienes una familia! La mayoría de nosotros preferimos estar solos, vivimos tantas experiencias, tanto buenas como malas, que nunca sabes cuando confiar en alguien, y a veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, sin embargo, tú cuentas con ese pequeño grupo de seres que también te cuidan y velan por ti; lo que pasó ayer en la noche me ayudó mucho a entender porque los quieres y defiendes tanto. Si hubieses visto la cara de tu padre cuando le dedicaste la canción y la felicidad que lo inundó cuando te recibió en sus brazos en el momento que bajaste del escenario, te darías cuenta a lo que me refiero. Y ni que decir de tu madre, tus hermanos y el resto de ellos. De verdad que me cuesta creerlo. Y quinta: Tu autocontrol. ¡Wow! Sigo sin poder entender cómo lo haces, me contaste que eres una _vampira pura_ de nacimiento, que vives en un constante vaivén de personalidades y que cada día para ti es una lucha contra su ser obscuro, que sólo busca tomar el control de ti y convertirte en la máquina asesina que se supone deberías ser. Eres como una en un millón. Jamás he conocido a alguien que logré llegarte siquiera a los talones. No eres un fenómeno, Paulina. Eres un ángel, uno caído quizás, pero a fin de cuentas uno real.

Sinceramente me quedé sin palabras.

Me costaba mucho creer que aquel insoportable sujeto, que me había estado molestando los últimos días de mi vida, fuese justamente ese que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que me miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

Ahí me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba.

Era insólito.

Habían pasado apenas cinco horas desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar, pensando que sería una total y aburrida pérdida de tiempo, creyendo que nos la pasaríamos peleando, que estaríamos constantemente discutiendo nuestros puntos de vista y molestándonos por tener diferentes opiniones en cuanto a experiencias compartidas.

Y había resultado todo lo contrario…

Siempre había soñado con conocer a la persona que sería capaz de sacarme de la eterna obscuridad de mi corazón y que me mostrase lo hermosa que era la luz al final del túnel.

Toda mi vida había vivido encerrada en mi mente, ocultándome de los demás por temor a lastimarlos o incluso por sentir inseguridad al no saber como reaccionarían ante mí, si huirían o si me rechazaban por ser diferente. No conocía la hermosa sensación de saber lo que era ser amada por alguien que fuera ajeno a mi sufrimiento, alguien con quien pudiese compartir todo y cualquier cosa que ocurría conmigo, con quien platicar minutos, días, meses, años; hasta que alguien más llegase y nos obligase a decirnos adiós por un par de horas, alguien que fuese capaz de caminar a mi lado, tomados de las manos sin importar el qué dirán, alguien que tuviese la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar mis demonios y los mandase por siempre al olvido…

Alguien que compartiese mis sueños…

Alguien que se convirtiera en mis ojos, si algún día perdiera mi propia vista…

Hasta hace dos días, la obscuridad que había estado devorando lentamente mi corazón, había comenzado a retroceder.

Y todo gracias a Damon…

El dolor, la amargura… él lo había transformado todo en bondad.

Y todo lo que deseaba era que si aquello fuese un sueño, que no volviese a despertar nunca más.

—Es increíble que diga esto pero… gracias —le dije finalmente.

—No tienes por qué, sólo fui sincero, es todo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y nunca has pensando en buscarlos? Si yo fuese tú exigiría respuestas.

Su pregunta me obligó a poner nuevamente atención a nuestra conversación. Al principio no había entendido muy bien el concepto pero cuando mencionó lo de "buscar respuestas" supe que se refería a los Cullen.

Genial. Mi tema favorito.

Suspiré.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —trató de indagar más.

—Sé lo que necesito saber, Damon. No quiero buscarlos, ni tratar de conseguir respuestas que ya conozco. Me abandonaron, me dejaron a mi suerte y si Acheron no me hubiese encontrado, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

—Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, y ya entendí que no estás interesada, pero aún así creo que te mereces por lo menos una explicación.

Me quedé analizando por varios minutos su conclusión. Quizás él tenía razón y necesitaba buscarlos y encararlos, no por ellos si no por mí. La verdad es que jamás había querido aceptarlo, pero en el fondo sí quería verlos, quería preguntarles sus razones por las que decidieron abandonarme, por qué jamás habían tratado de encontrarme y que al menos se dignasen a decirme los motivos que habían tenido para hacerme lo que me hicieron.

Era para lo único que deseaba tenerlos frente a frente y después de eso, que cada quien volviera a su vida rutinaria.

—Lo haré, los buscaré y los encontraré, exigiré las respuestas que tengo derecho a saber y después regresaré a mi hogar —le aseguré. Él me sonrió—. Pero no ahora, más adelante, en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos para enfrentarlos —agregué.

—Es tu decisión, _sirena_ —dijo, usando el cariñoso y muy acertado apodo que había adoptado para llamarme—. Cuando tú pienses que es el momento indicado entonces hazlo, y te juro que a donde sea que vayas, yo iré contigo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero una sensación cálida me invadió de los pies a la cabeza, haciéndome sentir segura.

A partir de ese momento supe que Damon era mi paraíso, y que sin importar cuanta distancia hubiese entre él y yo, siempre podría contar con que encontraría mi camino de vuelta a casa… De vuelta a él.

Entonces, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Bas.

—_¿Paulina, dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? _—me preguntó mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, estoy bien pero ¿qué sucede Bas?, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?, ¿qué pasó? —lo bombardeé con preguntas. A mi lado, Damon se levantó rápidamente.

—_Es un desastre, Pau _—dijo.

—¿Qué es un desastre? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estás? —volví a preguntarle.

—_Por favor, tómalo con calma ¿sí? Hubo un ataque, un grupo de varios vampiros encapuchados atacó Café Du Monde… tus amigos estaban ahí y… _—hizo una pausa para inhalar profundamente y luego, un tanto nervioso, soltó—: _Pau… lo siento, no sabía si decírtelo o no pero… Daniel ha sido mordido por uno de ellos…_

En ese momento perdí toda capacidad de razonamiento…

De lo único que fui capaz de ver, antes de caer inconsciente, fue a Damon, tomándome entre sus brazos mientras que mi celular caía al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

~ • ~

_"Lie beside me; tell what they've done,_

_Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run…"_

_• The Unforgiven II / Metallica_

_(Dos horas antes)_

—Les digo que últimamente hay algo raro en Paulina —exclamó Daniel hacia nuestros amigos, el tono de su voz era parco, como si no quisiera elevar mucho el volumen.

—¿Y según tú que sucede con ella? Porque no sé que piensen ustedes chicos, pero desde mi punto de vista, ella parece estar perfectamente bien —respondió Oscar, un tanto hastiado por el tema que habían estado tocando desde el momento que habían llegado al Café Du Monde.

Aquel día, Daniel había llamado a nuestro grupo de amigos para citarlos en dicho establecimiento, con la excusa de que debían hablar seriamente de un tema que, en opinión de él, les incumbía a todos.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando habían ido a divertirse un rato al Santuario, él había estado todo el tiempo atento a todo lo que yo hacía. Con la intención de alcanzarme antes que el resto, había llegado un poco más temprano de lo usual pero, gracias a la pequeña demora que había sufrido por mi accidente en el acuario, había llegado tarde, permitiéndole a los chicos que fueran uniéndosele mientras iban llegando, hasta que no le quedó de otra más que entrar para que pudieran encontrar una mesa decente.

Todo el rato que estuvo con ellos —sentado de una forma que denotaba enfado—, estuvo al pendiente de mi llegada.

Cuando finalmente hice mi aparición a lado de Draco, su ánimo no mejoró mucho; al contario, se había molestado un poco por haberme visto del brazo de mi guardián y desde ese momento se dedicó a observarme atentamente hasta el instante que llegué con ellos.

Por lo tanto, había visto todo.

Desde mi extraño comportamiento al entrar en el Bar, luego, las absurdas suposiciones que mi madre había estado haciendo sobre Draco y yo, y finalmente, vio cuando me acerqué a Damon. Observó la pelea que tuvimos y para terminar, continuó posando su mirada sobre ambos cuando nos "reconciliamos".

No estaba del todo seguro por qué le habían molestado aquellas acciones mías.

Aún le estaba costando trabajo aceptar que pudiese estar sintiendo "algo más" por mí que una simple amistad. No quería hacerlo porque, en primera, no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas y, en segunda, en dado que caso que salieran mal: ¿cómo podríamos conseguir olvidarnos de esa incómoda situación y pudiésemos volver a ser amigos?

Además, todavía le quedaban dos recientes dudas por resolver, las cuales tenían nombre y apellido: Damon Salvatore y Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de que aún no los conociera, ya los había considerado como enemigos.

¿Quiénes eran y por qué los trataba con tanta familiaridad?

Ese había sido el principal dilema en el que se había concentrado todo el día y, por eso, había solicitado una reunión con todo el equipo para investigar si él había sido el único en notar mi "extraña" conducta.

—Daniel, ¿por qué no nos dices de una buena vez a qué te refieres? —le exigió Cristina.

—Apoyo a Cris, ¿en qué demonios piensas?, ¿por qué tanto misterio con Pau? —le preguntó Yadira, casi igual de molesta que Oscar.

—¿Es qué acaso no lo ven? Ha cambiado demasiado —exclamó el aludido.

—¿Pero de qué forma? Yo la vi muy bien ayer por la noche —lo contradijo Jesse—. ¿No será que tus sentimientos por ella te están enloqueciendo? Bien dicen que el amor es ciego.

En ese instante, todos fueron capaces de ver como se le subieron los colores a Daniel. Estaba tan rojo, que casi parecía una antorcha humana. Todos, sin excepción, sonrieron ante aquella idea, pensaba que, si ese fuese el caso, entonces toda aquella palabrería que había estado diciendo sobre mí tendría lógica.

Pero a él no parecía haberle agradado que Jesse hubiese sido lo suficientemente listo para deducir aquella aseveración, por lo que no tardó en reclamarle.

—Eres un idiota, Jess, ¿cómo se te ocurre tal barbaridad?

—Es que no se qué otra cosa más pueda explicar tu comportamiento. Jamás habías actuado así, ¿qué te está pasando? —preguntó nuestro amigo, defendiéndose de la repentina agresividad de Daniel y éste último no supo como contestar aquella pregunta. O, más específicamente, no quería.

—Oye, Dan —lo llamó Yubi—. Sé que puede sonar extraño y de verdad, lo último que quiero es meterme en tus asuntos personales pero, si todo esto es una forma de confesarnos que te gusta nuestra amiga, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —le preguntó, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de él—. ¡No me veas así! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

—Pues no está funcionando muy bien que digamos —le respondió él, de una forma tan rara, que su voz se escuchó sepulcralmente, provocándole algunos escalofríos a Yubraska.

—Oye, no es para que le hables así —lo regañó Claudia, quien, igual que Liz, había estado callada, escuchando abiertamente todo ese tiempo—. Lo que más bien deberías hacer es contarle a Pau lo que sientes por ella, en lugar de venir con nosotros y desquitarte por tu amor no correspondido.

Sin previo aviso, Daniel se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Nunca creyó que, cuando había llamado a sus amigos para pedirles su opinión con respecto a mi situación, la conversación tomaría un rumbo muy personal para él. No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que el comentario de Jesse le había calado hondo en su subconsciente. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Jess, siendo tan distraído como era, afirmara aquella idea cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía si era cierta o no?

Un golpe en su muslo derecho, propiciado por la esquina de una mesa, lo obligó a salir de las profundidades de sus pensamientos, forzándolo a enfocar su atención hacia sus pasos. No quería que, además de las burlas que ya había recibido por parte de los que se suponía eran sus amigos, también se rieran de su falta de coordinación. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó la voz de Oscar, pidiéndole que no tomara a mal todo lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.

Daniel estuvo tentado a voltearse para gritarle que no lo molestara de nuevo pero, al momento que giraba sobre sus talones, un estruendo, como el sonido que hacía un cristal al romperse, le impidió culminar con su cometido.

De pronto, varios sujetos encapuchados, salidos de la nada, entraron velozmente al Café y comenzaron a aterrorizar a la gente que visitaba el restaurant.

Para ese entonces, Daniel ya se encontraba escondido bajo una mesa, cubriéndose de la vista de los ladrones. Debido a los fragmentos de cristal esparcidos por todo el piso, se había cortado las palmas de sus manos cuando, sin haberse fijado, había gateado hasta llegar a donde se encontraba justo en ese momento. Aun cuando el escenario se mostraba peligroso, había usado su inteligencia y gracias a eso, se encontraba muy cerca de la salida. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, si corría lo más rápido que pudiera, lograría salir de ahí sin que aquellos individuos lo descubrieran, sin embargo, rápidamente descartó ese plan. De pronto había recordado que nuestros amigos también estaban ahí dentro y, a pesar de que aún seguía enojado con ellos, no podía dejarlos solos, los amaba demasiado para abandonarlos a su suerte y huir como un cobarde, además, se preguntaba qué pensaría yo si lo hiciera.

No.

No podía arriesgarse, independiente de mí, él jamás sería tan egoísta como para salvarse a costa de la vida de los demás.

Asomó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el rabillo de la mesa y, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, emprendió carrera hacia donde se suponía que estaban los demás. Cuando llegó hasta ellos y los vio arrodillados en el suelo, aprovechó la distracción de los atacantes y se escabulló lentamente hasta alcanzarlos, sentándose detrás de Liz, quien se estremeció cuando sintió su presencia justo detrás de ella. Casi había pegado un grito de terror cuando había sentido que la tocaron pero, cuando se dio cuenta que era él, volvió a tranquilizarse.

Después de ver que, por el momento, todos estaban bien, los ocho se concentraron en los sujetos encapuchados, quienes habían comenzado a caminar en círculos alrededor de sus aterradas víctimas, lanzándoles miradas burlonas que lograban aumentar el miedo en todos ellos que habían tenido la desgracia de caer en sus garras.

Ninguno de mis amigos tenía idea de qué hacer. Evidentemente estaban en desventaja. Ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de personas normales o de seres obscuros. Si fuese el primer caso, quizás con un poco de organización podrían encontrar alguna forma de engañarlos y salir ilesos pero, en dado caso que fuera la segunda opción, sabían que no habría manera de escapar, y si éstos, lo que sea que fueran, habían ido ahí a cazar, entonces estaban perdidos…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Preguntó uno de los sujetos mientras dejaba caer su capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro: tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, quizás no más de veinticuatro años pero, si lo observaban con atención, sus finas facciones, su sedoso y brillante cabello castaño y sus ojos rojos inyectados de maldad delataban su identidad.

Era un vampiro.

O al menos eso creían mis amigos, después de todo tenía el aspecto de uno; y por la forma como se movía y como sus acompañantes se mantenían prudentemente alejados de él, parecía ser su líder, quien por cierto, se acercó a Daniel y al resto con una desfigurada sonrisa en su rostro. Claramente sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

—¡Pero si _es_ el pequeño grupo de mascotas de Paulina! ¿Quién diría que daría con ustedes tan rápido y en una sola noche?

Exclamó de una forma tan cruel y despiadada que, en un acto de reflejo, Daniel, Jesse y Oscar se colocaron enfrente de las chicas con la intención de protegerlas. No dejarían que nada les pasara. Primero pasarían sobre ellos.

—¡Vaya, caballerosidad ante todo! —se burló el hombre—. Díganme algo, ¿Paulina los dejó a cargo en su ausencia o sólo sobreactúan?

—¿A qué has venido, vampiro? —escupió Daniel, haciendo una mueca que denotaba asco.

—Éste chico tiene agallas, me gusta —dijo, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados, quienes rieron ante el coraje de mi amigo, pensando si ¿o no sabía quien era su jefe, o si era lo bastante estúpido como para enfrentarlo? Luego, el hombre regresó su atención a él—. En primer lugar, mi nombre es Dimitri, más vale que lo recuerdes, y en segundo lugar, estoy en busca de Paulina, la chica que posee la Sangre Maldita que es capaz de brindarle miles de cualidades especiales a aquel que logre beberla y viva para contarlo.

Por alguna razón, una bastante estúpida o quizás por tratar de infundirle valor a aquellos indefensos humanos que continuaban temblando, Daniel sonrió descaradamente. Por supuesto, aquello fue como un golpe bajo al ego del sujeto llamado Dimitri y, para desgracia de Daniel, quien no tenía idea de lo que era capaz el tipo, el vampiro decidió enseñarle algunos modales…

Por las malas…

—Tienes valor, chico, veamos si esto aún hace que te sientas confiado.

En ese momento, Dimitri le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros para que le acercara una mujer del grupo que tenían sometido. Daniel no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de ese tipo, ¿qué tendría que ver aquella mujer con la pelea entre ellos dos?, ¿acaso pensaba usarla de escudo?, ¿qué rayos tenía en la cabeza aquel ser?

Un sin fin de preguntas llenaban la cabeza no sólo de Daniel, sino de todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí en contra de su voluntad, incluidos el resto de mis amigos. Pensaban que quizás Dimitri obligaría a aquella chica a atacar a mi amigo y luego la haría a un lado para continuar él con el trabajo.

Lamentablemente nadie, ahí presente, estaba preparado para lo que estaban a punto de ver…

En el minuto que Dimitri puso sus manos sobre aquella pobre mujer, la obligó a arrodillarse justo enfrente de mis amigos, quedando a la altura de la vista de Daniel.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? —le preguntó el vampiro.

—An…angélica —titubeó la adulada, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su moreno rostro.

—Como un ángel —susurró Dimitri justo sobre su oído y luego prosiguió con su tortura—. Verás mi querida Angélica, este chico que ves aquí —apuntó hacia Daniel— se ha portado como todo un caballero. Ha osado hablarme como si fuésemos iguales y ciertamente no lo somos —se volvió hacia mi amigo, esbozando una nueva sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones—. Ahora, tengo una simple pregunta para ti, una muy fácil de hecho, si me respondes correctamente la dejaré ir, si no lo haces… —hizo una pausa para reírse y después dijo—: la mataré.

Varias personas comenzaron a soltar gritos, que se vieron obligados a ahogar en sus gargantas cuando el resto de los vampiros los miraron amenazadoramente.

Mis amigos estaban tan sorprendidos por las palabras de Dimitri que, inconscientemente, sus mandíbulas habían caído todo lo que podían hacia abajo y sus cuerpos eran torturados por escalofríos que bajaban velozmente por sus espaldas.

El único que al parecer no se había inmutado del todo, o que si lo había hecho estaba haciendo un bueno trabajo ocultándolo, era precisamente aquel a quien Dimitri había amenazado directamente.

Daniel parecía una estatua, no se movía ni siquiera para respirar, era como si, de pronto, se hubiese convertido en piedra mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la mujer que era presa de las manos del vampiro, que suplicaba por su vida y la de su hijo nonato.

Aquella revelación tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero, en lugar de que fuese un argumento suficientemente válido para que Dimitri desistiera, lo complicó más.

—¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste, chico? ¡Está embarazada! Sería una verdadera lástima que muriera sin conocer a su mocoso, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —demandó Daniel, tragándose las tremendas ganas que tenía de maldecirlo en voz alta para no complicar más la situación.

—Es simple, dime dónde puedo encontrar a Paulina.

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron abruptamente ante la petición de Dimitri.

No. Jamás le diría algo así. Nunca traicionaría la confianza que yo había puesto sobre él y los demás. Primero moriría antes de entregarme, además, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a todos esos seres sobrenaturales que se la vivirán tras de mí?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no le diría tal cosa, pero cuando el pensamiento de que posiblemente esa acción sería fatal para aquella mujer le cruzó por la cabeza, se obligó a sí mismo a prolongar un poco más la situación, y quizás, con poco de suerte, los rescatarían sin que alguien saliera lastimado. Además, también sería una buena oportunidad para investigar por qué todos andaban tras mis pasos.

Desgraciadamente para él, los vampiros no eran criaturas pacientes, mucho menos les gustaban esa clase de trucos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé —respondió.

—Ya veo, bueno, entonces yo también siento no poder cumplir con mi parte del trato.

En el momento que Dimitri soltó aquellas palabras, atrajo a la mujer hacia él, la apretó fuertemente con sus manos, transformó su rostro en el demonio que era y, finalmente, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, succionando toda su sangre.

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Angélica, gritaba dolorosamente mientras la vida abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo. Siendo testigos de una de las peores atrocidades del mundo que desconocían, el resto de las personas no podían dejar de llorar al ver como aquella mujer moría y todo porque Daniel no había respondido correctamente la pregunta del monstruo.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Tontamente habían pensando que, sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo, quizás _aquel _ser la dejaría libre. Jamás se habían imaginado el nivel de crueldad del que sería capaz ese sujeto.

Dimitri continuó bebiendo hasta que no quedó ni un sólo rastro de sangre en su presa. Y así de rápido como había empezado, todo terminó.

—Delicioso, no hay nada mejor que sangre caliente para comenzar la noche —exclamó Dimitri, volviendo a adoptar un semblante humano en su rostro mientras varias gotas rojas caían de su mandíbula.

—¡Maldito demonio! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Estaba encinta! —gritó un señor de tercera edad desde el grupo de víctimas.

Al escucharlo, tanto Dimitri, como mis amigos, giraron sus miradas hacia él y lo observaron detenidamente. Era un hombre ya muy viejo, no tenía cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, su piel estaba llena de arrugas y usaba un bastón para apoyar su debilitado cuerpo.

En el instante que Dimitri comenzó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, todo mundo se tensó. Habían empezado a temer por la seguridad de aquel pobre anciano. Consideraban su osadía como un acto de valentía, era respetable, pero en casos como ese, sabían que lo más inteligente hubiese sido que se quedara callado. Si el vampiro decidía matarlo, no había poder que pudiese detenerlo.

Dimitri detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo cara a cara con el hombre, lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

—Dígame, viejo, ¿acaso cree que me importa si quiera lo que le pase a seres tan patéticos como los humanos? Lamento informarle que no está en mi naturaleza mostrar piedad —le dijo.

El señor no pudo evitar temblar notoriamente ante las palabras del demonio pero se armó de valor y quiso volver a reclamarle, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo…

Un intenso dolor, parecido al ardor que provocaba la falta de aire en los pulmones cuando se aguantaba la respiración por mucho tiempo, se instaló en el centro de su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

A simple vista, las personas solamente podían ver la espalda de Dimitri y al hombre que lentamente caminaba hacia atrás con torpeza. Lo que vieron a continuación fue otro episodio más de aquella cruel pesadilla… el bastón que mantenía en equilibrio al anciano, cayó al suelo y grandes chorros de sangre empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo.

Cuando Dimitri giró sobre sus talones, dejó a la vista de todos, el terrible acto que había cometido: había apuñalado al viejo con un cuchillo, dejando que se desangrara hasta que la muerte lo reclamó. El cuerpo sin vida del señor se desplomó sobre el charco de sangre que se había formado a sus pies, salpicando a todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca de él.

Aquella era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Mis amigos sólo podían atinar a ver como aquel grupo de vampiros, liderados por Dimitri, continuaban aterrorizando a las demás personas, que no tenían otra opción más que observar lo que, seguramente, sería su futuro. Daniel y el resto no podían creer lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar Dimitri para obtener información sobre mí.

Lo único que podían esperar ahora era un milagro.

Dimitri regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a encarar a Daniel. Esperaba que el espectáculo que le había mostrado fuese suficiente para quebrar un poco su confianza y le dijera dónde podría encontrarme.

—Bien, ahora que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de obtener lo que deseo, espero que estés dispuesto a colaborar, claro, si es que no quieres que mate a toda esta gente justo como a los otros dos.

Daniel le dedicó una mirada llena de furia. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, no quería mostrarle al vampiro su indecisión, al menos quería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera matando a gente inocente por un estúpido capricho. Sabía lo que esta en juego, pero si debía morir para darles la oportunidad a todos los humanos de que escaparan, lo haría.

—Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes obligarme a decirte algo que de verdad no sé —le explicó.

Dimitri suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tú lo pediste.

Dimitri chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente, como si sus acompañantes pudiesen leerle el pensamiento, dos de ellos se acercaron al grupo de mis amigos, agarraron a Yadira y a Cris con fuerza y las separaron del grupo, colocándolas una a cada lado de su líder, justo enfrente de Daniel.

—Vaya que tienes amigas bastante interesantes, y muy guapas por cierto —comentó mientras las observaba detenidamente—, sería un verdadera lástima que alguna resultada herida o peor… muerta… ¿no lo crees?

Oscar y Jesse habían comenzado a inquietarse luego de que Dimitri volviese a amenazar a su amigo usando de carnada a dos de sus mejores amigas.

Sabían que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, pero lo que menos les importaba eran sus propias vidas. Sus chicas estaban en peligro y no permitirían que les pusiera una mano encima.

—No las toques, gusano, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada —gritó Oscar, con un tono de voz casi irreconocible.

—Así es, si quieres a alguien tómanos a nosotros, pero a ellas déjalas en paz —secundó Jesse.

—¡SILENCIO! —ordenó el vampiro—. Ninguno de ustedes va a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Esto es entre su amigo y yo. El destino de sus amigas está en sus manos. Si de verdad les importan, entonces díganme de una buena vez donde está Paulina, o sino, es mejor que cierren sus bocas.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

No era que le tuvieran miedo a esos seres, habían pasado por muchas más cosas por ser mis amigos, pero el hecho de que Dimitri tuviera en su poder a Yadira y a Cris, y que también hubiesen presenciado sus límites, los hacía dudar.

Daniel estaba en shock.

Aquello ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él y otra muy distinta era que usaran a sus series queridos como chantaje.

No dejaría que esos seres obscuros se salieran con la suya.

—¡No les hables así! —gritó enfurecido, de repente, sus ojos se habían obscurecido.

—No eres quién para hablarme de ese modo, escoria —escupió el vampiro. Para ese entonces ya era notoria su impaciencia—. Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo de nuevo: tienes diez segundos para decirme dónde puedo encontrar a esa perra, o te juro que estás dos se mueren.

Dimitri había comenzado a enloquecer. Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar con una ira que respaldaba cada una de sus palabras.

—_Diez…_

La cuenta regresiva comenzó sin previo aviso, incitando a mis amigos. Daniel clavó sus ojos desesperadamente en Oscar y Jesse, tratando de encontrar una solución…

—_Nueve…_

Tras una rápida mirada hacia ellos y darse cuenta de que estaban igual o incluso más ansiosos que él, Daniel regresó su mirada hacia Dimitri…

—_Ocho…_

Ni siquiera cuando miró a Yadira y a Cristina supo que podía hacer para detener a la criatura.

Fue entonces cuando supo que no tenía elección, estaba prácticamente solo en eso. Debía encontrar una salida ahora.

—_Siete…_

—¡Oh, basta ya, Dimitri! —le gritó uno de sus acompañantes, por su voz, asumieron que era una mujer—. Mátalas ya y muerde al chico para saber dónde está la estúpida esa. Déjate de juegos, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Calma, Renata, la mejor tortura es la que se hace de adentro hacia fuera. Este chico es fuerte de corazón, pero terminará quebrándose —respondió él.

—Date prisa ¿quieres? Mientras más rápido nos vayamos mejor —lo apuntó ella.

—Sí, sí —asintió él, devolviendo su atención a Daniel—. Bueno chico, como puedes ver, mi compañera ya está algo inquieta y si no quieres que ella termine matando a tus amigas de una peor manera que yo, te sugiero que hables ya.

Daniel dirigió su mirada hacia nuestras amigas, quienes a pesar de ser víctimas de aquellos sujetos, le decían que no dijera ni una palabra sobre mí. Que si tenían que morir, lo harían con la satisfacción de saber que, ni aún en el peor de los casos, habían traicionado mi confianza.

Y no fue de mucha ayuda que, a sus espaldas, Liz, Claudia, Yubi, Oscar y Jesse le dijeran, entre susurros, que inventara algo rápido para poder salvarlas.

—Creo que ya tuviste el suficiente tiempo para decidir, si prefieres callar entonces no me queda otra opción más que matar a tus amigas —condenó el vampiro.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Los gritos de Daniel continuaron hasta que observó como Dimitri se colocó justo al lado de Yadira y, con un rápido movimiento, la tomó entre sus brazos, acercando su boca al cuello de ella mientras su rostro volvía a adquirir aquella faceta demoniaca.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir? —preguntó por última vez, con sus largos incisivos posicionados, listos para desgarrar la yugular de nuestra amiga.

Daniel quería hablar, pero ver aquella imagen fue demasiado para él. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e inconscientemente empezó a sollozar.

Dimitri sonrió de lado y finalmente dijo:

—Está bien, tú lo decidiste, sus muertes pesarán en tu conciencia…

Los colmillos de Dimitri perforaron la carne de Yadira, haciendo que ésta soltara un grito de dolor. Daniel, Cristina y los demás observaban aterrados como su amiga estaba a punto de ser devorada por aquella criatura.

De pronto, un destello en el lugar se llevó a Yadira, logrando salvarla del cruel destino que le esperaba. Luego le siguió otro, salvando ahora a Cristina de las garras del otro vampiro que la sujetaba.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —exclamó el vampiro líder.

Por el gesto de su rostro, se notaba que estaba totalmente cabreado.

Aquellos sucesos habían logrado descolocar a Dimitri y a su séquito por unos instantes, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? ¿Cómo era posible que desaparecieran de un momento a otro? ¿Acaso ellas también tenían alguna clase de poder? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Miles de preguntas más bombardeaban su cabeza. Miraba a todos lados en busca de alguna explicación pero no parecía haber alguna. Estuvo a punto de descargar su ira contra Daniel cuando, de repente, otra vez hubo destellos por todo el establecimiento, llevándose con ellos a cada rehén que encontraban a su paso, dejando a todos los vampiros confundidos y sin saber qué hacer.

A ese punto, Dimitri estaba furioso.

—¡Quién rayos está interfiriendo con mis planes? —demandó saber.

Entonces, una voz que no pudo reconocer le respondió:

—Oh, disculpa que te haya interrumpido pero debes saber que, basuras como tú, no son bienvenidas en mi ciudad.

En su afán de conocer la identidad del intruso, Dimitri se enfocó en el hombre que apareció justo frente a él. Tenía el cabello negro con una mecha roja en la parte frontal y vestía completamente de negro: usaba una camisa con un extraño logotipo enfrente que tampoco reconoció, un pantalón de cuero con un par de botas con grandes hebillas plateadas, dignas de una estrella de rock y sus ojos estaban protegidos por unos lentes negros.

Al verlo, el resto de mis amigos que aún se encontraban presentes en el lugar, suspiraron aliviados…

Finalmente el Gran Acheron había llegado a salvar el día.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el vampiro al borde de la locura.

—¿Te atreves a invadir mi territorio sin siquiera darte a la tarea de saber quienes lo habitamos? Que vergüenza —escupió mi papá.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Quién rayos crees que soy? —le exigió Dimitri.

—Eres Dimitri. Miembro y rastreador oficial de la famosa corte italiana conocida como los Volturi. La "ley" absoluta entre _los fríos_.

La confesión de mi papá dejó a Dimitri en un estado de estupefacción total. Cuando le había hecho aquella pregunta jamás imaginó que aquel sujeto realmente sería capaz de responderle con tal lujo de detalles.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse un poco desorientado. Cuando sus amos le habían mandado en aquella misión, no le habían dicho nada acerca de la clase de criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban el continente americano. Hasta en ese instante, él había pensado que su especie era la más poderosa del mundo y ahora estaba ahí, parado, sin saber como reaccionar, enfrentándose a quien sabe que clase de ser obscuro que, al parecer, sabía bastante de su vida.

Que ingenuo había sido.

—¿Serías tan amable de decirme quién eres? —le volvió a preguntar, tratando de sonar confiado, pero el temblor de su voz fue suficiente para delatar su titubeo.

—¿En serio? ¿Aro no te dijo quién era yo? ¿Tan poco valor tienes para él como para no haberte advertido sobre los posibles enfrentamientos que tendrías con seres más poderosos que tú?

El tono burlón y obscuro con el que mi papá había hablado, fue lo bastante autoritario como para que los instintos de Dimitri le advirtieran que era hora de retirarse. Eso si no quería que ese sujeto decidiera mostrarle una parte de su poder.

Nunca antes había sido un cobarde, pero no tenía otra opción más que declararse perdedor de esa batalla. No estaba seguro a lo que se enfrentaba, así que prefería huir e investigar un poco sobre los habitantes de New Orleans, a quedarse y arriesgarse a comprobar las palabras de ese hombre.

—Has ganado esta vez, pero volveré —amenazó.

Alejado del área donde mi papá y el vampiro habían estado enfrentándose, Daniel observó como Dimitri fue retrocediendo sin atreverse a darle la espalda a Acheron. En ese momento, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de sonreír al verlo sometiéndose ante el Dios, pero antes de que pudiera preverlo; la mujer, a quien el vampiro había llamado Renata, apareció justo detrás de él y lo sujetó con fuerza. Daniel trató de liberarse de ella, pero al ser humano, su propia fuerza era sobrepasada por la de la vampiresa.

—Perdimos, pero no nos iremos con las manos vacías —le susurró ella al oído, clavando inmediatamente después sus colmillos en su cuello.

Daniel lanzó un sonoro grito por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de separarse de Renata, pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a decaer rápidamente con cada gota de sangre que el demonio le succionaba. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a mi hermano, quien corrió hasta él, llamándolo varias veces por su nombre. Cuando Bas llegó hasta él, logró quitarle de encima a la vampiresa, golpeándola hasta dejarla inconsciente sobre el suelo y al final enfocó su mirada de vuelta en él, viéndolo retorcerse como si estuviese poseído.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

~ • ~

_(New Orleans, 5:10 p.m.)_

Damon y yo destellamos en el Café Du Monde diez minutos después de que recibiera aquella llamada por parte de mi hermano. Hubiésemos llegado antes de no haber sido por el estado de shock en el que había caído en el momento que Bas me había confirmado uno de mis peores temores.

Mis amigos y varias personas más, habían sido atacados por un séquito de vampiros que habían llegado ahí buscándome. Una mujer embarazada y un anciano habían sido asesinados y Yadira y Cristina casi se habían convertido en la cena del que supuestamente era el líder del grupo; afortunadamente, mis hermanos habían logrado salvarlas a tiempo, sin embargo, Daniel no había corrido con tan suerte…

Justo en el momento que me aparecí en la escena del crimen, corrí hasta la entrada del establecimiento, buscando desesperadamente a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Quería que me explicaran con lujo de detalle como habían sucedido las cosas. No podía creer que hubiese sido posible que aquello pasara. Se suponía que New Orleans era segura de día. ¿Cómo rayos le habían hecho aquellos vampiros para salir a la luz del Sol?

Entré hecha una furia al restaurant, ignorando completamente las palabras que Damon decía detrás de mí. Sabía que él no era el responsable de aquella situación, pero aún así no estaba de muy buen humor para soportar su mirada llena de lástima y sus condolencias.

—Será mejor que esperes aquí, Damon. Si mi papá está aquí dentro comenzará a hacer preguntas y no me apetece contestarlas —le ordené, deteniendo mis pasos y girando sobre mis talones para encararlo.

Claro que él decidió ignorarme.

—Perdóname pero no lo haré, fue un ataque de vampiros lo que ha ocurrido aquí y tengo derecho de saber qué fue lo que pasó —me contraatacó—. No solamente fueron tus amigos a los únicos que agredieron, hubo más personas y asesinaron a dos de ellas. Yo también quiero estar al tanto de esto.

Continuó caminando hasta rebasarme y de inmediato se perdió en el interior del Café. No me quedó de otra más que suspirar cansadamente y seguirle el paso. Me hacía una idea de lo que pasaría cuando mi papá me viera llegar acompañada por él, pero ahora no podía concentrarme en eso, antes que nada estaba la seguridad de los demás.

Y saber que demonios había pasado con Daniel.

Cuando ambos llegamos hasta el salón donde había ocurrido todo, me llevé una sorpresa al descubrir que mi padre y mis hermanos no estaban solos: mi tío Styxx, mi padrino Savitar, Kyrian, Valerius, Julián, Talón y un grupo de policías y paramédicos estaban con ellos, recogiendo evidencia y cubriendo los cuerpos inertes de las dos personas que había sido masacradas.

Aquel escenario parecía sacado de una película de horror. Cuando vi los rostros de los cadáveres, un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió la espalda.

Había sido mi culpa.

El que aquellas criaturas atacaran el negocio más famoso de la ciudad, mataran a dos personas inocentes, sometieran al resto de los comensales y amenazaran de muerte a mis amigos era solamente por mí.

Siempre era por mí.

Y ahora uno de los chicos, a quien amaba como si fuera mi hermano, estaba luchando por su vida. Había actuado con tanta valentía que realmente era muy injusto que hubiese terminado pagando un alto precio por ello.

—¿Paulina?

En el momento que me encaminé hacia donde estaban mi familia y el resto de los ex Dark-Hunters, escuché la voz de un chico llamándome a mis espaldas. Damon también la había oído, así que, tanto él como yo, nos dimos la vuelta y ahí, recargado sobre una mesa con semblante serio, estaba mi guardián.

—Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté, acercándome a él con cautela. Intentó abrazarme pero no tuve otra opción más que impedírselo. Tenía bien presente que mi Padre estaba ahí. Ya había tenido suficiente con sus celos el primer día que lo vio y la verdad era que no quería que nuevamente retomara esa actitud cortante con ninguno de los dos, pero si llegaba a verme rodeada por ambos, lo más seguro es que eso pasara. Y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Él pareció entenderlo, y prosiguió a responder mi pregunta.

—Estaba paseando cerca de aquí y escuché a una pareja hablar sobre el ataque. Decidí venir y ver si podía ayudar en algo pero cuando llegué, tu Padre y compañía ya habían intervenido, aún así quise permanecer cerca, por si decidías venir y necesitabas ayuda —me explicó.

—Que conveniente —bufó Damon. Draco le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—No vayan a empezar a discutir, por favor, no tengo la fuerza ni los ánimos para aguantar sus berrinches —les advertí.

—Él empezó —se quejó el mago.

—Estábamos mejor sin ti, no sé por qué viniste Merlín Jr. —se burló Damon.

Draco comenzó a ir por Damon, pero sin que pudiera preverlo, los separé uno del otro antes de que cualquier tuviese la oportunidad de acercarse más. Ambos hicieron el afán de reclamarme, pero volví a adelantarme y use un hechizo silenciador para que cerraran de una buena vez sus picos.

Aquello era el colmo.

—¡Basta! Actúan como dos niños pequeños.

Los regañé sin medir el volumen de mi voz, por lo que mi papá inmediatamente se giró en mi dirección, buscándome con la mirada. Mis hermanos y mi tío Styxx, así como el resto de los hombres que los acompañaban, no tardaron en unírsele.

—Cariño, ahí estás —exclamó Ash.

Antes de caminar hacia mi papá, les eché una nueva mirada de advertencia a ambos chicos, quienes, al parecer, tenían toda la intención de seguir peleando, después les di la espalda y me dirigí hacia Acheron.

—Hola, nena —me saludo, abriéndome sus brazos para que entrara en ellos.

—Hola, _solren_ —le devolví el saludo mientras me estrechaba con delicadeza. Saludé también a los demás y regresé mi atención hacia él—. Por favor, dime que Daniel está bien —le supliqué.

Mi papá me dedicó una mirada de compasión antes de atreverse a hablar. Volteó a ver a Savitar, quien también tenía una cara como si le hubiesen dicho que no habría olas por los próximos días.

Fue entonces que presentí lo peor.

—¿_Solren_, qué está pasando? —le pregunté con voz asfixiada, pero al final no fue mi padre quien respondió, sino Bas.

—Pau —me llamó mi hermano, atrayendo mi atención. Su voz sonaba quebrada—. Perdóname.

—¿Bas? —hice una pausa, tratando de evitar a toda cosa que las lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos, brotaran—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Me separé de los brazos de Acheron y caminé lentamente hacia mi hermano. Bas temblaba como si hubiese cometido su primer asesinato y estuviese aterrado de enfrentarse a ello.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a fijar su vista en mí.

—Bas, ¿qué sucedió? —volví a preguntarle, tratando de sonar lo más comprensible posible.

—Daniel… él… está en transición —confesó.

En ese instante, una por una, las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar mis ojos.

~ • ~

_"I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within,_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading…_

_I have to give in…"_

_• It's the Fear / Within Temptation_

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENEN?!

Demandé saber la localización de la perra desgraciada que había osado maldecir a unos de mis mejores amigos —casi mi hermano— a una de las peores existencias del mundo.

Mis gritos llenaban aquel lúgubre lugar que ciertamente iba de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo.

Afuera, una terrible tormenta azotaba la ciudad de New Orleans.

Una que yo misma había creado, para acompañar mi sufrimiento…

—¡Paulina, cálmate! —me pidió mi papá, quien intentaba no quebrarse ante mi lamentable estado.

—¡NO! ¡LO QUÉ MENOS QUIERO ES CALMARME! ¡QUIERO LA SANGRE DE ESA MALDITA ZORRA! —continué gritando, tomando lo primero que se atravesaba en mi camino y haciéndolo pedazos contra el suelo a modo de desahogo— ¡NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME QUE LA MATE, _SOLREN_! ¡LA QUIERO, AHORA! —volví a exigir.

No podía controlarme.

Aquella situación era demasiado dolorosa para mí.

Hacía una hora que apenas me había enterado que Daniel había sido atacado por una puta sanguijuela y ahora se había convertido en un ser obscuro, y no había nada a mi alcance que pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Cuando entré a la habitación en la que estaba siendo atendido y lo vi tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose por el dolor que le causaba la ponzoña, fue un golpe duro para mí y sinceramente mi torturada alma ya no podía más. Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de absorber el veneno para salvarlo de una condena como aquella, pero ya había avanzado tanto por su torrente sanguíneo que, si continuaba succionándolo, terminaría matándolo.

Entonces lo había mirado a los ojos y le imploré que me perdonara por mi descuido.

Creí que estaría enojado por mi falta de atención pero, contario a lo que pensé que me diría, él sólo me sonrió y me dijo, con voz ahogada, que al menos así podría hacerme compañía para siempre.

Aquellas palabras habían terminado por derrumbarme.

Me aferré a una de las mesas, sintiendo como de pronto, mis instintos asesinos salían a flote. Estaba tan cansada de luchar contra mí misma que, después de darme cuenta de la condición actual de las cosas, finalmente había decidido entregarme a lo inevitable. Dejé que mis poderes viajaran por todo mi cuerpo hasta apoderarse de mi mente. Lo veía todo negro, no había ninguna sola luz que pudiese devolverle la esperanza a mi vida.

No podía pelear contra tanto dolor.

De pronto, el ambiente del lugar cambio. Permití que mis poderes obscuros surgieran de mi interior y comencé a destruir todo a mí alrededor.

Fue entonces que mis ojos se tornaron rojos.

Por fin había tomado la decisión de rendirme y sucumbí ante aquel instinto obscuro que vivía atrapado dentro de mí.

Todos los que aún se encontraba a mí alrededor retrocedieron varios pasos, alejándose del peligro que evidentemente podían presentir.

El único que permaneció inmóvil fue mi papá.

Acheron continuó hablándome, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y de convencerme de volver a tomar el control de mí misma.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que _estaba_ bajo control.

En efecto, había permitido que mi lado obscuro hiciera acto de presencia, pero lo que todos ignoraban era que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para haber tomado aquella decisión y, cuando finalmente di con el paradero del maldito engendro, dejé de destruir el inmueble de la cafetería, dirigiéndome con paso firme hacia la trastienda.

Acheron, y todos los que lo habían acompañado ahí, fueron tras de mí.

A pesar de estar aún en estado de shock por la fuerza de mis poderes, Damon y Draco también se apresuraron a seguir mis pasos. Ninguno podía creer de lo que era capaz cuando alguien osaba a sobrepasar los límites de mi paciencia.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde había sentido la presencia de aquella hembra de vampiro con toda una escolta a mis espaldas. Ciertamente me tenían sin cuidado sus presencias ahí, mientras no intervinieran con mis planes, no había razón para sacarlos.

La puta estaba amordazada contra uno de los tubos de ventilación. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver claramente dentro de su mente la satisfacción de verme en aquel estado caótico, y la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios no ayudó mucho a mejor mi humor.

—Así que tú eres Paulina —se burló—. Mi Amo tenía razón, eres todo un suceso.

Interrumpí sus palabras asestándole un golpe en la cara.

La zorra pareció enfurecerse.

—No me interesa en la más mínimo lo que tu puto amo dijera —la callé—. No tiene caso, hoy te mueres, perra —sentencié.

—No puedes matarme, eres tan inocente que no tienes las agallas para a hacerlo —me retó.

Le dediqué una furiosa mirada que le advirtió peligro. Con mis poderes la desaté para luego hacerla volar por los aires, estrellándola contra la pared. Fue en ese instante cuando me llevé la sorpresa de ver que su piel se quebraba, haciendo un ruido como el cristal al romperse, como si estuviera hecha de mármol.

Mi papá, mis hermanos, Draco, Damon y los demás no podían creer lo que veían, según ellos, estaba tan fuera de control, que no me importaba nada más que cobrar mi venganza.

—¿Qué eres? —demandé.

—Vaya, ni siquiera la Vampira Pura lo sabe todo ¿huh? —volvió a burlarse.

Cerré mi mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y levanté ligeramente su cabeza para inmediatamente después volver a estamparla contra la pared.

La fisura se hizo más grande.

—NO LO REPETIRÉ OTRA VEZ —la amenacé, y noté como su cuerpo tembló.

—Soy Renata, miembro y escudo oficial de la corte de los Volturi. Somos una especie de vampiros a la que todo el mundo sobrenatural conoce como "los fríos" —explicó.

—¿A qué vinieron? —continué interrogándola, ejerciendo más fuerza en mi agarre.

—Teníamos la misión de encontrarte y llevarte con nosotros —respondió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Paulina, no hagas esto, contrólate por favor.

La voz de mi padre me interrumpió, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente. Trató de intervenir nuevamente pero al final desistió.

Que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarme sacar toda mi ira, después de todo era mi derecho, hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión de estar ahí para unir nuevamente los pedazos de mi destrozada existencia cuando todo terminara.

—Te hice una pregunta —volví a chocar su cabeza contra el muro, haciendo la grieta de su rostro todavía más larga.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó, pero al ver mi incredulidad decidió responder rápidamente. Al paso que iba, estaba segura de que yo terminaría haciéndola trizas—. Cuando naciste, tus padres te presentaron ante nosotros y mi Amo proclamó que, cuando alcanzaras la madurez, te convertirías en una de nosotros.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras.

Nunca me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza una confesión como aquella.

¿Mis padres? ¿Qué su amo había proclamado qué?

Nada tenía sentido para mí. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

Por primera vez, desde que mi lado obscuro había salido a la superficie, puse mi atención en Acheron. Inconscientemente había girado hacia él cuando aquella zorra había mencionado a mis padres, pero cuando lo vi negar con su cabeza, entendiendo a la perfección mi muda pregunta, supe que no era él, ni Tory, a quienes la criatura se había referido.

Una vez que comprendí aquello, regresé mi mirada hacia la vampira.

—Mis padres… te refieres a los Cullen —afirmé sin la intención de esperar una confirmación de su parte.

—¿Acaso no te lo habían dicho?

—¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, NO LOS CONOZCO, ME ABANDONARON CUANDO ERA UNA BEBÉ! —le grité—. Y de ningún modo pretendo buscarlos… pero gracias, me has dado una razón más para odiarlos… hasta nunca, perra…

Después de decir aquellas palabras, solté el cuello de la sanguijuela y retrocedí dos metros de ella. La muy estúpida pensó que quizás la dejaría libre, y corriendo a la típica velocidad de un vampiro, se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Lo que ella no sabía era que jamás la dejaría vivir después de lo que le había hecho a Daniel.

Puse un encantamiento sobre el lugar que impedía que, cualquiera que estuviese dentro, saliera sin mi permiso, y lo único con lo que la zorra se encontró al intentar cruzar por la puerta, fue una barrera invisible que la hizo volar por el aire, cayendo a mis pies. Levantó su cabeza hacia mí y en un vano intento de alcanzarme, la hice levitar sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? —preguntó, con miedo en sus ojos.

—Voy a matarte. Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Daniel con tu asquerosa e insignificante existencia, el mundo no merece criaturas como tú —respondí con una aterradora calma que hasta Damon y Draco se estremecieron.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que nadie esperaba presenciar: todo a nuestro alrededor se congeló en el aire. Los muebles, los fragmentos de cristal estrellado, la madera de las sillas y mesas que había roto anteriormente, nuestras ropas, e incluso nuestro cabello, levitaban pesadamente como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No había ningún ruido que rompiera el silencio sepulcral en el que nos había hundido.

De repente, el mismo sonido del cristal rompiéndose, inundó el espacio.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la vampira, fijando sus miradas en ella y viendo como su piel se llenaba completamente de grietas que anunciaban el terrible desenlace que le esperaba.

Para ese entonces, mis ojos habían dejado de ser rojos, pasando a ser totalmente negros.

No parpadeaba, tenía mi vista inmutablemente puesta sobre la figura de la criatura, y cuando mis poderes psíquicos terminaron de despedazarla, ella soltó un último grito agudo y su cuerpo finalmente se hizo pedazos.

Luego de todo el drama, nos regresé a la normalidad tanto al flujo del tiempo, como a mí misma. Me acerqué a los restos que quedaron sobre el piso en forma de montaña y, sin autorización alguna, les prendí fuego.

Mientras las últimas llamas terminaban de desaparecer lo que una vez había sido aquella mujer, giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia la salida. Todos aquellos, que habían estado presentes durante el juicio al que había sometido a la vampira, se limitaron a observarme en silencio.

Mi papá permaneció callado, siguiendo mis pasos con su mirada hasta que desaparecí en la obscuridad de la noche.

Mis hermanos, mi tío Styxx, mi padrino Savitar y el resto de los ex Dark-Hunters, prefirieron seguir el ejemplo de Acheron, mientras que Damon y Draco trataban de encontrar la forma de salir a buscarme.

Ambos habían quedado sorprendidos por la magnitud de mis poderes.

Seguían sin poder entender el grado descomunal que mi fuerza alcazaba cuando lograban sacarme de mis casillas.

Lamentablemente, cuando consiguieron escabullirse de los ojos inquisidores de mi papá y fueron tras mis pasos, no lograron encontrarme.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en ese momento, yo ya me encontraba lejos de ahí, internada en los pantanos con un único propósito por delante.

Y bajo la guía de la Luna —mi símbolo— y las estrellas brillantes, partí en busca de alguna cura —o algo por el estilo— que pudiese revertir lo ocurrido y así, salvar el alma condenada de Daniel.


End file.
